No crei que fuera Potter
by angelligth23
Summary: Después de la guerra todos repiten el ultimo año, muchas cosas han cambiado, ahora Draco sabe que es en parte veela y que su pareja ideal anda cerca. Drarry
1. Lo que no te habian contado

Esta historia es por diversión solamente, no gano nada y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Pensamientos: "Pensamiento"

_Recuerdos_

Capitulo 1: Lo que no te habían contado.

Se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela, solo de nuevo. La vida no era sencilla estos días, después de la caída de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Había enfrentado un juicio, junto a su padre y madre, casi habían ido a parar en Azkaban de por vida como todos los demás mortífagos. Pero no, el ahora héroe definitivo del mundo mágico (mejor conocido como el chico que vivió) había hecho una de sus famosas escenas, librándolos de la sentencia, aun que su padre aun estaba en estricta vigilancia, lo cual era mínimo con todo lo que había hecho.

Siguió caminando, ahora cerca de la orilla del lago, donde el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos de manera un tanto grácil.

Ahora no tenia exactamente con quien hablar, después de la muerte de Goyle, Crabbe no se le había acercado, ni nadie en su casa de Slytherin. Habían regresado para terminar su séptimo curso, nadie podía negar que la materia defensa contra las artes oscuras la tenían pasada con honores, pero en cuanto a las demás… bueno aun tenia que estudiar.

- Maldita sea – No había visto a Potter desde que entraron y ahora lo veía caminar cerca de donde estaba, prefirió alejarse, tenia asuntos mas relevantes que cruzar palabras de poca amabilidad con el. Su oportuno padre le había confesado que tenia que estar pendiente de su herencia veela, al parecer había usado un hechizo para mantener a raya esa parte que despertaba a partir de sus 17 años, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro que no irían a Azkaban.

_Dos semanas antes_

_-Draco…- Lucius Malfoy entro a la habiatacion de su hijo cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición una a una._

_-¿Si… padre?- Draco se sentó en la amplia cama de sabanas de seda verde esmeralda mientras su padre acercaba una silla._

_-Temo que ha llegado el día en que afrontes algunos dotes mágicos poco usuales pero muy excepcionales de los magos.- Su varita hizo un trazo en el aire y un libro apareció ante Draco quien revisó la portada con curiosidad. Era un libro antiguo, forrado con piel de dragón, un gales irlandés, el titulo se leía "Grandes Familias y su ascendencia con criaturas mágicas"- Este libro contiene los nombres he historia de cualquier familia emparentada como aclara, con criaturas mágicas- _

_-…- Draco se quedo mirando el libro, que al parecer reconociendo algún rasgo en el se abrió por una de las ultimas paginas._

_- Tu tataraabuelo se casó con una veela, pero al parecer la herencia se salta algunas generaciones, la mía por ejemplo- sonrió de medio lado y un poco fastidiado – pero tu, hijo, desde que naciste manifestaste todas las características de ostentar genes y magia de veela- Su mirada brillo con un ligero orgullo. Se dispuso a ver las notas que aparecían ante el, al parecer el libro se actualizaba por si mismo cada vez que un mago o bruja nacía y tenia herencia poco usual._

_- Así que… ¿ahora me crecerán plumas?- Una de sus cejas se elevo en un gesto expectante._

_- Por supuesto- Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto-Pero no me preocuparía por eso, los humanos que tienen sangre veela en sus venas tienen una ventaja, las veelas buscan cualquier mago poderoso, les atrae, tu encontraras a tu pareja por que será la indicada para cargar con todo lo que implica que seas parte veela-_

"_De maravilla… correré detrás de una chica como un enamorado sin remedio" _

_-¿Cómo la busco?... y más importante aun, cuando la encuentre, ¿Qué? ¿Caerá en mis brazos sin más preguntas?-_

_-Tendrás a tu disposición todos tus sentidos para localizarle, cuando le encuentres, (por que podría ser varón), veremos como proceder, pero créeme, seria de un ignorante total rechazar a un mago con sangre veela-_

_Presente_

- Varón…- No que eso importara mucho, se sentía cómodo y atraído por ambos sexos, aun que nunca había pasado del manoseo. –Mientras no sea Potter…- Rió para sus adentros y camino de regreso al castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Harry la vida no era nada sencilla, ahora estaba de regreso en la escuela repitiendo el ultimo curso, paseaba con calma cerca de la entrada del castillo, pero se había ido alejando sin darse cuenta, tenía mucho que pensar y decidir todavía, el inicio fue después de la guerra, había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, que aun ahora no sabia si habían sido las mas acertadas. Entre ellas el evitar que la familia de Draco Malfoy acabara en Azkaban.

_Tres meses antes_

_El juzgado estaba escuchando los últimos testimonios en el caso de la familia Malfoy, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en primera fila, pues aun faltaba que Harry testificara para aclarar la participación de Draco y su madre antes de la caída de Voldemort._

_- Entonces señor Potter, díganos exactamente que piensa al respecto- El mundo mágico estaba extasiado una vez más con el ahora chico-que-vivió._

_- La señora Malfoy, nunca tomo un papel activo en todo el desarrollo de la guerra, ella simplemente velaba por la seguridad de su hijo- Lo había meditado mucho, de ser posible, la familia que aun conformaban los Malfoy no seria separada por el, ni enviada a prisión por los errores de Lucius Malfoy._

_-Ya veo, y el joven Draco Malfoy…? Tengo entendido que participó en el ataque de la torre de astronomía donde Albus Dumbledore murió, ya que le encomendaron la misión de asesinarlo-_

_- Si, Voldemort – un estremecimiento recorrió la sala, pero a Harry no le importó- quería que el, como alumno de Hogwarts se acercara al director para asesinarlo, pero el no logró llevarlo a cabo, estaba presionado y asustado por la dirección de las cosas, su padre estaba al servicio de un ser que podía matarlo si se reusaba a seguir su mandato- Lucius se removía en su asiento con discreción, pero claramente incomodo._

_-Ya veo, gracias señor Potter, puede bajar- La sala entera murmuraba y cuchicheaban._

_-Lo hiciste muy bien Harry- Hermione le sonrió cuando regresó a su asiento._

_-Seguro que no quieres librarte del hurón? Aun estas a tiempo-murmuro Ron con cierto dejo de humor._

_-Ron! No es momento de bromear con eso!-_

_-Vale vale me callare-_

_Presente_

- Podría haberme librado de el- sonrió y se sentó, Ron aun bromeaba con esto, pero ahora no tomaban eso en serio, la gente le daba un tiempo difícil, y ellos lo habían dejado ser, no podían hacer nada.

Todos habían sido afectados por la guerra, pero ahora las cosas estaban mejor con la profesora MacGonagall como la nueva Directora, los demás profesores estaban trabajando duro por restaurar la atención de los chicos en las materias y en los padres para que los seleccionados de ese año olvidaran la mala experiencia de la guerra.

-Sera mejor que regrese- Anochecía, y la cena probablemente seria servida pronto.

- Hey Harry, ¿cómo va todo?- Hagrid caminaba junto a el ahora, había dejado a su hermanito en el bosque, ahora Grawp se portaba mejor, incluso los centauros estaban de mejor humor con las perspectivas de ser tratados como iguales ante el ministerio de magia ahora que el cargo de ministro lo ostentaba Kingsley.

- Bien, quería tomar algo de aire, tanta tarea- y en verdad que les habían dejado mucho por hacer, "todo el tiempo perdido debe ser recobrado" era el nuevo lema de los profesores.

Él guardabosques sonrió y lo miró con algo de pena- Entiendo, yo tengo que ver a la profesora Sprout, tiene un leve problema con las nuevas mandrágoras para las clases de segundo, tienen plaga- negó con la cabeza – las pobres no crecerán bien si no se las quitamos pronto-

- Vaya, suerte con eso- Habían llegado a la entrada del castillo ahora, y por un segundo vio un chico con cabello que daba un destello dorado cruzar rápidamente las escaleras.

- Ya, parece que alguien tenia prisa- Hagrid se despidió con la mano antes de dirigirse así las escaleras del lado este del castillo.

-Probablemente- Harry se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al gran comedor, donde seguro Ron ya tendría una pila de comida en su plato y Hermione estaría riñendo con el sobre como no cerraba la boca para masticar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"MALDICIÓN! ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?" Ese aroma, lleno de fuerza, que desboco su corazón como si hubiera corrido cientos de kilómetros de golpe.

- Qué demonios… pasa con…migo?- Llego a su habitación tan rápido como pudo, había corrido desde la entrada del castillo, donde muchos estudiantes estaban en el vestíbulo, le tomo totalmente por sorpresa, como una bofetada. Su padre le había dicho que sus sentidos le ayudarían, pero no había dicho que seria como si la tierra se moviera180 grados!

Tenía que hablar con el, ahora.

Envió una lechuza urgente a Malfoy Manor que seguro su padre contestaría para mañana. Se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de entender de donde había provenido ese olor tan atrayente.

Era como si todos los olores que apreciaba estuvieran mezclados en armonía, la seda nueva, sus postres favoritos, lociones y maderas preferidas.

- ¿Dónde estas metida… pareja ideal?- Se sintió un tanto extraño mencionando esas palabras en voz alta.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y se alarmó, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, el jamás había estado hecho para pelear en una guerra, lo admitía siempre seria un niño mimado, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quién es y qué quiere?- No quería lidiar con problemas ahora.

- Blaise, acabo de volver a la escuela y solo quiero saber por que no fuiste a cenar-

- Puedes pasar…- suspiro y se levanto con pereza.

- Hey… y entonces?- se recargo en la pared y cerró la puerta.

- No tenia hambre, es todo- miro asía otro lado

- No me digas solo eso, por que NO es la historia entera- Draco permaneció en silencio – Soy tu amigo, que esta aquí después de todo lo que paso si?-

- Mi padre me confesó… que soy parte veela-

- … Vaya, eso es… inesperado- Sonrió y le paso un brazo alrededor del cuello –Pero dime, ahora te saldrán plumas?-

Draco rio abiertamente, el había pensado lo mismo – Mi padre dice que si, pero que eso no es precisamente lo más importante-

- Oh, y entonces que es? Te saldrá un pico?-

- No, al parecer, al cumplir mi mayoría de edad, la parte veela busca a mi pareja-

- Y… vas a ir tras alguna chica por que entraras en celo…?-

- No lo se Blaise… mi padre dijo que lo encontraría por que mis sentidos se agudizarían, que podría incluso ser un chico-

- Y tendría que ser en Hogwarts..?-

- No se nada de acuerdo? Le envié una lechuza a mi padre para que me explique más al respecto, cuando hablo conmigo dijo que quería que lo digiriera primero-

- De acuerdo, solo cuida que no vaya a ser un Griffindor jaja-

- Merlín! Imagíname detrás de uno de ellos! No!-

- Bueno, tranquilo, si es así juro apoyarte… o darte un golpe para ver si cambias de opinión- Mostro sus dientes en una gran y sincera sonrisa

- soy tan afortunado de tenerte aquí- El rubio rodo sus ojos después de su sarcástico comentario, pero sintiéndose por dentro mucho más tranquilo al tener alguien con quien hablar honestamente.

- Me da gusto que estés aquí- Draco lo miro – en serio-

- Si… gracias al heroico Potter-

- Pues por esta vez da gracias que tiene complejo de santo, que te dijo cuando hablaste con el?-

- …-

-Draco…?-

- No he hablado con el-

- S fuera tu, querría estar en paz con el héroe definitivo del mundo mágico-

El Slytherin gruño, sabia que Zabini tenia razón en como manejar las relaciones convenientes.

- Seria bueno para tu familia y para ti, que al menos le dejes claro que sabes lo que hizo por ti y que lo agradeces-

- …Lo hare… cuando me sienta con las ganas- Comenzó a dudar que algún momento quisiera hacerlo pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento que fue remplazado por otro mas cercano a el - ¿Cómo es que acabas de llegar…?-

- Mis padres no querían que volviera, temían que nos trataran como prisioneros-

el rubio no los culpó, sus padres tampoco habían estado seguros de dejarle volver, pero después de mucho deliberar decidieron que si Draco iba a volverse un profesional exitoso necesitaba certificarse en su ultimo año.

- Y como los convenciste de que te dejaran venir?-

El moreno sonrió con astucia – Solo tuve que decirles que tu estabas aquí, vivo y en libertad y eso que intentaste matar al antiguo director- Alzo la cabeza orgulloso – los deje sin argumentos-

- Me usaste para volver- sonrió – Me debes una-

- De acuerdo, pero no esperes mucho de mi- abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Te vas ya?-

- Aun debo ponerme al día con las materias que registré para mi horario-

El rubio asintió y con un movimiento de su mano la luz de su habitación se apago, cerro sus ojos y dejo que su mente se relajara concentrándose en el recuerdo de esa esencia y tratando de dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Harry, Harry… HARRY!-

- Qué?- el pelinegro con gafas dio un bote en su asiento, no había estado prestando atención a lo que Hermione les explicaba sobre la tarea de pociones del profesor Slughorn.

- En verdad, Harry, sino entregas un buen trabajo el profesor te sacara de su clase-

-Lo dudo mione, esta feliz de tener al héroe Harry en su clase- Ron terminaba su segunda porción de pastel de moras mientras que Hermione se volteaba indignada comentando algo acerca del daño que hacían los favoritismos.

Pero lo que había tenido al chico que vivió un tanto ido era la falta de contacto con Malfoy. No que extrañara ser insultado por la serpiente, pero era evidente que había tenido cuidado de no tomárselo en estos días de inicio del curso, incluso había faltado a cenar esa noche. Después del juicio no había sabido nada, cosa que evidentemente no era su asunto, pero de algún modo le inquietaba.

- Creo que vi a Malfoy pasar por el vestíbulo hoy cuando regresaba de ver a Hagrid…-

- Y que hizo..? te dio las gracias ..? Salvaste su reptil trasero de ir a prisión-

- RON!- La bruja negó con la cabeza – Te dijo algo Harry…? Sobre como están las cosas?-

- No, parecía tener mucha prisa- Se encogió de hombros – Tal vez no se sentía bien-

- Deberías hablar con el, se que no se llevan bien, pero después de todo lo que pasó creo que han madurado lo suficiente para dejar los insultos escolares de lado, ¿No crees?-

- Eso…creo-

- Yo sigo pensando que debería darte las gracias- Ron se cruzo de brazos y bostezó ampliamente

- Vámonos, es hora de dormir, mañana podrás verlo, tenemos clase de pociones con su casa-

- Si… lo intentare-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí esta el capitulo corregido.


	2. Busca y encontraras

Aclaración: En esta historia Blaise mantiene la descripción de Rowling, excepto por una cosa, tiene los ojos verdes, por recomendación de Serpent Noir ya que me pareció interesante. Gracias por la sugerencia.

Capitulo 2: Busca y encontraras… aun que no sea exactamente lo que buscabas.

Por la mañana se levanto con desgana, había tenido sueños malos, y es que aun le quedaban heridas que sanar.

- De nuevo te movías en sueños… no habrás soñado cosas que veía el… verdad?- Ron aun se ponía nervioso cuando escuchaba que Harry tenia pesadillas.

- No, son escenas, no es fácil olvidar- Se levanto para tomar un baño antes de ir a desayunar la perspectiva de tener que hablar con Malfoy por ordenes de Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia.

-Si, a las personas les cuesta olvidar, Ginny sigue esta aceptando que ya no son pareja- La voz del pelirrojo salió un poco áspera, aun que lo peor había pasado, recordaba como se había puesto Ron el día que se lo había contado, gracias a Merlín su hermana había sido más madura al respecto, al menos tubo la dignidad para desahogar sus sentimiento en su cuarto y no hacerle a Harry una maldición imperdonable, que era lo que el se esperaba.

_Un mes atrás_

_- Hola Harry, que bueno que vinieras de visita antes de que empezaran las clases, Ron no mencionó que llegarías hoy- La señora Weasley lo abrazo y lo invito a sentarse a la mesa, había llegado de improvisto._

_- En realidad el tampoco sabia que venia, fue algo espontáneo- Sonrió un tanto nervioso por la conversación que tendría que mantener pronto con la menor de los integrantes-_

_- Ah bueno siempre eres bienvenido, lo sabes ya verdad cariño?- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso a revisar algunos platos – RON! Harry esta aquí!-_

_- Ya voy!- la voz de su amigo surgió de arriba de las escaleras mientras los demás miembros se reunían poco a poco para comer-_

_- Que gusto verte Harry- Al parecer Bill y Fleur había venido, genial, mas personas con varita para colgarlo._

_- Lo siento camarada, no avisaste- Su amigo al fin llego a la mesa acompañado del motivo de su visita, que le sonreía y que se acomodo en el asiento frente al suyo, Ron, junto de él._

_-Lo se, es que quería entregarte tu libro de los Chudley Canuts- Era una mala excusa, pero ya estaba allí. – Hola Ginny ¿Cómo estas?- La chica le devolvió el saludo con alegría y Harry comenzó a sentirse mal._

_La comida paso pacifica con noticias de cómo iba la situación y del próximo regreso a Hogwarts, pero después del postre una lechuza aterrizo en medio del comedor trayendo una carta de Hermione para Ron, por lo que se excuso, mientras que Harry llevaba a su actual novia al patio para un poco de privacidad._

_- Así que… como van las cosas en tu nueva casa?- Harry se había mudado al numero 12 de Grinmuld Place recientemente._

_-Todo bien, Kretcher esta haciendo un gran trabajo para hacer habitable la casa por completo-_

_- Oooh, podría visitarte alguna vez?- Miro un tanto incomodo su ingenua sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos… ya no le cautivaban._

_- Claro, todos son bienvenidos… aun que no se si después de esto quieras ir…- La pelirroja lo miro sin comprender – Ginny, seré honesto y directo contigo, quiero que terminemos- Volteo su rostro a otro punto, la chica se había quedado callada y bajo su cabeza lentamente._

_-Lo sabia, tu mirada cambio, tu manera de tratarme también- Su brazo se alzó y toco el rostro de Harry suavemente – Te agradezco la honestidad, prefiero que esto termine ahora y no dentro de unos meses cuando te descubra con alguien más a mis espaldas- _

_Quería argumentar que el no haría tal cosa, pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios y suspiro._

_- Esta bien Harry, no te odio y nadie en mi familia lo hará, lo prometo-_

_-Gracias- Ambos se dieron un abrazo de despedida y la chica entro a su casa con algo de prisa. El pelinegro pensó que era la chica mas madura que había conocido después de Hermione._

_Se retiro dejándole una nota a Ron donde prometía invitar a cenar a todos._

_Presente_

Tal como lo había prometido nada había cambiando en su relación con la familia, aun que su amigo monto una buena batalla antes de tomar las cosas bien.

Después de todo, había terminado por aceptar que a la mas joven de los Weasley la apreciaba como lo hacia con Hermione, como una mejor amiga. Era cierto que la había querido como algo más, agradecía que ella lo hubiera apoyado en momentos duros, pero después se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado.

- Vas a discutir conmigo…?-

- No, se que ella estará bien-

Ron se levanto y comenzó a buscar su uniforme así que Harry entro al baño mientras trataba de pensar como iniciar conversación con Draco Malfoy sin que acabaran hechizándose, y después de todo lo que habían aprendido, no terminarían bien parados.

- ¿qué se supone que haga? Llegar y decir ¡Hola Malfoy!, recuerdas que evite que fueras a Azkaban? Como va todo?- Negó mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo y se relajaba por un momento. – Seguro me lanza un crucio…- Rio ante su propia invención y comenzó a enjabonarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca en su vida había tenido sueños mas aterradores y espantosos, lo probaban dos grandes círculos negros bajos sus ojos, no había dormido nada en toda la noche, teniendo visiones extrañas de personas que sufrían, algunas las conocía, otras no. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- Mientras no me molesten no tendré que maldecirlos- De todos modos tenia una loción especial que los escondería hasta que pudiera dormir bien. – Y hoy que tendré cerca a Potter…- Suspiro solo de pensar que tendría a Blaise encima diciéndole que hablara con el. –Hora de ir a clase- tenia Aritmancia, dos horas con los Ravenclaw.

-Estas listo para desayunar?- Esta vez Blaise había entrado sin tocar primero, cosa que al rubio no le molestaba pero estaba de malas.

-No, no estoy listo, y no entres sin mi permiso o te lanzo una maldición-

- Estamos de malas ¿no?-

- No conseguí dormir-

- Suspiras ya por tu media naranja?- Si que le daba gracia, el rubio nunca había manifestado estar enamorado de alguien, le daba curiosidad como se portaría ahora.

- Si, como no- Ahora que recordaba, había enviado una carta anoche no? Donde estaba esa lechuza con la respuesta? – Vamos a desayunar, seguro que mi padre ya contestó la carta- Él ojiverde asintió y ambos salieron.

- Claro, no te dejaría desamparado ahora que te aferraras a algún alumno de manera nada aristócrata- Blaise comenzó a reír mientras se imaginaba como se vería el rubio en semejante situación.

- Que gracioso Blaise, seguro que te harás comediante- Llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor y para su sorpresa vieron Lucios Malfoy de pie esperándolos junto a la Directora.

- Hola, Draco- Su padre parecía algo nervioso de volver al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la derrota del señor tenebroso.

La animaga felina carraspeo - Señor Zabini puedo ir a desayunar ya, se le hará tarde para las clases- El moreno asintió y entro al gran comedor momentos antes de que una tropa de primero se arremolinara en la entrada.

- Señor Malfoy creo que estaremos mas cómodos en mi despacho, Draco, ya avise que podrías no asistir a la clase de hoy de Aritmancia, así que, ¿Vamos?-

Padre e hijo caminaron silenciosos tras la sucesora de Dumbledore, que a pesar de ser temida por los estudiantes primerizos por su aparente severidad, resguardaba un carácter muy protector para con la escuela y todos los estudiantes que ingresaban en ella. Pronto llegaron a la escalera de Águila que custodiaba la entrada.

- Déjanos pasar por favor- La escalera comenzó su movimiento en espiral dejando a la vista los escalones – Por aquí -

Caminaron hasta el despacho donde Macgonagall ocupo el puesto en la silla del director.

- Draco, tu padre me ha puesto ya al tanto de tu situación-

El ojos grises se sintió un tanto indignado, el aun no conocía los detalles, además esa información no era para ser divulgada sin cuidado, aun que siendo la directora parecía lógico que lo supiera.

Lucius notó la indignación de Draco - Si no le importa, quisiera explicar a mi hijo algunos de los detalles que le revele a usted hace un rato, no esta completamente al tanto de su situación-

- Por supuesto, iré a atender un asunto un poco urgente, regresare en unos momentos- En cuanto la directora dejo el despacho Draco se volteo con una mirada asesina que hizo que su padre carraspeara un poco.

- Bien, no me mires así, tuve que decírselo cuando llegue-

- De acuerdo, pero ahora mismo necesito que me expliques por que reacciono mi cuerpo de esa forma-

- Tu cuerpo magnificara con los sentidos lo que percibas de tu pareja, por lo que relataste en tu carta si su olor llego a ti como olores que disfrutas, supongo que su voz serán tonadas que aprecies, van a compartir un vinculo muy fuerte, su magia va a conectarse y eso te permitirá saber si esta enfermo o herido- De entre sus ropas saco un libro esta vez con la cubierta hecha de plata y letras grabadas – Este libro contiene la recopilación de otras personas que fueron o son aun mitad veela, no es igual para todos, entre mas poderoso el mago y/o veela, mas difíciles son de predecir los efectos que habrá- Draco lo sostuvo con cuidado era un tanto pesado pero si quería sobrevivir a su "Herencia" mejor tener cualquier arma posible a su alcance.

- De acuerdo, cuando mencionaste que sabré si esta enfermo o herido, que significa eso?- No le había gustado nada esa oración.

- No le pasa a todos, pero dependiendo que tan fuerte sea la unión, podrías experimentar por momentos sus síntomas-

Draco maldijo internamente, ojala que su "pareja" fuera alguien que disfrutara vivir, no como el loco de Potter que al parecer seguía adelante con su propósito de ser auror.

- Ahora, los celos y tu territorio- Si alguien hubiera visto la cara del Slytherin en ese momento se habría reído por meses.

- Perdón… creí escuchar "celos y territorio"- su padre inmutable prosiguió como si se hubiera aprendido esa parte de memoria. Draco continuo mostrando una cara como un poema.

- Cuando estés cerca de tu pareja y otra persona tenga intenciones de usurparla, es cuando tus instintos se marcaran mas e incluso atacaras a esa persona sino se replantea la idea de tocar a tu pareja- Draco estaba horrorizado, Él nunca, NUNCA iba a montar una escena dramática por otra persona en medio de algún pasillo o semejante, ¿qué acaso su padre olvido todos las reglas de etiqueta que le hicieron aprender desde que tenia 1 año de edad?

- Pero, qué no existe una manera de parar esto? Alguna poción o hechizo como el que tenia antes?- El podía vivir sin saber quien era su otra mitad.

- Draco, se que mi ejemplo no ha sido bueno- El rubio casi se ríe en su cara por ese comentario- pero sino afrontas esto tu magia se debilitara, es parte de ti, además, desde el momento en que ubicaste esa esencia estas ya conectado, aun que de manera débil a tu pareja, no hay vuelta atrás- El heredero Malfoy se sintió furioso, el no había pedido nada de esto

"¡solo quería terminar el curso para entrar al ministerio de magia!" Esto estaba arruinando sus planes.

- Es hora de irme, tengo negocios que atender, si me necesitas puedes simplemente enviar a la lechuza- El padre de Draco camino a la salida del despacho y antes de salir se volteo a verlo por ultima vez – Buena suerte hijo-

Draco bufó –Para salir de esto necesito una botella de Felix Felicis, padre-

La profesora Macgonagall entro en ese momento al despacho y mirando la hora lo envió a clase de pociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos Harry que toca pociones- Hermione estaba con el en esa clase, lo cual apreciaba mucho, pues aun que sus conocimientos habían aumentado gracias a que había logrado estudiar un poco antes de entrar, no era lo suficiente todavía.

- Yo los veré luego, tengo este periodo libre, aprovechare y comeré algo- Ron había decidido perseguir su sueño de ser comentarista deportivo, y tal vez escribir en la sección de deportes del profeta.

Harry también quería comer algo - Guárdame un pastel de calabaza!- Se separaron y entraron al aula tranquilamente, seguía tiendo esa clase con los Slytherin.

- En verdad no entiendo como es que Ron puede comer tanto-La castaña se sentó en su lugar habitual y se puso a renegar de los hábitos alimenticios de su novio.

- Ya sabes, algún día se le pasara- Su estomago hizo un ruido extra.o- ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽o hizo un ruido extraño – Ugh-

- Tanta hambre tienes Harry?-

- No, se me hizo tarde para desayunar y me comí uno pastel que Hagrid me envió al inicio de clases-

- No debiste- El estomago del de gafas se rebelo de nuevo.

- No debí- Se levantó del asiento – Iré a ver a Madam Pomfrey ahora regreso-

- Pero no vayas a regresar tarde! Le diré al profesor que estas allá!-

Justo en el pasillo estaban saliendo los alumnos de segundo y tercero para tomar la siguiente clase, y no eran los únicos, una rubia serpiente se adentraba en la multitud para dirigirse a clase de pociones.

- Maldición, ¡apártense! – Estaba de muy mal humor y ellos lo iban a sufrir, ya casi sacaba su varita para lanzar un petrificus, cuando ESE aroma lo golpeo de nuevo.

- No … no ahora- el flujo era tan cercano, tan atrayente – "Solo… quiero saber…debo saber…"-

La gente se arremolinaba cada vez mas, sentía que se asfixiaba, el aroma lo llamaba, era horrible no saber de donde venia, el mundo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, pero los brazos de esa persona ya lo tenían, el aroma estaba en su punto máximo, Merlín…era como si fuera a ahogarse de euforia…una voz lo llamaba de lejos, pero estaba ya todo negro, la voz se distorsionaba…

- Malfoy! Malfoy!- Había notado al Slytherin entre los estudiantes, pero parecía estar mal, aun que se dirigía en la dirección correcta y por ende hacia él, estaba por desmayarse, logro atraparlo antes de que la marejada de personas lo pisotearan.

- Al parecer el que necesita ir a al enfermería es otro- Cargo al rubio hasta llegar con Madam Pomfrey que estaba fuera cuando entro en el reciento, no queriendo comenzar su conversación de mas tarde con el incidente de la enfermería le dijo a la enfermera que cuando había llegado el rubio estaba ya allí, y ella lo tranquilizó diciendo que él estaría bien, solo parecía necesitar un descanso.

- Toma, esta poción debería disolver lo que sea que estaba en ese pastel- Harry le dio las gracias y salió de la enfermería, Malfoy no parecía estar muy bien, pero si llegaba a tomar pociones realmente hablaría con el cuando la clase terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mi cabeza … - Sentía como si lo hubieran pisoteado.

- Oh, señor Malfoy ya despertó- La bondadosa enfermera le paso un vaso con agua.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?- No entendía nada, primero ese aroma…"Espera! Lo tuve cerca, me sujetó! Me trajo hasta aquí!" Saltó de la camilla sorprendiendo a la enfermera.

- Señor Malfoy!- Se acercó a el – No haga eso podría marearse!-

- Quien me trajo aquí?- Debía saberlo, por fin se libraría de ese problema.

- Uno de sus compañeros, pero que pasa?

- Quien era? De que casa?- Aun tenia el aroma encima, lo cual no le dejaba pensar con total claridad.

- No lo se señor Malfoy- La señora Pomfrey no entendía lo que pasaba – tuve que salir un momento cuando volví ya lo habían traído-

Draco estaba deshecho, tan cerca, no que pensara que se enamoraría de esa persona, pero al menos podría controlar esos horribles ataques.

- Gracias, iré a clase ya…- No podía sentirse peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí por hoy, les agradezco sus comentarios estaré actualizando los lunes principalmente, o por mucho el martes. Sigan leyendo y tengan buen día.


	3. A veces la ignorancia es una bendición

Vaya no crei recivir tantos comentarios por la historia, me da gusto que la esten leyendo y que se tomen el tiempo de dejar sus opiniones, de todo corazon espero que la historia les siga atrayendo.

Capitulo 3: A veces la ignorancia es una bendición.

Harry camino de regreso en un suspiro, la clase llevaba unos minutos de haber comenzado.

- Vaya Harry, que bueno que estas mejor- El profesor Slughorn permitió a Harry pasar, el Chico que Vivió se sentó junto a Hermione y Neville, quien quería estudiar botánica.

- Si, profesor, gracias-

- Bien chicos la poción de hoy sirve para cubrir nuestro aroma corporal de manera total por al menos 3 horas, muy útil si están evadiendo criaturas como hombres lobo o vampiros- Escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra, explico algunos detalles menores para que todos comenzaran a prepararla.

- Bien, tienen 1 hora y 30 minutos para entregarme un frasco que pueda calificar-

- Harry, que te dijo la enfermera?- Hermione comenzó a mezclar los primeros 3 ingredientes

- Todo bien, pero de camino me topé con Malfoy "No es que me preocupe por él, pero realmente se veía mal"

- ¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste algo?-

- Estaba realmente mal, se desmayó en medio del pasillo así que lo lleve a la enfermería y lo deje en una camilla- Recordó entonces que estaba mezclando una poción, parecía ir bien, de hecho después de las explicaciones de Hermione al fin entendía al menos lo básico.

- Eso no esta bien Harry! Se enfermó! Que tal si es grave?- La usual preocupación y un tanto de exageración de la castaña salió a flote.

- Madam Pomfrey dijo que solo era cansancio y que durmiendo se sentiría mejor "En verdad estoy mejorando, mi poción se parece bastante a la de Mione, el color es solo un poco mas claro"- Bastante satisfecho seguía con las instrucciones, aun que se le había pasado unos segundos el cocimiento, al final de la clase tenia un caldero lleno de poción.

- Muy chicos, tiempo de darme sus muestras, los que lograron hacerla correctamente repartan y tómense un trago para que sientan los efectos, el olfato es un sentido muy subestimado- El profesor le sonrió a Harry cuando vio su poción- Bien como siempre señor Potter-

Hermione rodo sus ojos, dejo su muestra junto a la del pelinegro y tomando otra botellita procedió a dar un sobro.

- En verdad te tomaras la poción Mione?- Aun que confiaba en que su poción estaba bien no estaba seguro de darle un trago.

- No te preocupes Harry- Neville parecía tener un poco mas de confianza ya que el día de hoy ninguno de los Slytherin trato de molestarlos – Se pasara en tres horas máximo, ni lo notaras-

- De acuerdo- Los tres tomaron la poción, mientras que el grupo de Slythrins de séptimo salían a prisa, entre ellos iba Blaise, Pansy lo estaba esperando frente al salón y parecía discutir algo con el, Blaise la evadió y se fue, ella se quedo parada un momento totalmente molesta.

- Parece que no se llevan muy bien ahora, no?- Cuando termino de decir esto ultimo Neville diviso a Luna por el pasillo y se despidió para alcanzarla.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar- Harry se encamino al gran comedor.

- Ya te sientes mejor?-

- Si Mione, vamos, que Ron debe estar allí ya-

- En verdad espero que algún día deje de comer así, le hará daño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos Blaise! Donde esta Draco? No lo vi en el desayuno y no fue a clase- Pansy estaba furiosa, era cierto que ella y Draco no estaban comprometidos (de lo que normalmente se ufanaba con extraños) pero estaba cerca, su madre siempre estaba con la señora Narcissa dejándola a ella como la mujer perfecta para el.

- No lo se Pansy! Tampoco lo he visto- Bufó molesto, esa serpiente cobarde ¿se había atrevido a faltar solo para evitar a Potter?

- Bien! Pero no creas que no se de la visita que hizo su padre hace un rato, a que se debió por cierto?- La chica lo vio con ojos acusatorios.

- No se de que me hablas, me voy a buscarlo, adiós-

El moreno salió de allí muy enojado, esa chica lo iba a volver loco, sabia que estaba enamorada de Draco, pero el no la quería, se lo había dejado muy claro.

Estaba por salir a buscarlo a los jardines cuando lo diviso bajando por la escalera.

- Donde te habías metido?- Pero el susodicho no lo escuchaba, aun trataba de alejar ese olor de su cuerpo. Blaise lo llamó varias veces pero al final decidió zarandearlo.

- Draco!- El aludido dio un respingo y finalmente le puso atención.

- Lo tuve cerca-

- ¿qué? A quien?-

- A mi pareja- El rubio se dejó caer en una banca.

- Vaya, que bien, quien es?-

- No lo se- Su cabeza parecía despejarse ahora.

- Explícate por favor- Parecía que su amigo comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

- Me desmaye en medio del pasillo, su aroma me abrumo demasiado, me llevo a la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey no estaba allí, me encontró en una camilla, no había nadie mas- Sonaba realmente frustrado.

- Hn, vaya, parece que seguirás buscando-

- Si, para colmo mi padre me vino a alertar de que podría montar una escena si alguien se acerca a mi pareja con intenciones de conquista-

- Así que hora tengo que cuidar a quien le pongo las manos encima?- Sonrió de medio lado – No te preocupes, le encontraremos-

- Si, creo que iré a descansar al lago, ya que terminaron las clases de la mañana-

- De acuerdo Draco, toma- Le dejo el pergamino con las anotaciones de hoy- deberías echarle un vistazo-

El rubio tomo el pergamino pero no estaba pensando en abrirlo pronto, solo asintió y camino en dirección a la salida, quería pensar un poco.

Ninguno de los 2 notó que Pansy había escuchado esta ultima parte y que se proponía agarrar al chico a solas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola Harry- Una sonriente Cho se acercó a él cuando ambos llegaron al Gran comedor.

- Hola Cho- Se quedó callado después de esto, en realidad su relación con la chica no había sido nada buena desde que Cedric había muerto, siempre había logrado hacerla enojar y se había olvidado de ella después de que comenzaron sus sentimiento por Ginny.

- Solo quería decirte que lamento que Ginny y tu terminaran, si quieres hablar sobre ello puedes contar conmigo- Paso su mano por el hombro de Harry y le sonrió ampliamente para retirarse al siguiente momento.

- Vaya, parecer que no perdió el tiempo para venir a verte- Hermione y el caminaron un poco, vieron a Ron que les hacia señas.

- A que te refieres?- Un tanto despistado se sentó al lado de Ron.

- Bueno, solo hace un par de días desde que Ginny les dijo a las demás que habían terminado- Sonrió- A eso me refiero-

- De que hablan?- El pelirojo estaba en su primer porción de postre.

- A Harry vino a saludarlo Cho, en cuando se entero de que el y tu hermana ya no están juntos-

- Aaaah, bien por ti amigo- El chico siguió con su postre.

- Si, pero creo que no estoy muy interesado en ella, creo que en ninguna chica en realidad- Al escuchar esto algo en la mente de la castaña hizo click.

- Bueno camarada creo que si acabas de salir de una relación no quieres nada que ver con las chicas un tiempo, no?-

- Ron creo que Harry no se refiere a eso exactamente-

- No? Entonces?-

- A el le interesan otras cosas- Miro a Harry que estaba un poco sorprendido de que lo hubiera captado tan rápido.

- Si, claro que le interesan otras cosas aparte de las chicas Mione-

Hermione suspiro resignada a ser directa - Harry es gay, Ronald-

El pelirojo se atraganto con un pedazo de tarta, tosió y bebió algo de jugo de calabaza antes de mirar a su novia con cara de "¡¿estas loca?"

- Harry NO es gay Mione, díselo Harry, que se equivoco, una de esas raras ocasiones-

El mencionado solo se sonroso ligeramente y volteo a otro lado, era cierto que no era gay, no estaba muy seguro, pero últimamente se había planteado como después de todo lo que había pasado nunca había querido llegar a la intimidad con ninguna chica "es decir, nunca pensé de esa forma con Ginny, ni si quiera tengo esas revistas o posters con chicas medio desnudas".

- Harry…?- Ron lo miro con cierto recelo.

- No estoy seguro…- Se sentía un tanto confundido al respecto.

- Ves Hermione solo lo confundes!- La chica soltó un resoplido.

- Solo quería que lo supieras-

- Yo, lo he pensado, y además de algunos… besos- No estaba muy cómodo describiendo su vida amorosa, es que en verdad no había demasiado que decir – La verdad es que las chicas no me son muy atrayentes.. en ese sentido- miro a Mione- Sin ofender- se apresuro a agregar.

La mencionada rio y negó con la cabeza - Y los chicos si?-

- No lo se, nunca he besado a un chico-

- No nos apresuremos, solo por que ninguna chica te ha gustado lo suficiente no significa que seas gay!- Mione lo miró feo – Pero si lo fueras todo estaría bien-

- Gracias…- Sonrió un tanto divertido por las palabras de aliento de sus amigos, pero por ahora quería pensar un poco – Iré a dar un paseo si?-

- de acuerdo Harry, te veremos mas tarde-

Salió del gran comedor perdido en sus meditaciones.

- " Es decir, en quien me podría fijar? Nunca he pensado así, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre para razonarlo"-

Siguió en sus cavilaciones mientras llegaba sin darse cuenta fuera del castillo, muy cerca del lago y de cierto rubio.

Lo que no sabían, era que cierta chica asiática seguía a Harry, después de superar la perdida de Cedric se había dado cuenta que aun conservaba sentimientos por el pelinegro, y a pesar de que no estaba segura, quería invitarlo a salir si el aun le gustaba ella ahora que no estaba con la menor de las Weasly podían seguir donde lo habían dejado desde el trágico día del torneo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy diviso a Draco cerca de la orilla del lago, estaba sentado sobre el pasto, pensativo, mientras el pergamino que Blaise le había entregado estaba olvidado cerca de el.

- Draco!- Corrió hacia el pensando como sonsacarle la información que Zabini no le había dado.

El rubio volteo a verla e internamente puso cara de cansancio -"que no se da cuenta que necesito estar solo?"- Se levantó y sacudió la parte trasera de su túnica mientras ella recuperaba un poco du aliento.

- Qué pasa Pansy?- Aun así, la conocía desde niños y no iba a ser maleducado con ella, no importa que se le acabara de colgar encima…

- Estaba preocupada por ti! No fuiste a clase con Blaise y no me quiso decir que te había pasado! Además vi a tu padre cuando salía del castillo, a que vino?-

Draco estaba felicitando a Blaise mentalmente por callarse lo que pasaba y odiando a su padre por no ser mas discreto.

- No me sentía bien, fui a ver a la enfermera para que me diera algo para el estomago, y no se que asuntos tiene mi padre con la directora, negocios seguramente- Odiaba que se le pegara así, no toleraba la cercanía de muchas personas, y menos después de la guerra, tantas traiciones y alianzas rotas, aun recordaba el shock que le había producido enterarse de que su padrino en realidad había sido un doble agente, que aun con los riesgos que ya asumía había hecho un juramento inquebrantable para protegerlo.

- Y como te sientes? Seguro que te dio lo correcto?- Su mano se deslizo sobre la túnica del chico para palpar su estomago por encima de la tela, pero la paciencia de Draco tenia un limite. Aparto la mano suavemente pero con firmeza.

- Pansy, creía que estábamos claros, eres mi amiga, no eres mi madre, ni mucho menos mi novia para que estés colgada de mi cuando te plazca o tocándome de esta manera- Su tono era bastante calmado pero también frio.

- Eres tan malo conmigo! Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien! Quien más se preocupa eh?- Estaba realmente enojada – "Tu vas a ser mi prometido pronto Draco querido, no creas que me rendiré solo por que digas que la guerra fue dura contigo"-

- Ya basta Pansy, aprecio el sentimiento pero entiende que no por eso puedes hacer lo que quieras con la excusa de cuidarme- Comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo – Esta conversación se acabo aquí, Parkinson-

Iba a replicarle, hasta que escucho esto ultimo salir de sus labios, cuando la llamaba por su apellido era que en verdad le convenía dejarlo solo, pero no se tragaba el cuento de que estuviera enfermo del estomago, tenia que seguir insistiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se había sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles cercanos al castillo, se recargo en el tronco, y comenzó a imaginarse lo que seria besar a un chico, no era algo fácil, nunca los había considerado como posibles parejas, solo como amigos, enemigos o rivales.

-Claro, nunca podría gustarme Neville- Rio ante su propio comentario, Neville era su amigo, una de las únicas personas que sabia lo que era no tener padres, ser rechazado por ser quien eres, pero siempre lo pensó así y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar. Después de el estaban sus compañeros y amigos de curso, uno que había salido con Ginny, y otro que salía con una chica de sexto. Descartados.

- "Nunca me he fijado en nadie de otra casa o fuera de Hogwarts"- recordó entonces a los de la casa de Slytherin y se hecho a reír.

- Claro, seguro Malfoy, ya que me ofreció su amistad en primero- Negó en silencio y se acomodo mejor, aun que ahora sabia que el rubio en verdad no era malo, solo malcriado. "Y sí es apuesto, algunos chicos del curso lo creen" Se reprendió entonces por pensar semejante cosa. Si sus amigos se enteraran de que considero a Malfoy atractivo seguro Ron lo golpeaba.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que no notó a Cho acercándose por detrás del árbol, quien le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

- Adivina quien soy- Sonrió mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico, que paso de estar a punto de darle un hechizo aturdidor a relajarse cuando noto la voz.

- Hola, Cho- De nuevo fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, la chica destapo sus ojos y procedió a sentarse junto a el.

- Pensé que tendrías clase ahora- Comenzó a jugar un poco con su largo cabello para esconder su nerviosismo.

- No, mañana tengo encantamientos con MacGonagall- No estaba muy seguro de que decirle, las conversaciones con gente que no era muy cercana a el eran realmente algo difícil, es decir, cuantas veces lo habían amado y odiado completos extraños?

- Que bien, yo tengo astronomía esta noche, no se si tu quisieras venir-

Harry estaba algo despistado en ese momento.

- pero yo no tomo esa clase-

Cho rio – pero podrías ir, también podríamos quedar después que termine-

Harry no presto atención a esto ultimo, pues Draco caminaba en dirección a donde ellos estaban con una cara bastante enojada, y no entendía por que pero no le pareció buena idea quedarse allí sin su varita a la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos atrás, mientras Draco caminaba de regreso había visto a Potter y maldecido su suerte, además de tener a Pansy detrás de el, ahora tenia al Chico que Vivió cerca, no era su día en definitiva.

Pero de pronto las cosas se pusieron peor, de la nada el delicioso aroma lo llamo de nuevo, parecía débil en un inicio pero entre mas se encamino hacia el castillo, mas parecía aumentar su fuerza, ¿como no lo había notado antes? Potter tendría que esperar, su pareja lo llamaba, y esta vez no iba a evitar que descubriera quien era. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que su olfato lo guiara, pero de repente otro olor apareció, estaba cerca de su pareja, y estaba emitiendo ese olor característico de quien corteja a otro, sintió como el placer se convertía en ira mientras abría sus ojos y corría por puro instinto a detener a quien quiera que estuviera cerca de lo que era suyo, no noto como las mangas de su túnica se rasgaban por la salida de unas plumas largas y negras que se elevaban como si de un gato erizado se tratara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedo en un momento critico si, pero prometo que en el siguiente capitulo Draco descubrirá quien es su pareja. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. No tendría que haber sido asi

Antes de empezar el cap contestare una duda de JAFRYN: Me puse a buscar información sobre veelas que J. K. Rowling hubiera escrito, no encontré la gran cosa, pero en un texto mencionaban la leyenda de donde provenían, decía que cuando se enojaban cambiaban su apariencia y entre esos cambios estaban un par de alas con plumas negras, espero que esto conteste tu duda muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir comnetando, en verdad me alegran el día.

Capitulo 4: Definitivamente no tendría que haber sido así.

Harry no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, había sacado su varita por puro reflejo, y Cho al ver su cara y sus acciones se había volteado, para retroceder un par de pasos al ver al Slytherin que se les venia encima, con mas precisión, parecía venir contra ella.

- Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy?- En un intento por entender las acciones del rubio Harry se interpuso entre el y Cho, que también había sacado su varita y parecía dispuesta a poner en practica su entrenamiento.

Draco no lo escucho, simplemente alzo sus brazos, las plumas se endurecieron parecían unas dagas negras y afiladas.

-Desaparece Chang- Pronunció con un tono cargado de enojo, posesividad y celos, que hizo a Cho salir corriendo antes que quedarse a averiguar por que el rubio tenia semejante transformación.

- malfoy, que demo-…?- Harry no llego a terminar la frase, Draco se adelanto en un rápido movimiento pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y plantándole un beso de novela.

La mente del rubio estaba nublada y poseída por una sola idea, dar a conocer que el pelinegro era suyo, nadie debía acercarse a el con semejantes intenciones sino quería perder la vida.

Su boca se unió a la de su pareja con avidez, feliz de encontrarla y marcarlo con su aroma, su otro brazo lo tomo por la cintura apretándolo mas mientras sentía como todo parecía haber tomado el orden natural con que parecía haber sido planeado.

Harry estaba muy confundido, demasiado para reaccionar de la forma correcta, que era quitarse al chico de encima. Pero seguía besándolo, poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar el contacto mientras sus brazos que estaban en posición horizontal iban bajando a los lados de su cuerpo de manera bastante mansa.

"Es tan… diferente…. " Su mente solo sabia que era el mejor beso que había experimentado hasta ahora, el aroma del rubio era estupendo, como una mezcla de aire fresco, césped recién cortado y cuero de guantes de _quidditch nuevos. _

_Con algo de timidez levanto uno de sus brazos para posar su mano en la espalda del rubio...Era como un sueño, una ilusión, no le importaba que fuera pero se sentía genial._

_Hasta que la ilusión se rompió. _

_De repente quien había iniciado el contacto lo empujo contra el tronco del árbol golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso y cayendo sobre su trasero, levanto la mirada para recriminarle, pero solo logró ver la espalda del rubio que corría dentro del castillo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La mente del Slytherin estaba en blanco, sus intentos por reaccionar y razonar lo que acababa de pasar eran todas en vano, no entendía nada.

¿¡No se supone que estaba buscando a su pareja?

-"¿¡Por qué demonios besé a Potter?..."

"Encima de todo parece que saque esas odiosas plumas"- las mangas de su túnica estaban todas destrozadas y le escocia la piel ligeramente, se había puesto un tanto roja. Tenía que llegar a su dormitorio y cambiarse aprovechando que muchos estaban comiendo o en la biblioteca, por fin logró llegar y mencionando la contraseña se apresuro a entrar en su cuarto.

Ya se encargaría de aclarar las cosas con Potter después. Ahora necesitaba enviarle una lechuza a su padre de modo urgente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos tenían que estarla engañando, lo que acababa de presenciar no podía ser cierto, solo, no podía ser cierto.

Draco Malfoy NO acababa de amenazar a Cho y besar como si su vida dependiera de ello, a Harry Potter!

La parte en que el Slytherin sacó sus plumas de modo amenazante en ves de su varita no pareció tomar efecto en su cerebro.

- "¿¡Es por ÉL que Draco me ha estado rechazando!"- Se sentía bastante histérica con este hecho, sabia que las cosas no eran fáciles con el rubio, pero si estaba detrás de Potter, un chico, las cosas iban a ser mucho mas duras de lo que había pensado. Por que claro, la aparente homosexualidad de su futuro esposo no era un impedimento para su boda de ensueño.

-"¡No por que este tras Potter me olvidare de él! Puede ponerse a experimentar como todos en sus años locos del colegio, pero al final de este curso a quien besara cada mañana será a mi, no a él"-

Con su cabeza metida de lleno en armar un plan que lograra llevarla a sus pensamientos de cuento de hadas con el rubio se retiro al castillo muy segura de si misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en su cama esperando que pasara la hora de la cena para hablar con Hermione, no que estuviera consiente de que se la estaba perdiendo, pero el resto del día desde el incidente con Malfoy no había podido pensar en otra cosa que la suavidad de los labios del Slytherin.

- "Fue tan extraño… Nunca de ninguna manera hubiera pensando que él me besaría, menos así… su lengua estaba en mi boca"- Se sonrojo mientras le asaltaba el recuerdo ese musculo travieso dándose un auto-tour en su cavidad dental.

- Merlín es Malfoy de quien estoy hablando!- Regresando un poco al mundo en que acostumbraba vivir, proceso mejor lo ridículo del asunto, habían sido enemigos hasta hace poco, ahora las cosas no eran iguales, pero aun así...

-"Tengo que pedirle una explicación, es demasiado bizarro lo que pasó para dejarlo como esta"- Siempre podía poner como excusa el que la castaña lo enviara a hablar con el.

- Hola Harry, no vas a cenar nada?- Neville iba entrando por el retrato con sus mejillas sonrosadas, había quedado con Luna para cenar y la habían pasado muy bien charlando de las extravagancias de esta ultima sobre botánica.

- Es hora ya de la cena…? Mas vale que vaya- Se sentía un poco desubicado.

- estas bien Harry? Pareces algo distraído-

- No, digo si! Es que realmente no tengo tanta hambre- Después de pensarlo un poco decidió bajar, al menos así podía distraerse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Draco, estas siendo ridículo, abre la puerta- Blaise estaba sentado frente la puerta del rubio mientras escuchaba una gran cantidad de objetos ser azotados y probablemente hechos pedazos.

- Déjame solo!- Mas ruido de objetos voladores.

- Es que, no hay otra razón para que quieras besar a…- Fue interrumpido por un golpe de su amigo a la puerta.

- No te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta!- El moreno suspiro.

- Estas siendo exagerado, ni tu mismo sabes siquiera si es verdad-

-Cállate! Por que mas le daría YO un beso?- Las cosas parecían calmarse un poco dentro de su cuarto ahora que estaban "charlando".

- Solo tienes una opción entonces, ya lo sabes-

Aguardo la respuesta por algunos minutos, la puerta del cuarto finalmente se abrió. El ojigris salió cubierto con pequeños fragmentos de lo que antes fueron sus posesiones.

Suspiro de manera profunda antes de hablar – No quiero-

- Bueno dime algo que no sepa ya- Si las miradas mataran el chico estaría tres metros bajo tierra. – Vamos, de todos modos mañana tu padre vendrá de nuevo no? Y podrás aclarar las cosas correctamente-

El rubio bufó, como si su padre pudiera ayudarlo en el algo si se trataba del héroe de su mundo, seguro dejaría las cosas para que él lidiara con todo.

- Bueno, pero de nada sirve que te mates de hambre, así que vamos a cenar algo-

Su amigo lo condujo fuera de las mazmorras y hasta el gran comedor, donde tomaron asiento entre los últimos comensales de su casa que se alejaron ligeramente de ellos, al parecer, dedujo Draco, Chang había comentado lo que paso apenas unas horas atrás.

No podía ponerse peor, así que decidió que quería comer y retirarse lo mas pronto posible, de preferencia en paz. Algo que iba a descubrir muy pronto, no seria posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hombre pensé que no cenarías hoy- Se topó a sus amigos cuando estos estaban en las puertas del salón y su amigo pelirrojo se acerco al verlo.

- Perdí la noción del tiempo leyendo unas notas para la clase de mañana- Ron lo miro como si estuviera enfermo, la castaña lo miro con cara de no creerle una palabra.

- Bien, pues nos gustaría acompañarte pero Mione y yo vamos a que me preste la tarea de mañana- Harry captó la obvia indirecta, ayudado también por el ligero sonrojo de su amiga.

- RON! Dije que te explicaría! No que te dejaría copiar!-

- Vamos Mione sabes que terminaré copiándome – El pelinegro se deslizo fuera de su rango de visión de manera discreta mientras ellos parecían olvidarse de el y se alejaban en dirección a la torre de Griffindor para terminar allí su discusión.

- Vaya noche la que le espera a Ron- Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa para comenzar a servirse unas tostadas.

Lo que no sabia, era que desde que había entrado al comedor Draco no había podido quitarle la vista de encima, su necesidad por correr hacia el no era tan imperiosa como antes, pero si bastante fuerte como para necesitar que Blaise lo sujetara con discreción por el brazo.

- Maldita sea- maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de la horrible verdad, Potter, el salvador del mundo, el jodido Chico que Vivió, era en efecto… SU Pareja.

- Cálmate ya! No eres una quinceañera enamorada- No es que estuviera enojado, pero el rubio parecía haber sacado una fuerza bastante descomunal de su no muy musculoso cuerpo.

- Imbécil-siseo entre dientes – No creas que quiero correr hacia Potter, es algo que NO puedo controlar fácilmente- Sus mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle por la fuerza con que la apretaba.

- Estoy a punto de soltarte pequeño ingrato- Era una amenaza vacía en sentimiento, pero bastante realista, si su amigo seguía tratando de soltarse con tanta energía no podría detenerlo.

- Blaise, No lo hagas, no Zab…!- Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras su cuerpo sintió como el agarre del ojiverde termina de ceder, fue apenas consiente de cómo su cuerpo se movía por tercera vez en el día sin control en una gran carrera con destino seguro a la mesa de los Griffindor, su amigo cayo casi de cara sobre el lugar que segundos antes el rubio ocupaba. Su cara reflejaba horror y cierta pena.

-"Que Merlín te acompañe, ahora estas solo Draco…"-

Los pocos estudiantes que poblaban entonces el gran comedor guardaron silencio a la vez, mientras el Chico que Vivió tomaba indiferente a todo esto, un trago de jugo de calabaza, cuando se vio invadido por la sensación ya tan familiar de ser observado, levanto su mirada del plato para encontrarse como el centro de atención de todos, sin entender muy bien el porque hasta que un par de brazos lo envolvieron por la cintura y la muy pálida cara de Malfoy se recargaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Harry abrió su boca solo para darse cuenta que no tenia caso, pues ninguna palabra se había formulado en su mente, y por tanto el sonido que podría salir no lo haría, decidió que lo más prudente era cerrarla y esperar.

Pero al parecer lo mismo paso con el rubio, que abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla casi de inmediato, parecía genuinamente avergonzado.

- Mal…foy..?- Bravo, una palabra había logrado pasar desde su cerebro hasta la realidad, de manera entrecortada, con forma de pregunta nada clara, por cierto.

- Potter…- La voz del Slytherin en cambio salió en forma casi sugerente, algo que pareció a Harry nada adecuado y muy perturbarte.

Aun que eso era en ese momento, la menor de sus preocupaciones, cuando las manos del rubio subieron de su cintura a su pecho en una especie de agarre y la boca de Malfoy comenzó a pasearse sin ningún miramiento sobre el cuello ahora ligeramente expuesto del pelinegro.

Comenzó a sentir como el calor invadía su rostro, y unos segundos después luchaba por quitarse al chico de encima.

- Que demonios! Quítate Malfoy!- No podía estarle pasando, si todo ese numerito empezando desde esa tarde era parte de alguna broma, estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

- Haz caso a Potter!- Zabini estaba ya junto a ellos tratando de detener a su amigo que parecía muy feliz con estar pegado a Harry.

- Pero que diablos esta pasando aquí?- Ron había bajado a ver si su amigo había terminado de cenar para sugerirle ir por un postre, pero al entrar esa idea se había borrado de su mente de manera nada agradable – Malfoy! Que crees que estas haciendo?- Corrió entonces a donde se encontraba su amigo para sacarle al rubio de encima.

- Tu solo tira de acuerdo?- Blaise tomo un brazo del chico mientras el pelirojo a regañadientes tomaba el otro, ambos tiraron con fuerza pero parecía que estaba hecho de piedra, no podían moverlo. Los curiosos comenzaban a murmurar y algunos se había retirado, ya se enterarían mañana de lo ocurrido.

- Vamos hombre ayúdate un poco!- Ron seguía tirando de Malfoy sin entender por que ahora el Slytherin estaba llenando de, y le repulsaba pensarlo, "mimos" a Harry.

- Qué crees que hago exactamente?- Mientras ellos tiraban, Harry con sus manos trataba de despegar al rubio, que parecía inafectado por sus esfuerzos y simplemente seguía en su tarea de "marcar" a su pareja. – Maldición! Eso duele!- Un beso mas marcado, en forma de mordida le tomo de sorpresa -Malfoy reacciona!-

Lo que no esperaban, y que muchos relatarían al día siguiente distorsionando la mitad de los hechos claro, fue la entrada de la directora acompañada por Lucious, que inmediatamente de haber entrado se horrorizo por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su hijo encima del Chico que Vivi. c﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽atamente de haber entrado se horrorizo por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su hijo encima del Chico que Vivi ea se habiaó con su compañero de curso Blaise y el chico Weasley tirando cada uno de un brazo, una escena nada aristocrática.

- _Otium!- _Un movimiento de su varita y Draco había caído dormido sobre la espalda del chico, los otros dos se había apartado por la sorpresa.

Ambos adultos corrieron entonces a recoger al rubio.

- profesora, que esta pasando? Por que se comporta Malfoy así!- Observó como Lucious lo hacia levitar mientras la animaga aparecía una camilla flotante a la que instruyo de llevar al rubio a su despacho.

Suspiro de manera cansada mientras la camilla se desplazaba suavemente a la salida del comedor.

- Todos los alumnos que están aquí, retírense, la hora de la cena acabo- de manera casi ordenada todos fueron saliendo del lugar.

- Profesara es tiempo de hacer algunos cambios- La voz de Lucious se escucho llena de impaciencia y algo de frustración.

- Si, ustedes- Ambos, el pelirojo y el moreno voltearon – retírense también, Potter-

Harry se estremeció, no le gustaba como iban las cosas.

- Tenemos que hablar, acompaña al señor Malfoy y a mi, al despacho-

En verdad no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jojo ahora se pone mas interesante, espero que les guste como van las cosas. Me da gusto que entretenga.


	5. Todo yo

Quiero dar las gracias a las chicas que puntualmente en cada capitulo dejan comentario, es un gran apoyo y me dan los ánimos de seguir adelante con la **actualización** que les recuerdo es cada **lunes.**

Capitulo 5: Todo yo.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien, el comportamiento del rubio lo tenia realmente perturbado, una cosa es que bromeara de manera pesada y nada agradable, otra muy diferente es tenerlo encima tratando de hacerle Merlín sabrá que!

- Pasa Potter, siéntate por favor-

Los cuatro, Draco seguía inconsciente, estaban ya dentro de la oficina, los retratos de antiguos directores los miraban con curiosidad, excepto uno claro, como siempre y aun siendo un retrato, el Profesor Dumbledore parecía mejor enterado que el resto.

- Debes preguntarte por todo lo que acaba de pasar-

- "Pues si, nada tiene sentido"- Asintió, estaba un tanto nervioso y pendiente de que Malfoy despertara para tirarse sobre el de nuevo. Aun que mirándolo bien estaba tan apacible que costaba creer que hace unos minutos pareciera un animal salvaje tratando de … bueno no esta seguro de que.

MacGonagall carraspeó y Harry volteo a verla un tanto desubicado - Esta bien, Señor Malfoy tiene algún problema con que le provea yo la explicación a mi alumno? Puede agregar lo que considere necesario después- El mayor de los Malfoy asintió y se cruzo de brazos con toda la elegancia posible mientras observaba a su hijo que parecía dormitar todavía.

- Bien, procedo entonces- Tomo aire de manera un tanto evidente como si quisiera evitar lo que venia – Draco es en parte veela, Harry- Lo miro- Sabes lo que una veela es verdad?-

- Si, eran la mascota de un equipo de quidich en el mundial- Lucious bufo discretamente por la clase de información que el chico tenia.

La profesora lo miro mal – Eso es todo lo que sabes?-

- B-bueno también que son de humor volátil, que tienen ciertas habilidades de seducción- Se quedo pensando – Es todo-

- Espero que esto ilumine tu persona – la animaga procedió – Como bien dijiste, son de humor volátil, pero el joven Malfoy esta en busca de su pareja-

Harry la miro con cara de consternación.

- Si, y por los que acabamos de ver cuando entramos al gran comedor, creo que puedes deducir a quien escogió-

La cara del chico pelinegro se puso pálida.

- No muchos magos se han emparejado con veelas, pero los que lo han hecho han disfrutado de una vida mas larga, siempre y cuando no buscaran a otras personas, las veelas son muy posesivas con su pareja, si encontraban sobre ellos el olor de cortejo de alguien mas, se ponían furiosas, e iban en contra de esa persona e incluso de su propia pareja si sospechaban que correspondía- Esta revelación lejos de calmar al chico lo asusto todavía mas – No me mires así Potter, según los registros los hijos de dichas unión no siempre tenia parte veela, podían saltarse algunas generaciones, como paso con el joven Malfoy-

Lucious carraspeó – Lo que significa que si te eligió, deberías sentirte alagado, porque solo escogen magos y brujas con características únicas- aun que la expresión con que el mayor lo miraba denotaba cierta preocupación por la elección de su hijo, no parecía creer que hubiera una razón valida para haberlo escogido.

Harry no se sentía nada alagado.

- Pero, eso significa que debo casarme con él?- Lo único que le faltaba, no era suficiente haber derrotado al mago tenebroso mas poderoso, no era suficiente haber perdido a personas muy importantes en su vida, ahora tenia que ser arrastrado y lidiar con el destino de alguien más.

-Como todo en la vida Potter, existe una elección, pero debes entender todo antes de tomarla- La profesora volteo a ver a Draco con cierta protección.

Lucious tomo la palabra - Una vez que la elección de la pareja fue hecha no podrá ser cambiada, no importa si tu decides rechazar la unión, él no podrá encontrar a nadie más- Aun que para Lucius no hubiera habido mejor noticia que saber que podían cambiarlo.

El Chico que Vivió pensó que le daría un ataque, ¿Cómo se suponía que lo rechazara ahora que sabia eso?

- No hay ninguna opción para el si no acepto?- Su mente ya lo estaba traicionando formando una idea de cómo ayudar al rubio.

- Ninguna- Lucious se veía genuinamente preocupado- Hablando con franqueza, es totalmente inesperado y hasta molesto que seas tu la pareja de mi hijo, cualquier otra persona estaría encantada de desposarse con el-

-"Pues por mi que lo despose otro!"- La cara del pelinegro mostro cierto resentimiento al escucharlo, pero entendía la preocupación del Malfoy mayor.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que hable quien debe hablar- La voz de el antiguo director Albus Dumbledore los hizo pegar un brinco –Lo lamento, no era mi intención sorprenderlos- Sonrió de manera afable.

- Nunca es tu intención- La voz del Director Severus Snape se oye junto con un resoplido, aun que breve su tiempo en el puesto, se había asegurado de que un retrato ocupara su merecido lugar en la oficina junto a sus antecesores.

- Pero tiene razón, Señor Malfoy debería despertarlo ya-

Asintió y sacando su varita pronuncio el hechizo - _Enervate!- _El menor de los Malfoy despertó de su sueño mirando alrededor con cautela.

- Padre…? Qué hago aquí…?- Se fijo en Harry y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, volteo su rostro, el aroma lo estaba llamando de nuevo.

Sin pronunciar palabra la profesora encerró a Harry en una burbuja reluciente y brillante que recordó a Harry que Voldemort había hecho lo mismo con su amada Nagini, sintió algo de incomodidad y asco.

- Pro-profesora por qué..?-

Pero el padre de Draco se adelanto – Tu aroma, lo esta afectando-

- Padre!- Draco sentía como esta era una de las situaciones mas humillantes que había pasado en la vida.

- Mi aroma…?- El no olía nada.

- Sus sentidos se agudizaron, una vez que la unión se lleva a cabo se minimizan, aun que no volverán a ser los sentidos humanos comunes- Sonrió de medio lado

- Siempre estarán atentos a cualquier cambio en su pareja-

El pelinegro no paraba de sentirse mas y mas agobiado, en perspectiva si el se negaba Malfoy sufriría, pero por otro lado, el no podía sacrificarse como un mártir y pasar su vida con alguien a quien detestaba.

- Potter ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en que aceptando me harás un favor comprendes?- Ahora que esta fuera de la influencia de sus tontos sentidos y de lo desorientarte de la esencia se había envalentonado – No voy a obligarte a nada – Volteo a ver a su padre con una mirada desafiante – Nadie lo hará- Su atención regreso a Harry – comprendes?- Estaba decidido a pasar el resto de sus días solo de ser necesario, él era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no imploran.

- "Pues ya podría dejarse el numerito de niño mimado! Demonios!"- Entendía lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo dentro de esa sarta de insultos y desprecio, no quería forzar a alguien a algo así, y quería dejarle claro a su padre que el no debía intervenir.

- Parecerá injusto tal vez para ti, Harry, pero el joven Malfoy esta sufriendo aun que no quiera dejarlo ver- La voz del profesor Dumbledore lo relajo un poco, tenia razón, seguramente Malfoy estaba asustado con todas las reacciones que su cuerpo tenia, estaban fuera de su control.

- Profesor, que sugiere?- Aun que la Profesora MacGonagall era quien regia la escuela ahora, no impedía que tomara en consideración las sugerencias de su predecesor.

- Bueno, los prefectos tienen ciertos privilegios, no veo por que no podrían ellos tener un lugar especial en que puedan estar en paz-

- Todo depende de lo que Potter decida- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Harry, que se sentía como la principal exhibición de un zoo muy raro.

- yo… se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien – Draco rodo los ojos de manera fastidiada ante el comentario cursi que acababa de pronunciar- Pero creo que hemos madurado un poco… lo suficiente para dejar de lado las peleas infantiles- este ultimo sacado de las palabras que su amiga castaña había pronunciado hacia poco tiempo, aun que no estaba seguro de creerlo – Creo que puedo escuchar todo para entender bien, a menos que Malfoy quiera dar ya una respuesta en mi nombre – Miro al rubio a los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica, sabia a que al rubio no le haría gracia. Su lado de héroe, como alguna vez lo llamo Ron, había ganado esta partida pero definitivamente no la siguiente.

El aludido tuvo una sensación hormigueante que le recorrió toda la espalda, la dejo de lado con cierta sorpresa, seguro que era solo por que sus sentidos lo estaban engañando.

- Bien, me parece que lo primero que debemos hacer es acomodarlos en una habitación, necesitan pasar algo de tiempo juntos- Harry se estremeció ante la idea de pasar tiempo junto al Slytherin, jamás habían podido pasar mas de unos minutos juntos sin discutir… Probablemente acabarían matándose. La profesora MacGonagall se levanto de su lugar se comunicó con un elfo domestico por unos minutos dándole instrucciones precisas.

- pero que pasara con las clases?- De acuerdo accedió a básicamente vivir con el Slytherin, pero su meta de ser auror no iba a ser afectada.

- Si, no voy a perder ninguna de mis clases- Malfoy parecía pensar lo mismo que el chico de gafas.

- Estoy mirando sus horarios, solo tienen un par de clases separados, tendrán que asistir a las clases del otro-

- Es necesario que estemos juntos todo el tiempo?-

El mayor de los Malfoy que llevaba ya mucho tiempo callado se adelanto a responder con cierta tensión – Si, cuando estés lejos el te buscara, no queremos mas escenas como la de hoy, estarán juntos todo el tiempo posible-

Maravilloso, no bastaba con que compartieran habitación probablemente dirían que durmieran juntos, ahora debían estar básicamente pegados.

-"En serio, ¿por qué todo parece pasarme a mi?"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- En serio Ronald si esto es una broma es pésima en verdad- Su novio había ido a sacarla de la cama de manera bastante escandalosa ni bien piso la sala común de Griffindor.

- No es una broma! Ojala lo fuera! Mañana puedes preguntarle a quien sea- hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Seguramente no hablaran de nada mas-

- Es que lo que me estas contando no tiene ningún sentido, por que iba querer Malfoy besar a Harry?-

- Yo que se! Será su nuevo y malvado plan! Pero en serio Mione, sino por que no esta Harry aquí? Te diré el motivo, por que se fue con la Directora y con el padre del hurón!-

En ese momento la puerta del retrato se abrió dejando pasar a un malhumorado chico de gafas y cabello azabache revuelto, que al ver a sus amigos solo atino a suspirar.

- Harry…? Donde estabas? Ron me ha contado una disparatada historia sobre Malfoy y tú- El chico solo resopló.

- Que es cierta- Se dejo caer en uno de los sillones – Vine a recoger unas cosas, prometo contarles todo mañana a primera hora, en este momento no puedo- Se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto que compartían los chicos de séptimo.

- Es que acaso te van a castigar por algo que el hurón te hizo…?- Su amigo lo siguió hasta el cuarto, Hermione decidió que podía esperar a mañana, así que se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y regreso al cuarto de las chicas.

- No, pero ya te dije que mañana les cuento lo que sucede- Guardo sus cosas que apenas había comenzado a desempacar en el baúl y un elfo domestico apareció al instante para llevárselo – Gracias- volteo a ver a Ron- te veo mañana- Con esas palabras se despidió dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta balbuceando sin saber que decir, antes de salir de nuevo por el retrato, donde la directora lo esperaba, Draco y su padre habían ido a las mazmorras por las cosas del rubio, algo meramente simbólico, ya que "los Malfoy no hacían esas tareas" escucho decir del menor.

- Bien Harry, se que esto no es nada fácil de digerir, pero espero que como Griffindor que eres pongas tu mejor cara y afrontes las cosas con valor – Mientras caminaban hacia donde quiera que fueran, el pelinegro pensaba en lo fácil que resultaba para la profesora decir esas palabras.

-"Claro, ella no tiene que vivir con Malfoy, ¡ni esta en peligro de ser acosado!"- Resignado continuo su camino a la perdición…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rumores de lo más extraño se comentaba en la habitación que la única hija de los Weasley compartía con sus compañeras de curso.

- Lo digo en serio Ginny! Aubrey me lo contó hace unos momentos!-

- Es cierto, Bernhard también me lo dijo, tu mismísimo ex Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy siendo tan explícitos en pleno Gran comedor que tuvieron que ir su padre y la directora a separarlos!-

- Si! Y eso que tu hermano y Zabini intentaron detenerlos primero-

Habiendo vivido todo lo que vivió en Hogwarts los rumores e historias falsas que rondaban por los círculos de las escuela no eran novedad, pero es que de entre todas las historias descabelladas que había escuchado ¡esa se llevaba la snitch dorada! En verdad ella no podía tragarse el cuento que le acaban de contar como verdadero, es decir, Harry podía ser bisexual o gay, pero jamás creería que iniciara esa clase de cosas en pleno gran comedor, menos con Draco Malfoy.

Se despidió de sus compañeras y se metió a la cama con el ultimo pensamiento de hablar seriamente con su hermano mañana, el podría decirle la verdad dentro todo esa maraña de inventos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy parkinson era conocida por ser malcriada, criticona y malvada. Aun si era popular entre sus compañeras; Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass, le encanta actuar como la líder del grupo.

Pero aun que normalmente todo sale como ella lo quiere o planea hay algo en especial y muy importante que parece resistírsele.

Su compromiso con Draco. Su madre acaba de darle una mala noticia, de las mas horribles de su vida, a pesar de los esfuerzos, pataletas y chillidos que había mandado a casa en forma de vociferador, a pesar de que su madre hablaba con Narcissa Malfoy muy seguido y casi siempre sobre lo maravillosa que ella es, la muy insensata se había atrevido a comentar que Astoria Greengrass parecía muy adecuada, con cualidades que deseaba en una nuera. Insinuando con esto que podría comprometerse con SU Draco.

Tenia que poner su plan en marcha, empezando con una conversación a solas con Potter. Si tenia que hechizar al chico para alejarlo, lo haría.

Después de encargaría de quitar a Greengrass del medio, si podía con el chico que vivio, una bruja común y corriente no seria problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Muy bien chicos, esta habitación tiene mucha historia, al inicio de la escuela los prefectos de las cuatro casas estaban destinados a convivir para mejorar las relaciones entre todos, pero la verdad la decoración de ese entonces fue un error muy grande- Mientras la Profesora MacGonagall terminaba de revelarles este pequeño detalle compadecieron a quienes pasaron las noches en semejante cuarto, era una sala común como la de su casa, si, pero mezclada con todos los colores que tenía cada uno de los fundadores.

- Quien sugirió semejante atrocidad?- Draco no pudo contener su desagrado a esa menos que adecuada decoración. Para evitar que saltara sobre el pelinegro le habían administrado a Harry más de la poción que había elaborado en clase, eso le explicaba a Draco por que aun que estaba cerca de Potter en los jardines no lo había detectado hasta que el efecto se terminó.

La directora lo miro con severidad pero hasta ella sabia que tenia razón – Claro que esta en desuso ahora, hemos adecuado las cosas, cada uno tendrá una habitación y esta sala será su área común- Ambos chicos parecieron relajarse un poco ante esta revelación, especialmente Harry que hbaia estado muy intranquilo esos últimos momentos pensando en la locura que le parecía que lo dejaran a solas con Draco.

- No podríamos cambiar los colores un poco?- Hasta el Chico que Vivió que normalmente no se fijaba esa clase de cosas se sentía un tanto avergonzado de tener que vivir allí.

- Me parece que esto no les ayudara- El mayor Malfoy con un movimiento de su varita dejo solo los colores que pertenecían a la casa de Slytherin y Grffindor, aun que estuvo tentado a quitar también este último, lo demás quedo en color negro.

- Mis ojos se sienten mejor- El chico rubio sonrió a su padre en agradecimiento.

La animaga mirando la hora se apresuro a hacerlos pasar – La habitación de Harry es esa – Había una puerta roja con un león dorado grabada en ella – Tienes tu propio baño y el Joven Malfoy no podrá entrar a menos que lo autorices – sonrió risueña a Draco, que solo rodo sus ojos – Y la del joven Draco es aquella – Justo frente al cuarto de Harry se encontraba una puerta color verde oscuro con una serpiente plateada grabada en ella – Mientras Draco este allí tu aroma no lo alcanzara, te proveeremos de una poción especial para que no afectes tan fuerte al joven Malfoy, por cierto no necesitas autorización para entrar a su habitación - La animaga sacó entonces de allí al padre del rubio – Descansen- Antes de que pudieran replicar cerró la puerta dejando a un incomodo Harry y un indignado Draco.

- Yo... juro que no entrare a menos que digas que esta bien – No es que tuviera intenciones de ir a tocar a su puerta, tratando de ser un poco mas amable Harry se volteo y sonrió al Slytherin, que lo miro con unos ojos que solo podían transmitir el mensaje de "Muérete Potter".

Y justo esas palabras salieron de su boca con un tono venenoso y enojado- Muérete Potter- Pero en esos momentos la poción que el chico de gafas había tomado perdía su efecto, y Draco salió corriendo a su cuarto encerrándose y dispuesto a hacer todo esa noche menos ir a tocar la puerta de quien se suponía era su pareja.

El chico que vivió se quedo parado en su sitio mirando la habitación- Esto no va a funcionar- No creía que estar dentro de esas paredes fuera a ayudarles en algo a convivir de manera pacifica, menos como una pareja. Entro a su nuevo cuarto y cerro despacio la puerta se dejo caer en la cama que era bastante cómoda, extrañaba la torre Griffinfor, ahora podría estar riendo con sus amigos por alguna tontería que se les hubiera ocurrido. Confiaba que dormiría bien si el rubio no podía entrar a menos que le diera permiso.

No podía estar mas equivocado….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, ya vivirán juntos, sigan leyendo para enterarse de lo que viene!


	6. Preámbulo del caos

Quiero dar las gracias a todas de nuevo por dejar sus comentarios, y a las personas que lo dejan sin cuenta, no se si tienen una a la cual responder su comentario, que son varias, agradezco el esfuerzo que hacen por comentar.

**JAFRYN **amo tus comentarios dejas muchas preguntas y muchas opiniones interesantes jaja! Gracias chica.

Capítulo 6: Preámbulo del caos.

Cuando entro a esa habitación pensó que si estaba protegido del aroma, que para su desgracia Potter desprendía, no tendría ningún problema. Se equivocó, y de que forma, toda la noche sus sueños, mas bien pesadillas, estuvieron plagadas de escenas donde el chico que vivió se acercaba a el de manera sensual, o cariñosa para llevarlo a la cama, ugh, y lo que era peor es que él lo permitía, se dejaba llevar por ese idiota Griffindor que muy a su pesar tenia cierto encanto, al menos en sus sueños.

Recordó lo que Blaise le había dicho cuando fue a recoger sus cosas.

_La noche pasada_

_- Draco!- Ni bien entro a la sala común Blaise salto del sillón donde había estado dormitando y se acerco al rubio._

_- No te emociones Zabini, solo vine a recoger mis cosas, me mudo.- El otro lo miro con cara de no entender, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la presencia del Malfoy mayor significaba que Draco dejaba la escuela?_

_- ¿Te iras de la escuela?-_

_- Claro que no, me mudaran a un cuarto especial, a mi y a mi feliz pareja- Su tono mostraba una amplia exhibición de sarcasmo._

_-¿Quieres decir que él ya lo sabe?- El padre del rubio lo miro tratando de entender._

_- Se lo conté a Blaise, Padre- Asintió y se sentó en un sillón._

_- ¿Cómo reaccionó Potter?-_

_- Como podía esperarse de un Griffindor, ahora muévete que tengo que empacar-_

_El padre de Draco espero fuera de la habitación mientras su hijo terminaba de recoger sus cosas. El rubio había ido precisamente para poner al tanto a Zabini._

_- Te ayudare- Ambos entraron al cuarto – Sabes que debes ser amable con el-_

_Draco gruño en respuesta – Claro, ¿cómo no serlo? Es Potter-_

_- No te hagas la victima conmigo, sabes que aun que sea un idiota esta haciendo lo mejor que puede, por ti, podría haberse negado y salir corriendo-_

_- Pues casi-_

_- Pero no lo hizo, toma eso en cuenta, le debes Drake- Él otro lo miro de manera fulminante – yo solo digo, que si fuera tu, le explicaría las cosas, hasta le mostraría los libros que tu padre te dio-_

_Un sonoro golpe en la puerta los sorprendió un momento._

_- Es hora de irnos- la voz de su padre se escucho del otro lado._

_- Si, Padre- miro al ojiverde antes de salir – No dejes que toquen mi cuarto hasta que regrese, te veré en clase- con esto dio por zanjada su platica, el chico solo asintió y se despidió con la mano. Ya lo vería en clases._

_De regreso en la actualidad_

- amable con Potter… sino fuera tan… Griffindor podría intentar llevarme mejor con el. "Además ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que necesito permiso para entrar a su cuarto? Como si yo quisiera entrar"- Lo que el joven Malfoy no había previsto, era que al no leer los libros que le había entregado su padre no tenia ningún conocimiento en lo que se refería al lazo que se había formado ya entre ellos después de su encuentro en los jardines y en el Gran Comedor.

- esta bien, intentare ser amable… si lo merece- entro al baño a ducharse, casi era hora de ir a clase.

Claro que tampoco sabia que el lazo afectaba a ambas partes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico que vivió no sabia que cual había sido el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida, la pena de haber sido visto en el Gran Comedor con Draco Malfoy encima o los sueños que acababa de tener anoche, nótese que entre estos dos eventos habían pasado solo unas horas de diferencia.

- Yo lo seducía- Se sonrojo cuando recordó los sueños, no es que hubiera sido del todo desagradable, el rubio, como había considerado antes, era atractivo, en el sueño había tocado su piel, que era algo extremadamente suave, claro que en la vida real el no podría seducir al chico, vamos, esa personalidad que tenia no era nada atrayente, pero dejando eso de lado ni siquiera podía darle un beso a una chica, siempre habían sido ellas las que lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

- no puede ser que sea tan inútil- Se reprendió mentalmente por estar considerando sus habilidades de seducción con el Slytherin- Pero yo en verdad quería estar con el, quería besarlo y tocarlo- Todo esto de la pareja lo estaba afectando, al menos ese era el escudo bajo el cual justificaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo con esos sueños y el rubio.

- pero ya debo ir a clase- Entro a la regadera y después de unos minutos salió con su toalla, pero se fijo que su baúl no estaba dentro del cuarto, ¡había olvidado meterlo! – Esta bien, solo tengo que salir y podre traerlo dentro, no pasa nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco había terminado de asearse y vestirse, normalmente se tomaba su tiempo pero si Potter tenia que tomar la poción mas le valía estar listo rápidamente. Claro que al salir del cuarto se dio cuenta que ese era un hecho que el chico que vivió probablemente había olvidado, pues se estaba tardando.

- Si cree que iré a tocar para que me recuerde que no puedo pasar sin su permiso, esta chiflado- Se sentó entonces en uno de los cómodos sillones del fondo de la sala para examinar mientras tanto la habitación. Que estaba vacía de cuadros, necesitaba a uno en particular, alguien en quien si confiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se lleno de valor y abrió la puerta buscando al rubio con la mirada en el perímetro que le permitía su escasa visión– No esta- Suspiro de alivio y justo cuando estaba tratando de arrastrar el pesado baúl se dio cuenta de que algo lo observaba, o mejor dicho alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho un ruido y volteo hacia donde el cuarto del Griffindor se encontraba, observando ligeramente una mata de cabello negro, estaba por reclamar su tardanza cuando el cuerpo del pelinegro salió por completo de entre el muro y se fijo en el minúsculo pero muy importante detalle de que solo llevaba una toalla puesta. Iba a quejarse por su falta de pudor, pero el aroma y la visión del cuerpo que tenia a un par de metros hizo que perdiera el habla y que de nuevo se sumergiera en ese ya conocido estado de ensoñación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro a su alrededor notando como la figura del Slytherin se levantaba de un mullido sillón casi hasta el fondo de la sala.

- Potter..- Se acercaba, y de que forma, el cuerpo del rubio se movía de manera sinuosa, seductora, ahora que lo notaba, ¿su cabello había crecido un poco mas desde anoche…? Claro que no era momento para estar pesando en eso.

- M-malfoy, tranquilo…- Muy tarde, el rubio ya estaba de nuevo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peligro.

-Mío- esta única palabra broto de los labios del mitad veela antes de atacar los del Chico que Vivió con total supremacía y orgullo.

La mente de Harry se puso en blanco, su cuerpo parecía derretirse por el solo contacto con el rubio. Pero esta vez no lo dejaría como tonto, se obligo a reaccionar para apartarlo, pero sus fuerzas iban y venían, menguaban, entre su lucha con el rubio y el sujetar la toalla de baño terminaron cayendo al suelo.

- Draco… quítate- Su boca fue liberada aun que un poco a su pesar, trato de escabullirse de debajo del chico.

- Mío- El rostro del Slytherin estaba totalmente concentrado en él. Su cuerpo comenzó a pegarse al de Harry.

- No, no Draco! Reacciona!- Logro rodar con todo y el rubio, que quedo debajo de Harry, ahora con sus brazos en la cintura del pelinegro – Mantente allí de acuerdo?- Trato de soltarse del agarre pero cada vez que sus brazos dejaban de presionar los hombros del chico contra el suelo este se alzaba para besarlo, hasta que la situación pareció cansarlo y levantando su cadera dejo que su vientre se pegara al de Harry quien sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo estuviera recorriendo por toda su espina dejando escapar un sonido gutural inteligible. El contacto había sido mas directo en su caso pues solo traía una toalla encima.

Draco de igual manera soltó un sonido que a los oídos del Chico que Vivió sonó como una nota perfecta que quería volver a escuchar.

-"NO! Concéntrate Harry lo vas a soltar y vas a correr a la habitación…"- claro que su plan aun que en apariencia sencillo no seria fácil de ejecutar con éxito.

Estaba viendo cuando tiempo le tomaría ir hasta la puerta cuando un fuerte carraspeo lo saco de sus cálculos.

- Veo que ya se levantaron- La profesora MacGonagall tenia una ceja levantada con una expresión que indicaba lo poco que aprobaba la escena que estaba presenciando.

- Profesora ayúdeme!- Sentía como un fuerte calor y sonrojo se extendía por su cara mientras Draco seguía sujetándose la cintura de Harry como si ya fuera suyo.

- Pensé que algo así podría pasar, por eso estoy aquí- Con un movimiento de su varita había puesto en marcha el hechizo de casco burbuja para el rubio, que se sentó y miro a Harry que estaba sobre él por aproximadamente 8 segundos antes de sonrojarse y salir de debajo del chico dándole un empujón – Demonios Potter si estabas tan necesitado podría haberte conseguido a alguien!-

- El necesitado era otro! Pensé que me ibas a violar!- Se sentía totalmente usado.

- Por favor Potter, con solo decir que no quiero dormir solo tengo a media escuela encima- Miro al otro chico con arrogancia, en realidad todos esos rumores sobre el, eran solo eso, rumores. No es que no hubiera tenido oportunidades, pero en realidad no había habido nadie que le interesara.

- Si ya terminaron su pelea matinal, Potter ve a vestirse te esperaremos aquí, Malfoy necesito darle algunas instrucciones-

- Si, gracias- Harry dio un portazo al entrar a su cuarto – "Yo no pedí nada de esto! Lo hice por él! Por su estúpida herencia…"- Lo que lo había hecho enfadar no habían sido las acciones del rubio, sino sus palabras – "Por mi puede acostarse con todos aquí…"- Pero se sintió muy amargado al escuarlo decir eso, se vistió de prisa y ordeno sus libros para la clase de Hechizos que tomaría ahora con el Slytherin y salió con cautela.

- Vamos Potter pareces gato asustado- El ojigris tenia puesto el casco burbuja – apresúrate que no quiero esta ridiculez puesta todo el día-

- No hay peligro Harry, pero tendrás que tomar esto- La animaga le entrego una poción de color parecido a la que había hecho en clase de pociones el día anterior – Disminuirá el efecto de tu presencia en Malfoy- Una vez que Harry tomo la poción y Draco deshizo el casco sin ningún acoso de su parte hacia el pelinegro salieron juntos a clase.

El día prometía de todo menos ser pacífico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los días Pansy se levantaba con un solo propósito, enterarse de todo lo que hablaba de Draco Malfoy. Sabia que la mayoría de los rumores eran inventados o exageraciones sobre hechos insignificantes. Estudiaba todo para asegurarse que ninguna chica se le adelantaba con él. Nadie podía decir que no cuidaba de su futuro esposo. Tenia que alistarse, hoy era un día ocupado, había alguien fundamental en su plan esperándola, aun que significara sacrificar algunas horas de belleza, no que ella las necesitaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos Ron tranquilízate, si esta con la profesora no sucederá nada malo- Hermione trataba de calmar a su novio que murmuraba teorías cada vez mas descabelladas, incluyendo una en que Malfoy había sido poseído por un fantasma que les gastaba una broma pesada.

- No puedo! Y tu como estas tan calmada? Podría estar en aprietos y nosotros aquí desayunando como si nada!-

La chica dio una larga inspiración antes de contestarle – Primero que todo, si me preocupa Harry, pero no esta en peligro, dos, Tú estas desayunando, por segunda vez diría yo, y tres…- Pero el pelirrojo no se llego a enterar del punto numero tres, por que en ese momento ambos, Harry y Draco, entraban al Gran comedor entre los murmullos de todas los alumnos, con la Directora detrás silenciando a su paso con la mirada.

- Bien, los veré en mi clase- Volteo a ver a un grupo de primero – No tolero retrasos-

Todo el mundo guardo silencio por aproximadamente un minuto antes de regresar a sus actividades y murmurar. Solo una persona parecía interesada todavía, cierta pelinegra de Slytherin, que estaba furiosa, tanto, que había ensartado el tenedor en la madera de la mesa antes de calmarse y observar mas de la escena.

Ahora que los rumores de que estaban viviendo juntos parecían haberse confirmado tenia que apresurarse a poner en marcha la primer fase de su plan, tenia que encontrarse con Greeengrass antes de clases.

- Bueno, ¿te veo en clase?- Se volteo para ver a Malfoy pero ya estaba sentado con Blaise en la mesa de Slytherin - Claro…-

- Harry!- Se acerco a la mesa Griffindor donde sus amigos lo esperaban para que les explicara todo, y no eran solo Ron y Hermione, la menor de los Weasley también lo esperaba, se le seco la garganta, no había hablado realmente con ella desde aquel día que terminaron.

- Hola Harry-

- Después lo hechizas Ginny ahora tiene que contarnos que rayos paso ayer-

- RON!-

- En realidad eso quiero saber yo también, me dijeron cosas un tanto extrañas…- Parecía levemente divertida ante la expresión que apareció en la cara del pelinegro.

- No estoy seguro…- Suspiro- Es algo complicado-

- Bien, pero que tiene Malfoy que ver?- La chica peliroja estaba deseando escuchar de sus labios la historia que le habían contado ayer, en verdad era divertido mirarlo sudar.

- Malfoy es… mitad veela- Ni siquiera sabia si era buena idea contarlo, pero en verdad necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Sin embargo la única que pareció entenderlo fue Hermione.

- Harry! No me digas que tu…?- Se sonrojo y dejo de hablar. El solo asintió.

Ambos hermanos solo los miraron esperando el resto de la oración.

- Él qué Mione?- Ron parecía intranquilo en verdad.

- Que tiene que Malfoy sea mitad veela? Fleur lo es no?, es poco común, pero que tiene que ver?- Ginny no parecía captarlo tampoco.

- Bueno, es por que los magos mitad veela, tienen una sola pareja- La chica castaña miraba a Harry todavía sonrosada – De por vida-

- Sigo sin entender por que es nuestro asunto la vida del hurón-

- Harry es la pareja de Malfoy- Ron pareció entrar en ataque de catatonia.

Ginny solo se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lo que paso aquí ayer entre el y yo, fue uno de sus intentos de pareja, no entiendo muy bien por que lo hace-

Hermione suspiro con esa marcada pauta de explicarles algo como si fueran niños pequeños – Por que tu olor lo llama, todo tu lo llamas- Harry sintió que el calor subía por su rostro al recordar el momento – Ahora que te encontró solo querrá marcarte para que todos sepan que eres suyo-

- Me estas diciendo que Malfoy en verdad quiere acostarse conmigo?- Sus sueños no parecían tan extraños ahora.

- Mione tu eres muy inteligente, como se zafa Harry de esto?- El pelirrojo estaba realmente serio.

- No puedo, si lo rechazo no encontrara a nadie mas, es un lazo que los conecta desde su magia- Hermione parecía muy entusiasmada por el tema.

- quieres decir que vas a aceptarlo?- Ginny estaba sorprendida.

- No lo se, no me han explicado mucho realmente, Hermione acaba de decir lo poco que me contaron, en resumen, solo estoy tratando de ayudar-

- Pues no vayas a decir que si o estarás casado con un hurón!- Ron parecía molesto.

- Se les hace tarde para la clase con la profesora MacGonagall- No estaba allí para ser aleccionado.

- Te buscare algo en la biblioteca de acuerdo?- Sacó a su novio de allí antes de que su argumento pasaran a mayores.

- Si necesitas ayuda puedes venir conmigo- Su ex novia lo decía en serio, en verdad era una buena chica, lamentaba no sentir ya nada por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Míralo, hablando con todos ellos, probablemente disfrutando de mi infortunio- Su rostro mostraba un puchero.

- Claro, si fueras tu en su lugar estarías riendo a carcajadas- Blaise le sonrió con sorna.

- Hasta la hermana de la comadreja esta allí!- Eso no lo esperaba, no le agradaba nada.

- No me digas, celos? Además me han dicho que ella es agradable- Se sonroso al mirarla, a Draco le paso desapercibido el comentario y la reacción física de su amigo. No tenia cabeza para nada mas.

- No son celos, no por que quiera al menos, es el estúpido aroma- Era solo en parte verdad, pues aun que el olor lo inquietaba no era tan fuerte ahora que Potter se había tomado la poción.

- Claro- Terminaba su desayuno – Aun no hablas con él verdad?-

- Zabini, cuando quiera o necesite que funjas el papel de madre protectora y fastidiosa te lo hare saber-

- Gracias, que honor- su expresión cambio a una seria - sino hablas con él las cosas no saldrán bien, no juegues a quien aguanta mas fastidiando al otro-

- No estoy jugando, este no es tu asunto así que déjame en paz-

- No lo hare, tienes que decirle como son las cosas-

- De acuerdo, estas cruzando la raya me escuchaste? Déjame ya- esto era verdaderamente vergonzoso.

- Draco, tu crees que me agrada verte así? Eres mi amigo, uno de los pocos que tengo, no esta bien que niegues todo, necesitan hablar- Miraba al chico directo a los ojos, pero Malfoy desvió la mirada.

- Se me hace tarde- Se levanto y haciendo una seña a Harry con su mano se apresuro a salir del comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba pendiente de Malfoy, había terminado de desayunar y se iba a levantar para ir a clase cuando observo que el rubio discutía con su amigo, Zabini, decidió quedarse allí hasta que el lo llamara, para lo cual no paso mucho tiempo, al parecer el Slytherin tenia mas problemas de lo que Harry pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Gracias por reunirte conmigo- Se sentó en el aula frente a su amiga. Lo que acababa de descubrir en el gran comedor esa mañana era como poco, muy alarmante. Ahora entendía todo, el por que su Draco estaba aparentemente con alguien más.

- Que sucede Pansy querida? Nunca habíamos tenido una reunión secreta- Daphne estaba ciertamente entusiasmada, que nueva noticia le traería después de que le contara con detalle los rumores hablados sobre Draco Malfoy y Harry Poter?

- Bien, tengo una importante noticia y propuesta que hacer, pero me temo que los beneficios son para tu hermana menor, Astoria- La chica la miro con sorpresa y curiosidad.

- Vas contarme sobre ellos para que habla con ella y la convenza de aceptar tus designios?- Parecía el inicio de algo realmente interesante.

- Por supuesto que si querida, no dejaría que te lo perdieras por nada del mundo- Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la chica pelinegra mientras comenzaba a relatar los hechos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hermana mayor de Astoria resultó que encaja a la perfección en mis planes, que bueno es el destino jaja.


	7. Los problemas acaban de empezar

Muchas gracias, fue impresionante como en un solo día recibí seis comentarios de ustedes querido publico! Eso es mas que inspirador! Por eso disfruten de este capitulo que salió mas largo que los anteriores, por los eventos que quería incluir. He tenido que inventarme un personaje para dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos mis posibles candidatos estaban muertos o eran familia, lo cual no me pareció apropiado, el nombre es de una persona que si existió y esta relacionado con el diseño grafico.

Capítulo 7: Los problemas acaban de empezar.

Cuando entraron por fin a la clase de transformaciones llegaban aproximadamente 3 minutos tarde.

- Bien, me alegra que se nos unieran, tomen asiento- La animaga se acomodo en su silla y sonrió con un deje felino que los sorprendió – Este año el plan de estudios ha cambiado, aun que se considera bastante peligroso, muchos de ustedes ya han cumplido la mayoría de edad, así que hemos decidido que si están interesados podemos instruirlos para estudiar el como llegar a ser animagos y como registrarse-

Muchos murmullos de interés se levantaron en la clase, era exactamente el tipo de actividades que querían hacer cuando llegaron a esa clase en sus primeros cursos.

- Esto será genial- Era la primer cosa que sentía que en verdad le ayudaría en su sueño de ser auror.

- Claro, como no puedes morir intentándolo- Draco no quería tener cerca a Harry, odiaba haber discutido con el metiche de Blaise y odiaba su herencia veela.

- Nadie te obliga a hacerlo- Se levanto para anotar su nombre en la lista de los que tomarían ese proyecto. No fue el único, Ron y Hermione también se levantaron para anotarse y al parecer para discutir algo con el pelinegro aprovechando al torrente de alumnos que se habían levantado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Como pasaron la noche Harry?-

- Tienes un cuarto para ti no?- Ron parecía muy indignado con la idea de que hubieran compartido una cama.

- Claro, y Draco no puede entrar a menos que yo lo diga- Se sorprendió un poco al decir el nombre del rubio así nada mas. Lo cual no paso desapercibido para sus amigos.

- Te tuteas ya con el hurón?- El pelirojo tenia una cara llena de angustia- Cuidado que se te pegaran sus costumbres-

- Ron! En verdad me alegra que empiecen a llevarse bien, con el tiempo podrán entenderse un poco más- Su novio quería continuar la discusión pero la profesora los mando a su asiento antes de que pudiera replicarle algo.

- Que? Tus amigos temen que te vuelva contra ellos?-

- Claro que no, solo querían saber si tu mordida de anoche no me había matado- Disfruto su pequeña venganza cuando el rubio frunció el seño en clara señal de derrota con el rostro vuelto hacia a un lado y completamente rojo.

Después de eso la animaga los instruyo con un libro que tendrían que ordenar antes de comenzar la clase que seria sobre como transformar objetos en formas vivas, como animales, plantas y hasta una persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Oh mi querido Draco enganchado a la fuerza con ese Griffindor odioso"- La Slytherin se lamentaba de la mala suerte de su compañero de casa, es que ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? –"Su pareja debe estar errada, seguro puedo corregirlo"- Muy segura de sus pensamientos comenzó a trazar una bifurcación en la cual tenia que visitar, raro en ella, la biblioteca – "Soy yo, la elegida… aun que no se exactamente que significa…"-

Blaise solo podía ver a la distancia como su amigo parecía tomarse las cosas con calma, demasiada… -Espero que salgas bien de esta- Había estado en situaciones peores, ¿No?...

-.-.-.-.-.

- Vaya clase, como si yo necesitara saber como transformar una silla en un perro- Su mal humor se había calmado un poco, aun que no ayudaba que a cada paso que daban por el corredor la gente continuara mirándolos – Encima tener que ser visto contigo por los corredores-

- Yo tampoco te quería cerca, lo hago por ti-

- Por mi puedes dejar de ser tan buen samaritano entonces Potter- Eso era todo, lo tenia harto.

Sin decir una palabra mas lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastro por el pasillo sin importar sus quejas hasta un salón vacío.

- A que esas jugando imbécil?- No estaba seguro por que lo había llevado el pelinegro hasta allá.

- Cállate ya Malfoy- La mirada que le lanzó hizo al rubio guardar silencio al instante, esos ojos, su mirada había cambiado, lo había visto molesto en anteriores ocasiones, pero esta vez parecía un tanto, peligroso – Cual es tu problema?- Su voz sonaba demasiado cargada de tensión – No estoy siendo un mártir, estaba siendo considerado contigo, por que como a mi, te imputaron algo que NO pediste, pero que tuviste que aceptar- Se sentó en una banca mientras Draco seguía de pie algo estupefacto – Pensaba en que yo podía al menos aligerar tu carga, algo que con migo no fue posible – Levanto su mirada y observo los ojos del rubio, había cambiado, ya no había furia, sino un infinito cansancio y firmeza.

Se sentía muy incomodo estando de pie allí después de lo que el chico que vivió acababa de dejar caer sobre él. Después de un par de minutos detesto a Zabini por tener razón, suspiro y sentándose junto a Harry murmuró – Gracias-

El otro le miro un momento sin entender, y después sonrió un poco asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos hablar civilizadamente?-

- Eso creo- Lo miro – fuimos enemigos, perdona que no acepte esto con tanta facilidad, te guarde rencor por despreciarme en primer año – Frunció el seño – Nadie rechaza a un Malfoy, te queda claro Potter?-

El chico que vivió no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Así que en un inicio me fastidiabas por eso?- Sabia que su modo de pensar era muy diferente, pero que sus primeros pleitos fueran producto de ese simple hecho que para Harry era poco significativo le hacia reír con franqueza.

- Cállate! Nadie me había rechazado así nunca!- un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, es que no lo comprendía?

- De acuerdo- Sonrió y suspiro – Ya podemos tener una tregua?-

- Supongo- Levanto su mano en manera solemne lo que hizo recordar a Harry de un funcionario muy importante.

Estrecho su mano sintiendo un leve estremecimiento por parte del rubio.

- Estas bien..?-

- Hace cuanto que debías tomar la siguiente dosis…?- El tacto le había dado casi un toque eléctrico.

- No lo se…- Quería salir corriendo de allí, aun que otra parte de su conciencia quería ver lo que pasaría, ¿Lo besaría de nuevo…? Eso no le había molestado…

- Maldición- Sus impulsos volvían – voy a caer sobre ti de nuevo- Sentía como la necesidad crecía a cada momento.

- Si no tengo mas opción- sonrió ligeramente - No te sobrepases, ok Draco…?- Dichas estas palabras Harry se acerco y unió sus labios con los de un muy sorprendido Slytherin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Malfoy Manor se vivían momentos de tensión desde el comienzo del verano.

- Me estas diciendo que ahora viven juntos?- Narcissa Malfoy era una madre como cualquier otra que se preocupaba por su hijo, especialmente desde que su esposo había tomado varias decisiones erróneas, mismas que se habían repetido cuando el señor tenebroso había regresado, aun que ahora que no estaba las cosas no parecían haberse facilitado.

- La directora les entrego un espacio con dos habitaciones Narcissa, no están en el mismo cuarto- Sabia que su esposa no estaba feliz con la situación, pero no podían hacer nada.

- Si, pero no puedo creer que la vida sea tan irónica para enlazar a Draco con Harry Potter- Era extremadamente irónico.

- No podemos hacer nada mas, lo sabes-

- No, tu lo sabes, no me has explicado las cosas, te deje tomar las decisiones que en su momento consideraste apropiadas y confié en ti por que creí como tu, en los ideales equivocados- Su rostro se mostraba impasible, pero por dentro su espíritu estaba lleno de aflicción por su hijo.

- Te lo he dicho ya, mi bisabuelo tubo su descendencia con una veela, desde entonces algunos Malfoy han presentado características de esa especie, como sucedió con Draco-

- ¿Por qué Harry Potter?-

- Eso solo lo puede saber él, si lee con cuidado el material que le entregue-

Ya podía imaginarse los titulares en el Profeta el día que su relación fuera anunciada, los Malfoy se revindican atrapando al chico que vivió con un anillo de compromiso.

- Esto no va a ser sencillo, la prensa estará como siempre, sobre nosotros y sobre el pobre de Draco, en Hogwarts-

- Si, pero él es mayor de edad y puede empezar a tomar un par de decisiones solo-

- Si se compromete con el, ¿Qué familia es la que le queda a Potter?-

- Su familia muggle- Torció su boca en un gesto de molestia ante las perspectiva de visitarlos.

- Compromiso o no, debo conocerlo, lo invitaremos para Navidad, después de todo de manera muy lejana mi familia esta emparentada con los Potter por la unión de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black- Solo había visto al chico dos veces, un partido de _quidditch_ y durante la guerra, si existía la posibilidad de que su Draco se casara con él, mas le valía saber que terreno estaba pisando. Aun que claro si esto no pasaba, siempre estaba prevenida.

- Me parece bien- Esto suponía que habría una fiesta social, una buena publicidad para su muy comprometido apellido.

- Volviendo a otras cosas, las reacciones parecen muy extremas, las manejara correctamente?- No sonaba nada aristocrático que su hijo estuviera colgado del salvador del mundo mágico como si se tratara de alguna vulgar criatura en celo.

- Querida se que suena un tanto… sucio, pero confió en que nuestro hijo se comportara a la altura de la situación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lengua de Draco parecía no cansarse de la boca de Harry de ninguna manera, la conciencia de ambos se había perdido hacia un buen rato, el rubio estaba sobre el, sus manos se movían por sobre la ropa del pelinegro que no parecía nada molesto con esta invasión.

- Dr-Draco…n-no!- Cuando su boca fue liberada por unos segundos surgieron las alarmas ya que las manos del rubio bajaron para subir la túnica del chico.

Pero parecía no haberlo escuchado.

- Detente…- no podía hacerlo reaccionar, su rostro estaba sonrojado por completo, hacia poco apenas podía imaginar besar a un chico, y ahora iba a saltar a cuestiones mucho mas serias.

De pronto Draco se encontraba de lado en el piso lleno de ligaduras, su cara mostraba palpable enojo y frustración, aun que solo por poco, ya que un hechizo de casco burbuja fue aplicado convirtiendo su expresión a una sorprendida y apenada.

- veo que no podemos dejarte solo- Su amiga castaña así como el profesor Slughorn que con su cara sonrojada sostenía su varita y una botella de poción que Harry reconoció como una dotación para los siguientes días de la cual debía hacer tomado hace un rato.

-Señor Potter se encuentra bien?- No todos los días se ve esa clase de escenas en la escuela – Venia para entregar la poción que la profesora MacGonagall me encomendó- levanto la botella. Lo ayudaron a levantarse y a tomar la poción, también le entrego la botella y le indico la dosis y el tiempo en que debía tomarla.

Hermione carraspeó- Harry creo que deberíamos hablar- Después de soltar las ligaduras que el profesor había lanzado al rubio ambos salieron sin mirarse a la cara, acordaron verse en clase de DCAO que sería impartida por el profesor Godefroy Engelmann, que recién llegaba al castillo para dar la clase ese día.

Habían sido avisados durante la cena de inicio de curso, era un auror relativamente joven, salido de la academia hace 6 años.

- ¿Qué sucede Mione?- Aun seguía con la cabeza mareada de los sucesos previos.

- Encontré un libro en la biblioteca sobre magos y brujas que han tenido familia con criaturas mágicas, los resultados no siempre han sido buenos- Estaba muy seria – Pero cuando las cosas han salido bien, como con Malfoy, el que te escogiera a ti, no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera-

- Claro que no Mione, sino lo hiciera no estaría ayudándole- Sonrió.

- Eres un buen chico- Su mirada se tornó cálida -pero tienes un pequeño problema cuando de ayudar a los demás se trata-

- De que hablas?-

- Malfoy te ama Harry, su parte veela te ama, inconscientemente para él- El pelinegro se sonrojo – Esto no se acaba cuando lo decidas tú, no puedes tomarlo como un experimento de sexualidad- Sus palabras golpearon a Harry justo en el medio de sus dudas.

- Yo no… él sabe…-

- Él no sabe nada Harry, tu estas a su lado ahora, no es la primera vez que te besa, y no lo alejaste, lo disfrutabas-

Se sentía mas y mas rojo a cada segundo que pasaba.

- B-bueno yo… los chicos me agradan-

- Harry, Malfoy esta muy confundido, si lo vas a apoyar te debes dar cuenta, debes entender que le estas dando alas a la idea de que vas a enlazarte con él- Suspiró

-Este enlace es algo muy serio, no es un documento a firmar, se une su magia, se une su mente… Aun con tus buenas intenciones, si las cosas no están claras para ti, acabaras haciéndole mucho daño-

El chico que vivió recordó su sueño, en donde el seducía a Draco, no como pasaba en la realidad, el lo quería, físicamente le atraía…

- Tienes razón, debemos quedar claros él y yo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Dónde demonios esta metido?"- Blaise caminaba buscando a Draco, él y Potter habían salido juntos de la clase de transformaciones y no de manera pacifica, pues pronto el chico que vivió arrastro al rubio a Merlín sabia donde –"Y ni idea de si tenia la poción con él"- Si no la tomaba presenciarían otra escena como la de anoche en medio tal vez de algún pasillo abarrotado, tal y como el rubio temía que sucediera – Pues lo tiene bien merecido por ser tan necio- De repente una de sus compañeras de casa, ¿Greengrass…? Salía de un salón con discreción entre la horda de alumnos que se arremolinaban para llegar a la siguiente clase – ¿Qué esta haciendo allí?- Su respuesta vino en breve cuando Pansy salía de manera furtiva hacia la dirección contraria.

- ¿Qué traman esas dos?- Seguro nada bueno – Debería seguirla-

Justo cuando planeaba interrogar a quien seguramente era la aliada de Pansy se topo con la hermana del chico Weasley, Ginny.

- Ouch!- La pelirroja casi cae al suelo, pero el moreno fue mas rápido y la sujeto de un brazo.

- Perdona, no vi por donde iba- No era común que un bien sabido Slytherin se disculpara con una bien sabida Griffindor, lo cual le dio una pequeña y agradable sorpresa a la chica.

- Tampoco yo me fije, eres Zabini no? Te he visto con Malfoy- Bueno al menos sabia quien era él, también el ojiverde se llevo una pequeña pero grata sorpresa.

- Tu eres la hermana de Weasley, la ex de Potter…?- Una sonrisa viperina se abrió paso en la cara del chico. La chica rio y asintió

- Lo siento, si esperas molestarme con eso, trata de nuevo tengo muchos hermanos mayores-

Así que la chica era ruda no? Le gustaba, pero tenia asuntos que atender.

-La próxima lo intentare de verdad- le guiño un ojo y alzo su mano en señal de despedida.

- No lo dudo- Pero por alguna razón no le molestaba que así fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos de ultimo curso no creían que hubiera nada mas interesante en el curso que DCAO, es decir, cada año había un nuevo profesor, pues la asignatura si que estaba maldita.

- Seguro que este profesor será sencillo, es un auror, pero es joven- Ron parecía bastante confiado.

- No lo sabes, a veces se ponen severos si son jóvenes, precisamente para que no pensemos eso- Harry lo sabia, en la escuela muggle tenían una profesora joven que era muy estricta.

- Pues joven o no aun es nuestro maestro, Harry tiene razón no debes confiarte- Mione estaba muy entretenida ojeando el libro de descendencia con criaturas mágicas.

- De acuerdo- Bufo y se acomodo en su asiento, pero a los pocos minutos, a la hora exacta Godefroy Engelmann entro por la puerta con un aire serio pero relajado, con su aun joven aspecto midiendo un metro ochenta, de cabello castaño y piel tostada ligeramente debido a su trabajo. Varias chicas soltaron un suspiro.

Dirigió una sonrisa al grupo y su mirada por menos de un segundo se centro en Harry, quien simplemente creyó imaginarlo.

- Buenas tardes alumnos, soy como ya saben, su nuevo profesor Godefroy Engelmann- Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, dos chicos entraron por la puerta.

- Disculpe profesor, podemos pasar?- La cara agitada de Zabini y cierto rubio se asomo por la puerta.

Torció su sonrisa en una mueca- Normalmente les diría que no, pero es la primer clase y necesito a todos presentes, que no se repita-

-Si señor- Espero a que ambos se sentaran en sus asientos, Draco junto a Harry, ambos miraron a otro lado.

- Bien, se que debido a los recientes eventos la mayoría cree que esta clase ya no es necesaria, pero aun existen muchos hechizos que aprender, como auror, les digo que sus conocimientos no son solo contra magos o brujas oscuros, como todo en el mundo hay criaturas mágicas bajo la influencia del mal, y hay que aprender a defendernos de todo-

La clase paso con calma mientras estudiaban como alejar al wendigo (1), una criatura que volvía a los hombres entre ellos para incluso cometer canibalismo.

Hasta que la clase terminó.

- Potter, ¿podría hablar con usted?- El auror se sentó en su escritorio creando un aura relajada e informal.

- Claro- Los demás pasaron junto a el para retirarse, excepto un Slytherin nada contento – Señor… Malfoy, si necesita algo espere a que termine de hablar con su compañero- Pero Malfoy no se movió.

-"¿Qué diablos se cree?"- Sentía como el aroma del auror se inclinaba ligeramente al coqueteo y quiso arrancarle la cabeza.

- Draco- Harry se acerco y posando su mano en el hombro del rubio lo contuvo, su cara lo decía todo.

Volteo a verlo con enojo y se sacudió la mano de encima para salir dando un portazo. De no haber sido por la pocion que evitaba que su parte veela salieran fuerte a flote, habría caído a golpes sobre el nuevo profesor.

- Él me dará problemas no?- Mucho chicos enojados, rabia mal dirigida.

- Tal vez- Se sentía un tanto incomodo después de la salida del rubio.

- De acuerdo, primero, quería felicitarlo señor Potter, nos salvó-

Harry dio un suspiro mental, ¿así que el profesor era su fan?

- Gracias, aun que fueron todos aquí quienes lograron salvarnos-

- Me agrada su modestia, se que valora el esfuerzo de todos-

- Supongo… eso es todo señor?-

- Casi, es que siendo nuevo aquí, y ya que los profesores no sobran en esta materia quería que fuera mi "conejillo de indias" -

- No estoy seguro de entender- Y lo que entendía no estaba seguro que le gustara.

- Bien, esto es algo penoso- Paso su mano a su nuca como pensando como explicarle- Pero no se como dar clase, veras la única razón por la que estoy aquí es que el ministro lo pidió por que nadie quería el puesto- Eso si que no era nuevo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-

- Después de la clase me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión, me dieron un curso rápido pero quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien- sonrió de manera amistosa.

- ¿Por qué no le pide consejo a los demás maestros señor?-

- Me entere que tu lideraste al "Ejercito de Dumbledore" bajo las narices del ministerio- Su cara mostraba una expresión llena de cierta alegría infantil – Eso no se hace sin una buena organización y un buen maestro, me parece que me vendrían mejor tus opiniones-

Harry sintió como su ego crecía un poco con el reconocimiento que estaba teniendo, claro sabia que Hermione fue responsable por la parte de la organización para verse y para proteger el secreto, pero el les enseño, les mostro el como y cuando.

- Si aceptara, ¿que tendría que hacer?-

- Después de la clase se reuniría conmigo para hablar, comentar sobre mi método, claro que aquí es un alumno mas, sin favoritismos-

El chico que vivió asintió con su cabeza – ¿Me daría algo de tiempo para pensarlo?-

- Claro, podemos reunirnos una vez y luego puede decirme su respuesta-

- Bien… Entonces…-

- Le veré en la siguiente clase, Harry Potter-

Salió de allí con cierta prisa, no estaba seguro de que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía creer lo fácil que las cosas iban a ser. Cuando se entero que tenia que quitar del medio al famoso Harry Potter esperaba mucho trabajo, pero era una señal del destino, que Draco fuera suyo.

Pansy había salido como todos de la clase, se había escondido cerca de allí, cuando su Draco salió se puso a escuchar tras la puerta.

-"Así que el profesor es fan de Potty, ¿no?"- Solo tenia que hacer lo que mejor se le daba en la vida y su angelical rubio dejaría a Potter.

Paso por la biblioteca para sacar un libro que le ayudara un poco en su misión de corregir ese terrible error que había cometido su futuro esposo.

- Esto es justo lo que buscaba-

Se apresuro a reunirse con su nueva "mejor amiga" para dar un ligero cambio en sus ideas, pero sinceramente estaba mas feliz que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se encontró con sus amigos en los jardines, aun eran días soleados y todos querían aprovecharlos.

- Por aquí camarada!- Ron agitaba su brazos a la vez que gritaba.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el nuevo profesor?- Hermione, Ron y Neville estaban sentados bajo un árbol, tenían sus pergaminos y algunos libros.

- Parece que quiere un par de opiniones sobre la clase-

- De ti? Por que no le pregunta a otros maestros?- La castaña repetía las mismas palabras que Harry.

- Se entero de lo del ejercito de Dumbledore- Sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Su amigo pelirrojo soltó un silbido y Neville rio.

- Vaya amigo mío serás el consentido de otro maestro- Su cara estaba llena de alegría.

- RON! Eso no es verdad, un maestro no debe tener favoritismos-

- Pero no seria la primera vez- Neville sonrió mientras terminaba su ensayo de pociones. Sin la intimidación tenia un nivel aceptable.

- Si, por cierto han visto a Dra…Malfoy?- Se estaba acostumbrando a llamarlo por su nombre, no sabia si eso estaba bien.

- El hurón? Estaba hablando con su amigo… eh…-

- Con Blaise Zabini, parecía que discutían, esta todo bien entre ustedes?-

- Tan bien como se puede esperar- Se sonroso al recordar la ultima vez que habían estado juntos.

- Supongo que deberían hablar, ya tendrás tiempo después de la comida-

Pero Draco no se apareció en la hora de comida, ni después, ni siquiera a la hora de cenar.

- No lo he visto en el resto del día- Trato de buscar a Zabini pero tenía muchas cosas de las cuales reír con sus amigos, aun que la espinita seguía allí molestando.

- No creo que eso sea malo- Su amigo comía con ganas el postre.

- Pues sino lo ves en su cuarto sugiero que le avises a la profesora MacGonagall-

- Yo sigo sin entender como pudo escogerte a ti!- Ron aun resentía que su amigo se hubiera ido del dormitorio.

- En el libro dice que escogen por razones especificas que tienen que ver con su ambiente, magos poderosos, con dones especiales- Hermione parecía fascinada

- De acuerdo ya no quiero verte con esa cara- Con eso la pareja se enfrasco en una conversación que nada tenia ya que ver con su amigo pelinegro.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir, espero encontrar a Malfoy- Neville rio y se marcho para darle las buenas noches a Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Blaise se encontró por fin con su amigo, antes de cenar, este recién había salido de su habitación para buscar a Harry.

- Al fin! Creí que te habías perdido- Iba a ponerle un localizador mágico si no dejaba de desaparecerse.

Su amigo gruñó y siguió derecho.

-No me digas, estamos de malas-

- El nuevo maestro de defensa quiere a Harry- Su voz salió cargada con furia.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Lo olí, lo quiere cerca- Era como un acido que lo corroía, ¿Quién se creía que era? El chico le pertenecía, era solo para él!

- No vayas a atacarlo, seria tu ultimo acto como estudiante aquí-

- Me voy a mi cuarto, allí estaré mejor-

- De acuerdo, si necesitas algo sabes que aquí estoy-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación busco al rubio en la estancia, pero no estaba.

- Quizá en su cuarto- recordó lo que la directora le había mencionado, que el cuarto dejaba los efectos de su aroma nulos en Malfoy.

Tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió.

- Malfoy… si estas allí responde, aun que tal vez no quieras hablar conmigo- Nada.

Del otro lado el Slytherin se encontraba sin querer responder, quería saber lo que el maestro le había dicho a Harry, quería exigir que jamás se le acercara de nuevo. Pero no podía.

- Solo quiero saber si estas bien, si estas aquí- No iba a forzarlo a hablar ahora, y cumpliría su palabra de no entrar sin el permiso del rubio.

- Estoy dentro Potter- Si no respondía seguramente no lo dejaría en paz.

- De acuerdo, solo quería saber que estabas bien-

Bufó, ¿Potter preocupado…? Bien, era el héroe, tenia que ser una característica o algo así.

- Me halagas… Potter preocupado por mi- El chico que vivió se sentía desconcertado, ¿Qué paso con la platica que tuvieron ese mismo día?

- Creí que ya íbamos a portarnos como adultos- Seguro que el rubio era volátil.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de su cuarto y miro a Harry con ojos acusativos.

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

El pelinegro lo miro con sorpresa, ¿Qué demonios significaba esa mirada? Si matara estaría muerto.

- ¿Quién?-

- El profesor de defensa-

- Solo quería una opinión…- Si, entendía que al rubio no le hubiera parecido que lo corriera, pero que tenia que ver el con todo este drama?

- No te le acerques- En estos momentos Malfoy parecía mas un león enojado que una serpiente venenosa.

- Por si no te diste cuenta, necesito tomar esa clase-

- No lo quiero cerca de ti…- Casi podía escucharlo rugir.

- Pues no se que piensas, pero eso no es posible- Sentía cierto desconcierto ante la situación. ¿Estaba.. celoso….?

- Estas… celoso…?-

- Cállate Potter claro que no!- Su rostro se encendió.

- Voy a ser Potter, Draco?-

Él rubio solo miro hacia otro lado.

- vas a contestarme o seguirás montando tu escena?- La situación le parecía ideal para empezar la conversación que tenia en mente.

- No tengo nada que decirte!- Claramente se veía que si.

- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Malfoy, tenemos que hablar-

El cerebro de Draco proceso esto como algo muy malo -"Joder, Potter va a dejarme solo…"- Con anticipación sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas aclaraciones:

(1) "**El Wendigo**" (también conocido como **windigo**, **windibum** o **witiko**) es una criatura o espíritu propio de la mitología de los indios algonquinos, que se supone habitaría en los bosques más septentrionales y profundos del continente americano. En su faceta más oscura, un mito para explicar la bestia en la que se puede convertir un ser humano cuando hace caso de dicha llamada.

Gracias por sus comentarios y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.


	8. No hay paz

Lectores, me entere por una persona que mi historia había sido subido al foro de los malos fics y sus autores. No se por que razones esta allí, no he entrado al foro, pero si alguien la ve mándeme un comentario al respecto si pueden.

Disfruten el capitulo y tengan buen inicio de semana. Quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que he recibido, me animan como no tienen idea.

Capitulo 8: No existe la paz.

El retrato de Severus Snape estaba harto de estar metido en la oficina de la ahora Directora. Estaba complacido de haber sido reconocido como director, a pesar de las circunstancias, pero vagar por el castillo no era algo que se quisiera, necesitaba estar cerca de gente con quien pudiera hablar, no solo los otros directores.

- Tengo que decirle a la Directora que me comunique con Draco- Era la única persona con quien le apetecía hablar, y sabia que probablemente él necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse ahora que sabían que su pareja era nada mas y nada menos que Potter.

-"Eso es tener una maldición encima"- Pensaba, ironía pura que la persona con quien más peleaba, a quien detestaba, tuviera que ser por quien sintiera la necesidad de enlazarse. Si recordaba correctamente lo que habían dicho, no tenia ninguna opción de cambiar ese resultado, pero realmente era extraño, ¿Qué don especial podría tener ese chico? Tenia una suerte realmente extraordinaria desde que nació, y una habilidad para meterse en problemas que siempre lo había sorprendido, pero no que eso fuera relevante o mereciera ser considerado para ser escogido por su ahijado.

- Paciencia Severus, se que él vendrá a buscarte- Como siempre la cara llena de buen humor del Profesor Dumbledore lo puso de malas, aun que probablemente tenía razón.

- Claro…- Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su ahijado dudaba que recordara que tenia un padrino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿sabes qué Potter?, ¡yo no quiero hablar!- Se porto como niño malcriado y cerró su puerta en la cara del Chico que vivió todo con la necesitad de no afrontar lo inevitable – No quiero que lo diga….- Murmuro para si mientras se sentaba en la cama bastante deprimido.

Se lo había buscado, Blaise se lo advirtió muchas veces, que tenia que hablar con él respecto a lo que sucedía, pero siguió creyendo que podía hacer lo que deseara con el chico que vivió, alejando su buena intención.

- Draco…- Él plelinegro recargo su cabeza en la puerta del rubio, consiente de que esa conversación no había salido para nada como la planeo – Esperare- Se fue a su habitación, tenia que terminar sus deberes, mañana tenían que ir a clase, hablaría con él cuando se hubiera calmado.

Pero no pudo concentrarse mucho, le molestaba la situación, finalmente había tomado una decisión, y en vez de escucharlo simplemente armaba su alboroto por una estupidez.

- ¿Qué rayos querría un profesor conmigo?- Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de terminar su ensayo sobre el uso de la planta coclearia (1) en pociones.

Miro su reloj, pasaba de las dos de la madrugada, pero al fin había conseguido terminar el ensayo con el libro que Neville le había prestado – Gracias Neville- Sonrió apuntando mentalmente comprarle una bolsa de dulces la próxima vez que fueran a Hogsmeade. Se fue a la cama con un sentimiento de pesadez.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, había pasado una noche difícil, sus pesadillas habían vuelto, se mezclaban con los sueños de él seduciendo de nuevo al rubio, dejándole una sensación de desasosiego profundo, incluyendo una escena donde Draco, ya se sentía mas cómodo llamándolo por su nombre, era abatido por un hechizo y caía frente a él.

- No puedo creer que ahora se junten- Se levanto con desgana para prepararse, solo un día más y podría disfrutar del fin de semana…

No le tomo mucho arreglarse, en verdad que mientras mas rápido terminara el día, mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche del chico Slytherin no había sido mejor, sus sueños, si podía llamarlos así, estuvieron repletos de imágenes sin sentido, escenas extrañas que le atemorizaron, maldito fuera el momento en que su mente se conecto aun que fuera ligeramente con la de Potter. Si, siempre seria Potter, el Chicho que Vivió.

- Amado por todos- Refunfuño mientras trataba de sacarse la cabeza esas perturbadoras imágenes, preguntándose como hacia él pelinegro para soportar esa clase de cosas todas las noches. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba y casi tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar después de ver esa cantidad de horror.

Parecía que ahora que las cosas iban a terminar era cuando comenzaba a fijarse, a querer enterarse de las cosas que sucedían en la vida de Potter.

- Tampoco es que me interese toda su historia, de eso salió mucho en todos los diarios- Tomo una ducha y decidió que iba a saltarse el desayuno, no tenia ánimos.

El agua caliente lo reconforto por unos minutos hasta que salió y el aire frio lo condujo de nuevo a la realidad. Se pregunto que sentiría ahora que las intenciones del Griffindor eran para repelerlo, le ahorraría la molestia de tener que acercarse a él. Salió del cuarto escuchando como se preparaba todavía, era tan lento…

- Los Malfoy no huyen, pero ciertamente jamás van a quedarse donde no son bienvenidos- Con este murmullo salió con cautela del cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación, bien seguro de haber tomado su correspondiente dosis de poción, se encontró con una sala vacía.

- Tal vez no quiera salir del cuarto- Probo suerte llamando él nombre del Slytherin, nadie contesto. No es que fuera una sorpresa, dijo su nombre un par de veces mas, y justo cuando golpeo la puerta de Draco noto que esta cedía bajo su mano, no la había cerrado correctamente, lo que le demostró que ya no estaba allí – Ni siquiera quieres escucharme, no se para que me molesto- Estaba por irse cuando noto algo brillante dentro del cuarto, no es que fuera un fisgón, pero la portada decía _"Grandes Familias y su descendencia con criaturas mágicas" _

- Bueno, me interesaría saber lo que dice allí- Ignorando toda advertencia interna de no entrar a la habitación de lo que podría ser un muy enojado veela si lo descubriera, dio un paso dentro y tomo el libro de la mesa donde estaba, brillaba, tenia una cubierta de plata, sabia que Hermione había sacado un libro al respecto, no se lo había pedido, y comenzaba a preguntarse a si mismo la razón, tal vez secretamente pensaba que Malfoy iba a sentarse con él a hablar profundamente del tema – Es mi derecho saber en lo que han metido- Podía saltarse el desayuno, no era un fanático de la lectura, pero algo le decía que mas le valía enterarse de lo que ese libro decía.

El prologo era bastante corto, solo una pagina, que explicaba que ese libro era la recopilación de las experiencias que muchas familias de magos habían tenido cuando obviamente, su descendencia fue dada con seres no humanos. Hablaba de la importancia de conocer estos detalles y como habían beneficiado y perjudicado pero siempre con el optimismo de una magia mayor dentro de su progenie.

"…_Dentro de los beneficios han existido un aumento en la magia del mago o bruja, se sabe del caso de una mujer que tras dar luz a un niño hijo de un centauro este tenia tal habilidad para interpretar señales que sabia las fechas de muerte de toda su familia con muchos años de anticipación…"_

Era un tanto desorganizado, no tenia capítulos específicos, pero sí los nombres de quien había iniciado la línea con que criatura mágica y la descendencia hasta donde les era posible.

Harry recordó que alguna vez Hermione les hablo de libros que se actualizaban a si mismos por medio de un poderoso hechizo.

- Así que el nombre de Malfoy debe estar por aquí…-

Continuo leyendo a pesar de que la hora de clase habían empezado, deslizo las paginas buscando donde hablaran de veelas, casi al final del libro, y esta sección no era muy amplia, pues las veelas parecían tener un carácter muy exigente, donde el estatus de magia del mago importaba mucho mas que el dinero que pudiera tener – Aquí parece haber algo…-

"…_Las Veelas en particular aportan mucho a su descendencia medio humana, aun que hay pocos casos de veelas que se interesen realmente por un humano, pues la mayoría simplemente deja sus encantos al aire provocando muchas veces la muerte del mismo _–Harry recordó el incidente durante la presentación del mundial, donde su mente se dirigía a actos casi suicidas para impresionarlas- _pero para los pocos afortunados la vida de sus retoños es bastante mas larga que la de otros magos, en el caso de las chicas todas nacen rubias, los varones en cambio pueden tener el cabello de un color distinto. El temperamento en ambos sexos parece ser volátil, caprichoso _– Él moreno rio ante esa línea- _siempre orgulloso de su belleza, con una autoestima y ego que no necesita ser alimentada nunca. Pero a pesar de estos aparentes atributos de grandeza hay una especie de maldición en su condición. _

_Las chicas mitad veela (casos de varones son extremadamente raros, hasta la fecha solo ha habido tres) escogen una pareja que existe para ellas de por vida. Sus reacciones sobre esa persona son de posesividad y celos extremos, especialmente si aun no las han marcados como su pertenencia. Quienes nos han relatado su experiencia dicen que cualquiera que se acercara con intenciones de cortejarles eran ahuyentados de manera violenta y hasta peligrosa por las mitad veela. Estos deben buscar a veces por mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a la persona indicada, recorrer lugares en donde estuvieran antes y tener contacto con la mayor cantidad de gente, pues se forma un vacío muy grande en su vida cuando su herencia se activa, esto es al parecer al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Luego, cuando el enlace ha sido realizado esto cambia y una gran alegría los llena. Al parecer la descendencia de una mitad veela posee magia poderosa pero como todo, el tiempo mengua las cosas, aun que siempre puede haber saltos como con el color de ojos o rasgos de familia._

_Sin embargo, si una mitad veela es rechazada por su pareja (algo que ha pasado) vivirá en soledad de por vida si la tristeza no le mata antes, pues no puede escoger a nadie mas, y en caso de que su pareja muera simplemente pierden el deseo de vivir, su magia se apaga de manera brusca y las orilla a la muerte. Tal fue el caso de una mitad veela, al aparecer su herencia dejo a quien era su novio apenas unos meses después de haber comenzado a salir, por un quien seria su pareja de por vida. En un acto de furia su ex novio reto a duelo a la pareja de la mitad veela, resultando en la desafortunada muerte de este ultimo, causando a su vez el deceso de la pobre chica unos días después…" _

-"Demonios…"- Después de leer eso se daba cuenta de lo mucho que les había faltado contar -¿Qué tenia que adivinarlo yo…?- Maldiciendo entre dientes por la falta de información en que lo habían mantenido sentía su enojo crecer, era como si los últimos años de su vida se repitieran de nuevo – No tuve nada que decir antes, pero esta vez es diferente- Le importaba un comino si Draco estaba de humor para hablar, podía patalear, maldecir y montar un berrinche pero eso no lo iba a servir de nada.

- Me tomaste por sorpresa ayer… hoy no- Su decisión estaba tomada y no la iba a cambiar.

Se encamino a la clase que había comenzado hace 20 minutos, tratando de encontrar una explicación creíble para la profesora Sprout.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se había planteado no ir a esa clase, después de todo ¿Cuál era el caso?, si estaba cerca de Potter solo se sentiría peor, además podría emboscarlo para hablar con él y soltarle la noticia, por otro lado pensó que tenía que asistir para poder graduarse, así que resolvió ir, al llegar a la clase la profesora de herbología estaba explicando que ya que habían sido tan valientes contra magos tenebrosos, sus aliados y demás, podían ayudarle a recolectar el veneno de una Tentacula venenosa(2), ya que al parecer el centauro que se hacia llamar maestro, él cual para Malfoy era un chiste, necesitaba una poción de vitalidad.

- Como estas Draco?- Blaise se adelanto a ver a su amigo.

- Mal- Fue la seca contestación que recibió

- Qué paso? Según vi Potter se quedo con el maestro de Defensa ayer-

- Ni me lo menciones- Sentía que eso le quemaba por dentro – Potter va dejarme de acuerdo?- Blaise entonces suspiro sin estar demasiado sorprendido por este hecho. Pensó decir unas cuantas palabras al rubio, pero desistió de la idea, ya que parecía concentrado en la clase.

Claro que él rubio no estaba prestando la debida atención, especialmente cuando Granger levantó la mano y comenzó una charla con la profesora acerca de donde había encontrado semejante espécimen y los peligros de no tenerla bien controlada.

-Por eso deben estar alertas, solo necesitan un hechizo de petrificus para que los tentáculos de la zona se queden quietos-

- Pero esta es una adulta, no le harán mucho-

- Por precaución he puesta una poción que la tiene adormilada, pero si la dejo noqueada no podremos hacerle segregar veneno-

Claro que él tampoco escucho esto, mas preocupado pensando que haría con el aroma del pelinegro cuando este se presentara en clase.

La profesora les entrego unos guantes especiales donde la planta tenia que morder ya que absorberían el veneno y evitaría que los lastimara. Se los puso con desgana quedando rezagado del grupo, no importaba que estado de animo tuviera, una cosa era segura, él no se acercaría mas de lo necesario a esa bestia que se hacia llamar planta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la clase, como buenos estudiantes siempre hay gente que no presta la debida atención, y aun que Pansy podía perfectamente enterarse de varias cosas a la vez, su mayor atención estaba en un rubio que parecía bastante desolado, años de conocerlo le habían permitido leer sus expresiones que para algunos eran inexistentes, como si solo estuviera serio, pero ella sabia, lo que su Draco sentía. Sintió rabia pensando que seguramente Potter era el culpable de esa cara en el chico, aun que era cierto, pero sin entender que los motivos estaban fuera de su alcance.

-"Seguramente ya recapacitaste y quieres deshacerse de él pero no sabes como, no te preocupes Draco querido, yo te ayudare"-

Aun que si hubiera puesto mas atención en la realidad, no en sus planes y fantasías tal vez habría notado los tentáculos que lentamente se aproximaba al Slytherin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Harry llego a la clase lo menos que esperaba encontrarse era aun grupo aterrorizado mientras lo que parecía a la distancia un pulpo de color verde alzaba por ambos brazos a un asustado rubio que le era muy familiar, el cual había dejado caer su varita, los demás tentáculos ahuyentaban a la clase, que muy asustada estaba contra la pared mas lejana, mientras la profesora Sproud trataba en vano de alcanzar su varita la cual estaba lejos con las de los demás alumnos entre una sarta de tentáculos mortíferos llenos de dientes.

- Pero que demonios…?- Alzo su varita y entro corriendo al invernadero para ponerse al tanto de la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos antes, mientras todos comenzaban a tratar de recolectar el veneno, Pansy se acerco discretamente hasta donde el mitad veela se encontraba.

- Hola Draco querido, ¿cómo estas?- Sonrió de manera encantadora para tratar de animar al chico, tal vez le confesara que Potter era un pesado, incluso podría pedirle que le ayudara a idear un plan para deshacerse de él.

- Perfectamente, pero no de ánimos para charlar- Lo que menos necesitaba era a Pansy sobre él, al menos no se le había colgado encima.

- Oh, hay algo que te tiene de mal humor?- Pregunto con actuada inocencia.

- Tal vez, pero me temo que no lo compartiré- Qué la indirecta de "piérdete" no era bien clara para ella?

- Si solo me dij…- Pero no logro terminar la frase, porque en ese momento una gran cantidad de gritos lleno el lugar, era que los tentáculos de la tentácula que hasta ahora parecían adormilados, solo estaban calculando como robar las varitas de los chicos que tenia delante. A la par de esto el rubio fue alzado por los brazos, aun que tenia su varita en mano la presión de los tentáculos le obligo a soltarla, resultando en un grupo totalmente desarmado.

- Tranquilos chicos!- La profesora comenzó a lanzar hechizos para aturdir, confundir y paralizar a la planta, pero esta los evitaba escudándose con unas tablas que estaban justo tras ella y que había levantado para lograr aguantar y tirar la varita de la mujer finalmente.

- Maldición, suéltame arbusto sobre fertilizado!- genial, sabia que esta cosa era venenosa, que mejor para alegrar su día.

- Demonios- Él moreno Slytherin trato de lanzar un hechizo, pero uno de los tentáculos se enrosco en su muñeca soltando en el proceso su varita.

-Tengan calma chicos todo estará bien- La profesora Sproud estaba aterrorizada, si la tentacula no estaba adormilada podía terminar matándolos a todos.

- Profesora!- Desde la puerta del invernadero el chico que vivió observaba aterrorizado.

- Señor Potter! Pronto! Consiga ayuda!- Y en vez de hacer lo que le decían, entro con la varita en alto lanzando un hechizo a la planta, la cual no alcanzo a protegerse y perdió un par de tentáculos que se agitaron un poco al caer al suelo antes de perder todo movimiento.

- Que hechizo debo usar?- Noto con alarma como el rubio era el único prisionero de la planta que colgaba a unos 3 metros del suelo.

- Bien… al menos espero que lo salve por su complejo de héroe- Zabini aun trataba de recobrar su varita, pero respiro un poco aliviado de ver a Potter.

- Tendremos que matarla…- Suspiro, había sido difícil conseguirla y mas aun criarla.

- Que hechizo!- No tenían tiempo para lamentarse por ello.

- Cualquiera que la queme- Aun que necesitaban mas de un ataque para lograr dominarla – Trate de recuperar algunas varitas!-

- Harry! La mía! Es madera de parra!- La voz de su amiga castaña surgió de entre los demás.

- _Accio varita de parra!- _Tres varitas salieron de allí a la mano de Harry, que acercándose un poco lanzo a las manos de su amiga las tres, que dejo las otras en manos de sus asustados dueños, un chico de Griffindor y una chica de Slytherin.

- Compañero! Sauce!- Ron estaba delante de Hermione protegiéndola.

Hizo lo mismo y lanzo la varita a su compañero así como la de la profesora que estuvo muy feliz al recibirla de manos de su alumno pelirrojo.

Pansy mientras tanto trataba de alcanzar la suya, no tenia interés alguno en ser ayudada por Potter, pero si en que salvaran a Draco.

- Profesora! Draco necesita ayuda!- Se negaba a recurrir a Potter.

- Lo se señorita Parkinson, quienes tengan varita a la cuenta de tres lancen fuego!- El resultado fueron al menos siete rápidos fogonazos a la planta que comenzó a quemarse y retorcerse, dejando caer entonces de sus chamuscados tentáculos a cierto rubio –Ah..!- Un cortado sonido de sorpresa salió de los labios del chico.

Blaise contuvo su respiración un momento hasta que fue atrapado por los brazos de Harry, este lo cubrió para evitar que los tentáculos en pedazos, llenos de afilados y venenosos colmillos fueran a herirlo.

- Vamos apáguenla!- Mientras los demás controlaban el fuego y otros recuperaban sus varitas el chico que vivió volteo a ver por primera vez al Slytherin que tenia bajo suyo.

- Ahora al menos tendrás que decir gracias- Sonrió de manera sarcástica al chico que se veía estaba tratando de tranquilizarse después de semejante accidente.

- Eso… dices tu- La cercanía de sus cuerpos sacaba de control su cordura, a pesar de que el aroma no era muy fuerte al estar lejos, así de cerca era algo completamente diferente, su mente era como una película en que solo era un espectador, mientras su cabeza se alzaba para comenzar a besar lo que tenia a su alcance, la manzana de Adán del pelinegro. Sintió con claridad como tragaba fuerte al sentir sus labios.

- Contrólate…- Se acaloraba al sentir un par de semi húmedos labios sobre su cuello –Aun estamos en clase- Por suerte todos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención suficiente, claro, excepto dos personas.

Pansy y Blaise se habían acercado apenas vieron caer a Draco, la chica casi estalla en llamas cuando observo quien había detenido la caída y como se encontraban ahora mismo. En cambio él chico moreno solo sonrió con cierta risa cómica al observar la situación entre esos dos.

- Profesora no debería Draco ir a la enfermería?- Haciendo uso de un tono alto y ruidoso de voz que no dejaba lugar para no ser notada Parkinson logro tener la atención de los cuatro. Zabini gruñó ante los intentos de la chica por arruinarle la fiesta a su amigo.

- Si, tiene razón señorita, Señor Potter, lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería-

- Si, profesora…- Con la mayor discreción que le fue posible trato de llevar al rubio que se negaba a soltarlo, por lo que lo llevo fuera casi a rastras.

Ya que no estaban a la vista hablo con él de nuevo.

- Malfoy, ya basta…- No es que fuera algo desagradable sentir como los brazos del chico se movían acariciando su cabello y su hombros, pero era muy difícil cargarlo si se movía tanto – Malfoy juro que te soltare!- Se sonrojo terriblemente cuando la cadera del rubio que estaba casi a la mitad de su espalda se movía en un ligero frote.

- Crees.. que lo disfruto…?- Medio jadeo el Slytherin, su aliento era cálido y sumamente agradable, mas al ser soltado cerca de su cuello.

- Por como hablaste, si, lo creo- Estaban cerca de la enfermería, tenían suerte que todos estuvieran en clases- Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

- Pues no…- Sentía que moriría del calor, la vergüenza y la necesidad que tenia de arrastrar a ese imbécil a un lugar apartado y hacer todo tipo de cosas que no quería ni pensar en es momento.

- puedes caminar?-

- Claro- El chico que vivió dejo caer al rubio quien dejo su cadera deslizarse hasta el trasero de Potter, que maldijo y dio un salto pequeño hacia delante totalmente rojo y sintiendo como su garganta se secaba.

En cuanto trato de darse vuelta Draco le apunto con la varita.

-Malfoy! Que rayos..?- se quedo quieto a mitad del giro.

- Vuelvo a ser Malfoy…?- Medio rio mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.

- Estas bien..?-

- Solo quédate allí…- Corrió por los pasillos como pudo, queriendo que el mundo se lo tragara. Dejo a Harry en medio del lugar que de pronto se inundo de personas que salían pata tomar la siguiente clase. No entendía la reacción del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era demasiado bizarro encontrarse en su cuarto, con su rostro rojo de vergüenza, sus ánimos hasta el suelo por lo que trataba de evitar y su entrepierna despierta. Todo lo anterior por culpa del famoso Potter.

- Esto es, todo su culpa…- No podía pensar en nada más humillante que estar en ese estado por unos cuantos roces con la espalda del pelinegro – Si solo hubiera hecho algo para provocarme…pero no- ¡¿Quién demonios se excitaba por el roce con una espalda? – Esto tiene que disminuir pronto- Se levanto para tomar una ducha con agua fría que lo ayudara, pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo se sentía hervir.

- No pienso salir de aquí- Resolvió que a menos que lo que tenia se terminara pronto no le importaba perderse las clases que tenia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase de pociones no era exactamente divertida, pero esa en especial fue bastante entretenida.

¿La razón? Iban a tratar de elaborar Felix Felicis.

- Vaya, esto es difícil- Hermione estaba enfrascada leyendo los pasos, era un proceso muy complejo. Aun así el salón se respiraba un aire de emoción y expectativa muy inusual.

- Pero seria muy bueno tener suerte de vez en cuando- Harry se sentó junto a Neville en clase, quien lo miro cierta sorpresa y alegría.

- Te desististe de Malfoy-

- Algo así- Miro a su amiga castaña que lo escudriñaba y con sus manos hizo gesto de que le contaría mas tarde.

También noto a Blaise que miraba en su dirección y parecía un poco confundido, seguro por no ver al rubio con él.

- Bien, quienes hallan visto su libro se habrán dado cuenta del arduo trabajo que tienen por delante- Todos permanecieron callados mientras el profesor terminaba de dar las explicaciones. Pero eso no evito que estuvieran un tanto eufóricos por comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Malfoy…- Escucho como el chico que vivió entro a su cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible. Genial, ¿qué paso con "No entrare a menos que digas que si"?

- Largo de aquí Potter- Sentía su cuerpo afiebrado, estaba tumbado en su cama en una pijama corta que usaba en verano, pero que estaba tentado a sacarse.

- Te encuentras mal- Sintió como la cama se hundía ligeramente ante el peso del pelinegro al sentarse en la cama junto a él.

Frunció el seño en señal de molestia, cualquiera con verlo sabría que las cosas no andaban bien.

- Creo que es evidente- Escucho una irritable risita a su lado.

- Yo te curare…- Volteo para lanzarle a la cara un sarcasmo sobre sus habilidades como medimago, pero su rostro se sonrojo mas, si eso era posible, cuando noto los ojos verdes de Potter, unos ojos llenos de dominio, seguidos del tacto de unas manos agradablemente frescas sobre su pierna izquierda y el lado derecho de su cuello.

- Pot…- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando unos labios que considero tibios se abrieron paso sobre su quijada repartiendo besos que no eran precisamente tiernos -¿Qué .. haces…?- Solo esos toques y su cuerpo se sentía hervir, no le ayudaba, esta empeorándolo todo! – Qui…ta….te….!- Sentía que el oxigeno se esfumaba de sus pulmones, las manos del chico que se encontraba sobre el se deslizaban con descaro por su cuerpo, incluso había empezado a subir su camiseta!

- Confía en mi…- su boca dejaba su quijada para moverse a su cuello, dando ligeros besos, pero también dejando un rastro de saliva con su lengua. La electricidad se apoderaba del cuerpo rubio, era abrumador sentir esas manos, quería moverse, decir algo, pero solo podía jadear mientras su cuerpo lo traicionaba con el chico que vivió, mostrando una necesidad que no conocía y que debía ser satisfecha. Sabia que no podría ser nadie mas que ÉL.

- Yo… yo no…- No podía hilar bien sus pensamientos, no cuando Potter acaba de deslizar su camiseta fuera de su cuerpo finalmente, atacando su pecho y estomago con esas manos frescas, ¿como podía ser posible que su visión se nublara de esa manera? ¡¿Como podía ser ese chico tan bueno en lo que hacia?

- Quieres que me detenga…?- Se alzo un momento, su túnica ya no estaba, cuando se la había quitado? Eso importaba? Distinguió el cuerpo bien trabajado del pelinegro, fruto de su entrenamiento en el equipo de quidich y la guerra. Era magnifico…- Draco- Exhalo su nombre sobre su oído, se estremeció y decidió mandar todo al demonio, si Potter iba a votarlo al menos le proporcionaría una buena noche de placer. Por que así como iban las cosas si alejaba al chico que vivió el iba a ser quien no sobreviviera después de semejante tratamiento.

- … sigue- Pronuncio esta palabra que fue el sello de su sentencia. Harry sonrió de manera casi felina y lleno de un sentimiento que no logro identificar pero que le intrigo profundamente…

- Confía en mi- Con esto redoblo sus esfuerzos en el cuerpo de un rubio que se dejo ir en la situación. Ya habría tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias cuando su cuerpo dejara de pedir a gritos por el pelinegro….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parece que todos investigan y leen sobre veelas, menos el rubio.

Algunas aclaraciones:

(1) Coclearia  
>Esta planta resulta muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, o allí donde el mago pretenda producir exaltación o imprudencia. La tármica y el ligústico producen los mismos efectos.<p><strong>(2)Tentácula venenosa<strong>  
>Peligrosa planta con tentáculos y dientes (JKR). La planta puede llegar a medir unos 4 metros de alto. Sus hojas (o tentáculos) son como los tentáculos de un pulpo con pequeñas solapas por donde se alimentan.<br>Tal y cómo indica su nombre, es venenosa. Su veneno puede llegar a ser mortal.  
>Tiene una curiosa manera de inyectar el veneno a sus víctimas; con los dientes (uno en cada tentáculo), que los clava en la piel e inyecta grandes cantidades de veneno.<br>Aunque se hable del veneno como letal, también tiene propiedades que pueden ser utilizadas para otras cosas, como por ejemplo para una poción vital para los centauros.  
><strong>Curiosidad:<strong> En una apuesta, Derwent Shimpling se comió una Tentácula Venenosa entera y sobrevivió, aunque sigue de color morado.


	9. Un verdadero acuerdo

He aquí el capitulo nueve, como siempre quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que me han dejado en la semana, se ha incrementado el numero de lectores.

Quiero dejarles saber que estoy a mi ritmo, tratando de mejorar mi redacción y ortografía.

Capitulo 9: Un verdadero acuerdo.

Las sensaciones parecían correctas, su mente estaba nublada, pero algo comenzó a incomodarlo.

- Espera…- Su "pareja" pareció no escucharlo mientras seguía ocupado con su cuerpo, era una incomodidad palpable, algo no andaba bien, los ojos de Potter mostraban lujuria en extremo, cosa que entendía –"Soy perfecto"- pero aun que podía ser un adolescente con las hormonas a tope como cualquier otro, sabia que ese chico no querría tener sexo así, él era el estúpido tipo de chico que no se sentiría listo, que querría conocerlo mejor… Y a quien tenia encima lo único que le interesaba era satisfacerse.

- Déjame…!- Quería sacarse a ese impostor. Todo su cuerpo parecía estarse calmando, enfriándose del sentimiento, de la necesidad.

El otro chico lo miro sin comprender.

- Tu no eres él…- lo miro lleno de furia, como se atrevía a engañarlo? Ahora su instinto mortífero estaba tomando lugar en su cuerpo.

- De que hablas Malfoy…?- Se empeñaba en confundirlo. El aroma no era ese, estaba debajo, sutilmente, un olor empalagoso, casi acido, horrible.

- Tu no eres Potter…- trazo de zafarse, cada palabra salió cargada de un asco que a él mismo le sorprendió escuchar en su voz.

- que te sucede Mafoy…? Estas confundido…- Rehuía su mirada y trato de seguir acariciándolo.

- NO! Tu no eres ÉL!- Se levanto de golpe tirando al otro en el proceso – Ahora mismo me dirás quien eres…- Sus ojos destellaron como mortíferas dagas, mientras en sus brazos sintió el picor de las plumas de nuevo…

De repente alguien se encontró tocando la puerta….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase pociones seguía su curso de manera tranquila, aun que Harry en un inicio pensó que seria mejor ya que el rubio no estaba, al poco comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo. Una sensación horrible no le dejaba en paz, Blaise lo había mirado un par de veces, como decidiendo en preguntarle o no por la ausencia de su amigo.

- "Que se supone que le diga? Que me amenazo con la varita y huyo?"- Se sentía molesto por las acciones del rubio.

De lo que ninguno se percato, fue que había otro estudiante que no estaba en clase, de la misma casa que Blaise, y que era un dolor de cabeza constante. Pansy Parkinson.

- Oye Harry, tu entiendes algo de esto?- Neville lo saco de sus cavilaciones, estaba luchando con una parte del texto que no parecía comprender. La verdad era que él no estaba prestando atención.

- No…no lo he leído- Su mente parecía divagar acerca del Slytherin, no entendía su comportamiento, algo no andaba bien, su instinto se lo decía.

- Ustedes dos! Pónganse a trabajar!- Hermione se acerco al verlos conversar.

- ¡Si! Es que no entiendo esto… me ayudarías?- Su amigo se alejo con Hermione para pedir explicaciones, mientras ellos se perdían en el libro Harry comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería ir a ver al rubio.

- "No importa lo engreído y malcriado que sea"- Suspiro y pidió permiso para salir con la excusa de que necesitaba ver a la enfermera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasnsy Parkinson se consideraba una chica que aprovechaba una oportunidad cada vez que se le presentaba. Y esta no era la excepción.

Cuando la profesora estúpidamente envió a Potter y su amado Draco a la enfermería los siguió discretamente para saber el estado en que estaba su futuro esposo. Observo la manera en que Potter llevaba al rubio, le llenaba de una rabia inmensa.

-"Míralo, tocando a mi Draco, como si él quisiera eso"- Pero al fin su amado había dicho a Potter que lo bajara de una vez. Para su agrado, lo amenazo con su varita-"seguro no soporta estar cerca de él"- Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar un pequeño problema en las piernas del chico -"Oh dios, ¡Draco que horror!"- Era algo que no se esperaba, pero recordó entonces que en libro decía que los mitad veela tenían que acostarse con su pareja para crear el enlace. Una brillante idea surgió en su mente mientras corría detrás de él.

- "Esta zona no la recordaba"- Esa parte del castillo no le era familiar pero de repente vio al mitad veela cerca de una puerta –"Perfecto, es mi oportunidad"- Observó al chico entrar y después salió de prisa de allí con su plan en mente.

Poco después tenía entre sus manos una botellita con poción multijugos, hacer que un elfo domestico la tomara había sido muy fácil, el nuevo maestro de pociones era tan descuidado… -"De haber sido el profesor Snape no me hubiera arriesgado pero este es un chiste"- Llego de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación, notando con agrado que ni siquiera tenia llave.

Se había fijado en que Draco no pronunció ninguna contraseña, pero temía que tuviera una trampa que se activara al entrar, Ninguna.

- El destino dice que Draco es mío…- Entro en silencio a la habitación y busco el cuarto de Draco, se dio cuenta que había dos cuartos, uno con la marca de Gryffindor y otro con la marca de Slytherin –Así que duermen en cuartos separados- Había estado muy preocupada pensando que compartían un cuarto, tal vez con una sola cama, pero ahora estaba mas tranquila. Entro al cuarto de Potter para tomar unos cabellos de su cepillo y vestir su uniforme – Es un muggle nada mas- Miro con desprecio su demás ropa y salió una vez que tenia puesto todo, la poción se torno dorada – Típico, un Gryffindor- se miro en el espejo para ver los cambios- Al acostarme con el se hará el enlace, cuando sepa que a quien se entrego fue a mi, se dará cuenta que era un error su elección y que soy yo con quien debe estar- Murmurando esto se apresuro a tocar la puerta y pasar, el rubio yacía en cama con una cara sonrojada como si tuviera fiebre.

-"Ahora serás todo mío"-

Al principio todo iba bien, su sueño dorado, aparte de la boda, era ese momento.

La piel de su amado casi brillaba, era tan perfecta. Su amado tenia ciertas dudas, pero una vez que le pidió su confianza todo fue mas sencillo.

- "Oh es tan excitante"-Su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, había esperado mucho ese momento. Cuando salieron juntos en sexto, había esperado en vano muchas veces a que el tomara la iniciativa. Cuando ella lo intento el se excuso diciendo que su madre iba a molestarse demasiado si tenia sexo con alguien que no fuera a ser su futura esposa.

-"Ahora todo estará bien"- Pero no fue así, el rubio se dio cuenta que no era Potter – "Se da cuenta que no soy él, por que me quiere"- Estaba emocionada pero algo apenada por ser descubierta así. Trato de terminar el acto, ya tendrían tiempo para explicar las cosas.

Pero él se obstino en interrumpirlo, hasta la tiro de la cama.

Estaba tratando de convencerlo, de calmarlo, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Largo no moleste!- No iba a dejar que los interrumpieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico que vivió se sintió profundamente confundido y conmocionado cuando escucho su propia voz salir del cuarto del rubio.

- Malfoy… qué pasa allí dentro?- Había hecho lo correcto al ir a ver al rubio, no se explicaba como alguien podía tener su voz, a menos que hubiera usado poción multijugos, y conseguido su cabello. Lo cual resultaría sencillo ya que su cuarto estaba al lado. ¿Era algún mortifago que había escapado a los juicios del ministerio? ¿Quería tomar rehenes para intercambiarlos por los que sí estaban en Azcaban?

Escucho más ruidos dentro de la habitación, iba a derrumbar la puerta si el otro no le respondía pronto –Potter! Entra aquí ahora!- No iba a tener que repetírselo.

De inmediato abrió la puerta, que no tenia seguro alguno, topándose con una escena bastante bizarra.

Se vio a si mismo en el suelo sin su túnica ni camisa puestos, y al rubio parado a un lado de la cama también sin nada en el torso, con una cara que daba miedo y con plumas saliendo de sus brazos como cuando estaban cerca del lago.

Parecía que su parte veela incluía ciertos rasgos físicos al enojarse, aun que las plumas eran de un bello tono metálico que le recordaba a sus ojos

- Que pasa…? Quien…?- Harry observo al impostor, tenia una cara que reflejaba mucha frustración e ira, tal vez hasta un poco de odio. Este se levanto despacio del suelo, estaba entre Malfoy y él.

- Trato de hacerse pasar por ti, pero era peor que tu besando- No iba a replicarle el insulto, pero si iba a hacer esperar allí mismo al sujeto, para que el efecto de la poción pasara y así averiguar quien había querido usurpar su identidad.

- No quieras escapar o te ira mal- Draco había olvidado por completo la varita y apretó sus puños mientras las plumas refulgían de nuevo.

Pero no es que ella no hubiera tenido ya una idea para librarse de la situación.

- Lo lamento tanto- agacho su cabeza ante Draco – Soy un chico que quería estar contigo, los rumores decían que Potter y tu están saliendo, así que pensé que esto estaría bien, pero me arrepiento- Su voz había salido llena de tristeza y frustración, primero tenia que constatar que no era una amenaza, pues de otro modo probablemente le esperaban hechizos muy peligrosos. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y observó los ojos de su adorado enfriarse aun mas, era doloroso, pero él no sabia quien era ese falso Potter en realidad.

- Crees que te dejare ir…?- Su voz estaba cargada de una helada ira, que incluso estremeció al verdadero Harry, que se distrajo un segundo, dándole así su oportunidad para escapar –Sectusempra!- Había aprendido el hechizo después de saber que Draco había sido herido con el por descuido de Potter, era su revancha, había aprendido a ejecutarlo incluso sin varita, tan solo teniendo a Potter en mente.

La cara del Gryffindor fue de confusión por un momento, después alzo su varita y grito – Protego!- pero el hechizo logro rozarlo y causar alguna heridas que se abrieron en su costado. Sin poder evitarlo se dejó caer al suelo con una cara que reflejaba dolor, cosa que ella aprovecho para salir del cuarto. El tiempo de la poción casi terminaba y no se podía arriesgar a ser descubierta después del ataque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cámara lenta Draco observo como él impostor se daba vuelta y gritaba ese espeluznante hechizo que él Gryffindor le había lanzado una vez en los baños. Sabia lo que le pasaría sino lograba desviarlo, esperaba que el imbécil se defendiera, pero al parecer el impostor fue un poco mas rápido, aun que Potter logro que el daño fuera bastante reducido. Lo que no esperaba era el sentimiento de angustia tan grande que se instalo en su pecho en ese momento.

- No! Potter!- Por que a pesar de que no grito su nombre, sino su apellido, la desesperación se apodero de su mente en ese instante y olvidándose del culpable solo pudo correr tan rápido como pudo para salvar la corta distancia, que se le hizo kilométrica, y ver el estado del Gryffindor – Potter! Háblame!- Sus ojos se humedecieron – ¡Joder Potter dime algo!- Era irreal que ese chico no hubiera podido parar ese hechizo cuando había logrado detener a Voldemort.

- Malfoy…- Tenia manchas de sangre que se expandían en su ropa y manchaban de carmín las manos del rubio.

- Imbécil! Por que no lo esquivaste! No eres el jodido niño que vivió?- Sus nervios estaban fuera de control.

- Tan simpático… como siempre- Todavía se atrevía a sonreír tan tranquilo.

- Aguarda- Lo levantó con cierta cautela, estaba muy nervioso, su piel se erizaba solo de pensar en el estado del pelinegro. Él chico se apoyo en su hombro, logro con algunos esfuerzos tenderlo en la cama – Debo tener alguna poción que ayude a curarte por aquí- Parecía haber recuperado algo de autocontrol al escucharlo hablar con esa calma. Después de rebuscar en su baúl al fin saco una botella con poción curativa – Tienes suerte que sea tan bueno en pociones- Su tono de voz queriendo salir presuntuoso, se tambaleada, aun con los nervios había logrado dominarse, no iba a dejarlo ver lo asustado que me sintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un dolor bastante fuerte, pero las heridas no parecían mortales, observo con cierta calma como Draco removía su túnica y levantaba su camisa para descubrir la herida la herida y aplicar la poción, al parecer eran unos arañazos profundos pero sin lastimar órgano alguno – Se bueno… conmigo- Sonrió para calmarlo, sentía que estaba muy nervioso, era muy extraño verlo genuinamente preocupado por su estado. Vacío la poción en las heridas de golpe, le ardió y el liquido color lila comenzó a escocerle, su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar.

- Quien demonios llega a esos extremos?- Murmuraba el Slytherin entre dientes mientras esparcía mejor el liquido con un pañuelo. Una vez que la poción hizo su efecto se sintió mejor y se recargo en el respaldo de la cama del rubio quien le ayudo poniéndole una almohada detrás y dejando la herida al aire.

El otro bufo – Soy como un dios para ellos- De acuerdo, allí iba su ego tamaño mundial. Prueba de que estaba mucho mas relajado.

- ¿Alguna aportación mas constructiva? Como, ¿quién fue el responsable?- Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos no tenían una contraseña para entrar, no había un cuadro que fungiera como guardián. Ni siquiera una llave.

Draco gruñó - Cuando lo encuentre lo hare sufrir- Harry cerro los ojos un momento, estaba algo cansado por la perdida de sangre que aun que mínima, le había causado cierto cansancio. De pronto un cuerpo cálido estaba recargado en la parte izquierda y sana del suyo. Abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que era verdad lo que pasaba. Draco estaba apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Dra…Malfoy…?- No le incomodaba, pero el rubio lo había estado evitando desde ayer.

- No molestes y dame un par de minutos- Tenia los ojos cerrados y su mano descansaba sobre la rodilla del pelinegro quien suspiro y trato de relajarse.

- De acuerdo- Tenia que admitir que aquello era muy cómodo. Alzo su brazo y dejo su mano sobre el cabello del Slytherin, secretamente siempre había querido tocarlo, parecía suave y en parte envidiaba lo fácil que seguro seria manejarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No es que quisiera a Potter, pero estaba cansado, confundido y abrumado por la sensación tan grande de alivio que reinaba en su alma.

-"Casi lo pierdo"- Y aun que este pensamiento cruzaba su mente, no estaba muy de acuerdo con tenerlo, pero que importaba, hacia unos minutos iba a acostarse con él Gryffindor, ¿qué diferencia hacia acurrucarse en él ahora? Aun que no esperaba que levantara una mano para acariciar su cabello. Era relajante.

- Voy a matarlo cuando lo encuentre- Murmuro, esto era personal, su prospecto de pareja podía no ser extremadamente guapo, podía tener un cabello rebelde y horrible, estaba seguro que iba a botarlo y que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida solo pero… NADIE iba a lastimarlo y quedar sin castigo.

Ahora que la preocupación por la salud del chico que vivió pasaba a segundo plano, el enojo volvía a borbotar en su estomago como lava caliente.

- Malfoy…Me has estado evitando desde ayer….- Oh no, eso era una trampa.

- Aja tenia cosas que hacer, algunos nos esforzamos en clase- Trataba de postergarlo, por que sabia lo difícil que iba a ser escucharlo.

- Tenemos que hablar- Justo cuando pensaba que el fin había llegado, un ruido en la puerta pareció salvarlo.

- Señor Malfoy…Señor Potter?- La profesora MacGonagall entro al cuarto observando la escena. Desde un primer momento se sonrojo visiblemente, seguro pensando en todas las cosas contra las reglas que habrían llevado a cabo cuando contemplo el panorama.

- Profesora- Malfoy se movio para distanciarse aun que permaneció sentado en la cama.

- La profesora Sproud fue a verme y me conto el incidente con la tentácula venenosa – Prosigio la animaga- menciono que el Señor Potter lo había escoltado a la enfermería, y ya que pidió permiso para ir allá en clase de pociones me di una vuelta para verlos a ambos- Su mirada cambio de preocupación a severidad- Pero creo que emplearon el tiempo en alguna otra cosa- La ropa esparcida por la habitación no les ayudaba mucho.

- profesora, salí para ver a Malfoy por que sentí que algo andaba mal, alguien entro aquí usando poción multijugos, tomando mi apariencia- estaba muy serio.

- Intento seducirme, por eso supe que no era Potter, el no puede seducir a nadie- Sonrió con suficiencia. La cara del chico que vivió era de fastidio y resignación ante ese comentario.

- Además me lanzo un sectusempra para escapar – Le mostro la herida en su costado derecho que ya casi acababa de sanar gracias a la poción que el Slytherin había aplicado –Malfoy me curó-

La animaga estaba alarmada con esas revelaciones– ¿Escapó? Por Merlín, nadie sabe que están aquí, pero la contraseña no se como pudimos olvidarlo- Estaba muy molesta por ese hecho. ¿Cómo saber quien era el responsable del ataque? Podía ser un mortifago – Tendremos que investigar-

Draco continuo explicando – Dijo ser un admirador mío, que buscaba tener sexo. Y sí, necesitamos un guardián- Sabia exactamente quien quería que les ayudara.

-Bien, comenzare una inspección sobre ingredientes de pociones faltantes, no son comunes. Si, tendremos que verlo de inmediato, buscare candidatos. Ahora mismo es la hora de comida, pero en vez de ir al Gran Comedor esperaran aquí, mandare unos elfos con comida-

-Profesora ¿puedo hacerle una sugerencia?- La animaga asintió, Draco se levanto y se acerco para susurrar el nombre. Al escucharlo la Directora sonrío de manera divertida y satisfecha.

- Creo que estará bastante orgulloso al escuchar que lo solitas tu- Salió de la habitación prometiendo enviar pronto la comida.

-¿ A quien le dijiste que preguntara?- El Gryffindor trato de levantarse.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Aun no puedes moverte- Frunció el seño y se acerco al pelinegro para evitar que se pusiera de pie –Se que te crees indestructible pero tienes que estar recostado un poco mas-

Harry lo miro sonriente y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios. Él rubio lo miro enojado – De que te ríes? Te agrada la idea de morir?- Bufo, ¿como podía haberle tocado un loco como pareja?

- Pensé irme antes de que me saques de tu cama, que no manche de sangre las sabanas- El otro lo miro perplejo – Se que odias que toquen tus cosas, especialmente sabanas que parecen haber sido enviadas especialmente de casa- Señalo los bordados decorativos que eran bastante delicados y que componían las iniciales DM (Draco Malfoy).

- Quien lo diría, prestas atención- Sonrió de medio lado, el chico sabía usar su cerebro.

- Una de mis cualidades de héroe- Era hasta cierto punto agradable pelear así.

Él otro solo rodo los ojos en exasperación – No habrá más cumplidos-

- Oh eso fue un cumplido..?-

Malfoy volteó a otro lado – ¿Dónde está la comida? Tengo hambre- Antes que pudieran decir otra cosa un elfo color verde musgo se apareció con una bandeja plateada, la dejo encima del escritorio para después hacer una reverencia que fue correspondida con un asentimiento de cabeza de Harry para desaparecer de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hay dentro?- Él rubio se acerco y destapo la bandeja, dentro había pastel de carne, puré de patatas acompañado de guisantes y zanahorias, con dos vasos llenos de jugo de calabaza y dos rebanadas de pastel de merengue.

- Comida, ¿qué mas?- Pero apareciendo una mesita de cama acerco las cosas al pelinegro que miraba divertido esto.

- Desde cuando eres amable conmigo?- Tomo un sorbo de jugo que lo reconfortó

- No es que quiera, me fuerza mi parte veela, como cuando te curé, siente aofrtunado- En su vida admitiría que quería hacer sentir cómodo al otro.

- Oh, yo que me sentía especial- Sin darle mayor importancia comenzó a comer.

Pasaron un rato callados mientras la comida iba desapareciendo de sus platos. Cuando terminaron dejaron la bandeja donde el elfo pudiera recogerla, después Harry ya pudo levantarse y se coloco el uniforme de nuevo. Ambos salieron de la habitación del Slytherin hacia la sala, donde se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones.

- Draco- El aludido volteo, se había distraído en sus pensamientos, especialmente sobre el esfuerzo que la directora haría en vano de buscar un cuadro que protegiera la estancia. Si Potter lo rechazaba volverían ambos a sus respectivas casas y no seria necesaria una contraseña.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?-

- Tengo que hablar contigo, trata de escucharme, ¿De acuerdo?- El rubio trato de pensar rápidamente como evitarlo, en vano. Pero fue salvado de nuevo por la Profesora, que entro con una sonrisa.

- Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, encontré a alguien para que les ayude- Harry suspiro, ¿hasta cuando iba a hablar con Malfoy? – Salgan un momento, instalaran esto en la habitación del Señor Malfoy- Un elfo entro levitando un cuadro de aproximadamente un metro de ancho por dos de alto que tenia un laboratorio de pociones pitado en el.

- ¿Entonces si aceptó?- Él mitad veela sonrió con cierto alivio, mientras que el pelinegro los miro dudoso, ¿de quien hablaban?.

- Pueden salir para verlo y decidir la contraseña- Era algo que rara vez ocurría, pues todos en el castillo tenían ya una función desde hace mucho tiempo.

Draco salido con una sonrisa en el rostro, que pareció a Harry como si fuera a encontrarse con alguno de sus parientes.

Cuando observo el cuadro que estaba en la puerta no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

- Severus, tiempo sin vernos- Malfoy sonrió de manera un tanto cariñosa a su padrino, quien le correspondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

- Así que, ¿Cómo se ha comportado Potter?- Dirigió su mirada al chico en cuestión que solo atino a abrir la boca y cerrarla antes de desviar su mirada.

- Tan bien como se podría esperar de él- Era una buena noticia tenerlo cerca.

- Y, ¿ya saben que palabra usaran como contraseña?-

- No, pero podemos decidirlo ahora- Volteo a ver a Harry quien solo se encogió de hombros.

- Elígela- No iba a armar una discusión por eso – pero me gusta tentacula venenosa- Sonrió con malicia.

- Muy gracioso Potter- La profesa MacGonagall carraspeo.

- Cuando decidan la contraseña Severus me avisara, me retiro tengo otros asuntos que atender- camino por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

- ¿Y bien?- El experto en pociones estaba esperando

- Serpientes y escaleras- Pronuncio Harry después de unos segundos.

- Me agrada, puede quedarse- Él rubio miro en su dirección unos segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta – Te veré en mi habitación Severus- este asintió y dejo a Harry entrar antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

- Malfoy…- Lo llamo tratando en vano de seguir su conversación donde la habían dejado, pero el chico ya estaba cerrando al puerta de su habitación.

Se resigno a esperar tal vez otro día antes de hablar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando entre a mi habitación deje salir un profundo suspiro, que al parecer estaba cargado de tristeza. Mi padrino me esperaba en la pared donde estaba mi escritorio.

- Es muy extraño que estés viviendo con Potter- Sonrió ligeramente a su ahijado.

- Si, imagínate que TENGAS que enlazarte con él- Se sentó y paso su mano por el rubio cabello desordenándolo ligeramente- Además alguien se ha hecho pasar por Potter hoy para costarse conmigo- En verdad había necesitado a alguien con quien hablar.

- No entiendo como a Lucius no le dio un ataque- Apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano mientras su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa - ¿Alguien se ha hecho pasar por Potter? Eso es inesperado- Empezó a pensar como indagar en secreto sobre esa cuestión.

- Yo no entiendo como esa parte de mi que se hace llamar veela lo eligió- Aun que en un inicio había pensando esas cosas, ahora eran simplemente una forma de liberar su estrés.

- Lo lamento en verdad- Él chico soltó otro suspiro enorme- Pero por ahora deberías concéntrate en encontrar al impostor.

- No tengo que lamentarme nada… él va a rechazarme- Agacho su cabeza abatido.

Severus lo miro un tanto descolocado – ¿Te lo dijo?- Si tomaba esa decisión Draco pasaría el resto de su vida solo.

- Aun no, pero lo hará- Él otro le miro sin entender.

- Como estas seguro de eso?- Sabia que Potter y Draco no se llevaban bien, pero si habían aguantado estos días sin matarse, tal vez había esperanza para su ahijado.

- Discutimos, por que el nuevo profesor de defensa – Se estremeció de enojo nada mas recordarlo – su olor… el quiere a Potter cerca, pero él no se da cuenta, y dijo que solo quiere pedirle consejos- Bufó, esa excusa era patética.

- Entonces debe ser un inútil- Su padrino gruño molesto – Quien en su sano juicio le pediría consejos a él?- Seguramente era algún lame botas que quería quedar bien con el ahora Chico que vivió.

- No quiero escucharlo- Se sentía bastante abatido.

- Eres un Malfoy, los Malfoy enfrentan todo- Draco volteo sorprendido al escuchar el tono con que había pronunciado su padrino estas palabras – Estuve con tu padre en la escuela, lo decía a menudo- Miro a su ahijado a los ojos – Deja que hable contigo, puedes convencerlo, hacer un trato, siempre te las ingeniado para salir adelante- Hubiera querido darle una palmada para mostrarle su apoyo.

Miro a su padrino y se resigno a encontrarse con lo inevitable- Bien, saldré a hablar con él- Salió de ese cuarto con el firme propósito de convencer a Potter para quedarse. Por mas extraño que eso fuera.

Toco la puerta de la habitación y sintió la magia que le protegía y repelía.

- Potter, ¿estas allí?- Toco de nuevo y escuchó los pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Se hizo para atrás y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro en pijama, solo un bóxer, ya que aun era un clima relativamente cálido- ¿Quieres ponerte algo de ropa?, ¡exhibicionista!- Se sonrojo y fue a sentarse a un sofá, Harry solo lo miro y fue por una playera y un pantalón de mezclilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?- Se quedo de pie frente a él, Draco lo miro a los ojos y le indico con su mano que se sentara.

- Querías hablar conmigo, vamos a hablar- Tenia un rostro totalmente serio pero sereno que descoloco al chico que vivió.

-De acuerdo, pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

- Un Malfoy afronta las cosas- Alzo su cabeza en señal de orgullo.

Él pelinegro solo sonrió – Bien, tenemos casi una semana viviendo aquí, me dijeron que una vez que me informara podía tomar una decisión-

- "Maldición, aquí viene"- El olor que desprendía no era fuerte, pero la cercanía lo estaba acumulando y eso no estaba bien.

- Tome lo que podría llamarse una decisión- Noto la cara de sufrimiento del rubio – Malfoy seguro que estas bien…?-

No podía soportarlo más, iba a explotar…

Y así fue.

- NO! No estoy bien Potter! Maldición!-

El Gryffindor solo guardo silencio y lo dejo continuar.

- ¡Tu estas allí sentado tan tranquilo mientras piensas como te libraras de mi! ¡Se lo que vas a decir! ¡Que fui un dolor de cabeza desde que te mudaste conmigo! ¡Que no puedes soportarme! Que prefieres a cualquier chica, cualquiera que no sea yo…- Se dejo caer en otro sofá mientras recuperaba la respiración, estaba agitado, su cabello estaba desordenado y su rostro se había puesto sonrosado por la furia y el esfuerzo de la garganta al gritar.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras por el momento, no pensaba que en realidad el rubio sufriera con su decisión, después de todo se había obstinado en actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado y vivir allí solo fuera parte de algún castigo.

- Malfoy yo…- Se levantó y camino a donde estaba el chico, se sentó a su lado y dejo su mano en su hombro, Draco solo gruño y dejo su mirada enfocada en la dirección opuesta al Gryffindor – No quiero decir nada de lo que acabas de gritar-

Draco volteo a verlo con una mirada que mostraba asombro puro.

- ¿De qué…. Hablas?- Era algo que no había pensado.

- Si me dejaras hablar enterarías- Suspiro cansino – Esa manía tuya de creer que todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza es verdad- Bufó con cierta molestia marcada en la voz.

- Bien, pues deja de perder el tiempo y ve al punto- Parecía haber recuperado su personalidad habitual, su rostro estaba tranquilo y con sus manos arreglo su cabello dejando los mechones desordenados de nuevo en su sitio.

- Aun no estoy seguro si me enlazaría contigo – El rostro de Malfoy mostro una expresión enojada y abrió la boca para protestar– ¡déjame terminar!- El otro guardo silencio - quiero que salgamos-

La expresión del Slytherin fue de confusión- ¿Te refieres a tener una "cita"?- ¿Qué ridiculeces estaba diciendo ese idiota? – ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?-

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quieres que de verdad salga por esa puerta? Sigue hablando así y pasara!- Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?- Malfoy empezaba a fastidiarse de jugar a las adivinanzas.

- Debo conocerte, que hagamos cosas juntos, en resumen, vamos a tratar de llegar a ser novios, entonces tomare una decisión- Era muy extraño proponerle eso a un chico al que hace poco detestaba, pero recordaba ciertamente que cuando Bellatrix los tenía atrapados, él había dudado de su identidad para ayudarlos quizás de manera inconsciente a tener una oportunidad de escapar. En plena guerra y con su familia amenazada. Merecía una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres ser una de esas parejas de novios cursis?- Arrugo su aristocrática nariz ante semejante idea.

- Malfoy, voy a considerar pasar el resto de mi vida CONTIGO, creo que podrías tratar de mostrar algunas razones que me convenzan- Fue el turno del rubio de separar sus labios para unirlos de nuevo sin haber pronunciado palabra– Creo que no estoy exigiendo nada irracional-

- Creo que no- Draco suspiró un tanto aliviado – Pero si crees que voy a alabarte como todos lo demás por ser un héroe, ¡mas vale que lo olvides!- Hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano.

Harry sonrió entonces– Yo creo que esa es la primer razón por la cual me quedaría contigo, siempre pelearíamos a muerte- Se acerco y dejo su cabeza reposando en el hombro del Slytherin así como este lo había hecho un rato atrás. Tal vez las cosas iban un tanto a prisa, él mismo estaba sorprendido de cómo había reaccionado ante la situación con él rubio. En otros tiempos, seguro habría dicho no rotundo a cualquier cosa relacionada con él mitad veela, pero al parecer sí había madurado.

- No sabia de tu vena masoquista, ¿qué haces..?- No que quisiera quitarlo, pero la única vez que se había acercado por su voluntad a él había sido el beso después de clase de transformaciones.

- Te considero atractivo, pensé que esto seria cómodo, y lo es, así que no lo arruines- Aspiro el aroma del rubio, era agradable.

- Te estas portando tan raro como yo- Lo admitía, era muy desconcertante ver a quien antes te fulminaba con la mirada en el pasillo, ahora teniendo esa clase de atenciones contigo.

- Solo estoy cansado, creo que dormiré en este sofá…- En verdad estaba cansado, y el sofá era tan amplio y cómodo…

- Bien, pero si te olvidas de tomar la poción y te violo en mitad de la noche no te quejes- Observo divertido la reacción del pelinegro.

Abrió lo ojos totalmente espabilado y dando un rápido "¡Descansa…!" se apresuro a entrar en su cuarto.

-Imbécil- Aun que el insulto salió de una boca que formulaba una sonrisa. También se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un poco.

Severus lo miro al entrar con una cara y un caminar tan relajado que no pregunto nada y simplemente dejo que el chico lo ignorara. Lo escucho salir del baño, traía la pijama puesta y se dejo caer en la cama sin mas, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente ambos se encontraron en la puerta para ir a clase de adivinación.

- No se como tomaste esa materia, es una estafa- Estaba molesto de tener que agregar esa clase a su horario, era una burla para la magia.

- Deja de quejarte y muévete que llegaremos tarde- Salieron y Draco se despidió de Snape antes de seguir discutiendo con el pelinegro.

- No voy a tomarte de la mano Potter- Habían acordado intentar cierto acercamiento físico para calmar un poco al rubio.

- No te dije que me tomes la mano, te dije que nos saludemos como amigos antes de entrar al Gran Comedor- La piel del rubio era suave, no creía que hubiera usado sus manos para nada mas que manejar la varita y su escoba. Se preguntaba si el rubio encontraría desagradable el tacto de sus manos que tenían bastantes callos por el trabajo con los Dursley, y su piel algo maltratada después de los últimos eventos, era algo que no se preocupaba en cuidar. Tenía algunas cicatrices repartidas por el cuerpo, nada muy serio.

Pero al abrirse las puertas todas las miradas recayeron en Harry, que solo pensó que verlos entrar juntos y en paz era el motivo de sus cuchicheos.

- Por que te ven todos así?- Draco no estaba de ganas de matar a nadie. Pero lo haría si era requerido.

- Nos miran a los dos- Recorrieron ambos con la mirada los alrededores del gran Comedor, Harry de repente notó como Cho se acerco a ellos con cierto recelo. Aun no olvidaba la escena del lago, ciertamente no era algo normal lo que había pasado y no quería que se repitiera.

- Harry.. oye .. solo quería decirte que si necesitas ayuda para encubrirte no me molestaría actuar como tu novia- Le sonrió de manera coqueta antes de irse asustada y nerviosa por la mirada que él rubio le dio.

- Potter explícame en este instante que demonios fue eso- Su temperamento no era nada estable, y no iba a hacerse responsable por sus acciones.

- Lo mismo quisiera saber yo Malfoy-

El día acababa de comenzar y ya se avecinaban problemas….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí el cap. espero lo disfrutaran, gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	10. Tempestad

Quiero dar las gracias a Fanfiker_FanFinal por fungir como Beta Reader, ayudándome a corregir este capitulo y los que vienen.

La información sobre cartomancia la saque de una pagina de internet, que seguramente es poco confiable (es internet), pero cuando lean lo descrito en dicha pagina entenderán por que la escogí.

Pensamientos: se sitúan entre comillas.

Capitulo 10: Tempestad

—¡Harry!— Hermione se acercó apresuradamente en cuanto los vio entrar, su rostro mostraba tensión–. Hola Malfoy—volteó a saludar rápidamente al rubio, y sin dar tiempo para que él contestara volvió su atención al pelinegro.

Ron venía caminando detrás de la chica castaña, estaba de mal humor por los hechos ocurridos en la mañana y solo gruñó al ver al Slytherin. Se paró junto a su novia, su postura mostraba un fastidio profundo y muy pocas ganas de estar allí. Sentía que la serpiente le estaba robando a su amigo, aislándolo del mundo.

"Hola Granger". Dejó la respuesta flotar en su mente, no le agradaba nada la cara que mostraba la chica. Suficiente era lidiar con Potter.

—¿Qué pasa?—Hermione y Ron se mostraban extraños. Y eso que él aun tenía que contarles lo que había sucedido después de que se fuera de clase de pociones el día anterior.

— Ginny estuvo hablando con nosotros hace un momento…— Sus caras no tenían buena pinta. El chico pelirrojo miró hacia atrás.

La hermana de Ron estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor al parecer reuniendo más información. Levantó su mirada por todo el comedor, al verlos alzó su mano para saludar desde allí y seguir charlando.

—Ya ha habido rumores sobre mí muchas veces, ¿qué se inventaron ahora?—Rodó sus ojos de manera fastidiada. Algún día tendrían que aburrirse de hablar sobre su persona.

—Bueno… ¿recuerdas que después de DCAO te quedaste a hablar con el profesor Engelmann?—Harry asintió, notando un mal presentimiento, Draco parecía a punto de golpear a alguien a la sola mención del nombre. El rubio apretó sus puños en señal de enojo, tanto que su piel se puso roja desde la punta de los dedos hasta los nudillos.

—Sí—No veía nada bueno salir de ese comentario. Trató de evadir el tema lo más rápido posible, Malfoy parecía muy sensible a la mención de ese nombre.

—Nos contaste lo que habían hablado, y al parecer alguien comenzó el absurdo rumor de que te encontrarías a solas con él en su despacho después de cada clase, para algo no relacionado con los estudios —A Harry le pareció muy tierno por parte de su amiga explicarlo con esas palabras. La chica se había sonrojado ligeramente, y Harry se preguntó por un segundo cuán lejos habrían llegado ella y su amigo en su relación. Apartó este pensamiento y se concentró de nuevo en la realidad.

—Versión maquillada de que te vas a acostar con él —Dejó salir el rubio, cada palabra estaba cargada de asco y odio profundos.

—Pero son todo rumores—Se apresuró a agregar la chica al observar cómo el comportamiento de Malfoy se inclinaba más hacia la violencia, el libro había dejado en claro lo inestable que podía ponerse, con gran facilidad—. Lo peor es que no podemos desmentirlos —suspiró Hermione cansada.

—Son solo rumores Mione, no importan —murmuró fastidiado el pelinegro, no era como si otras veces no hubieran sido peores, aunque en verdad era frustrante, quería que dejaran su vida en paz. ¿Es que acaso era imposible para él vivir un día sin rumores y murmullos?

—Pero Harry, ¡el problema es que en verdad irás a verlo! —Su amiga estaba muy preocupada. Si los demás profesores se enteraban, su amigo se vería en problemas, lo podían expulsar de la escuela, entonces Harry no conseguiría cumplir su meta de convertirse en Auror.

Este último comentario pareció hacer reaccionar el cerebro de Draco, que tomó del brazo al pelinegro, quien lo miró sorprendido y sin entender.

—Dime que es broma —Medio rugió y demandó él chico rubio, todos en el lugar comenzaban a voltear, estaban justo en la entrada del Gran Comedor donde las cuatro mesas podían verlos con claridad. La cara del Slytherin normalmente de piel con apariencia tersa, suave y libre de arrugas se tornó rojiza y en sus brazos comenzó a sentir el picor que avecinaba la salida de las plumas.

—¡Suéltalo, Malfoy! —Su amigo pelirrojo sacó su varita en un acto reflejo y apuntó al rubio en el rostro, era bastante más alto que él.

—No va contigo Weasley, así que largo —Su mirada lo fulminó, podía partir en dos a la comadreja si así lo quería, pero su presencia no tenia la suficiente relevancia en ese momento. No estaba seguro de que la tuviera después.

—¡Basta los dos! – Hermione intentó bajar con su mano la varita de su novio, quien la ignoró hasta observar su mirada de advertencia; entonces, la apartó de mala gana —. Malfoy, suelta a Harry, si tienes que hablar con él, ¡hazlo en privado!—aun con toda la ira que inundaba su mente sabía que la chica tenía razón, no era hora de montar una escena, lo primero que él había querido evitar.

—Estoy aquí, dejen de hablar de mí como si fuera un retrato en la pared —el pelinegro dejó salir las palabras con cierto tono indignado, entendía que Malfoy hiciera caso omiso de escucharlo, pero sus amigos tampoco parecían poner atención a su protesta.

Draco soltó el brazo al chico que vivió, respiró profundamente para calmarse y cuando se sintió más tranquilo habló:

— Bien, vámonos —Aún faltaban aproximadamente diez minutos para que la clase comenzara, aprovecharían ese tiempo. El rubio de nuevo le tomó por el brazo y sacó a rastras al pelinegro que no pensaba cooperar fácilmente, iba replicando sin parar.

—¿Qué te has creído, imbécil? Suéltame, ¡ahora! —Pero la mirada que el Slytherin le envió fue demasiado intimidante como para ignorarla, Harry decidió dejarse guiar por el rubio, aunque farfullando entre dientes.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a un aula vacía, así como Harry lo había hecho antes.

—NO vas a quedarte a solas con él —El chico que vivió abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el otro se le adelantó —. NO es una petición Potter, es una orden —Estaba muy cerca de perder el control de nuevo, lo que significaba ir tras el profesor.

El Gryffindor no iba a tolerar que una serpiente malcriada le dijera lo que podía o no hacer.

–Pues ve enterándote, podrás dar ordenes a otros pero a mí, no— Se adelantó un par de pasos y lo encaró –. ¿Te quedó claro? —murmuró despacio cerca de su oído. Todo lo que habían hablado y pasado el día anterior parecía haberse ido por el desagüe.

Draco pareció no inmutarse ante las acciones del león.

—No lo diré de nuevo, te quiero lejos de él —No iba a ponerse a explicar que el profesor estaba deseando tenerlo a solas para él, se suponía que debía hacerle caso, y punto.

—Yo sí lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, no me das órdenes, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí—Sus ojos se estrecharon y permitió que sus palabras hicieran mella en Draco. Las cosas estaban regresando a ser como en los años pasados de la escuela.

—Tú eres mi pareja, lo acordamos así —Su brazo se estiró para tomar con ella el rostro de Harry, pero él lo esquivo y se apartó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—No, Malfoy, yo aún sigo sin ser nada tuyo, ni siquiera tu amigo —Con estas últimas palabras salió del lugar dejando al rubio de pie frente a los pupitres vacíos, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza sobre él.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Buenos días, Pansy querida —Daphne estaba realmente emocionada, había cumplido con su deber y estaba ansiosa de contarle todo a su amiga, especialmente lo que acababa de pasar en el Gran Comedor. En todas las mesas la gente no paraba de hablar de los rumores, la pelea que habían comenzado Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mientras estaban hablando con los amigos de Potter, antes de salir del lugar.

"Cuando salga de aquí podría fácilmente trabajar al lado de Rita Skeeter" Pensaba felizmente; sin poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa se extendió poco a poco en su rostro.

La chica pelinegra llegaba tarde al desayuno, parecía bastante pensativa.

—Hola Daphne querida, ¿cómo ha ido todo? —No estaba realmente eufórica, su plan improvisado de ayer había fallado, aunque ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que sí había planeado, saber cómo iba el resto.

—Debo decir que, maravillosamente, todo el mundo está hablando sobre ello ahora, ambos salieron mientras discutían ruidosamente, debo agregar.

No le sorprendía, esa chica tenía la misma habilidad que ella cuando se trataba de hablar mal de otros, además de hacer que la gente lo creyera. Solo necesitaban mencionar un hecho que fuera verdad antes de comentar la mentira. Lo que la gente podía comprobar los convencía un noventa por ciento de la veracidad de lo que habían escuchado.

—Estupendo —Le sonrió y procedió a servirse algo de pan tostado y mermelada para desayunar —. ¿Qué ha dicho tu hermana? —Si todo lo demás iba como lo planeó, Harry y Draco no durarían viviendo juntos ni para navidad.

—Está muy entusiasmada con la maravillosa noticia —Ambas sonrieron ampliamente, por razones diferentes, Pansy no podía creer que Daphne fuera tan ingenua y que su plan estuviera resultando tan fácil. Muy pronto sería la prometida del rubio.

—Muy bien, pero recuerda, todo tiene que comenzar después de Halloween, eso nos dará tiempo de terminar con la poca confianza que parecen haber desarrollado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Harry entró al salón de adivinación, el centauro Firenze le dio la bienvenida tan alegremente como se podía mostrar. La poción había tenido magníficos efectos en él. Durante la batalla en el castillo había sido alcanzado por una maldición que a pesar de no haber cobrado su vida había dejado secuelas. El pelaje del centauro era extremadamente blanco, mostrando en el costado una cicatriz, una línea de color gris oscuro que parecía una fina grieta en su cuerpo y además usaba un bastón para ayudarse a caminar cuando se cansaba.

—Harry Potter, escuché que mi pedido de poción revitalizante los puso en un aprieto—Parecía un tanto apenado por ello. Los demás centauros lo habían aceptado de regreso en la manada y parecían tolerar que tomara un papel en el mundo de los magos, incluso empezaban a escuchar sus ideas, apoyando en parte al nuevo Ministro y sus planes acerca de instaurar la igualdad entre las razas.

—Sí, no fue muy serio…—Se sentía un tanto hastiado de la gente, y el profesor parecía querer escuchar los pormenores del incidente. Quería estar solo un rato para despejar su mente.

—Al final Harry apareció y nos ayudó a encargarnos de la tentácula venenosa— Se adelantó a comentar Parvati, que llegaba básicamente detrás de él y comenzó a contarle todo al profesor con gran entusiasmo. El chico que vivió tomó esa oportunidad para escapar.

Ron se presentó unos minutos después, su novia le había encomendado no perder de vista a Harry y monitorear el comportamiento que tenía el rubio. También le había advertido que no comentaran nada que pudiera guiarlos a esparcir los rumores delante del profesor.

—Ya veo, gracias, espero no necesitarla de nuevo en mucho tiempo— Con un gesto de la mano les indicó a todos en el salón que se sentaran, las chicas seguían suspirando por él de tanto en tanto.

—¿Y el hurón?— Murmuró Ron cuando tomaron asiento. No es que su amigo lo echara en falta, de hecho estaba secretamente alegre de perderlo de vista.

—No lo sé —Después de su discusión realmente no esperaba que se presentara a la clase. Él estaba todavía molesto por lo que había pasado. ¿Pensaba que podía mangonearlo como hacía con los demás?

—Qué bien, al menos una clase tranquila— A pesar de la curiosidad que tenía de preguntarle a su amigo sobre la situación, se contuvo: que el pelinegro no hubiera dicho la gran cosa sobre el rubio era porque no quería, sabía que solo Hermione estaba realmente dispuesta a ver al rubio bajo una luz diferente, él no se creía capaz. Siempre se había metido con su familia como para borrarlo tan tranquilo de su memoria.

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy, no pensé que tomara esta clase —Firenze parecía ignorar que en realidad él nunca había formado parte del programa.

Ambos, el pelinegro y el pelirrojo dejaron salir un suspiro y se quedaron en su lugar mientras Malfoy los miraba con cierto enojo antes de sentarse solo al fondo del salón.

Tenían un techo estrellado, sugiriendo una atmósfera muy mística, las constelaciones se mostraban según la época actual, se movían rotando despacio, casi de manera inadvertida, y el salón era iluminado por algunas velas que flotaban sobre ellos.

—Esta vez me han dado una guía más exacta de lo que haremos —Lavender y Parvati estaban muy emocionadas, el rubio resopló por lo bajo—. Empezaremos a estudiar el uso de la cartomancia —Señaló sus mesas, en cada una había un mazo de cartas, para después proseguir —. La cartomancia se encuentra todavía rodeada de misterios para los seres humanos. No se puede explicar el hecho de que las cartas nos transmitan mensajes que gente experimentada en la materia puede interpretar. ¿Es posible que con la cartomancia se puedan ver acontecimientos y situaciones pasadas, presentes y futuras de una persona gracias a las cartas adivinatorias? —Las chicas suspiraron y muy emocionadas tomaron su libro para comenzar con lo básico, Firenze comenzó a leer en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

"_La historia de las cartas adivinatorias empiezan con la invención de las cartas de juego en la China del siglo 7. Estas cartas, que provenían de los dados, no fueron utilizadas más que para finalidades lúdicas, después más tarde para los oráculos y finalmente para la cartomancia. Al final del siglo 13 y a principios del siglo 14, las cartas de juego hicieron su aparición en Europa donde fueron conocidas por la aristocracia, y aceptadas en los salones de Occidente.  
>Los Tarots son, para la mayoría de tarotistas, la disciplina más importante de la cartomancia. Las cartas aparecieron en Milán a finales del siglo 14, comienzos del 15 y se han desarrollado en su forma actual en el transcurso de los siglos siguientes. Los Tarots transmiten sentimientos y acontecimientos profundamente arraigados en nuestra subconsciencia. Aparecen en la superficie de las imágenes en nuestra conciencia colectiva. Cada carta lleva un símbolo que es conectado a un acontecimiento o un rasgo del carácter. Los Tarots se componen de 22 Arcanos Mayores y de 56 Arcanos Menores, palabra que significa "secretos". Los triunfos los forman los Arcanos Mayores; los Arcanos Menores se componen de cuatro cartas (rey, dama, caballo y sota) y diez cartas numeradas por colores (bastos, copas, espadas y oros). Los colores representan también ciertos comportamientos.<br>En la cartomancia, se mezclan primero de todo las cartas para hacer entonces su tirada según reglas concretas. El significado que las cartas suministra provienen de las combinaciones entre éstas y su posicionamiento respectivo. Es así como el tarotista obtiene una buena idea sobre la situación actual de la persona que consulta y le puede indicar el camino a tomar. Las cartas también pueden facilitar el camino a seguir para vencer una dependencia o factores perturbadores. Los Tarots permiten también ver el futuro en la psique, muestran los miedos y los deseos de una persona y pueden incluso indicar claramente si una relación de pareja funciona de verdad"_

Al llegar a esta parte todos se removieron con algo de nerviosismo, pues, sin importar la edad que tuvieran, algo que pudiera ser tan preciso respecto a tu pareja ideal no era nada despreciable, incluso los más escépticos, como Ron, reaccionaron un poco al escuchar esta última parte. Harry había sonreído de manera sarcástica al escuchar el final del texto.

"Si solo eso fuera cierto". Su mirada divagó por las otras mesas donde todos parecían reír en voz baja, ahora miraban alternativamente el libro y el mazo de cartas con renovado interés.

—Ya… tal vez eso convenza a Malfoy de dejarte en paz— Murmuró bromeando el pelirrojo para esconder en parte su pena por prestarle atención al tema.

El pelinegro asintió sin darle mucha importancia a aquello, su amigo no parecía entender bien el alcance de su situación con el Slytherin.

—Tal vez —correspondió su comentario con cierto recelo al darse cuenta de que Malfoy los observaba. Quería contarle al pelirrojo todo lo que había pasado, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, al final decidió esperar a hablar cuando Hermione estuviera con ellos.

—Ahora comenzaremos a aprender la manera correcta de echar las cartas, les aclaro que los eventos no se leen fácilmente, muchas cosas pueden confundirse, pues como leí antes, su persona misma está en las cartas.

Todos comenzaron, menos Malfoy, que no tenía compañero, y que no parecía muy dispuesto a buscar a alguien para practicar. Sentía que su tiempo era malgastado en ese lugar, podría estar haciendo su ensayo de pociones.

—¿Crees que esto está bien hecho?— Ron no parecía entender mucho la forma de tirar las cartas. Como siempre, su talento para esa materia parecía nulo, en cambio Lavender y Parvati estaban sumamente concentradas una en la tirada de la otra.

—No lo sé —Estaba pendiente de la cara de aburrido que mostraba el Slytherin. No quería ninguna otra escena por parte del rubio.

—Señor Malfoy, trabaje con Potter y Weasley, no estará aquí sin hacer nada —Parecía que el centauro sí tenía un poco mas de capacidad para impartir la clase. Cosa que hizo casi reír al rubio, pero se contuvo. Firenze le envió una mirada severa que le recordó la mirada de la nueva Directora, Malfoy gruñó y se levantó, levitando la silla hasta su mesa. Se sentó, mientras observaba el modo de trabajar de Harry y Ron. Ron aún seguía practicando para tirar las cartas, con resultados nefastos.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —Por Merlín, ¿cuan torpe podía ser? Comenzó a hacer los cálculos para la tirada del pelirrojo –. Muestra que Granger y tú en verdad se quieren —Sonrió con sarcasmo, excelente, en camino más Weasleys.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó notablemente y parecía a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz pero el centauro pasó junto a su mesa para observar los resultados, evitando sin querer que se desatara alguna discusión que terminaría con ambos chicos lanzándose maldiciones. Observó la manera en que el Slytherin había acomodado las cartas y sonrió.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, parece haberlas leído correctamente— Draco devolvió una sonrisa al profesor para luego mirar al pelirrojo de manera muy altanera. El aludido farfulló, dejando las cartas en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de mal humor hacia otro lado.

"Genial, la única clase que toma de esta materia y resulta que se le da bien" Harry se recriminó mentalmente por aceptar que unieran sus horarios. Su humor comenzaba a asemejarse al de su amigo a pasos agigantados.

—Ahora señor Potter, tire para el señor Malfoy —el chico que vivió levantó su cabeza ante la mención de su nombre. No creía que fuera buena idea la sugerencia del centauro, la cara del rubio también revelaba lo mismo, aun así hizo la tirada rogando a Merlín que saliera mal. Firenze se asomó por encima del hombro de Harry, quien corrigió su postura para dejarle observar al profesor. No estaba seguro de ver nada, a pesar de las ilustraciones del libro.

—Bien, parece ser que hay alguien especial, alguien a quien en verdad ama, pero su relación tiene una traba muy grande, y hasta que no la resuelva, toda lectura dará como resultado datos inciertos. El Gryffindor sintió sonrojarse ligeramente, queriendo esconderse, giró la cabeza. No podían referirse a él, después de todo, la tranquilidad entre ellos no duraba mas de un día, como bien habían demostrado ya antes de llegar a esa clase.

Todos observaron cómo el centauro iba de mesa en mesa instruyéndolos con calma. El flujo del tiempo les pareció interminable a los tres chicos y hasta suspendido por algún hechizo.

Cuando por fin los dejaron ir, con la tarea de practicar con tantas personas como pudieran leyendo eventos pequeños, Ron estaba realmente harto de tener a Malfoy cerca.

En cuanto dejaron atrás a los demás, pues caminaron fuera con mucha urgencia, el pelirrojo se encaminó en dirección al Gran Comedor

—Voy por algo de comer, compañero, te veré después —No le apetecía dejar a Harry solo con el rubio, pero tampoco tenia el humor para quedarse y seguir en compañía del Slytherin.

—Bien—el pelinegro se despidió simplemente levantando su mano, después volteó para mirar a quien tenía al lado. Su abrupta plática de la mañana había quedado atrás, y aunque Draco probablemente estaba actuando fuera de control como le había estado pasando hasta ahora, solo que de forma mas intensa, eso no justificaba que le hablara así, exigiendo derechos inexistentes sobre él.

Cruzaron sus miradas para luego fijarse en cualquier otra dirección, ambos sintiéndose demasiado orgullosos, caminaron en silencio por un pasillo de gente que miraba y señalaba, enterados seguro de las últimas noticias del comedor.

"Qué descaro por su parte", pensaba Draco al pasar y notar los ojos puestos en Potter, que parecía verdaderamente incómodo, su rostro se convirtió en una expresión cansada y frustrada, se separó de él al parecer para tomar un atajo tal vez a través de algún pasaje.

"Vaya, pensé que estaría disfrutando de ser el centro de atención, como de costumbre. Así que el chico que vivió se siente incomodo con esto ¿Quién lo diría?"

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Los pasillos abarrotados eran excelentes para obtener información sin necesidad de hacer preguntas o amenazar a alguien. La menor de los Weasley aprendió lo útiles que eran para enterarse de toda clase de rumores, cosas que normalmente la gente comenta con amigos íntimos: como los que se encontraban a escasos metros de ella.

—...Sí, lo escuché de un chico de Ravenclaw, parece que Potter está saliendo con el nuevo maestro de defensa —Una chica de cabello largo y color paja murmuraba a un chico de piel morena, ambos de Hufflepuff.

—Es muy arriesgado, ¡si los descubren sería el fin de Potter! Pero dime una cosa, ¿quién los vio?— comentó el chico, perplejo.

"Precisamente es lo que quiero saber yo ". La menor de los Weasley agudizó su oído, pero alguien se atravesó muy cerca y ambos chicos guardaron silencio.

— ¡Ah..!—No pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido de frustración—. Qué oportunos…—murmuró, fastidiada. Llevaba toda la mañana tratando de averiguar quién había lanzado semejante rumor, pero nadie parecía saber si alguien había comprobado la veracidad de aquellas habladurías.

—¿Disculpa?— la chica se dio la vuelta al escuchar un tono amargo, constatando entonces la pertenencia de aquella voz: Blaise Zabini, quien paseaba muy cerca.

—Oh, hola —Sonrió tranquilamente e ignorándolo de nuevo se dispuso a agudizar el oído por si esos chicos decidían seguir la conversación.

Blaise miraba con cierta sonrisa juguetona a la chica pelirroja.

—¿Buscando algo? —Encontraba cómica la expresión de la Gryffindor en ese momento. Aunque él también estaba recopilando información acerca de los rumores que recorrían la escuela sobre el chico que vivió. Vaya si la gente tenía imaginación en Hogwarts.

Ginny se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.

—No exactamente—el moreno estaba también pendiente de las conversaciones.

—¿Estas investigando los rumores que hay sobre Potter?—el Slytherin se recargó en la esquina del pasillo, así podía escuchar varias cosas a la vez.

— Sí, ¿tú también?— Ginny lo miró, extrañada—. ¿Quieres abrir un club de fans?— la pelirroja sonrió jocosamente.

— Algo así—Blaise sonrió de modo enigmático a la chica, quien se sonrojó y continuó interrogándolo.

—¿A Malfoy le parece bien todo esto? —Lo poco que le habían comentado sobre el tema veela le hacía pensar que el rubio no iba a tomar esos comentarios a la ligera. No era conocido por tener un carácter precisamente tranquilo —. Digo, ahora que Harry y él parecen pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

—¿A que te refieres, Weasley? —el Slytherin se extrañó ante el comentario de la chica, y pronunció una pregunta inconclusa que tenía tintes de exigir más información.

—Bueno, Harry nos comentó la situación que están pasando. Cuando Harry habló con ellos le pareció que estaba bastante tranquilo con las cosas, incluso con el hecho de que fuera Draco con quien tal vez hubiera elegido pasar su vida.

—Vaya, qué confianza para decirles algo así. Pero bien, no he hablado con Draco desde ayer, aunque si ya se enteró de los rumores, tendrá que aguantarse— Él aún no hablaba con su amigo acerca de la resolución de Potter, desconocía si Draco y el Gryffindor ya habían hablado al respecto, pero tarde o temprano Draco iba a ir a contarle todo, antes de reclamar a Potter sobre los rumores, de los cuales, seguramente su amigo rubio ya tendría conocimiento.

—Así que ambos estamos investigando lo mismo —Razonó la menor de los Weasley.

—Eso parece —Los dos se quedaron pensando por un momento antes de alejarse de los demás en el pasillo, el moreno estaba tanteando el terreno, tal vez la chica podría serle útil.

—Seria una buena idea compartir lo que encontremos, ¿no crees?— Ginny le había confesado a Harry que seguirían siendo amigos. Le ayudaría como pudiera, aunque tuviera que confiar en un Slytherin.

—Me parece correcto —Blaise sonrió al constatar que ambos se usarían mutuamente, la Gryffindor tenía ciertos matices de serpiente, por eso le había resultado interesante. Con cierto recelo ambos estiraron su mano hacia el otro para sellar el acuerdo. Fue una sensación un tanto extraña pero agradable.

—Bien, seguiré investigando hasta que termine el día, ¿cuándo podemos vernos para compartir lo que descubrimos?—Era muy raro acordar un encuentro con alguien de esa casa.

—Hoy, después de la cena, junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, ¿te parece bien? —La chica mostraba ciertas dudas en su rostro—. ¿O acaso temes que te castiguen? —La expresión en el rostro de Ginny cambió a una de fastidio, que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona.

—Por mí bien, y no te preocupes, si quieren castigarnos diré que todo fue culpa mía para que regreses a tu camita sin miedo—Lejos de enojarse, el moreno soltó una ligera risa, esa chica era muy divertida.

—Es un trato, no llegues tarde —Ginny asintió y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, la siguiente clase estaba a punto de comenzar; era mejor darse prisa y aprovechar el resto del día para reunir información.

"Parece que algunos Slytherin no son lo que parecen".

Con este último pensamiento entró a la clase de encantamientos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando llegaron al salón para comenzar con la clase de Transformaciones, Harry, Ron y Hermione, el trío dorado, se sentaron juntos después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo separados.

Aquello extrañó a Hermione, quien se ubicó en medio de ambos chicos y comenzó a cuestionar a Harry con la mirada un momento antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a brotar de su boca.

—Harry ¿qué sucedió cuando dejaron Malfoy y tú el comedor?— Harry suspiró y se acercó para que ninguno de los estudiantes lo oyeran. Mc Gonagall había sido llamada para resolver un problema con unos chicos de 3º de Ravenclaw y sintiendo aquello como una oportunidad inmejorable, procedió a contarles lo que había pasado antes del desayuno.

—Primero tengo que contarles otra cosa, ayer cuando salí de clase no fui a la enfermería, sino a ver a Malfoy —Sus dos amigos se sorprendieron cuando Harry empezó a relatar lo sucedido, la intromisión de la persona que sospechaba usando multijugos para robar su apariencia, la pelea (en esta parte Hermione dio un gritito llamando la atención un poco), el hecho de que Malfoy lo había curado y como habían avisado a la Profesora McGonagall.

—¿Snape es su guardián? —La cara del pelirrojo se tornó pálida después de escuchar eso—. ¿Y tú estas de acuerdo?

Hubiera sido mas corto decir "¡¿Estas loco?".

—¡RON!— Como siempre la castaña intervenía cuando su novio parecía perder el control –. Me parece que tienes mucha suerte de que Malfoy sea bueno en pociones, y que la profesora se haga cargo de investigar —La chica parecía satisfecha al escucharse

—Si, pero hoy, después de escuchar los rumores Malfoy no quiere que me acerque al profesor Engelmann—el chico que vivió tenia un tono cansado en la voz.

—Puede parecer ilógico, pero compréndelo, él no te quiere cerca de nadie que pueda cortejarte— La chica parecía pensativa—. Aunque no hay otra persona que imparta la clase. Lo lamento, Harry, pero tendrás que hablarlo con él, no hay otro remedio.

"Pues vaya consejo".

Un tanto desanimado después de escuchar a su amiga, el moreno quiso practicar el hechizo que estaban estudiando en clase, mientras a su lado Ron trataba de convencer a su novia de buscar algo que los separara al rubio y a él, por milésima vez.

Cuando la conversación entre el trío dorado comenzaba, Malfoy llegaba al salón, un tono de amargura plasmado en su rostro. Sin mirar a Potter fue a sentarse con Blaise, quien ya lo esperaba con un asiento vacío a su lado para enterarse de nuevas noticias.

—¿Cómo pasaron la noche? ¿No trataron de matarse?—En respuesta a su comentario Draco soltó un leve gruñido al que siguió un suspiro leve.

—Potter ha decidido no dejarme— Blaise alzó una ceja manifestando su desconcierto por la falta de alegría en el tono de voz de su amigo.

—¿Y eso te hace infeliz porque…?— La boca del rubio se torció antes de explicarle a Blaise la discusión que había tenido con el héroe esa mañana.

—No lo quiero cerca de él, no puedo dejar que se interponga entre nosotros—. Aunque sonaba como una chica a la que le querían robar el novio, el chico de ojos verdes comprendía que hasta que Potter decidiera en definitiva si iba a quedarse o no con Draco, se sentiría aun más posesivo.

"Buena jugada Potter, pedir tiempo muerto estableciendo citas" Pues para Zabini el chico que vivió estaba confundido. "Creo que al final Potter empieza a querer a Draco".

Sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era tratar con Draco, pero también lo encantador que era cuando quería.

—Creo que en este caso para que te obedezcan, tendrás que pedirlo como un favor—el chico lo miró, irritado —, es un pedido. Sí, supéralo y escúchame— Malfoy asintió, estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia que su amigo pudiera darle, aunque no consideraba estar favoreciendo a Potter. ¿Él? Jamás. Pero valía la pena negociar.

Blaise procedió a relatar al Slytherin el poco uso que había hecho de su arma estrella. Así, pasaron el resto de la clase murmurando el remedio para la situación que aquejaba al rubio.

Cuando salieron todos, Harry notó la mirada de Malfoy sobre él, pero en vez de ser una mirada de resentimiento, se sorprendió, en su lugar había una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Disfruten imaginando el pensamiento del rubio. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	11. La guerra

Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios, me pone muy feliz leerlos.

También quiero dar las gracias a Fanfiker_Fanfinal por ser mi Beta Reader, ella hace posible que la ortografía del capitulo no sea horrorosa.

Aquí esta el plan maligno de nuestro amado rubio, ¡disfruten!

Capítulo 11: La guerra

Cuando el apellido Malfoy era pronunciado, la gente inmediatamente relacionaba el apellido con: poder, dinero, fama. Pero esto era apenas la superficie de lo que un mago o bruja de esta familia representaba en su tiempo. Fuera cual fuera este.

"Los Malfoy somos amados" ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso?

Su encanto con otras personas siempre había sido especialmente notable. Ahora con el conocimiento de su parte veela, entendía el motivo.

Ambos Slytherin salieron con paso firme, pasando al Trío Dorado, y dejando al chico que vivió preguntándose qué sucedería al sentir el cambio de actitud del rubio. No iba a ir a comer, ni siquiera se dirigía a su habitación, sino a su anterior cuarto en el castillo.

—Espero que esto lo solucione, porque sinceramente dudo que alguna otra cosa pueda funcionar—Blaise observó el radical cambio en su amigo, su expresión amargada había desaparecido y en su lugar plasmada una sonrisa ligera, que escondía el flujo de pensamientos que buscaban urdir un plan.

—Claro que funcionará, ¿Alguna vez se me ha resistido alguien?

El chico de color negó con la cabeza, aunque su pensamiento era ligeramente diferente "¿Además de Potter? Nadie, creo". Le reconfortaba ver cómo el rubio recobraba dominio de su persona y se concentraba en la meta: ganarse al chico que vivió.

—Aun así, tú sabes que Potter no es como otras personas —La sonrisa de Draco se tambaleó por unos segundos, antes de quedarse firmemente afianzada en su expresión e incluso se hizo un poco más amplia.

—Lo sé, y eso tal vez pueda facilitarme el camino —Si Potter era tan buen chico, caería ante sus artimañas sin enterarse de nada –Él es un buen chico —En su tono de voz sonó cierta burla.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de Blaise, después de recibir ciertas miradas y escuchar cuchicheos de los pocos miembros que se encontraban en la sala común a esa hora, Draco se sentó en el sofá que su amigo tenía en la habitación y cerrando los ojos comenzó a imaginar lo que haría para obtener obediencia del pelinegro.

—¿Te refieres a algo en especial cuando dices que Potter es un buen chico?, obviando el hecho de que es un héroe —Blaise empezaba a comprender hasta qué punto su compañero había estado involucrado en la guerra. No le había preguntado nada durante la lucha, lo había visto guardar con recelo cualquier información que le fuera confiada. Cansado, ojeroso, pálido como la cera. Los nervios del rubio se habían alterado y había temido por la sanidad de su amigo.

—Él solo ha llegado a besar a dos chicas, hasta ahora —Sabía sin peligro de equivocarse. Cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de los mortífagos había investigado, en secreto, a Potter. Querían saber todo lo posible sobre el pelinegro, para formar un buen plan y atraparlo. Así que tenía plena seguridad de que no había pasado de esos besos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Potter no ha ido más allá? —Zabini lo encontraba difícil de creer, después de todo, si en él hubiera recaído salvar al mundo, con las probabilidades casi nulas de sobrevivir, hubiera hecho hasta lo indecible por disfrutar todos los placeres de la vida. Como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

—Si se trata de salvar al mundo, es especialista, pero para todo lo demás no sabe dónde está parado —Lo había comprobado con los encuentros que tuvieron en esos días, su boca era temblorosa, inexperta, sus brazos se quedaban rígidos en un principio y solo después de unos minutos se atrevían a moverse. Sus manos tenían un tacto áspero, cosa que no le quedaba muy clara, pues no creía que estuviera acostumbrado al trabajo pesado, era el chico que vivió, seguro que hacían todo por él.

Claro, no importa cuánto le explicaran, nadie podía ayudarle en el ámbito del sexo y lo previo a esto. Por eso tenía tanta confianza, no tendría que esforzarse. Pero lo haría, se esforzaría como nunca, Potter se iba a enterar de quién era Draco Malfoy.

Zabini de pronto se encontró sintiendo un poco de pena por el pelinegro.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Notaste la forma en cómo te miró el hurón? —Los últimos veinte minutos su amigo pelirrojo los había pasado hablando del plan macabro que seguramente se traía entre manos.

—Ron, lo has dicho desde que salimos de clase, sí, lo notamos —Su amiga estaba harta de las teorías conspiratorias de su novio.

Harry bufó.

—Estaré bien, solo debo tener cuidado—Francamente él también estaba cansado de escucharlo.

—¡Pero es que todo esto de ser su pareja puede ser parte de un plan! —Se levantó de la mesa mientras comía un pedazo de pollo asado. Después de masticarlo y tragar se dejó caer en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—.Yo no confío en él —Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro que no puede hacerle daño a Harry? —El chico la miró como si estuviera loca—. El libro lo dice, si lo eligió como pareja no le hará daño. No voluntariamente —Miró de reojo al pelinegro cuando pronunció estas palabras para dirigirlas especialmente enfatizadas a él.

—Yo no me creo nada —Ron seguía comiendo pero ahora con algo de resignación a no ser tomado en serio.

—Tú has crecido entre magos y brujas, ¿cómo puedes dudar así? —Su novia castaña estaba comenzando a hartarse del escepticismo del pelirrojo.

El aludido guardó silencio y terminando de comer su postre (un pedazo de pastel de chocolate), se retiró en silencio de la mesa.

Harry suspiró, entendía el enojo de su amigo. "Pero Mione tiene razón, él creció rodeado de todo esto". No debía sorprenderle que cosas como aquellas pasaran.

—Hermione, hay algo que no les conté ayer —Y por cómo estaba reaccionando su amigo, se alegró de que lo dejara hablar con Hermione a solas.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?—Su amiga lo miró preocupada.

—Ayer hablé con Malfoy, bueno, él vino a hablar conmigo después de evitarme todo el día —La chica asintió muy seria, notando la dirección en que se dirigían sus palabras. El pelinegro tomó aire y continuó su explicación—. Comencé a hablar y él explotó gritando que lo iba a dejar, que para mí zafarme era muy sencillo —Sonrió ante el recuerdo del rostro pálido del rubio tomando un tono rojizo, su amiga lo miró sin entender el motivo de su gesto—. Le he dicho que salgamos y nos conozcamos—. Draco no está seguro al cien por cien de la idea, pero quería darle una oportunidad al Slytherin.

Hermione alzó sus cejas junto con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida ante las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué Malfoy y tú tendrán una cita?—Sonaba tan extraño cuando ella lo decía.

—Algo así, es para conocernos, ¿crees que estoy loco? Le sonrió, la mirada de su amiga le decía que la idea le parecía buena.

—Pienso que es la decisión más justa para él y para ti —Luego se movió para acercarse a Harry, a quien tenía enfrente, ofreciéndole un abrazo para reconfortarlo y mostrarle su apoyo—. Si terminas diciendo que sí a Malfoy, asegúrate de darle a Ron una poción relajante antes de contarle, de otro modo le dará un ataque de histeria —Ambos rieron ante el comentario, luego Hermione soltó a Harry—. Iré a buscar a Ron, tal vez ya se tranquilizó un poco—El pelinegro asintió, iría a buscar a Malfoy para que hablaran y así entender qué problema tenía con el profesor.

—Los veré en la cena —Le parecía que el día no había ido tan mal, extrañaba estar con sus amigos, a pesar de que los días con el Slytherin eran interesantes, a su manera.

"Algún día, como dice el señor Weasley, voy a recordar este momento y me reiré". No le parecía que ese día fuese a llegar muy pronto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Seguro que estás listo? —Era una pena no poder presenciar el plan de su amigo, pero podía imaginarse algo que creía muy cercano a la realidad, de cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro cuando se topara con él.

Habían pasado juntos el resto del día, pensando la forma en que Draco comenzaría su plan. También lo había puesto al tanto del ataque que sufrieron en su habitación y el hecho de que ahora el padrino de Draco, Snape, fuera su guardián.

Le divertía pensar en la resignación del pelinegro para permitir que alguien que siempre atentaba a no favorecer a los de su casa, ahora fuera quien los tuviese como guardián de su privacidad.

Se había hecho de noche, el cielo estaba nublado, aunque algunos huecos entre las nubes dejaban ver unas pocas estrellas. El castillo se había ido calmando, quienes se habían ido de excursión a Hogsmeade volvían cansados pero alegres, con bolsas entre sus manos.

Claro, no es que Malfoy se hubiera acostado antes con alguien, pero siempre había sabido usar su encanto para conseguir lo que quería. Había besado a chicas y chicos, era excelente al respecto. Incluso había tenido algún roce de piel, pero no más allá. Cuando su verdadero trabajo con el bando del Señor Tenebroso empezó, no había tenido cabeza para pensar en algo así.

—De acuerdo, espero que todo salga bien —Se despidió del rubio esperando con verdadera euforia conocer el resultado.

Draco asintió y se marchó con un aura de tranquilidad y un ligero cosquilleo en su piel, ahora que estaba tomando un papel activo en cuando a la seducción del chico, aceptando, sin ser consciente, sus rasgos como veela, su cuerpo estaba transmutando poco a poco.

"Ya verás Potter, vas a caer ante mí". Con su confianza renovada se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, contemplando al pasar el cuadro donde estaba su padrino, quien lo miró de manera inquisitiva, preguntándose qué maquinaba su ahijado; conocía esa sonrisa, normalmente significaba que alguien tendría problemas.

—Serpientes y escaleras —Pronunciada la contraseña la puerta se abrió. Observó la sala, despejada, pero escuchó ruidos en el cuarto del Gryffindor. Sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, se dirigió a su cuarto, prestando atención al sonido inequívoco de pasos acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de Harry.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry se encontraba haciendo su tarea de pociones, al haber faltado a la clase del profesor Slughorn tenía trabajo extra. Acababa de sentarse para ponerse con ello cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Se había dedicado casi toda la tarde a buscar al rubio, sin éxito. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban fuera, disfrutando de los días de verano que quedaban antes de que el otoño hiciera su aparición, enfriando el castillo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, se adentró frustrado al Gran Comedor, esperando encontrarlo entre los comensales, pero nada.

Sus amigos estaban sentados con Ginny, quien lo saludó antes de retirarse, había cenado deprisa, con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer.

Él también cenó apresuradamente, había invertido toda su tarde en buscar a Draco, y si quería tener algún día libre del fin de semana, era mejor que se apurara. Se despidió de sus amigos, Ron parecía mas tranquilo después de haber hablado con Hermione, le prometió que jugarían ajedrez mágico en cuanto pudiera resolver las cosas con el Slytherin.

Al regresar a su cuarto constató que Malfoy aun no volvía, se resignó y comenzó sus deberes.

El sonido del golpe lo hizo salir y mirar en la sala de la habitación, logrando captar el momento en que el rubio cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

"Al menos ya regresó" , suspiró, era como tener un niño pequeño a su cuidado. Decidió seguir con la tarea, pero se hartó al poco tiempo y decidió hablar con Malfoy. Después de tomar la dosis de poción que le correspondía, se armó de valor y respiró profundamente un par de veces para prepararse por si venía una discusión antes de poder hablar en serio.

Tocó la puerta con calma y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, por si Draco lo golpeaba al abrir la puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta.

—Malfoy, no podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que hablar —Suspiró con la certeza de que pasaría bastante tiempo llamando al Slytherin antes de que le respondiera.

No se había equivocado, pasó la siguiente hora llamando al chico dando vueltas en la sala y sintiéndose cada vez mas irritado por su comportamiento.

"¿Por qué tengo que venir yo a arreglar las cosas?"

Mientras el chico que vivió daba una vuelta mas por la habitación, Draco se encontraba riendo para sus adentros, sentado en su escritorio terminando de redactar una respuesta para la carta que le había enviado su padre ese mismo día.

—Potter no va a rendirse—El profesor Snape también mostraba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, le parecía muy divertida la situación del chico.

—Lo sé—Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en el rostro del mitad veela.

"Cuando termine con esto me tomaré el tiempo para hablar con él". Aunque el pelinegro lo estaba molestando un poco al tocar cada seis o siete minutos.

—Esto es irritante—Cansado de escuchar al chico que vivió aporrear la puerta, Snape se despidió de su ahijado y salió del cuadro. De todos modos tenía un asunto pendiente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Después de saludar a Harry a la hora de cenar, cierta chica pelirroja se había apresurado a escabullirse mientras aún no daban la hora del toque de queda.

Llegó fácilmente al lugar donde estaba la estatua, el cual permanecía, aunque el túnel que custodió alguna vez había desaparecido; allí vería al Slytherin.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa, sin entender el motivo, nada malo pasaría si la descubrían, los sucesos que habían tenido lugar durante la guerra habían sido verdaderos motivos para estar nerviosos y asustados de verdad. Una simple detención por estar en el pasillo a horas prohibidas no tendría que afectar su conciencia de ninguna manera. Pero allí estaba, quebrantando esa regla, esperando a un chico de dudosa credibilidad que incluso podía estar plantándola.

No muy dispuesta a creer esto se dedicó a esperarlo un rato, no lo había visto a la hora de la cena, ni tampoco al salir del Gran Comedor.

Cuando constató que llevaba mas de una hora de pie en aquel lugar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba molesta consigo misma, en verdad había creído en ese chico. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo, sentía vergüenza por haber confiado en su palabra.

"No porque me agrade, sino por ayudar a Harry".

Al menos eso es lo que se decía por haber esperado. Pensaba que había desperdiciado su tiempo cuando en la sala común de los leones alguien podía estar revelando algún dato que le fuera útil. Pero por encima de todo, se sentía ridícula.

Ginny iba caminando por la mitad del pasillo cuando escuchó su nombre, volteó sintiéndose descubierta, pero en vez del cuidador Filch, frente a ella se encontraba un chico de tez morena que respiraba agitadamente.

—Lo siento… se me… hizo…tarde—Se dio cuenta de la hora después de la marcha de Draco, había corrido desde las mazmorras hasta allí deseando que la menor de los Weasley no se hubiera ido, escondiéndose para no ser descubierto por él malhumorado conserje.

—Lo noté —No queriendo parecer demasiado aliviada con su presencia siguió caminando dejando al chico atrás, sintiéndose alegre y alejando sus negativos pensamientos.

—¡Espera! —Blaise corrió tras ella a pesar de no haber recuperado el aliento por la carrera—. No conseguí averiguar mucho, pero aun así vine —Parecía en verdad apenado.

—Yo tampoco, no perdamos el tiempo entonces —Que no la dejara plantada no quitaba el hecho de que ya no tenían nada de qué hablar.

—Tranquila, cielos ¿todos los Gryffindor son tan impacientes?—Bufó, molesto. Era consciente de su tardanza, pero estaba ayudando a un amigo, se preguntaba si esa no era una característica que los de esa casa respetaran.

La chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante

—Cuando nos dejan esperando mas de una hora, sí —El chico de color rió.

—¿Me esperaste con ansias? —Parpadeó de manera coqueta con sus largas y negras pestañas, tan coquetamente como cualquier chica podía.

—Por Merlín, deja de hacer eso— Pero le estaba comenzando a relajar, la pelirroja rió ante semejante espectáculo.

—Ya que estás de mejor humor, hablemos —Ginny asintió y ambos se sentaron cerca de la bruja tuerta para comentar los detalles de ese día.

Al parecer todos los rumores habían sido extendidos de persona a persona, pero seguía sin haber alguien que los corroborase, ninguna persona que hubiera visto o escuchado a Harry y el Profesor juntos. Blaise se mantuvo callado acerca del ataque, la pelirroja no daba muestras de saber algo al respecto, y así se quedaría hasta que demostrara ser necesario de mención.

—Han tenido mucho cuidado —La Gryffindor estaba pensativa.

—Sí, debemos seguir indagando —El Slytherin tuvo una idea que le permitiría encargarse de dos asuntos a la vez—. Tal vez, si investigáramos toda la semana, podríamos reunirnos el fin de semana para hablar fuera de la escuela.

La Gryffindor lo miró perpleja.  
>—¿Reunirnos fuera de la escuela tú y yo?— Él chico asintió—. ¿Reunirnos dónde?—Lo observó con desconfianza.<p>

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿en Las Tres Escobas?—Observó cómo la pelirroja consideraba su oferta con cuidado. Casi podía ver una pequeña maquinaria en su cerebro que le daba las probabilidades de que fuera en verdad a ayudarle.

—Está bien, pero si no llegas a tiempo no voy a esperarte—. Frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada enojada, para después sonreír de medio lado cuando Blaise levantó su mano derecha e hizo un movimiento con ella a modo de promesa batiendo sus pestañas otra vez.

—Lo prometo, llegaré a tiempo—Su voz sonaba sincera y la miró con seriedad. Después, ambos se despidieron separándose en direcciones diferentes por el largo pasillo, olvidándose del otro y concentrados en que los prefectos de ese año no los vieran mientras hacían sus rondas nocturnas.

Solo cuando cada uno estuvo dentro de la habitación de su casa, en su cama, fue cuando recordaron el encuentro y sonrieron antes de quedarse dormidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry estaba agotado, sentía sus parpados caer, había estado llamando a la puerta del rubio durante más de 3 horas, incluso había sacado sus deberes y cada 18 minutos mas o menos, tocaba, aunque ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle.

"Aunque sea solo para decirme que deje de molestarlo".

Lo que le hacía sospechar que en realidad el Slytherin se reía de él cada vez que golpeaba la puerta.

Sin importar lo que fuera, estaba determinado a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Draco había estado ocupado, sonriendo cada vez que el sonido se producía, arreglando los detalles de su plan.

Había seleccionado con cuidado, esmerándose en cada aspecto.

Cuando los golpes cesaron esperó un poco y abrió su puerta pensando que el chico que vivió había abandonado la idea, volviéndose a su cuarto.

"Pues vaya, qué persistente", se equivocaba, sencillamente el cansancio por fin estaba tomando efecto y el pelinegro caía ante él, dormido. "Así incluso parece algo atractivo". Tenía las gafas en una mano, y las facciones de su rostro estaban relajadas, su respiración era suave y sus mejillas tenían cierto rubor.

Por otro lado en los sueños de Harry, el rubio aparecía de forma algo diferente a como era en la realidad. Tenía el cabello un poco alborotado y bastante más largo, casi como una melena platinada, pero aun algo corta, su complexión era más musculosa, pero aun así esbelta, su piel resplandeciendo con luz propia.

Le estaba explicando al fin los motivos por los que detestaba al profesor.

_Ambos chicos estaban en el cuarto del pelinegro, Harry sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared de piernas cruzadas. El Slytherin se encontraba sentado en la cama cuando comenzaron a hablar, mientras El chico que vivió terminaba de convencerlo de explicarle las cosas. Cuando lo logró, Draco se levantó, quedando de pie ante él antes de suspirar y pedirle que extendiera sus piernas para dejar que su persona se acomodara también allí, antes de hablar._

—_Quiere quedarse contigo —Dijo el rubio, sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo del chico que vivió, Draco pasando sus brazos a los lados de su cuello y dejando su frente recargada contra la de Harry._

—_Pero eso no importa, yo no lo quiero —El Gryffindor se encontró calmándolo, asegurándole que no le interesaba ese hombre en absoluto._

—_¿Lo prometes? —Su expresión parecía inocente al preguntar, pero en el fondo casi podía ver una cara sonriendo con amplia satisfacción._

—_Lo prometo —Su voz sonó algo mas ronca que lo usual, sus propias manos tomaron la cintura del rubio con cierta posesividad._

—_Demuéstramelo —Le susurró en el oído, casi sintió una lengua viperina tocarlo, pero no le importó. Se dedicó a besarlo con hambre antes de dejarlo sobre el suelo, con ambas manos recorrió la piel del Slytherin, dispuesto a convencerlo._

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Muchas veces había tenido esa sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago, siempre le resultaba emocionante cuando la gente se ponía a investigar sobre los rumores, porque muy rara vez habían descubierto la verdad detrás de las cosas que había dicho.

Pero esta vez era diferente, no era una chica que se había fijado en el chico que le gustaba, no era un chico que molestó a una de sus amigas, ni siquiera era un rumor que hubiera iniciado solo por diversión al haber averiguado algo interesante por accidente.

No. Esta vez era algo serio, peligroso, y la gente estaba empezando a murmurar, a preguntarse unos a otros de dónde había venido ese rumor en particular. Esta vez no se trataría de una persona enojada que querría lanzarle una maldición, o vengarse con una tonta broma.

Esta vez en particular, hablábamos del salvador del mundo mágico, actualmente sin pareja, imputándole una relación clandestina con el nuevo maestro de DCAO. Dudaba en verdad, que su castigo, si la descubriesen, fuera comparable a cuando alguien quebrantaba alguna norma de la escuela.

Por eso ese nerviosismo no era el habitual, éste le estaba quitando el sueño, le hacía tener miedo.

Por eso estaba allí un sábado muy temprano en la biblioteca, esperando a Pansy, en vez de estar en su cama durmiendo hasta tarde cuando casi terminaba la hora del desayuno, para seguir instrucciones.

—Daphne querida, llegaste temprano —Su voz mostraba asombro. Se habían citado a las ocho y media, la biblioteca abría a las ocho. Pansy decidió llegar diez minutos antes para devolver el libro con información sobre veelas que se llevó, y se encontraba a Daphne allí. La chica le sonrió un poco temblorosa y se quedó quieta esperando que se sentara.

—Ahora vengo, debo entregar este libro —Caminó hasta la recepción y entregó el libro a la bibliotecaria Irma Pince, quien la mantuvo allí mientras con su escrupulosa mirada revisaba el libro. Cuando estuvo satisfecha al verlo intacto asintió y dejó que se fuera, colocando el libro en un carrito que decía "Entregas".

—Pansy ¿qué vamos a hacer si nos descubren? —Allí lo tenia, la chica era débil, el primer problema y se estaba desmoronando.

"Menuda cobarde" Aunque era mejor escucharla y calmarla, de otro modo podía ser que echara todo a perder.

—Calma querida, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupada? —Suavizó su voz para incitarla a hablar.

—Han estado haciendo preguntas, alguien está buscando la fuente de la cual vinieron los rumores —Ignoraba quiénes eran, pero varias personas habían comentado cerca de ella, incluso le habían preguntado sobre quién en realidad había visto a los implicados en pleno acto. Pero aunque esas personas lo buscaban por simple curiosidad y para tener detalles de primera mano, Daphne sospechaba que quienes investigaban probablemente fuesen amigos de Potter. Si descubrían que ella formaba parte de todo seguramente la expulsaran de la escuela, o incluso (le horrorizaba pensarlo), ¡llevarla a Azkaban!

—Pero Daphne, ¿acaso crees que no pensé eso ya? Me ofendes —Le sonrió falsamente de manera cálida y tomando una de sus manos, le dio algunas palmaditas de forma cariñosa y luego volteó a ver si no había nadie más antes de proseguir. Greengrass se sintió ligeramente mas relajada y totalmente concentrada en lo que a continuación le diría.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien que adora la idea de hacerse responsable por los rumores y que no nos va a delatar no importa lo que digan —La chica castaña la miró asombrada. ¿Quién querría el crédito por algo así? La pelinegra había dicho que no las delataría, pero, ¿cómo podía estar segura de eso?

—Pero Pansy, ¿quién te lo asegura? Si lo amenazan lo suficiente podría… —Pero su amiga le impidió hablar poniendo el dedo índice con mucha suavidad sobre sus labios.

—Confía en mí, hablaré con él hoy mismo —Le pasó una mano por el cabello, cosa que puso mas nerviosa a la castaña—. No preocupes a tu cabecita —Con estas ultimas palabras se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, tenía hambre y asuntos que arreglar.

Daphne se quedó sentada en esa silla un rato más, con su mente confundida y sin sentirse mas calmada, hasta que la bibliotecaria la hizo salir por estar allí sin hacer nada.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Despertó en mitad de uno de los "apasionados" sueños que llevaba teniendo toda la noche. No le sorprendían, toda la semana habían seguido el mismo patrón, parecían haberse colado en su mente, imágenes del rubio y él, en actos que no creía que fueran a ocurrir, aunque el Slytherin lo intentara esos días.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente, no intentaba seducir a Malfoy sin razón aparente, sucedía después de que le explicara los motivos por los que no quería que estuviera cerca del profesor. Aunque al despertar olvidó la conversación.

"Ojalá pudiera recordarlo, así tal vez nos entenderíamos".

De su túnica sacó un frasquito con la dosis de poción para la mañana. Desde el primer incidente había cargado con ellos encima. No se arriesgaría de nuevo.

—Buenos días, Potter —Alzó la mirada para reprocharle a Malfoy por ignorarlo toda la noche, pero en vez de fruncir su ceño en señal de ira, alzó sus cejas en señal de asombro: el chico estaba despampanante.

Draco vestía un traje algo ceñido de crepe cuya caída se asemejaba a una cascada; parecía un tejido pesado y sin embargo era ligero, de color verde azulado, detalles plateados en las mangas, cuello y bordes de la túnica. Con un cinturón de tela negra como escurridiza mamba (1) alrededor de él, ajustando y marcando su cintura estrecha. Su piel refulgía, su cabello estaba húmedo todavía, con mechones rebeldes ya que no se había aplicado gomina.

—¿Qué…?—No podía conseguir que otra palabra saliera de su boca, en verdad era toda una visión.

—¿Te pasa algo, Potter? —El Slytherin sonreía muy satisfecho contemplando la reacción del pelinegro.

— …N…no —¿Qué rayos hacía Malfoy vestido así?

—Yo creo que algo te pasa, suenas bastante mal—Notó como el rubio se movía para agacharse, provocando que Harry se apartase, poniéndose de pie y pegándose a la pared, tanteando con su mano al aire, buscando la puerta de su cuarto para escapar del chico, que se acercaba a él cada vez más. Seguramente la poción no hizo efecto, por eso estaba así.

—Estoy bien —Respondió tratando de encontrar la perilla de la puerta, que parecía haberse esfumado.

El rubio sonrió un poco más.

—Vamos Potter, ¿me tienes miedo acaso? —Su mano se deslizó por la mandíbula del chico que vivió, sintiendo como se estremecía y trataba de romper el contacto.

La mirada esmeralda se estaba nublando inevitablemente, pues inconscientemente, Draco usaba su poder veela para encandilarlo.

—Malfoy…—El pelinegro estaba quieto, con algo parecido a una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y sus manos quietas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Puedes llamarme Draco, ¿quieres? —Era tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un niño pequeño. Estaba envuelto en sus encantos. Observó sus ojos directamente.

—Draco —Su cerebro se sentía como mantequilla en un sartén que estaba sobre el fuego, y le era imposible tragar.

—Así es, ¿sabes?, tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor—Su mano se posó en el cuello del chico que vivió, acariciándolo suavemente—. Es un favor insignificante realmente —Sus ojos no se despegaban de los del pelinegro.

—Insignificante —Repitió como autómata. Su cerebro comenzaba a recordar, esa sensación la había tenido antes, pero, ¿dónde?

—Solo declinar la invitación de cierto profesor que no quisiera que frecuentes —Ya casi lo lograba, tenía que ir despacio ahora que lo tenía controlado.

Harry comenzaba a recordar, había sido en el mundial de quidditch, la mascota de uno de los equipos bailó, dejando a todos confundidos. Su cerebro comenzaba a reaccionar.

—Vamos Harry, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? —Potter no pareció escucharlo, parpadeó lentamente, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse habían recobrado algo de brillo.

El chico lo miró, ceñudo.

—Te he dicho que no decides qué hago y qué no —Draco se quedó estupefacto al escucharlo.

"Hace solo unos segundos parecía no tener voluntad". Muy enojado, trató de recobrar el control de nuevo, pero el Gryffindor ya estaba tomando otra dosis de poción.

—Vuelve a usar ese truco en mí, y te aseguro que me iré —De inmediato se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha, le dolía la espalda por dormir en el suelo.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Potter había logrado evadir su poder. Pues bien, si quería guerra, la había conseguido.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pobre Harry, no basta que viva con Draco, ahora se atendrá a sus caprichos.

Si alguien quiere leer la descripción mas detallada de la tela (sugerida por mi querida editora) aquí dejo el sitio, solo quiten los espacios**.**

http:/ .info/ Tejido_de_crepe

**(1)****La ****mamba**** negra** (Dendroaspis polylepis) es una especie de serpiente de la familia Elapidae; es la serpiente más venenosa de África. Con una longitud promedio de 2,5 m, puede alcanzar los 4,5 m. Su nombre se debe al color negro dentro de su boca. Es una de las serpientes más rápidas del mundo, capaz de la moverse de 16 a 20 km/h. Pesa en promedio 1.6 kilogramos y viven aproximadamente 11 años.

Amo los reptiles 3


	12. El encanto de un Malfoy

Pido una disculpa por el retraso de la actualización, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo con el capítulo, pero aquí esta.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son estupendos ¡no puedo creer que sean casi 100! Es todo un honor para mí que sigan fielmente la historia.

Quiero agradecer a mi editora por su infinita paciencia al corregir mis errores de ortografía y ayudarme a mejorar, ¡en verdad lo aprecio Fanfiker_Fanfinal!

Capítulo 12: El encanto de un Malfoy.

Después de haberse aseado y vestido, Harry no se encontraba muy seguro de cómo salir de allí, sin que Malfoy lo viera.

Consideraba muy ruin por su parte el haber recurrido a sus nuevos atributos de veela para obligarlo de esa manera a hacer lo que él deseaba.

"Al menos podría escucharme". Pero parecía que, salvo que se rindiera, tendría problemas los siguientes días.

Finalmente se armó de valor y abriendo la puerta asomó su cabeza, miró a ambos lados, como si fuera a pasar por una avenida muggle muy transitada.

—Hola, Potter —Se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó la voz del rubio, que sentado en el fondo de la habitación, se levantaba vestido con el mismo atuendo. Sonreía de manera coqueta y sostenía una bandeja de plata.

—Malfoy, no vuelvas a emboscarme de esa forma —Trató de salir al pasillo, pero, después de haber depositado la bandeja en una mesita, Draco cerró la puerta c on un movimiento de su varita.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones antes de proseguir.

—Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos —Al levantar la tapa dejó a la vista: dos tazas de té, **huevos****fritos** sobre una rebanada de **pan**** ****tostado**, algo de jamón y salchichas asadas al horno para acompañar, además de papilla de avena. Todo listo para ser consumido.

—Malfoy, déjate de tonterías —Aunque su estómago se removió ante el delicioso olor de la comida, exigiendo ser satisfecho, temía que le hubiera puesto alguna poción para manipularlo.

—Vamos Potter, no está envenenada —No le gustaba cómo iban las cosas, cualquier otra persona ya estaría sentado a su lado, pensando en seducirlo, mientras comían.

Pero el chico que vivió era como siempre, la excepción.

Dejando su reticencia de lado, Harry puso un asiento frente al Slytherin, mientras se pregunta si estaría bien fiarse de Malfoy.

—Si comienzo a sentirme extraño te lanzaré un petrificus, ¿comprendes? —Miró con seriedad a Draco, quien alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia, aunque por dentro soltó un bufido.

"Estúpido cara rajada". No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo y a malgastar valiosos ingredientes, cuando con su sola personalidad podía conseguir lo que deseaba.

Aun con desconfianza, Harry dio su primer bocado con la varita en su mano, pero al pasar algunos segundos, disfrutando del sabor que inundaba su paladar, sin notar nada raro, dejó la varita de lado y comenzó a degustar los platillos con inmensa alegría. En verdad estaban deliciosos.

—Veo que no encontraste nada extraño —Al escucharlo, el chico que vivió se limito a tomar una rebanada de pan, tragó el bocado que estaba masticando antes de hablar.

—No puedes culparme por desconfiar —Después siguió comiendo.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo su malhumor crecer. Trató de calmarse, no le convenía empezar una pelea con Potter en ese momento.

"Soy perfecto, no me enojo". Como un mantra, repitió esta frase varias veces en su mente, hasta que su tensión comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Cuando termines podríamos salir a caminar —Harry levantó su mirada hacia Malfoy, sintiéndose muy descolocado.

—Perdona, creo haberte escuchado decir que salgamos a caminar —El Slytherin sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué respondes? —Batió sus parpados una sola vez, de forma lenta, entonando su mirada, fijándola profundamente en los ojos esmeralda de su compañero, el cual mostró un sonrojo poco evidente, que le levantó el animo.

"Mi encanto personal sigue siendo muy persuasivo".

Se levantó del sillón y haciendo un ademán con la mano, indicó a Harry que necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

—Caminar suena como una buena idea —Secretamente estaba agradecido por la idea, encontraría el momento para hablar tranquilamente con Draco, esperaba que el lugar al que se dirigieran fuera tranquilo.

—Bien, si ya terminaste de desayunar, deberíamos irnos —Después de hacer una pausa agregó—. El clima parece ser muy agradable.

Harry sonrió de manera forzada. El clima era, en ese momento, lo último que le preocupaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Mione! ¿en verdad vamos a dejar a Harry solo con el hurón? —Ron parecía un pequeño inquieto, acababan de salir del Gran Comedor, donde el pelirrojo se había hartado de merengues. Cuando se iban, recordó que su amigo le había prometido una partida de ajedrez, lo cual constituía la excusa perfecta para ir a verlo.

—Ron, él y Harry necesitan tiempo a solas, para conocerse mejor —Hermione se impacientaba cuando su novio se comportaba de esa manera. Pero entendía su preocupación por el chico que vivió.

—No quiero que se conozcan mejor…—Hermione volteó a verlo, tenía la cabeza baja, su mirada, concentrada en un mosaico del suelo, estaba llena de rencor.

—Debes entenderlo Ron, tú naciste en este mundo —El chico desvió la mirada cuando su novia le elevó el rostro para captar su atención.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¡él iba a matar en nombre de Voldemort! —La castaña suspiró. Su pensamiento había sido parecido, pero cuando presenció el juicio de los Malfoy, lo único que ocupó su mente fue el hecho de que si encontraban culpable a alguno de ellos, esa familia, que le recordaba a la suya, iba a ser desintegrada. Sus padres habían estado realmente furiosos con sus acciones, pero ella sabía que en el fondo habían comprendido lo que su única hija les había querido evitar. El dolor de una guerra de la que nada sabían y en que se verían envueltos sin razón alguna.

—Pero no lo hizo —Lo miró a los ojos seriamente—. No mató a nadie.

—Me envenenó —Su novia rió, a él no le parecía gracioso.

—Fue un accidente, lo sabes.

—Bien, ríete —Habían llegado a los jardines, observaron entonces a dos personas que caminaban juntas. Cuando se acercaron un poco más distinguieron quiénes eran.

—¡Es él Mione! —ella le indicó que guardara silencio, quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo se desenvolvía Malfoy en presencia de su amigo.

—Espera Ron, quiero verlo —La miró con una expresión de desconcierto y a regañadientes se quedó quieto junto a ella, detrás de unos arbustos.

—Bien Malfoy, ya caminamos —Había sido un recorrido un tanto aburrido, apenas sí se dirigieron la palabra, al menos no había gente levantada tan temprano al ser sábado y no alcanzaban todavía las nueve en el reloj.

—¿Puedes enfrentarte a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, pero caminar un rato te agota? —A pesar de las palabras, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, estaban en un lugar específico, que el rubio había encontrado por accidente el año pasado, donde iba a veces cuando necesitaba pensar.

Harry dio un respiro profundo.

—Este lugar es muy tranquilo —De algún modo los arbustos alrededor de ellos mitigaban los sonidos de la temprana mañana.

—No digas que no hago nada por ti —Se sentaron sobre el pasto, Draco pensaba en ponerse un poco cariñoso con Potter. Dejó que su brazo se pegara al de Harry, argumentando que no era suficiente el espacio para dos personas, el pelinegro no tuvo problemas con el contacto. Le parecía curiosa la forma en la que se estaban acercando, ya podían pasar un rato juntos sin discutir y lanzarse insultos.

—¿Exactamente qué haces por mí?—Sonrió de regreso a Malfoy, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del rubio—. No te emociones, solo es para estar más cómodos.

—Qué desagradecido —Hizo una mueca al escuchar la ultima parte—. Pues quítalo entonces.

Harry no se movió.

Draco observó el cielo a través de las hojas de los árboles, comenzaban a tomar un tono amarillo de manera lenta, anunciando el fin del verano y la bienvenida al otoño. Era agradable observar las cosas con calma.

El rubio sentía que su vida había sido demasiado ajetreada estos últimos años, corriendo en la guerra, por su vida. Por la salvación de su familia.

—¿Puedes creer que no estemos peleando? —Aunque Draco abrió su boca para contestar, el sonido quedó atrapado en su garganta

El rostro de Cho se asomó entre los arbustos. Había madrugado para enviar una lechuza, a esa hora estaban más tranquilas.

Divisó a ambos chicos y decidió que era hora de verlos con sus propios ojos.

—Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas? —La Ravenclaw estaba bien informada de la relación que ahora tenían Harry y Draco, era fascinante que en su colegio hubiera un caso de mago mitad veela.

—Bien, ¿y tú?—No le parecía exactamente el tipo de conversación que debería estar teniendo, la cara de Draco era épica. Su brazo se afianzó aún más a los hombros del pelinegro y apretó ligeramente su ropa, marcando profundas arrugas en la tela.

—Bien, solo pasaba a saludar, ojalá podamos salir un día —Todo su descaro se debía a la interesante información obtenida hace poco.

De manera nerviosa volteó a ver a su acompañante

—Draco —No pudo decir más, el Slytherin se levantó y se fue. Su magia estaba saliéndose de control, se sentía un ambiente cargado a su paso, el chico que vivió lo notó cuando fue tras él.

—¡Draco, espera!—El nombre brotó natural, sin resistencia y eso hizo tal vez que el chico se tuviera cuando entraron al pasillo que conducía a su cuarto.

—Te veré en la salida a Hogsmeade esta tarde—Murmuró de manera amarga—. Si decides no aparecer, muda tus cosas de regreso a Gryffindor, ahora déjame solo.

Dicho esto se internó en el cuarto, escuchando de inmediato el sonido de una puerta azotada. Snape le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Harry desde el retrato que custodiaba la puerta antes de que este se marchara.

—Allí estaré —murmuró Harry apesadumbrado. ¿Habría un día en que las cosas salieran bien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pensar que podría quedarme con él…"

El Gryffindor estaba unido a Malfoy porque fue elegido como su pareja, pero, existían personas que no los querían juntos.

—No pasa nada si me inmiscuyo, probablemente es lo que espera al haberme contado— Cuando regresaba de enviar su carta, se había encontrado con Parkinson, que apuradamente iba a la biblioteca a devolver un libro, al ir despistada habían chocado y el libro cayo al suelo, fue así que notó su contenido, hablaba sobre veelas y su descendencia con magos.

Al darse cuenta, la chica de Slytherin le confesó que Malfoy estaba confundido en su elección, que solo veía la manera de ayudarlo, pues eran amigos desde la infancia.

"Sí claro, amigos".

La oferta que ponía a su alcance no era nada despreciable. Al terminar la guerra, hubo muchos estragos económicos en toda la población, edificios y negocios en ruina. Mucha gente tuvo que declararse en bancarrota.

Sus padres lo habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron, estaban recuperándose, de manera lenta y no sabía cuánto más se extendería esa situación.

—Si lo conquistas, la fortuna Potter estará a tu disposición —No sabía si esto era enteramente cierto, ya que Harry nunca había presumido de ser tan boyante, aunque recordó que llevaba un modelo de escoba Saeta de Fuego. No eran precisamente baratas.

—Pero él quiere estar con Malfoy, ¿no? Por eso viven juntos —Pansy hizo una mueca en su antes sonriente boca.

—Fue por molestarlo —Siguió su camino, y antes de entrar a la biblioteca volteó a ver a Cho—. Piénsalo.

Claro que lo estaba considerando, de todos modos, ahora que Harry había dejado atrás a Ginny, todo sería menos complejo. Le preocupaba que si intentaba algo, la menor de los Weasley viniera tras ella, pero si Pansy tenia razón, cosa que aún tenía en duda, podría hacerse con el codiciado Gryffindor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron se habían quedado con la boca abierta ante el descaro exhibido por la chica Ravenclaw.

—No puedo creerlo —La chica castaña estaba todavía meditando la manera tan radical en que las cosas habían pasado de amenas a violentas.

—Bueno, ella siempre estuvo interesada en Harry, no es de sorprender que lo busque, ¿verdad? — Su novia lo miro de mala manera—. Solo decía...

—Tenemos que hablar con Harry, si va a tomarse en serio a Malfoy tiene que dejarle claro a Cho que no quiere nada con ella.

—¿Sería TAN malo que la tuviera cerca? —La mano de su amada le propinó un empujón.

—Termina de aceptar que Harry tiene genuino interés en Malfoy, ¡madura un poco!

Ron volteó a otro lado todavía con esperanzas de que su amigo decidiera abandonar al rubio. Después se levantó y salió junto a su novia del escondite, con paso firme para encontrar al pelinegro.

Se reunieron con él en el Gran Comedor, a esa hora había poca gente, muchos estudiantes no se levantaban hasta el mediodía.

—Harry —Tenía una cara bastante carente de animo, estaba tomándose un vaso de jugo de calabaza y tenía un par de galletas en su plato.

—¿Eh? Ah, son ustedes —Ron se sentó y comenzó a servirse generosas raciones de comida.

—¿Solo eso desayunarás, compañero? —Movió su cabeza para mostrar el desacuerdo que sentía. No iba a mencionar el incidente de un momento atrás, eso se lo dejaría a su novia.

—Ya comí —El chico que vivió aún se preguntaba qué podría haber dicho hace unos minutos para evitar que su agradable rato con Draco terminara así.

—Te vimos caminar con Malfoy —El rostro de su amiga mostraba cierta pena. Genial, sus desastres seguían siendo presenciados por los demás.

—Hinnos a Sho —Ron parecía no abandonar su mal hábito de hablar con la boca llena.

—Lo que quizá dijo, es que vimos a Cho —Suspiró y agregó—. ¿Aún albergas algún sentimiento por ella? —Su amiga lo miró expectante.

—Claro que no —Le sorprendía que le hubiera preguntado eso—. Realmente nunca la conocí, y ella estaba enamorada de Cedric—. Era ridícula una suposición así, además había salido con Ginny después, a Cho no la tomaba en cuenta.

—De acuerdo, a Malfoy no le hizo gracia que fuera a verte —Frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su amiga.

Estaba en lo correcto.

—Vamos compañero, ¿en verdad te estás tomando a Malfoy en serio? —Su amigo pelirrojo lo observó con preocupación.

—¡RON! —Su novio solo se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo veré esta tarde, iremos a Hogsmeade —Observó la reacción de sorpresa de ambos.

—Muy bien Harry —Hermione le sonrió con bastante alegría—. Seguro que se van a divertir.

—Eso espero —No tenía idea de dónde lo llevaría el rubio—. No sé qué quiere hacer.

—Siempre que no te muerda —gruñó.

—¡RON! —La castaña le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—. Tendrías que proponer algo, después de todo, tú lo invitaste, ¿no?

—En realidad, él me invitó a mí —Era algo incómodo, las pocas veces que había salido con alguien terminaron mal.

—No te preocupes, solo trata de ser tú mismo, todo irá bien —Su amiga le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero Harry no las tenía todas consigo. Había mucha información y consejos cuando se trataba de una cita con una chica; pero esto... no tenía idea de cómo actuar. ¿Qué sabría él de tener una cita con un chico?

—Pero, no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—Solo deja que las cosas surjan de manera natural.

—También puedes dejarlo plantado —Cuando su novia lo miró se apresuro a agregar—. ¡Estoy bromeando!, tal vez si Hermione y yo vamos de incógnitos…- Dejó de hablar cuando sintió a su novia acercarse, pensando que lo golpearía, pero en vez de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buena idea, podemos mandarte algunas indicaciones si las cosas no se ven bien.

Tenía excelentes amigos, veía que Ron estaba empezando a aceptar las cosas.

—Está bien— Con eso saldaron el tema, se dedicó a pasar la mañana con ellos, extrañaba esas charlas y risas de cuando estaban juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gracias por reunirte conmigo —El lugar era como siempre, sombrío, húmedo, frío, te dejaba una sensación de estar acorralado si no pertenecías a la casa Slytherin.

—Solo dime cuál es ese tema tan interesante que tienes en mente —La persona frente a ella era demandante y no admitía esperas.

—Bueno, habrás escuchado los rumores que están circulando estos días por la escuela —Su interlocutor sonrió.

—Claro, han sido tan divertidos, especialmente la cara de Potty cuando entró al Gran Comedor— Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

—Bien, ¿qué me dirías si te ofreciera tomar el crédito por esos rumores? —Casi podía ver a su invitado saltar de emoción anticipada.

—Diría, ¿por qué no tomas tú el crédito?— Aun así tenía buen cuidado de resguardarse.

—Bueno, a mí más que ayudarme, me perjudicaría ante los ojos de Draco.

—Oh, ya entiendo tus motivos— Una risita irritante invadió sus oídos.

—¿Aceptas?— No quería tenerle cerca durante más tiempo, el lugar no era precisamente confortable y cómodo.

—Claro que sí, ¿cuándo he dejado de lado una oportunidad para molestar?

La chica pelinegra sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bien, esto es lo que necesitas saber—Procedió a ponerle al tanto del cómo y el cuándo de lo ocurrido, así como de la manera en que había comenzado el rumor.

Después de una media hora más o menos, Pansy salió de ese lugar, su rostro reflejaba gran alegría: las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Querido, una carta de Draco —Ese día Lucius se había levantado de un humor terrible. No tenían noticias de su hijo desde que al inicio del curso le había ido a explicar a la Directora su situación. Le preocupaba el desarrollo de las cosas, es decir, Potter estaba viviendo con su hijo. Siempre habían estado peleando y a ese punto se sorprendía de no tener en su mano una carta de la Profesora diciendo que se habían batido en duelo.

La voz de su esposa anunciándole una carta de su primogénito, le llenó de cierta paz y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Sus expectativas en cuanto al contenido eran bastante mínimas, solo esperaba que no fueran problemas.

—Parece ser que Potter se ha tomado en serio a nuestro querido Draco —Su esposa suspiró aliviada. Aunque no lo manifestara de la misma manera, Narcissa estaba muy intranquila, durante la guerra había notado que Potter era un buen chico, alguien a quien podía llegar a respetar.

—¿Qué es esto de ser novios primero? —No entendía muy bien.

—Quieren conocerse más —La carta de Malfoy relataba que se trataba de una decisión acordada por ambos.

—Draco no necesita conocerlo antes de enlazarse, su magia sabe qué es él con quién debe estar —No le parecía lógico.

—Pero se te olvida que Potter no se crió con magos, él fue tomado por sorpresa y viene de vivir con muggles, sus conocimientos son distintos.

Lucius arrugó el semblante, se preguntó momentáneamente cómo la gente sin magia podía arreglarse para escoger pareja.

—Por ahora me da tiempo a planear una estupenda fiesta, espero que puedas hablarle amablemente —Su esposa se alejó por el corredor para seguir con los preparativos—. Es la pareja de nuestro hijo, recuérdalo.

—Espero que Potter sea sociable —Gruñó ante la perspectiva de tener que mantener una conversación con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Bien, ¿estás listo Harry? —Sus amigos lo esperaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba cambiándose por algo mas adecuado para su salida con Draco. Seguía sin tener demasiado conocimiento sobre lo que haría, pero sus nervios habían sido calmados con la ayuda que sus amigos le brindaban.

—Eso creo —Su voz sonó un tanto temblorosa.

—Compañero, eres muy valiente.

Harry sonrió, en ese momento prefería enfrentarse de nuevo con el cola-cuerno Húngaro, o Voldemort, antes que arruinar la cita por su torpeza e ignorancia.

—Debo serlo, soy terrible para estas cosas —Salió del cuarto que solía compartir con Ron vistiendo unos jeans color azul marino, junto a una camisa de botones que tenía finas líneas verde botella sobre un fondo blanco, sus mangas eran tres cuartos. No era muy conocedor de la moda para magos, así que se atendría a la esperanza de que sus mejores ropas muggle causaran una buena impresión.

—Te ves genial, Harry —Hermione le sonrió con absoluta sinceridad.

—Cierto, deberíamos tener algo así por aquí —Las túnicas permitían disimular un buen pisotón o patada, pero eran poco prácticas.

Se apresuraron a salir por el retrato, llegaron justo a tiempo al sitio de encuentro, divisaron a Draco sentado esperando entre algunos chicos más, se le veía meditabundo, pero seguía luciendo espectacular. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y Ron masculló algo que sonó cómo "Maldito hurón presumido".

Sus amigos se situaron lejos, pero dejando claro que irían también, pues eran parte del grupo.

Harry se apresuró a reunirse con Draco, quién lo observó con disimulada sorpresa reflejada a medias en sus ojos.

—¿Pensabas que no vendría? —Sonrió, y el chico frente a él, recobrando la compostura, mostró cierta altanería.

—Claro, pero siempre logras molestarme —Los que observaban la escena no decían nada, pero en su mente maquinaban todo tipo de hipótesis.

—Vamos, chicos —La profesora Sprout se encargó de conducirlos hasta el pueblo.

Caminaron juntos hasta la taberna de Las Tres Escobas, donde se dispersaron.

Todos los demás parecían saber exactamente qué querían hacer y dónde ir, todos excepto cierta pareja que decidió entrar a por algo de beber para, según las palabras textuales de Malfoy "No parecer unos tontos".

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir? —Luego de dar unos cuantos tragos a su cerveza de mantequilla, un cosquilleo agradable le llenó el estomago y se sintió un poco más valiente. Apenas pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

—No suelo venir de visita —Harry se sintió un poco incómodo, de las tiendas que había ninguna podría interesar a Draco—. Pero me gustaría que camináramos un rato y habláramos.

—De acuerdo —Después de pagar, Harry se encargó de la cuenta para agrado de Draco, salieron del establecimiento, vigilando fuera se encontraban sus amigos, que disimuladamente les siguieron.

Caminaron lejos de las tiendas acercándose a La Casa de los Gritos, que a pesar de ser ya un lugar extremadamente tranquilo seguía sin ser demolida.

Primero empezaron hablando de la escuela, algo superficial y banal acerca de las tareas y los nuevos profesores, pero Draco tenía otro tema de conversación en mente.

—Bien, cuéntame cómo fue vivir con muggles —No terminaban de agradarle, pero si quería convencer al chico que vivió de un cambio en su persona, esa era su oportunidad.

—Bueno, a los Dursleys no les agradaba mi habilidad mágica —No había pensado en ellos desde el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, cuando por fin pudo dejar esa casa. Se preguntó fugazmente qué habría sido de ellos.

—¿No te tenían miedo? —Harry rió.

—¿Miedo? Tal vez cuando mi padrino Sirius escapó de Azkaban, pero eso no les impedía encargarme mucho trabajo —Draco lo miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres con trabajo?

—Alguien tenía que hacer la limpieza, cocinar en la casa y ser usado como bolsa de boxeo por mi primo —Pronunció estas palabras con cierto sabor agrio en su boca.

—Bien, por molesto que eso sea, la magia lo resuelve fácilmente —Le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

—Malfoy, yo no podía hacer magia mientras fuera menor de edad, era ir contra la ley —El rubio lo observó con horror marcado en sus facciones.

—No puedo creerte, seguramente hacían las cosas por ti, eres Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico —Alzó sus manos en señal de obviedad.

—Créelo, en esa casa era más un estorbo, sentían vergüenza de tenerme como sobrino —Se hundió en sus recuerdos por un momento—. Me escondían.

Malfoy lo observó bajo una luz distinta. No era el chico presumido que había pensado, no fue mimado por sus seguidores, ni apreciado por su familia.

—Vaya Potter, es muy raro pensar en ti limpiando un baño.

Su pequeña incitación a una pelea fue tomada con humor por el pelinegro, que soltó una carcajada.

—Pues así fue —Levantó su mano y observó de nuevo, con algo de pena, lo que el trabajo duro y los entrenamientos habían hecho a su piel.

Para su sorpresa Draco tomó esa mano que era solo un poco mas grande que la suya, y observó también los callos de una piel engrosada.

Harry sintió la temperatura en su rostro aumentar.

—Es verdad —Murmuró el Slytherin para sí mismo, su mano pálida y tibia tocó por encima las marcas que el trabajo duro dejó en la piel.

—No importa, de todos modos, me hizo fuerte —Con cierta reticencia a seguir siendo examinado por Draco, removió su mano.

—Pero hoy, estamos aquí para divertirnos —Para sorpresa de Harry, de entre sus ropas sacó una cajita de plata, en donde no cabría mas que un dedal.

—Malfoy, ¿acaso eso es…? —Justo escucharon a lo lejos una campana marcar las ocho, cuando el día ya era más bien noche.

—Un traslador, sí —Sin tiempo a protestar o pedir alguna explicación, ambos sintieron ese conocido tirón, antes de ser arrastrados a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Adónde habrá llevado Draco a Harry? En el próximo capítulo se enteran.


	13. No tocar

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, he corregido este capitulo pues hubo un error con el programa de word, de hecho mi editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal lo revisó minusiosamente.

No me he dado cuenta que al subir el archivo se ha desconfigurado (me he fijado que en un par mas de capitulos me ha hecho lo mismo es muy extraño) una disculpa y espero que ahora se entienda mucho mejor.

Cuando aterrizaron, Harry dio un pequeño tropiezo, pues su última acción había sido alejarse del traslador.

No podía creer el lugar donde estaban parados, el el callejón de una ruidosa y concurrida calle de Londres. Justo frente a ellos en la salida del callejón había un letrero gigante con luz neón claro que decía: Madame JoJo's(1). No lo sabía, pero era considerado uno de los mejores clubs del mundo, que cada noche deleitaba a sus clientes con exelentes espectáculos visuales, performances y una gran variedad de músicas: Hio Hop, Rock, Electrónica, Funk y Disco. La finla para entrar era kilométrica, se veía que el lugar estaba ocupado a su máxima capacidad.

La zona de más concurrencia para los clubs nocturnos se le atribuía a la zona West End, sin olvidar el Soho, aunque lugares como Notting Hill, Candem Town o el South bank también tenían lo suyo.  
>Harry miraba alrededor, perplejo.<p>

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí o entras conmigo? —Una sonrisa divertida se expandía en el rostro de Draco al presenciar la expresión del Gryffindor.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Draco! —Una vez superado su asombro, constató que había salido de la zona de Hogsmeade. La gente conversaba entusiasmada, pero el chico que vivió no entendía nada.  
>Draco lo sacó por el brazo de aquel obscuro lugar, en la entrada rezaba un letrero escrito con tiza en letras gigantes y con colores para remarcar las partes importantes:<p>

Madame Jojo's Kitsch Cabaret: Cada Sábado

Por favor, reserven su asiento con tanta anticipación como les sea posible para evitar decepciones.

Puertas: 7pm, show empieza a las 8pm, after party en lugar cercano 9.45pm—3am.

—Vamos o nos perderemos el show —Tenían un lugar reservado, normalmente esto se hacía con mucha antelación, pero él era un cliente especial, a pesar de la guerra y de la reputación de su familia, ese lugar siempre le abría las puertas. Quizás porque se había fundado sobre cimientos cubiertos de sangre y bajo la mirada de mafias.

El fabuloso cabaret que cada noche brillaba en Madam Jojo's ofrecía el escenario perfecto de la decadencia de lujo, el glamour de los años cincuenta y el art déco.

Un deslumbrante espectáculo dirigido por la dinámica Miss Terri, diva, ¡la mejor de las anfitrionas!

Justo fue con ella con quién habló para conseguir un asiento.

—Pero aquí dice que hay que coger sitio antes de venir —Cuando llegaron junto a la fila muchos de los chicos comenzaron a protestar.

—¡Hey par de mocosos, estábamos aquí antes que ustedes! —Un chico alto y de cabello castaño que vestía ropas como para un concierto de los Sex Pistols, comenzó a vociferar.

—Pase por aquí joven Malfoy, qué gusto verlo otra vez —Ante las miradas indignadas un hombre abrió la puerta y los dejaron pasar.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces has venido? —Caminaron sorteando a las personas, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un lugar para VIP's.

—Cuando los Slytherin vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿crees que nos quedamos allí? —A Harry no le había pasado nunca por la cabeza salir del pueblo durante un paseo escolar, de todos modos no conocía otro lugar fuera en que pudieran ir a divertirse como magos. Siempre eran sus amigos quienes lo guiaban.

—Pues honestamente sí.

De pronto caía en la cuenta de la amplitud de experiencias de Malfoy.

—Nosotros no encontrábamos gran emoción en Zonko —Rió ligeramente, Harry se sintió avergonzado por segunda vez ese día, ¿acaso no había nada interesante que pudiera contarle él? De pronto su vida se le revelaba como aburrida, claro, se había arriesgado para derrotar a un mago tenebroso, pero fuera de eso, no había nada más.

—Bueno, para mí todo es nuevo —Sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba.

"¡Diablos! me considera su pareja, pero soy un chico aburrido"

—Aquí estamos —Tenían una mesa con una buena vista al escenario, todo estaba constituido por el estilo lounge, el color rojo predominaba, con detalles y suave suelo de moqueta en negro.

—Gracias —Draco deslizó elegantemente una propina al hombre, que sonrió y se retiró. El ambiente en ese lugar era animado, pero más tranquilo que el baile desmedido que podían observar desde ese segundo piso.

—¿Cómo conseguiste hacernos entrar?

—Soy un Malfoy, Potter, tenemos ciertos beneficios.

Todos alrededor observaban a la pareja y murmuraban.

—Por cierto, supiste vestirte decente.

—Gracias, creo —Aún se sentía fuera de lugar.

Un mago que aparentaba ser apenas mayor que ellos se acercó, tenía el pelo de punta y de color magenta.

—Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿no? —Asintió para evitar hablar, aún así el chico se emocionó, después de pedir que le dejara tomar una foto con él se retiró a su mesa con quienes eran sus amigos, que cuchichearon un poco más.

—Ahora eres más famoso que nunca —Notó cierto fastidio en la voz de Draco.

—Solo quiero que me dejen pasar un rato en paz.

Con la emoción del momento, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado a sus amigos, que probablemente se estaban preguntando su paradero.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¡Te dije que algo tramaba! —Hacía menos de diez minutos que Hermione y Ron estaban tratando de ubicar a su amigo.

—Guarda silencio, Ron —Estaba pensando la mejor manera de rastrearlo, pero a menos que él les enviara un mensaje era poco probable que se encontraran.

—Espero que no baje la guardia.

—Tiene su varita Ron, no va a pasarle nada.

—¿Y si lo lleva con mortífagos?

—No les sirve de nada, no tienen líder.

—¡¿Entonces para qué se llevó a Harry? —¿Acaso su novia no se sentía preocupada?

—Solo puedo pensar que lo llevó a un lugar especial —Sonrió, su amigo era afortunado.

—¿Especial? No lo creo —Bufando por lo bajo comenzó a patear algunas piedras que estaban cerca de él.

—Debemos volver e informar a la Profesora McGonagall —Hermione sabía que ella podría rastrearlos fácilmente de ser necesario.

—Ya verás, cuando lo encuentre va a decir que intentó secuestrarlo —Ambos caminaron de regreso al pueblo metidos en sus pensamientos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Le encantaba entrar a Zonko, a pesar de haber crecido disfrutaba de observar las cosas nuevas que había, los chicos de tercero que iban por primera vez siempre le sacaban una sonrisa por lo mucho que se entusiasmaban admirando la mercancía.

Ginny recordó a sus hermanos, Fred y George. Ahora solo quedaba George para hacerla reír cuando visitaba su tienda Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon.

Pero sentía que las cosas por fin se estaban calmando después de la guerra.

—…no sé como habrá llegado allí, pero vaya que fue oportuno —Cuando salía de la tienda se topó con una conversación muy interesante, una chica de Slytherin, que parecía estar entre los chicos de tercero, comentaba con otra de su casa algo que le sonó familiar. Se quedó tras ellas como buscando algo que se le hubiera caído al suelo.

—¡Y qué lo digas!, cuando la leí pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando mi prima Amelia me dijo que había encontrado una nota igual en sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia me convencí.

—Me pregunto por qué nadie se adjudica la información.

—Torpe, si el profesor se entera que alguien está diciendo eso, seguramente expulsarían al responsable —La otra chica asintió, comprendiendo.

Ginny se apartó de allí discretamente, su comentario le parecía realmente útil. Sonrió, ahora tenía algo que contarle a Blaise.

Se apresuró al darse cuenta de la hora, tenía que alcanzar a sus amigas en Honeydukes.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El show era increíble, los ojos de Harry no podían creer la magnificencia del vestuario, lo asombroso de los movimientos. La iluminación resaltaba en el escenario, que no era muy grande, la danza de las chicas que se presentaban.

—Es asombroso —Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver algo así, era absorbente la forma en que la música y las coreografías de las bailarinas se unían para dar paso a algo tan espectacular.

—Lo sé, son las mejores —Draco había disfrutado de ese show antes, las chicas eran brujas, sí, pero su magia no influía en sus practicas diarias de baile. Aunque su decoración y apariencia perfecta sí eran retocadas con ese don especial.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido antes que existían lugares así —Malfoy disfrutaba el número, pero se dedicaba a estudiar el rostro de Harry también, suponía que aunque el chico había sido criado por muggles, al llegar a su verdadero hogar se habría apresurado a satisfacer toda su curiosidad, a encontrarse con las grandes diferencias, pero sus palabras, sus acciones, le mostraban algo distinto.

¿Era en verdad el chico que vivió tan privilegiado como él había creído? Comenzaba a enterarse que realmente, nada en absoluto.

—Ahora viene la presentación que esperaba ver —Un hombre de unos 23 años subió al escenario, desnudo, cubriendo su área genital con nada más que un cinturón ajustado a la cadera que parecía ser hecho de lino, color verde claro, encima de esa tela vestía una más fina que recordaba a un velo, de un tono verde más oscuro. Tenía además monedas y cuentas muy brillantes, cosidas alrededor, que daban un hermoso juego de luces como resultado. Pero lo que más parecía impactar, Harry se hubiera mostrado de acuerdo si se lo hubieran preguntado, eran los bellos tatuajes que tenía en la espalda, alrededor de los antebrazos y cuando observó con un poco mas de atención, notó que también en los muslos. Eran imágenes de diosas, seres que se presumían mitológicos en la vida muggle, pero que en ese momento parecían reales allí en la piel del artista.

La música comenzó, los movimientos de su cuerpo al ritmo de una música de sonidos hindúes.

—Ya veo por qué, es excelente —Pero con sorpresa notó, incómodo, la mirada atenta que Malfoy había puesto sobre el ejecutante de semejante danza. Mientras que los pensamientos del Slytherin se concentraban en tomar nota con detalle de los movimientos, él iba a seducir a Potter, de eso no había duda.

—Sí, es Sunny Snake Boy —Justo cuando Malfoy estaba mencionando el nombre, una serpiente fue liberada, una anaconda albina joven. Él la atrajo sobre sus brazos en un elegante movimiento, continuó su baile mientras el escurridizo reptil se movía lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Al final de su presentación la serpiente se enroscó en torno a su cintura y se quedo allí mientras él daba una reverencia y salía del escenario entre aplausos, silbidos y algunas flores lanzadas que quedaron esparcidas por el lugar.

—Estuvo sensacional.

—Aún falta un evento más —Tenía planeado ir a la fiesta que se formaba después de las presentaciones.

—¿En serio? —Le parecía un tanto tarde ya, eran más de las nueve y media de la noche, no porque temiera a la obscuridad, pero seguramente el plan del Slytherin no formaba parte de los conocimientos de nadie más. No quería un escuadrón de Aurores buscándolos—. Te recuerdo que el regreso al castillo es a las diez.

Draco rodó sus ojos en señal de fastidio, allí estaba él, tratando de mostrarle las cosas buenas de la vida, solo para ser desairado por su sentido Gryffindor.

—Créeme Potter, todo va a ir bien, McGonagall esta informada—. Seguramente le preocupaba que la directora fuera a inquietarse. Cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que preocupaba a Harry—. Merlín, ¿podrías olvidarte de los demás un momento?

Realmente le enfurecía, ¿acaso él no merecía su total atención por un rato?

Harry se removió sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos —Sabía que Potter tenía razón, pero le fastidiaba que su plan se tambaleara con tanta facilidad.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte ya —No quería preocupar a sus amigos, bien, que se fuera, para lo que le importaba...

—Vamos Draco, no te pongas así —Lo estaban pasando bien, ahora por algo que consideraba totalmente normal, pensar en que otros podían preocuparse por su desaparición, todo se arruinaba—. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que avisaste a McGonagall?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos mostrando su enfado.

—Te lo he dicho ya, Potter, te puedes ir —Para demostrar más seriedad en sus palabras, se levantó, y se encaminó a la salida—. Hasta te voy a escoltar fuera.

Harry se levantó y lo siguió deseando que se calmara. La anfitriona, Terry, iba a saludarlo cuando notó su estado de animo, dejándolo seguir.

"Otro día lo saludaré" Pensó para sus adentros.

—¡Malfoy, espera! —Pero el Slytherin ya estaba en la calle, alejándose.

—.—.—.—.—

Cuando llegaron al pueblo buscaron a la profesa Sprout, que estaba en Las Tres Escobas tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla con Hagrid.

Hermione se adelantó al verla.

—¡Profesora Sprout! Ah, Hagrid estas aquí también —El semi-gigante les dio una cálida sonrisa en respuesta antes de alargar su brazo y darles una especie de abrazo.

—¿Cómo están, chicos? —Tenía su cabello ligeramente más corto, pero igual de erizado y negro.

—Muy bien, aunque apurados, no encontramos a Harry.

—Ah, no me digas, ¿se fue con Malfoy? —La profesora Sprout sonrió junto con Hagrid, disfrutando las caras de perplejidad de ambos.

—Hagrid, ¿tú sabías esto?— Ron lo miró, irritado y el gigante asintió.

—Nos lo dijo la Profesora McGonagall —Luego se volteó a ver a Hermione—. Nos contó lo qué pasó, ¿cómo lo esta tomando Harry?

—Pues, bastante bien, creo que podría gustarle Malfoy.

Hagrid soltó una carcajada.

—Ya me parecía a mi que esa obsesión mutua que se tenían desde primero acabaría por matarlos o unirlos, me alegra que sea lo segundo —Sonrió antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, a Ron no le parecía que eso tuviera una pizca de gracia.

—Ustedes regresarán con Hagrid, yo me quedaré a esperarlos, deben aparecerse como máximo, a las once de la noche.

Cuando les explicó esto Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, Ron solo se sentó en la barra para luego voltear a ver a Hagrid.

—¿Y adónde fueron? —Parecía resignarse a aceptar este hecho.

—Tal vez a algún lugar romántico —mencionó Hermione.

También era una pequeña indirecta para su novio. Pero el pelirrojo seguía procesando el hecho de que su mejor amigo y Malfoy hubieran salido a una cita de verdad.

—No estamos seguros, la Profesora McGonagall solo nos explicó que se irían porque Malfoy estaba cortejando a Harry —Hagrid contuvo una carcajada—. Solo espero que no se maten antes de llegar a algo.

Todos asintieron sin saber lo mucho que se acercaban a la verdad.

Ron suspiró, todos parecían capaces de aceptar este hecho con tanta naturalidad, debería aplicarse el cuento.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pansy había permanecido en el castillo, tratando de no asesinar a nadie, cuando se había enterado por Daphne, que Potter y Draco estaban en Hogsmeade.

Daphne acompañó a los demás estudiantes al pueblo, ya que había quedado con un chico, así que los escuchó hablar en Las Tres Escobas, planeando qué hacer. Eso significaba, de forma casi segura, una cita.

Se había disculpado con el chico, excusándose acerca de olvidar un recado, logrando así que la acompañara a enviar una lechuza urgente al castillo, para Pansy.

¿Acaso Draco estaba aceptando a Potter?

Aparentemente sí, no parecían estar peleando.

—Esto es indignante —Sabía lo mucho que Draco conocía acerca de lugares fuera de ese pueblo, no podía evitar pensar en ambos chicos en algún espléndido club, tomando algo y charlando, aumentando su confianza y llevándose bien.

Pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, solo planear una mejor estrategia, más valía que el otro cumpliera su parte.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¡Malfoy regresa! —El rubio caminaba furioso por la calle, que estaba totalmente llena de gente vestida para irse de fiesta.

—¡Piérdete Potter! —Harry corría para alcanzarlo, pero la multitud era demasiada y era dificultoso esquivarla.

—¡Estás siendo ridículo, Malfoy!

Salieron al fin de la zona de comercio, había muy poca gente alrededor y la luz de repente parecía muy escasa.

—No, tú no te fijas en nada, Potter —Draco se detuvo junto a una farola y espero que Harry lo alcanzara, estaban en una zona muggle.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se recargó en la farola para recobrar un poco su aliento, Malfoy solo lo miró con enojo.

—¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí?— El chico que vivió lo observó un momento, notó su rostro iluminado por la luz de la farola, su cabello brillaba. Lo distraía.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy dejo salir un gruñido de disgusto.

—¿Quieres ponerme atención por un momento? —No podía creerlo, ¿acaso le era tan difícil concentrarse?

—Sí, claro.

"Vamos Harry, ¿qué te sucede?"

—¿Por qué crees que vinimos aquí? Y esta vez trata de responderme algo coherente.

—Bueno, es una cita, ¿no? —¿De qué rayos le hablaba?

—Sí, es una cita, ¿te queda lo suficientemente claro lo que representa?

—No entiendo adónde quieres llegar —Draco respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

—¡Ese es el punto, Potter! —Se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración—. ¡Estoy tratando de mostrarte una faceta distinta de mi persona! ¡¿Qué debo hacer para qué te des cuenta?

Harry se sintió como un idiota, allí estaba Draco, con el cabello despeinado y el rostro sonrojado por el enojo, esperando que él comprendiera sus acciones. Pero él nunca entendía a la primera, tenían que darle tiempo cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

Trató de responderle, pero notó que el chico alto y de cabello castaño que estaba gritándoles en la fila, se acercaba a ellos, no parecía buscar entablar una charla amistosa, y venía acompañado.

—¡Hey! Los conozco, son los chicos de hace un rato —Tenía una mirada que a Harry no le gustó nada.

—Sí, ahora piérdete —El chico que vivió lamentó la actitud del rubio.

—Malfoy, cállate —También lamento que su boca fuera tan rápida.

—Hazle caso a tu amigo —Sus acompañantes, que eran dos, y con quienes había esperado en fila para entrar al show, no estaban nada felices.

—¿Que quieres de nosotros? —Sería fácil defenderse con su varita, pero no quería usarla con ellos, se notaba que eran muggles.

Los tres rieron igeramente.

—Bien, queríamos una compensación por adelantarse así en la fila, ¿no creen que es justo chicos?

Sus amigos asintieron. Draco bufó.

—Mejos lárguense, no estoy de humor —Quedaba poco tiempo antes que el traslador se activara.

—¿Qué dijiste imbecil?

—¡Malfoy cierra ya tu maldita boca! —Justo en ese momento los tres varones se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Harry dio una patada a uno en el muslo, y un puñetazo a otro en el rostro, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el ultimo, peleó con ellos hasta que los noqueó, pero el ultimo fue más rápido y tomó a Draco apuntándolo con una navaja al cuello.

—Ahora, creo que ya sé qué quiero —Sonrió—. Este chico podría darme un rato de diversión. Harry sentía cómo su enojo crecía rápidamente.

—Quítale las manos de encima —la varita había quedado en el olvido, su magia podía sentirse alrededor, un pequeño viento apareció de la nada.

—Potter… —Draco no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero le intrigaba el porqué Harry perdía el control de su magia.

—Te quedaste solo —El viento estaba ganando fuerza, la luz de la farola comenzó a titilar. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

El rostro del chico comenzó a mostrar temor en sus facciones.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede?

—No toques lo que no te pertenece —Era casi indignante observar esa escena, no quería a ese chico poniendo sus manos sobre Draco.

Malfoy se sorprendió al escucharlo.

"Jodido Potter, siempre comprende las cosas bajo presión".

Pero no podía estar más feliz al respecto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Demonios, no quisiera ser ese chico, las espero en el siguiente capitulo.

(1) Madam Jojo's es un club nocturno de Londres, quería utilizar uno que realmente existiera, así que investigue y ese me dejo encantada.

Esta es la pagina oficial, solo eliminen los espacio: http:/ www.-madamejojos.-com/


	14. Mejoras

Hola a todos los lectores, ya es lunes, así que aquí esta el nuevo capítulo gracias a la invaluable ayuda de mi editora querida ¡Fanfiker_Fanfinal!

Quiero hacerles una petición, **lean el capítulo anterior de nuevo**, pues presentó desperfectos al subirlo, algunas personas me lo comentaron, por eso me di cuenta, gracias, así que **ya esta corregido.**

Capítulo 14: Mejoras.

No estaba seguro de cómo habían regresado a Hogsmeade, el traslador los llevó de vuelta justo al mismo lugar de donde se fueron, así que allí, caídos en el camino cercano a La Casa de los Gritos, le tomó a Harry un momento darse cuenta que lo que observaba a medias, pues sus gafas se habían torcido, eran las estrellas de un cielo nocturno despejado.

—Demonios Potter, ¡quítate de encima! Arruinas mi túnica —Secretamente feliz, pero genuinamente molesto por el peso de Potter en su cuerpo ya que estropeaba la tela de su atuendo, Draco trataba de incorporarse sin éxito alguno.

—Sí, sí, no te pongas histérico—Se levantó y una vez de pie ofreció su mano a Malfoy, que la tomó y se incorporó fácilmente.

—Ya era hora —Sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos acortó la distancia entre ellos para ser recibido por los brazos del chico que vivió, que al verlo así pensaba que se estaba desmayando, pero fue sorprendido por los labios rosas y ávidos de Draco que se apoderó de su boca de forma demandante.

—¡Drac…! —Aunque una vez iniciado el contacto se despojó de toda resistencia y con una especie de sentimiento satisfactorio en su persona y algo de euforia en su cuerpo, correspondió el acto con bastante más soltura que veces anteriores.

Alargaron este momento por un par de minutos, luego se separaron con la respiración ligeramente agitada, que se regularizó en segundos.

—Un pequeño agradecimiento, por ayudarme —Caminaron en un silencio nada incómodo de regreso al pueblo mientras cada uno evaluaba por su lado cómo habían salido las cosas.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando alcanzaron Las Tres Escobas, la Profesora Sprout estaba sentada con Madame Rosmerta, ambas brujas reían como bobas con varios vasos vacíos sobre la barra mientras la clientela iba abandonando el lugar poco a poco.

—¡Oh, chicos, ya están aquí! —Sonriendo todavía se levantó con calma mientras Madame Rosmerta despejaba un poco su espacio.

—Sí, ¿ya sabía que regresaríamos a esta hora? —Harry estaba sorprendido de que no estuvieran buscándolos.

—¿De qué hablas, Potter? La Directora les ha dado permiso hasta las once, podían haberse quedado fuera un rato más —Al parecer debido a la bebida ingerida su rostro estaba un poco más rosa de lo normal y una expresión de cómplice se marcó en sus gestos mientras les guiñaba un ojo —Harry se sintió un idiota.

Draco levantó una de sus cejas razonando lo que la Profesora acababa de decir. "Mujer tramposa, a mí me dijo que hasta las diez".

—Bien, Rosmerta, ha sido un placer charlar contigo, pero debo llevar a estos chicos de regreso al castillo —La dueña del lugar solo asintió sonriéndole mientras terminaba de recoger todo lo que habían consumido.

Cuando estaban dentro del carruaje tirado por los thestrals ambos chicos seguían sin mencionar palabra, estaban uno al lado del otro y frente a ellos la Profesora había decidido dormir un rato mientras llegaban a su destino.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido con la actitud del Slytherin respecto a esa noche.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía ser tan agradable? Si hubiera mostrado ese lado suyo antes tal vez podrían haber sido amigos.

Hasta ahora trataba de mantener su promesa de evolucionar su relación de enemigos, todo debido a su herencia, lo cual había sido acertado por su parte.

¿Draco podría llegar a ser de verdad una pareja para él? Ya no tenía nada que ver con ser hombre, había constatado con los acercamientos del rubio que los chicos en verdad le gustaban, pero solo eso no era suficiente para basar una relación. Eso sí, empezaba a sentir posesividad sobre Malfoy, no lo había sacado del embrollo en que se había metido por su falta de cautela solo porque era lo correcto, la rabia que sintió cuando aquel tío tocó a Malfoy no fue por ser amigos, era otro sentimiento distinto, como si le arrebatase algo de su persona.

Por su parte Malfoy se encontraba bastante relajado, tener cerca a Harry le daba una sensación de control que agradecía, especialmente debido a los eventos recientes en su vida. Desde que vivían básicamente juntos estaba conociendo una faceta del chico que vivió muy diferente a la que le habían dado desde que estaban en primer año.

Siempre lo tuvo como alguien que quería llamar la atención, que era sobrevalorado y tratado de forma preferencial por ello (él sabía lo que era todo esto), pero había madurado lo suficiente para entender muchas cosas que en su momento le habían explicado desde otro punto de vista; bastante errado y poco recomendable.

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta Potter se había quedado dormido sobre su lado del carruaje.

"Va a resultar que en verdad me agrada". Porque su herencia podía decirle que ese chico era su pareja, su herencia le daba problemas con su magia al hacerle caer sobre Harry como, le irritaba pensarlo, un animal en celo. Pero sus sentimientos hacia él cuando se enteró estaban intactos, ni siquiera cambiaban al conocerlo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Entraba la medianoche en el castillo, Severus se encontraba de nuevo en su retrato de Director, había charlado con la Profesora MacGonagall y con otro ex Director, Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Seguimos sin información útil? –Le fastidiaba ese hecho, a pesar de su actual posición no sentía que fuera de ayuda para su ahijado.

—Calma, Severus, estamos haciendo lo que podemos —La animaga estaba molesta, no era nada fácil ponerse a investigar cuando de alumnos se trataba, decían tantas cosas que era difícil distinguir lo real de lo ficticio.

—Es también difícil pensar que un alumno se atrevería a hacer algo así –Dumbledore estaba pensativo, ese ataque tenía detrás motivos ocultos.

—¿De qué hablas, Albus? Han robado material para pociones antes, solo que no los hemos atrapado —De todos modos sabían exactamente quién lo había tomado antes. Solo que esta vez no era ningún miembro del Trío Dorado.

Dumbledore mantuvo su mirada concentrada en un punto de su cuadro, pensativo.

—Ese ataque a Harry ha sido una venganza por algo específico —Por lo que le habían contado quien tenía más oportunidad de atacar al farsante había sido el joven Draco, ¿por qué entonces atacar a quien estaba desarmado?

—¿Pero quién y por qué? —Mientras la profesora trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica, Snape empezaba a formular una teoría del porqué.

Severus tomó la palabra:

—Un o una admiradora de Draco —No le eran ajenos los comentarios de otros alumnos conforme a su protegido, era apuesto, no faltaban chicas y chicos enamorados que antes le hubiesen enviado notas, pero esta vez era algo más profundo, no era un simple capricho o gusto pasajero lo que había motivado el ataque, Albus tenía razón, ese ataque era venganza, demostraba obsesión, tal vez porque a los ojos del ejecutante Potter estaba arrebatando a Draco de su lado.

—¿Llegarían a tanto? No puedo creerlo –Pero la Directora sabía que podía ser cierto.

—Seguiremos investigando —Ambos Directores se retiraron de los cuadros y McGonagall presionó las sienes con sus dedos para mitigar el dolor de cabeza antes de irse a la cama.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que la herencia del joven Malfoy nos afectaría tanto?".

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Al llegar a su habitación Severus los había dejado pasar antes de retirarse, aparentemente tenía que hablar con la Directora para avisar que estaban de vuelta.

Se sentían bastante tranquilos, incluso Harry, a quien le hacía ilusión hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que les había sucedido, no se sentía apurado sabiendo que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Draco por su parte estaba encantado con los resultados, podría restregarle a Blaise lo bien que estaba funcionando su plan. Potter iba rechazar ver a ese profesor costara lo que costara.

Al fondo de su pensamiento, sin embargo, estaba secretamente alegre, genuinamente feliz con la demostración de la que el chico que vivió había hecho gala.

—Descansa –Fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Harry antes de marcharse a su habitación.

"No está mal, para ser tan Gryffindor".

También entró a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama después de cambiar su túnica por la pijama y trató de conciliar el sueño. Antes de caer rendido por los eventos del día echó un vistazo a su mesa de noche, el libro que su padre le entregó reposaba en el mismo lugar, no lo había leído desde entonces y tal como iban las cosas, no pensaba hacerlo.

El domingo sucedió al sábado sin ningún acontecimiento a resaltar, la noche fue anormalmente tranquila para ambos chicos, que se levantaron con ánimos de un buen desayuno y en su mente el propósito de localizar a sus amigos.

Draco se encontró al salir de su cuarto con que Potter estaba esperándolo sentado en un sofá de la sala común. Se veía adormilado, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y en su regazo tenía un libro que reconoció como "Manual de mantenimiento de escoba". Parecía que lo estaba ojeando para pasar el tiempo.

Se le ocurrió una buena idea para molestarlo, sonriendo, se acercó sin hacer ruido, se colocó justo junto a su oído y de forma estruendosa gritó:

—¡OH, SÍ POTTER, ASÍ! –En ese momento Harry se despertó de forma tan brusca que acabó con su culo en el suelo, varita en mano y un notable sonrojo en su rostro, además de una expresión de confusión profunda. Mientras tanto Draco se reía abiertamente de la expresión del chico.

—¡Malfoy! ¡¿qué rayos te sucede? —No lo encontraba nada gracioso.

—Deberías agradecerme, estoy recordándote que no bajes la guardia —Pero la verdad era que no se le había ocurrido cómo acercarse a él de otra forma.

—Por Merlín, casi me ha dado un infarto, pensaba que me querías vivo —Aunque tenía que aceptar que Draco tenía razón, no podía confiarse solo por que tomaba la poción. Recordó entonces que debía pedirle más al Profesor Slughorn.

—Bien, si ya terminaste de despertar vamos a desayunar —De camino al Gran Comedor trataron de conversar, pero Harry no estaba al tanto de las ultimas tendencias en el mundo mágico, algo que Draco encontró bastante curioso.

—No puedo creer que no sepas nada de tu propio entorno —Harry se sintió avergonzado, pues en parte tenía razón, no era buena idea caminar por allí sin estar al tanto.

—No me interesa mucho —De nuevo se daba cuenta que tal vez Malfoy podía haberlo escogido en base a alguna característica de su magia, pero en cuanto a personalidad, se sentía mediocre, y cuando Draco se diera cuenta de eso, ¿lamentaría la decisión aún cuando su magia hubiera tomado la decisión por él?

—Ya llegamos, voy a ver a Blaise un rato, así que después te buscaré —Harry salió de sus pensamientos y asintió, él iba a buscar a Hermione y Ron.

—Bien, te veo luego —Así cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa.

"Un momento… ¿¡Desde cuándo Malfoy me informa sobre qué va a hacer!" Parecía la prueba definitiva de que en verdad se llevaban mejor.

Cuando se sentó la mesa de Slytherin estaba bastante vacía, lo cual agradaba al rubio, pero Blaise no estaba allí.

"¿Dónde estará?". Ya lo buscaría después del desayuno.

Harry fue recibido por sus amigos, quienes sentados a la mesa elevaron la mirada hacia él; Ron devoraba pastel de limón.

—Hola —Ambos voltearon, Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ron mostraba resignación.

—Harry, ayer te perdimos de vista —Sonreía como si sospechara algo, esto hizo al chico sentirse incómodo.

—Sí, perdonen, no pude avisarles —Aunque recordar el tiempo pasado con Malfoy lo llenaba de contento.

—No te preocupes, compañero, la profesora Sprout dijo que les habían dado permiso —Esta revelación se le hizo inusual a Harry, que esperaba que estuviera acusando al rubio de tener algún plan de secuestro.

—Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿a dónde fueron, Harry? —Hermione estaba muerta de curiosidad por saberlo.

—A un lugar llamado Madam JoJo's —No estaba muy seguro de cómo explicarlo, le había impactado el lugar, pero no entendió muy bien de qué clase de sitio se trataba.

—Oh, escuché a Charlie mencionar ese nombre alguna vez —Ron pareció reconocerlo—. Dijo que era un club muy exclusivo y algo caro donde presentan shows —Hizo una mueca ante la mención de dinero.

—¿En serio? Suena muy interesante, ¿vieron algún show, Harry? —Granger sonaba muy entusiasmada, el chico que vivió asintió, considerando lo que su amigo acababa de decir, ¿un club exclusivo? No pensó eso, aunque tenía lógica, no pensaba que Malfoy se conformara con menos.

—Sí, vimos a un chico llamado Sunny… —Recordó los movimientos de su cuerpo y la serpiente que había aparecido después. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo se vería Draco en lugar de ese chico, con su vestuario y ejecutando esos movimientos…

"Vamos Harry contrólate, no estás durmiendo, no hay razón coherente para que imagines esas cosas". Aunque ese pensamiento tampoco le pareció muy lógico.

—¿Y….? –Se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado callado a mitad de un comentario. Por fortuna su amiga estaba allí para recordarle.

—Lo siento, decía que vimos a Sunny, pero antes había unas bailarinas asombrosas —Terminó de narrar los detalles del club, pero cuando llegó a la parte en que Draco salió molesto del lugar ambos dieron un suspiro.

—Vaya hurón malcriado —Como siempre Ron tomaba el lado de Harry.

—En mi opinión, tenías razón en preocuparte, pero no fue la forma de decirlo, Harry —El chico que vivió resopló, nunca sabía cómo actuar ante Malfoy.

—Pero después, mientras discutíamos apareció un chico que se había molestado por haber pasado antes que ellos en la cola de la entrada; venía con sus amigos y trató de intimidarnos, logré encargarme de ellos sin usar mi varita, pero él tomó desprevenido a Draco, no sé cómo, pero mi magia se salió de control, las luces de la calle donde estábamos comenzaron a parpadear y hasta comenzó a correr viento.

_El rostro del chico comenzó a mostrar temor en sus facciones._

—_¡¿Qué rayos sucede?_

—_No toques lo que no te pertenece —Era casi indignante observar esa escena, no quería a ese chico poniendo sus manos sobre Draco._

_Malfoy se sorprendió al escucharlo. _

"_Jodido Potter, siempre comprende las cosas bajo presión"._

_Pero no podía estar más feliz al respecto._

—_¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? –Harry se acercó al chico, quien aferró a Draco aún más y sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¡No te acerques o lo mataré! _

_Pero la magia de Harry provocó que el instrumento saliera volando entre chispas doradas, en ese momento aprovechó para lanzarle un golpe al rostro que le rompió la nariz y lo dejó en el suelo. Se sujetó la parte herida con ambas manos maldiciendo y moviéndose nervioso hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible._

—_Potter, el traslador —Iba a activarse ya, ambos lo tocaron a tiempo y sintieron el tirón de su cuerpo al ser despegado del suelo._

—Vaya _—_Hermione estaba sorprendida por ese suceso _—__._ De verdad te enfadaste, solo una emoción muy fuerte puede sacar de control la magia de un mango, me alegra que todo saliera bien al final.

— Sí, quién diría que Malfoy en verdad fuera en serio con la idea de pasar un buen rato.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La misma historia acababa de relatarle Malfoy a Blaise, que mostraba una expresión sorprendida. Estaban en los jardines tomando un poco de sol.

—No puedo creer que dejaras a un muggle hacer eso —Pero en parte entendía, Draco no había estado en peligro en ningún momento. Simplemente había puesto a prueba a Potter.

—Pero él me ayudó, su magia me salvó —Trató de no mostrar el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Suenas muy emocionado al respecto —Zabini sonrió al notarlo.

—Cállate —Volteó el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle de nuevo que se aleje del Profesor? —Para eso había armado todo ese asunto, ¿no?

—No lo sé todavía, pero aún tengo tiempo, lo que en verdad me molesta ahora, es esa chica de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang —Esa descarada estaba insinuándosele a Harry sin ninguna sutileza.

—¿Chang? ¿Qué quiere ella con Potter? Salió con Diggory si recuerdo bien.

—Pues ahora quiere salir con Harry.

—¿Ahora es Harry? –Con aire divertido observó a su amigo mandarle una mirada asesina.

—Solo limítate a odiarla.

—Como digas, ¿no le importan los rumores sobre Potter y el Profesor?

Draco bufó:

—Aparentemente no, le ha dicho que si necesita que se haga pasar por su novia no había problema.

Zabini levantó una ceja en señal de asombro.

—Sin embargo él no quiere nada con ella, de otro modo ya te lo hubiera dicho –mencionó su amigo restándole importancia.

—Sí, ahora solo quisiera que se lo dejara bien claro a esa "zorra".

—Bueno, podrías decírselo tú —Draco lo observó, expectante —. Verás, no vas a amenazarla, solo a dejarle claro que eres tú a quien prefiere Potter.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, era todo oídos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Llevaba un rato hablando con Ron, Hermione se había ido a la biblioteca a terminar su tarea, dejándolos solos a ellos para que conversaran sobre cosas "de hombres", como lo había llamado su amigo pelirrojo. Se habían ido a sentar a las gradas del campo de práctica de quidditch a pesar de que ningún equipo estaba entrenando. Todos en séptimo se preparaban para los EXTASIS, le sorprendía que su amiga castaña no les hubiera entregado ya horarios de repaso.

—Hola, Potter —Le tomó por sorpresa ver a Draco de repente frente a ellos, Ron hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

—Malfoy, ¿ya has terminado de hablar con Blaise?

—Sí, vine a verte, lo siento Weasley pero mi visita se limita solo a Harry, ¿podrías retirarte? —Harry notó el esfuerzo del rubio por ser amable.

Ron también lo notó, y decidió irse en paz.

—Bien Malfoy, ya que lo pides así… —El pelirrojo se levantó y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de su amigo.

Cuando hubo salido del campo Malfoy se sentó en las gradas con Harry, muy cerca. De pronto tomó su mano sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué…? —Le costaba adaptarse a la actitud del Slytherin.

—¿Nervioso? —Era muy interesante descolocar a Potter.

—Sí, digo ¡no! —No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió tener un poco mas de contacto —Draco dejó su mano de lado.

—Malfoy, qué complicado eres —Colocó su mano sobre la de él, fue una sensación agradable que le sacó una sonrisa.

Blaise se había encargado de avisar a un chico de primer año de Ravenclaw que Harry Potter estaba esperando a Cho Chang en el campo de entrenamiento, sin dejarle enterarse de su identidad, claro.

Así que una campante Chang se dirigía hacia allá, pero cuando entró al campo y recorrió el lugar con su mirada, no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Es verdad, allí estaba Harry, pero no estaba esperándola, se estaba besando con Draco Malfoy.

En cuanto Draco notó la llegada de la Ravenclaw se apresuró a besar a Harry, que estaba sorprendido pero nada molesto por la acción del Slytherin. Esta vez sus manos se movieron, cada una apoyada sobre la pierna del rubio, mientras que las manos de este se apoyaban en los hombros de Harry.

"Como si mi corazón se fuera a romper por la hermosa escena". Claro que entendía el mensaje del Slytherin, no la quería cerca de Potter, pero eso no impediría que siguiera intentándolo, eso sí, ahora sabía que Pansy tenía la batalla perdida en cuanto a los sentimientos de Malfoy.

—¡Hola, Harry! —El mencionado se congeló en medio de beso—. ¡Me dijeron que me estabas buscando! —Terminó por separarse de Malfoy en ese momento, con las mejillas algo más rojas de lo habitual se apresuró a aclarar al rubio las cosas.

—Yo no la estaba buscando —Pero Cho ya estaba subiendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa inalterable en su cara.

—Bien, díselo —Sabía que solo así Potter le diría a esa entrometida que lo dejara en paz—. Déjale en claro que no quieres nada con ella.

Harry suspiró y asintió, Hermione se lo había advertido, además Draco tenía razón, pero, ¿acaso el presenciar esa escena no le dejaba nada en claro?

—Hola Cho, lo siento, debieron equivocarse de nombre, yo no te estaba buscando –La chica se colocó frente a ellos sin darle mayor importancia al comentario.

—¿Ah no? Bueno, no pasa nada, al menos vine a saludarte y podemos hablar un rato —Draco no podía creer que fuera tan pesada.

—Sí, claro —No estaba seguro de cómo empezar, pero la mirada que Malfoy le mandó bastó para iluminarlo—. Cho, siento decirte esto, pero no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo tratando de invitarme a salir, porque no estoy interesado —Ya, lo había dicho. Esperó la reacción de la chica que se había quedado callada.

—¿Lo escuchaste bien, Chang? No está interesado —Draco terminó de remarcar sus palabras.

Finalmente la Ravenclaw habló:

—Vamos Harry, no hay problema, aún podemos ser amigos —Le sonrió con calidez, para luego dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Draco—. De todos modos fue bueno verte, me voy ahora, tengo tarea que terminar.

"Ya verás, Malfoy, habrás ganado esta vez, pero a la siguiente el humillado vas a ser tú".

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Mientras estos sucesos tomaban lugar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el Ministerio de Magia un empleado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había terminado por fin con su deber, impuesto a partir de la caída de El- Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, así lo comunicó al Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt que estuvo feliz de enterarse.

—Envíale mañana a primera hora todo a su dueño legítimo, aunque no pienso que esto lo haga muy feliz, pero eso ya es problema suyo —Tenía mucho ya de lo cual ocuparse y se alegraba de haber resuelto ese asunto.

—Sí señor, me retiro —Cuando salió suspiró contento, ya no tendría que lidiar con el club de fans de Harry Potter.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Bueno, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, ya se viene una resolución lo juro.


	15. Improvisar

Hola a todos, es lunes, ya saben lo que significa.

¡Actualización!

Disfruten y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me llenan de ánimos y de inspiración. Agradezco a mi editora bella y hermosa que me corrige todos los horrores ortográficos, no se que haría sin ella.

Capítulo 15: Improvisar.

Harry estaba teniendo una semana terrible, ya era miércoles, la clase de DCAO había terminado, al igual que la hora de la comida, el profesor lo esperaba en su despacho a las ocho.

Además Draco y él volvían a tener una mala relación. No había podido hablar con el rubio desde que a la hora de la comida, le había insistido en no asistir a la reunión con el profesor Godefroy Engelmann, pero al negarse y antes de que pudiera retomar el tema, una chica había llegado a la escuela gritando de emoción al verlo y con un enorme cartel mágico donde se leía:

Club de Fans Oficial de Harry Potter (CFOHP)

El cartel mostraba un dibujo de Harry entre un montón de chicas que lo abrazaban y besuqueaban en la cara, tenía una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro y una camiseta con la palabra "Héroe".

Draco se había ido cuando todas las chicas le rodearon, lo último que pudo ver antes de que el círculo se cerrara alrededor de él fue su rostro consternado y enojado, luego salió del lugar corriendo.

"Estúpido club de fans". No tenía idea de cómo se habían salido las cosas fuera de control.

Todo empezó a ir mal desde que llegó al Gran Comedor el lunes, encontrándose con un montón de lechuzas que se arremolinaban en los alrededores de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Draco y él habían estado hablando el día anterior, sin pelearse, bueno, casi sin pelear. Pero ahora oficialmente podía pensar que pasaban de una relación de enemigos a ser amigos al menos.

Al separarse de Malfoy y acercarse más a su mesa las lechuzas se abalanzaron para así ser la primera en entregar su carta.

—¡Hey, tranquilas! ¡Una a una! –Ya antes las lechuzas se habían adueñado de la mesa, pero no dejaba de ser frustrante para los demás tener que apartarlas para que plumas o algo peor no acabara en su desayuno. Cuando todas las cartas, que en verdad formaban una buena pila, fueron entregadas a su destinatario, retomaron el vuelo para un merecido descanso.

—¿Quién te ha escrito tanto, Harry? –Dean se acercó con mucha curiosidad al igual que Seamus.

—No lo sé, no parecen venir de una sola persona –Solo observando los sobres se daba cuenta, ya que eran de colores diferentes, aunque le aterró el hecho de observar corazones en muchos de ellos, de diferentes tamaños.

Una última lechuza se acercó a el, tenía en el pico una carta con un sello del actual Ministro de Magia.

"Esto no puede ser bueno". Comenzó a leer esperando una explicación de cualquier índole.

_Harry Potter;_

_Un saludo cordial de parte del Ministro de Magia y Jefe de Aurores. _

_Es mi deber informarte que después de la caída de Voldemort todo el correo dirigido a tu persona por parte de gente que no conoces ha sido retenido y examinado para prevenir cualquier ataque por medio de éste._

_Esta revisión fue conducida por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Hemos terminado de examinarlo y ahora es seguro para ti. Puedes abrirlo._

_Atte: Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"Pues vaya, gracias por avisarme".

El mal humor se instalo en él. Entendía las cosas, pero ¿no podían haberle enviado las cartas por partes? Fastidiado, comenzó a tomar su desayuno.

—Bien compañero, ¿qué harás con todo esto? –Su amigo Ron comenzó a examinarlas.

—Harry debes responder a estas personas –Hermione también tomó varias cartas revisándolas.

—Harry, eres popular, muchas son de chicas –Seamus olisqueó uno de los sobres—. Este tiene perfume –Siguieron examinando la apariencia de las cartas un poco más, pero tenían clase así que se apresuraron a terminar su desayuno.

Hermione redujo las cartas hasta que éstas cupieron en un bolsillo de la túnica de Harry, quien se alejó para ser interceptado por un arisco Draco exigiendo ver las cartas. Pero al ser tantas no notaron que una se quedó olvidada en su asiento, claro que al tener los ojos de todas las casas puestos en sus movimientos, pronto esta nota dejada detrás había caído en manos de una sonriente Cho Chang.

"Veamos qué puedo lograr con esto". Al ver los corazones en ese sobre color magenta una idea surgió en su mente.

A Pansy podría caerle muy bien esta ayuda.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Por qué tantas cartas, Potter? –Draco trataba de tomarse con calma las cosas, necesitaba mostrarle a ese cara rajada que podía controlarse.

—Correo atrasado –Le pasó la carta del Ministerio que Draco leyó rápidamente.

—Bien, así que las cartas de tus admiradores al fin te han alcanzado –sonaba molesto.

—Vamos Draco, probablemente conteste algunas –Pero no estaba tan seguro, si la gente quería agradecerle sería descortés no responder, ¿no? Aunque las cartas de chicas realmente no tenía intención de leerlas, porque una cosa eran las cartas de gente agradecida y otra la de alguna chica que lo invitara salir, entendía lo que él sentiría si invitaran a salir a Draco ahora.

"No me gustaría nada".

—De acuerdo —"Más te vale". No quería ser posesivo y arruinar lo que había avanzado, pero esas cartas llenas de perfumes, porque podía olerlas al estar cerca de Potter, le facilitaban el mal humor.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pansy estaba endemoniadamente feliz, ella junto con Daphne se encontraron ese lunes en la noche con Cho, quien les mostró el sobre y la carta perfumada de una chica llamada Deirdre MacGowan que decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Harry Potter;_

_Me presento, soy Deirdre MacGowan, una chica del sur de Irlanda, Co-fundadora de tu club de admiradoras. Te escribo porque estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, de tus acciones desinteresadas por el bien de la comunidad mágica y por derrotar al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado (no me atrevería como tú, a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre). No me conoces, pero si me dieras una oportunidad sé que podría mostrarte que soy digna de ti y que te haría muy feliz._

_Una vez expresados mis sentimientos quiero agregar que todas en el club esperamos nos concedas una reunión para conocerte mejor y darte en persona las gracias por todo lo que has hecho._

_Sinceramente tuya: Deirdre MacGowan_

_PD: Te envió una foto mía para que pongas rostro a mi carta._

La fotografía mostraba a una chica de cabello corto color paja, piel bastante pálida, tal vez algo menuda, que sonreía y saludaba con gran entusiasmo. Tenía una sudadera color gris y una gorra roja en la cabeza.

—Creo que encontraste algo estupendo.

"Esto definitivamente los separará". Parkinson comenzó a maquinar su estrategia, mientras que Cho rumiaba sus motivos.

"Con esto Draco se sentirá humillado al ver a Harry interactuar con ellas y desplazarlo, como logró que hiciera conmigo".

Si de paso podía salvar al héroe de una fan con las hormonas muy elevadas, bueno, seguramente serviría de algo.

Daphne mientras tanto continuaba suministrando información a su hermana Astoria, desde su última reunión con Pansy había empezado a cuidarse las espaldas, podía creer que la tenía engañada, pero obviamente no entendía que ella también estaba en Slytherin por una buena razón.

Pero entonces se dedicó junto a ellas a escribir una respuesta convincente a esa chica.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

De manera ingenua pensó que al no responder ninguna de las cartas de esas chicas el asunto habría terminado allí. No tenía idea de por qué se habían sentido invitadas a venir a verle, ni cómo la Profesora McGonagall les había concedido ese permiso sin avisarle.

Ahora mismo estaba rodeada de chicas en medio del Gran Comedor que daban saltitos y lo observaban con fascinación.

—¡Harry! ¿¡Estas bien! –Hermione trataba de alcanzarlo, pero le era imposible pasar entre tantas chicas.

—¿Hermione? ¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡Busca ayuda! –Esto era peor que estar rodeado de mortifagos.

—Harry, es un honor, soy yo, Deirdre MacGowan –La chica lo contemplaba como si se conocieran, eso lo asustó.

—Sí… —Retrocedió un poco topándose con las otras acompañantes.

—Es más guapo en persona –murmuró una de ellas y las demás asintieron y dieron más saltitos.

—Perdona, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? –Esto era desconcertante. La chica lo miró y sonrió, ampliamente. De nuevo se asustó.

—Pues por tu carta, claro, nos alegró mucho recibirla –Le mostró un pedazo de pergamino donde aceptaba gustoso su visita para conocerlo.

"Yo no escribí ninguna carta". Observó incrédulo el papel.

La voz de Hermione se escuchó de nuevo:

—¡Harry! ¡Aquí esta la Profesora McGonagall! –La actual Directora de Hogwarts caminaba hacia ellos y con su cuerpo se abrió paso hasta llegar a él.

—Potter, aunque concedí permiso a tu visita, desearía que me hubieras avisado antes de decir que sí, creo que tu reunión con el club de fans deberías llevarlo a cabo en los jardines, hay más espacio y no molestarás a nadie.

Se acercó para murmurar en su oído:

—Profesora, yo no las invité.

—¿De qué hablas, Potter? Ellas me mostraron la carta al llegar.

—Lo sé, la acabo de leer, pero yo no la escribí.

A una distancia prudente las responsables de ese embrollo contemplaban con alegría su obra. Al ver a Malfoy alejarse sonrieron satisfechas, todas habían alcanzado su objetivo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

No podía creer el descaro de Potter, después de haberle prometido hace dos días que no recibiría fans, todo el club venía al castillo. ¿Acaso no cumplía sus promesas?

Pero lo peor era el olor, esas chicas morían por estar con él, su aroma era nauseabundo.

"Maldito cara rajada". Le dolía, era frustrante haberse ido con esa idea en la cabeza.

Azotó la puerta nada más entrar a su cuarto, su padrino apareció inmediatamente en el cuadro.

—¿Qué pasó? –Había escuchado el alboroto en el castillo, no estaba interesado en mirar. Pero si su ahijado salía afectado por eso, para él era importante.

—Potter –Justo lo que no quería escuchar. Draco estaba sentado en su cama apoyando los codos en sus piernas, tenía una expresión abatida.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? –Justo cuando pensaba que podía portarse bien con él.

—Trajo a todo su club de fans –Resopló y se tiró en la cama boca abajo para tratar de ahogarse con las sabanas.

Snape procuró mantener la calma.

—Club de fans –Le sonaba ridículo.

—¡Sí! ¡Están todas sobre él! –No entendía cómo Potter podía tener un ego tan necesitado que llamara a semejantes desequilibradas.

—No merece que te molestes –Draco en verdad se notaba afectado.

—Encima, se irá a ver a ese remedo de Auror por la noche –Snape gruñó. ¿Acaso ese chico no entendía nada? Su ignorancia comenzaba a molestarle más que cuando estaba vivo.

—No dejes que te afecte, vamos, ocupa tu tiempo en algo más productivo —A regañadientes Malfoy se levantó y comenzó sus deberes.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Al fin se había librado de ellas.

Después de un forzado tiempo de calidad con su Héroe, donde había posado para fotos, firmado todo lo que le habían puesto enfrente incluso aceptado que un postre fuera bautizado en su honor, el cual decidió jamás probaría, decidieron que estaban satisfechas para después irse con total calma. Le alegraba mucho, pero ya faltaban menos de veinte minutos para las ocho.

"Apenas me dará tiempo a llegar". No iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que hablar con Malfoy antes.

Llegó a la entrada del cuarto y se encontró con un lienzo vacío.

—¡Profesor Snape! –No tenía tiempo. Pero no hubo respuesta—. Vamos, tengo que hablar con Draco –Esto era típico, cada vez que tenía prisa algo lo atrasaba aún más.

—Deja de gritar, Potter –Severus regresaba al retrato de la entrada porque suponía que en algún momento regresaría.

—Lo siento, "Serpientes y escaleras".

"Es tan tentador no dejarlo pasar..." Pero su deber era dar el paso a quien mencionara la contraseña correcta. La puerta se abrió y se apresuró a tocar en la habitación de Malfoy.

—¡Draco, sé que estas ahí! Abre la puerta –Esperó, pero no hubo movimiento ni respuesta.

"Yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar". Entró a a su cuarto, tomó lo que necesitaba de su baúl y saliendo se apresuró a abrir la puerta del rubio.

—Draco, vas a venir conmigo quieras o no –La cara del Slytherin era de total desprecio por el chico que se presentaba ante él.

—¿Ya te han aburrido tus admiradoras…? –Su rostro aparentaba frialdad, pero sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia.

"Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto". Se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué te has creído? ¡Suéltame! –Pero haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas lo arrastró fuera de su habitación y fuera del cuarto.

—Solo cállate y sígueme –Ignorando todas las quejas y maldiciones que siguieron a su persona durante el recorrido, llegó al pasillo donde estaba el despacho del profesor.

—Quédate quieto –Le puso encima su capa invisible. Draco no entendía nada—. No puedo faltar a mi palabra, pero así puede que estés mas tranquilo, ¿no crees?

Le quedaron claras las cosas entonces, Potter lo estaba llevando a escondidas a su reunión.

—A buena hora se te ocurre explicarme –murmuró el rubio.

—Si lo hacía no iba a llegar a tiempo –Sonreía—. Además, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que esa expresión molesta luce muy bien en tu rostro?

Malfoy sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas ante el comentario.

"Vamos Draco, contrólate, no es la primera vez que te hacen un cumplido". Empezó a caminar lentamente tras Potter.

—Bien, aquí estamos –Harry tocó la puerta, el profesor salió a recibirlo con tranquilidad.

—Harry, me alegra que vinieras –Su aroma mostraba interés, lo cual le molestaba, pero no era exactamente un interés amenazador.

—Sí, para serle sincero pensé que no llegaría –Ojalá esas chicas se hubieran ido antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Directora de Hogwarts estaba de muy mal humor. La gente solía verla como una mujer severa, con intolerancia a las tonterías y bastante recatada, lo cual incluía dirigir su enojo hacia algo productivo. Por eso, si alguien la viera en ese momento nadie la reconocería: su habitual bien peinado y recogido cabello tenía mechones fuera de lugar, así mismo su impecable vestimenta se encontraba arrugada.

—En efecto, esta no es la letra de Potter –Al comparar la caligrafía de la carta con un apunte de Harry las diferencias saltaban a la vista, pero claro, eso no lo sabía la fundadora del club, que nunca antes vio su letra.

Delante de ella estaban Hermione y Ron, quienes le habían confirmado que ninguno había respondido a la carta.

—¿Por qué alguien querría que vinieran? –Ron no entendían lo que pasaba.

—Hay algo más, alguien no quiere verlos juntos –Hermione estaba comenzando a atar cabos con los hechos.

—Parece lucir así, debemos encontrar al responsable, cualquier información que encuentren deben comunicármela, esto ya no se limita a bromas pesadas.

Ambos Gryffindor temblaron, quien quiera que fuera el responsable, las iba a pasar muy mal cuando lo encontraran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Lo dices por la visita de tu club de fans? —Parecía muy divertido con la idea.

—Sí, ¿podríamos olvidar eso? —Le preocupaba que Draco no fuera muy paciente.

—Claro, pasa —Draco escondido, y Harry se adentraron en el despacho del Profesor, notaron enseguida que no parecía pasarse mucho por allí. Había un par de cosas, pero en general no mostraba que alguien viviera allí.

—¿Y cómo le ayudo? —También le parecía una buena oportunidad para averiguar más sobre ser Auror.

—Bueno, primero debo encontrar un pergamino para anotar las cosas, no he estado aquí desde el miércoles pasado, llegué hoy para la nueva clase —Mientras decía esto removía entre sus cosas. Parecía un buen momento para preguntar.

—¿Cómo es? Ser Auror –Godefroy alzó la mirada.

—Tú quieres ser Auror ¿verdad? –Sonrió-. Es mucho trabajo, frustración cuando no puedes hacer que las cosas cambien –Sus ojos se nublaron un poco.

—Pero ayudas a los demás –Sus palabras sonaron un tanto acusadoras.

—Es verdad, por eso uno ingresa en el Departamento –En sus manos tenía ya una pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

Draco permanecía quieto para no revelar su presencia, notando las intenciones de Harry para aceptar hablar con el Profesor Engelmann.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —Tampoco quería ser grosero, pero parecía que el Auror no estaba teniendo una buena semana.

—Bueno, solo quiero saber si hay mejores maneras para hacerlos poner atención sin recurrir a criaturas mortíferas –Con este comentario el ambiente pareció relajarse y los tres se sintieron más tranquilos.

La conversación siguió por ese camino, Harry le describía algunas de las cosas que habían hecho con el Profesor Lupin, aunque sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ensalzó sus logros con el examen final del tercer curso, Godefroy pareció muy entusiasta con esto último y Harry se preguntó si no estaría armando ya algo parecido para ese año.

Draco casi lo patea cuando recordó lo mal que lo había pasado con ese examen.

Ya estaban terminando, cuando Engelmann recordó algo más.

—Harry, durante la clase de hoy –Parecía un tanto indeciso sobre continuar. Tenía un vaso de jugo de calabaza en su mano, después de tanto charlar ambos estaban sedientos.

—¿Qué pasa Profesor? —Harry comenzó a beber con avidez de su copa.

—Noté hoy que varios chicos murmuraban entre ellos, no me importa realmente, pero, ¿tengo un sobrenombre o algo así? –Harry casi se atraganta con el jugo.

—¡Cuidado! –Se acercó para darle un par de palmadas, encontrándose con el tacto de una mano antes de llegar a la espalda de Harry—. ¿Qué demonios…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor se encontraron con Ginny, que descansaba en una butaca de la sala común.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —Habían prometido contarle todo.

—La Profesora está furiosa, cree que se están burlando de ella —Ron aún temblaba de miedo.

—Pero tiene razón, no puede dejar que alguien haga estas cosas, es peligroso dejar entrar extraños al castillo –Hermione recordaba cuando Sirius se había colado—. Harry nunca contestó esa carta, no sabemos quién lo hizo.

—Bien, pues yo también tengo algo que contarles —No los tenía al tanto de lo que escuchó en Hogsmeade, pues había pensado esperar a hablar con Blaise para ver si completaba algo más, pero decidió que era mejor decírselo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy se había apresurado también a ayudarle, sin tomar en cuenta que el profesor se acercara.

—¿Qué…sucede? –Ya un poco mejor y con ayuda de las palmadas volteó a verlo.

—Harry, hay alguien más aquí –sacó la varita con la rapidez de un auror, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro del cuarto.

"Demonios". Casi lo habían logrado. Draco se alejó un par de pasos en silencio.

—¿De qué habla…? Además, me estaba preguntando si tenía un sobrenombre –Trató de disuadirlo.

—Alguien más está aquí, toqué algo al acercarme a ti, te convendría ponerte de pie y alejarte de este lugar.

Harry maldijo mentalmente, si le hacía algo a Draco se lo tendría bien merecido.

"Piensa, cómo disuadirlo". Entonces supo que tendría que contarlo.

—Profesor…—Se acercó a donde él estaba.

—¿Notaste algo Harry? —Seguía inspeccionando con su mirada.

—Lo que murmuraban hoy, son rumores que dicen que usted y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas.

Godefroy volteó a la vez que su brazo bajaba la varita, su rostro mostraba incredulidad y confusión.

—¿Qué…?

La misma cara que él había mostrado al enterarse.

"Lo sé, a mi tampoco me causó gracia".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí, pobre maestro, por eso no debes dar clase a chicos que estén cercanos a tu edad jajaja.


	16. Lo que un Malfoy exige

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, ya es lunes y aquí esta el capítulo nuevo. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad seguiré actualizando, aunque tengo varios proyectos de la escuela para entregar regresando el 2 de enero. Así que en vez de actualizar lunes la siguiente semana será miércoles (como única ocasión por extrema necesidad), se que ustedes me perdonaran, ¿verdad?

De nuevo gracias a mi querida editora sin la cual esto no sería posible, Fanfiker_Fanfinal (¡Te quiero!).

Capítulo 16: Lo que un Malfoy exige.

Ginny se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, sentía que la reunión con Blaise estaba muy cerca, era miércoles en la noche. También parecía muy lejana, aún faltaban dos días enteros, llenos de clases y tareas, sin mencionar los entrenamientos en el campo de quidditch.

Era muy extraño pensar que después de su relación con Harry ahora estuviera considerando tener otro novio. No estaba traumada ni nada semejante, pero la cantidad de emociones intensas que habían pasado juntos le daba a entender que no cualquiera podía venir a enamorarla.

—Ginny, ¿entonces vas a tener una cita con Blaise? –Una de sus amigas parecía estar más entusiasmada que ella en cuanto a la reunión, pero lo seguía llamando cita.

—Ya te lo dije, no es una cita, le estoy ayudando con algo –Pero no se tragaba esa historia, a pesar de ser cierta, creía que Ginny seguía negando lo evidente por simple terquedad.

—Sí, claro, eso dicen todas –Sonrió—. Además, Harry Potter, tu ex novio, tuvo la visita de su club de fans, ¿no quieres tener un fin de semana interesante?

Levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, no era una competencia sobre hacer sentir mal al otro, ellos eran amigos.

"En algo le doy la razón, espero que mi fin de semana sea interesante".

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La cara del profesor no tenía precio, estaba tan confundido que momentáneamente se olvidó del intruso.

—¿Pero por qué? –No entendía nada.

—No lo sé. Alguien empezó ese rumor .

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, Malfoy esperaba expectante, si se le ocurría decir que no importaba porque tenía sentimientos por él, lo iba a asesinar.

—Eso queda para otro momento, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de nuestro invitado indeseado –Harry entendió que se le acababan las opciones.

—Pero ya le dije que no hay nadie más –Trató de no parecer nervioso.

—Potter, me da la sensación de que tratas de ocultarme algo –Comenzaba a sospechar, temía tener que descubrirse.

"Imbécil, ¿acaso no puede disimular mejor?". No podía irse, la puerta chirriaría al abrirla, descubriéndose.

—Creo que lo mejor es decir toda la verdad –habló fuerte para llamar la atención de Draco, que mandó vibraciones de odio al chico que vivió.

—¿Entonces…? –Harry suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—El que está aquí escondido es Draco Malfoy, vino conmigo porque…—Sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil—. Temía que los rumores fueran ciertos –Ya, lo había dicho.

—¿Temía qué…? –A mitad de la frase guardó silencio entendiendo un poco el significado de esas palabras—. Oh, vaya –Sonrió y soltó una risita que para Draco fue muy molesta.

—No es exactamente lo que piensa –tampoco él lo podía explicar, pues no sabía con seguridad qué relación tenía con el Slytherin en ese momento.

Pero Draco lo aclaró rápidamente, se quitó la capa revelándose a menos de un metro de ellos.

—Porque él es MI novio –Parecía bastante orgulloso.

Harry sintió gran satisfacción ante la forma en que Draco había pronunciado esa frase.

El profesor estaba sorprendido.

—Vaya, una capa invisible, muy astuto, pocos magos poseen una –Su rostro se suavizó—. Me parece muy bien que estén juntos –Godefroy rebuscó en su bolsillo—. Entonces sería justo presentarles a MI esposa –La fotografía que tenía en su mano mostraba una joven de piel oscura y cabello tan negro como la noche, sonreía al ser abrazada por el joven Auror, ambos parecían muy felices.

Harry sonrió ante la escena. Draco se sintió idiota.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –Ahora sí que podría desmentir los rumores.

—Tres años, uno de casados, pero bueno, espero que esto termine con los celos del joven Malfoy. Draco clavó su mirada en el profesor, se sentía humillado, pero al menos su relación con Potter no peligraba.

—Yo espero que termine con los rumores –Se sentía muy cansado, aunque aliviado.

—Bien, pues, creo que ya pueden retirarse, Harry, gracias por tu ayuda –Abrió la puerta—. Espero su trabajo para la siguiente clase –Él también tenia cosas que considerar.

"Bueno, eso salió bien". Una vez descubierto Draco, se temía que un desastre se les viniera encima.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar y caminaron por los pasillos de regreso a su cuarto en silencio. Harry tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, Malfoy estaba pensativo.

Al llegar ante el cuadro y después de que Snape los dejara pasar, Draco se encerró en su habitación.

"Al menos sé que nuestra relación va avanzando".

Pero le preocupaba la actitud del rubio. Sabía que no era responsable del aparente complot, ya obvio para él, que parecía estarse armando, Draco estaba siguiendo sus instintos.

Lo que no le parecía justo era que sufriera las consecuencias.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Las cosas en las mazmorras no estaban mejor, el chico de tez oscura estaba pensando cómo llevar a cabo las cosas el fin de semana de manera correcta, era tan extraña la manera en que esa chica le hacía sentir en su presencia. Tal vez él era de carácter muy caballeroso, porque la aparente aspereza de la Gryffindor se le antojaba hermosa.

"Tengo que hacerle notar mi lado bueno". No es que fuera a fingir algo, pero existía una parte en él un tanto escondida. Sencillamente desarrollada para no ser abusado por otros Slytherin.

"Ahora, Draco, es cuando tú me tendrías que ayudar". Pero las prioridades de su amigo eran castigar a Potter después de cometer una falta como esa. Estaba al tanto de la visita de las fans del chico que vivió, todos lo estaban. Situaciones como esta sacaban el lado bastante temible de Draco, porque podía no ser una tortura física, pero psicológicamente, Potter iba a quedar reducido a migajas cuando el rubio terminara de castigarlo.

—Esta vez, ser "el elegido" no te va a servir de nada –Suspiró.

Tenía toda la razón.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Despertó al otro día con la sensación de que no debía salir de la cama, pero ignorando este hecho se duchó y vistió. Cuando salió se encontró a un mal encarado Draco Malfoy.

—Hola, Potter.

—Hola, Draco –Trato de acercarse pero él lo esquivó.

—Quiero pensar que entiendes tu error de ayer.

—¿Error…? Oh.

Hablaba del club de fans.

—Creo que eso no es…—Pero la mirada de Malfoy lo silenció.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a reconocerlo y compensarlo –¿Iba en serio? ¿Él no era responsable y lo tenía que pagar? No era lógico.

—Yo no las llamé.

—Pero pasaste mucho tiempo con ellas –No era idiota, Granger le había contado lo sucedido, pero su decisión de quedarse con ellas era otro tema.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres? –el muy descarado Potter se atrevía a tomarlo como un berrinche, como si algo pudiera calmarlo tan fácilmente.

—Eso depende de ti, Potter, gánate ese perdón –Dicho esto salió del cuarto hacia el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Más le valía aplicarse.

Por otro lado, el chico que vivió comenzó a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Ahora resulta que tengo que adivinarle el pensamiento. Pide imposibles", pensaba molesto mientras salía del cuarto para desayunar, a menos que usara legeremancia sin su permiso. Y no era experto en el tema, precisamente.

Al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor tenía una ligera idea de lo que Draco le podía estar pidiendo, miró a Hermione y se le ocurrió que ella podría ayudarle.

—Hermione, tú eres una chica, sabes de romances, ¿no? –La mencionada alzó la mirada del libro de Herbología.

—¿Perdona? –Harry comprendió lo mal que se había expresado.

—Es que necesito tu ayuda –Comenzó a contarle su reciente conversación con Draco.

—Oh Harry, enmendar algo así es difícil, para que además le agregues la exigencia de alguien como Malfoy –La cara de del pelinegro mostró desesperación—. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré –Ron apareció entonces, tenía la ropa mal acomodada, señal de no haberse podido levantar a tiempo.

—¡Hermione! ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste? –Reclamó enojado Weasley antes de sentarse y comenzar a servirse de la fuente más cercana de comida.

—Porque no soy tu madre, Ronald –Se levantó luciendo muy molesta y mientras salía del comedor se fue murmurando "Hay otros que también deberían ponerse románticos".

Harry se quedó sentado planteándose si preguntar o no acerca de lo ocurrido, pues era claramente un problema de pareja.

—Ella está exagerando, solo le pregunté por qué no me despertó –Entre bocado y bocado su amigo comenzó a contarle lo sucedido.

—¿No puedes despertarte solo…? –Recordó que en efecto, a Ron le costaba levantarse, alguna vez lo había tenido que despertar. Pero no era como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Es solo que desde que te fuiste de la torre de Gryffindor ella venía a despertarme–Harry sintió un poco de culpabilidad ya que seguramente Ron quería animarlo—. Pero comenzó a portarse de forma extraña, ayer me despertó de una manera espantosa, hoy ni siquiera vino –Sonaba bastante molesto.

—Tal vez, ya sabes, quizá no fuiste…¿agradecido? –Realmente no sabía qué decir, consciente de que su amigo era incluso más torpe que él cuando de relaciones sentimentales se trataba.

—¿De qué hablas? Ella se ofreció, si no quería no tenía que hacerlo –Ron no parecía entender el punto, Harry lo descartaba por completo como amigo en caso de emergencia, no lo iba a consultar para nada especialmente en el tema de "compensar a Draco".

—Sí, claro –Sintió algo de pena por su amigo, que estaba perdido. Pero tenía sus propios problemas, como bien había remarcado Hermione, Draco siempre había sido alguien muy exigente ¿Cómo se suponía que ideara algo que el rubio considerara lo suficientemente bueno?

Se encaminó a clase de Herbología considerando cualquier opción que se le pasara por la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¡Hola Harry! –La hija menor de los Weasley caminaba hacia su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando divisó a Harry. Estaba contenta de verlo, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían saludado.

—Ginny, ¡hola! –En ese momento le emocionó pensar que quizá ella tuviera una idea de lo que podría hacer. No creía que hubiera suficientes personas a las que pudiera preguntar sobre el tema.

Pero estando tan contento con la expectativa de más ayuda, no notó que en la distancia había más de un par de ojos observándolo.

Draco estaba esperando a Harry cerca de allí para entrar a clase, tal vez asaltarle con algún beso, pero se topaba con que Potter estaba muy a gusto platicando con la hermana de la comadreja, que reía ante lo que Harry le decía, a esa distancia no lograba captar lo que hablaban.

"Imbécil cara rajada, además va a coquetear con su ex novia". Era el colmo.

—Vaya, así que Malfoy está enojado por la visita de tu club de fans –Después de reírse de su situación, su ahora amiga le brindaba una sonrisa y la promesa de apoyo.

—Sí, tú lo sabes Ginny, echo a perder cualquier intento de romanticismo.

La chica lo miró con pena.

—De acuerdo, pensaré en algo, pero, te convendría más hablar con alguien de su casa, uno de sus amigos.

"Muy sencillo, si no fuera porque no tengo idea si saben de la situación en que se encuentra, tal vez Blaise…" Draco, como él, era una persona muy privada, pero recordaba haberlo visto con el chico de tez morena, parecían amigos, amigos de verdad, no como sus antiguos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Lo intentaré.

—De acuerdo –Mentalmente Ginny se hizo la nota de avisar a Blaise. Claro que tendría que buscarlo antes de su cita, no podía esperar hasta el sábado. Dudaba que la paciencia fuera una de las virtudes de Malfoy, porque debía tener alguna, ya que Harry parecía muy dispuesto a convertirse en su pareja.

Su instinto asesino contra la pelirroja estaba presente, aunque no llegó a saltar sobre ella pues Potter se despidió para ir a clase, o eso quería pensar.

Cuando retomó su camino y pasó cerca de Ginny le envió una mirada fulminante que momentáneamente fue respondida por una cara de perplejidad de la pelirroja; después se transformó en una risita mal disimulada.

"Zorra", pensó el Slytherin antes de seguir caminando, aunque dolía pensar que Harry la buscara.

"Qué posesivo" resolvió Ginny antes de también, dirigirse a clase.

Un poco más allá, Daphne caminaba también hacia su clase, qué oportuna escena acaba de encontrar, ideal para cavar de manera mas profunda la brecha entre él y Malfoy.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El resto del día pasó con moderada calma, aunque se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la situación de su amigo Ron era exactamente como la suya. Ambos estuvieron acompañados en clase de Herbología por sus respectivas, ¿parejas?, pero solo en presencia física, pues pasaban de ellos como si fueran un arbusto auto fertilizante.

Él entendía el porqué del silencio de Draco, pero le desconcertaba que ahora pareciera enfadado por algún otro motivo que desconocía.

—Vamos, Hermione –murmuraba por lo bajo Ron—. Estás siendo una exagerada –Pero la chica seguía sin contestarle, para luego entablar conversación con un incómodo Neville, consciente de estar en medio de su pelea.

"Pobre". Al menos él sabía que si Malfoy quería podía dejarlo allí para hablar con Blaise, quien por cierto los miraba con cierta curiosidad, también había notado la mirada de Parkinson; según sabía, Draco y ella habían sido novios, ¿tal vez estaba esperando la oportunidad de hablar con él? Esa teoría hizo que su estómago se retorciera, molesto.

Era verdad, muchos estaban detrás de Draco, si su decisión era que quería tenerlo a él, a Harry Potter, a su lado, debía entender que requería esfuerzo de su parte.

—Pansy –En mitad de la clase y lejos de oídos indiscretos contó a su amiga lo que acaba de presenciar. Ella sonrió maquiavélicamente, ya que el club de fans no pareció tener un efecto contundente en Draco, como que le estaba molestando, esto bien podría hacer que destrozara a Potter.

—Bien hecho, Daphne querida –Tenía que concentrarse en usar esta información para crear un buen plan.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando salieron de clase Blaise se acercó a Draco para hablarle, sin avisar salieron juntos mientras Harry suspiraba y trataba de recordar las ideas bastante malas que había tenido, pero ideas al fin y al cabo.

—¿Aún sigues enojado con Potter? –Blaise produjo una risita molesta que hacía a Draco gruñir al recordarlo.

—Tiene que compensarme por haberse pasado todo el día entre el hedor de esas tontas –Y estaba siendo realista, Harry no sabía la peste que supuraba hasta que se había bañado en la mañana.

—¿Hedor?

—Apestaba a todas ellas, era asqueroso, no sé cómo no se dio cuenta –Sintió que iba a asesinar a todas ellas, pero gracias a Merlín que se había podido contener.

—Vaya, que espantoso debió ser –No podía imaginarlo.

—Esta mañana además lo vi hablando con la hermana de Weasley, ella se reía como una tonta –Como si no tuviera suficiente con su club de fans.

—¿Con Ginny…? –ahora quien se sintió molesto fue él.

—Sí, con ella, ¿ahora la llamas por su nombre? –Qué horrible sonaba pensar que Blaise se encariñara de algún modo con un Weasley.

—Eso creo –Blaise, piensa, es lógico que ella quiera regresar con él, después de todo, pasaron la guerra juntos, tal vez no físicamente, pero sí como una pareja que esperaba el regreso del otro.

—Pues no lo hagas, te estás asociando con una chica que tiene reputación de ser muy zo…–Se censuró para no continuar con el comentario, la cara de Zabini mostraba que era un error considerar decir algo malo de la pelirroja.

—Ella es una buena persona, además cualquiera puede acercarse a él, nadie sabe que ustedes están juntos –Estaba enojado. Era mejor buscarla "Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Le reclamo porque habla con su ex?" Eso era de lo más tonto, no tenía ninguna razón para ello.

—Pues como quieras –Draco se alejó de su amigo con la clara intención de ir a pedirle a Potter una explicación sabiendo que Zabini tenía razón pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Lo encontró en camino a clase de Pociones, cuando entraron a la clase se colocó al lado de Harry, respirando profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Draco? –Harry observó la mirada en su rostro y supo que algo se le venía encima.

—Escúchenme muy bien, porque lo diré solo una vez. Potter es MI NOVIO ahora –Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras su mano se colocó en la cintura de Harry, para después someterlo con un beso fantástico, en que el tiempo se detuvo y ambos disfrutaron de ese contacto breve. Antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control Harry se separó de mala gana, estaba deseando seguir así con el Slytherin, tocando más de esa piel.

Cuando miró alrededor sintió cómo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y quería perderse en algún rincón de una oscura mazmorra.

La clase estaba algo impactada por la revelación, además del beso apasionado y de inmediato comenzó a ser un zumbido de murmullos.

De entre todos, Harry observó a Hermione, quien primero parecía algo desconcertada ante lo drástico que Malfoy había sido, luego simplemente suspiró y sonrió en dirección a su amigo para darle a entender que se resignara.

"No puedo creerlo". Era espantoso, SU Draco estaba declarando públicamente una relación con Potter.

—Esto no es posible –A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ellos seguían juntos, eso quería decir que no habían hecho suficiente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

No ocurrió nada extraordinario cuando llegaron a comer, todo parecía como de costumbre: cada mesa estaba llena del atronador sonido de jóvenes riendo y charlando de la escuela o cosas triviales. Por eso les extrañó que la profesora McGonagall se levantara y después de aclararse la garganta comenzara a hablarles.

—Alumnos, creo que todos aquí están ya enterados de los absurdos rumores que se han esparcido sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO, Godefroy Engelmann –A todos se les atoró por un momento su comida, la Directora fue amable y los dejó recuperarse antes de proseguir—. Así que ahora les va a dirigir un par de palabras.

El profesor se levantó de su lugar en la mesa de maestros, todos guardaron silencio esperando su reacción.

—Como saben, soy un profesor nuevo aquí, sé de la maldición de este cargo y por lo que veo ya me está empezando a perjudicar –No sonaba demasiado enfadado—. Pero no toleraré que levanten semejantes argumentos falsos para divertirse un poco a mis costillas, es algo muy serio, así que les aseguro que el responsable va a tener que enfrentar un castigo bastante grave por difamar a un profesor.

Después de eso todos comieron pero con menos algarabía, preguntándose lo que les esperaba a los responsables de iniciar los rumores.

Solo Pansy estaba tranquila al respecto, ya tenía todo listo para desligarse de cualquier sospecha en esa investigación.

Al día siguiente, mientras todos comían tranquilos, pues estaban esperando ansiosos el fin de semana, entró al comedor un estruendoso ser, que bailoteó como era su costumbre haciendo ruidos de gases e insultando a los alumnos, además de volcar algunas copas.

—¡Detente ya! –Desde siempre ese ser había sido molesto, pero esa tarde parecía haber perdido el escaso control que poseía.

—Oh, lo siento querida Directora, solo pensé que debería pasarme por aquí ya que mi trabajo ha sido motivo de alabanzas –sonaba muy feliz.

—¿Tu trabajo? –Lo que les faltaba, había estado haciendo de las suyas.

—Sí, escuché a los chicos de primero, tan fáciles de asustar, que alguien estaba buscando al responsable por los rumores de Potter y el nuevo profesor –Todos comenzaron a cuchichear.

—Así que él es responsable, no me sorprende, espero que le den lo que se merece –Mientras estaban cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor Draco logró escuchar a Ron. Y por una vez no podía estar más de acuerdo con Weasley.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

En el siguiente capítulo se enteran de quien es, lo juro.


	17. Culpables por todos lados

Este capítulo tomo un poco más para actualizar, pero vale la pena. Ojalá que lo disfruten.

Espero que todos hallan pasados una Feliz Navidad, y espero que pasen un estupendo fin de año para que cierren con broche de oro todos sus cometidos.

Quiero dar las gracias a mi editora por su infinita bondad y paciencia Fanfiker_Fanfinal, eres lo máximo por ayudarme incluso en vacaciones.

Capítulo 17: Culpables por todos lados.

Realmente no les sorprendía escuchar que el responsable fuera ese malcriado ser que casi siempre hacía lo que quería.

Lo que no le cuadraba a Ginny, era la conversación de aquellas chicas de Slytherin en Hogsmeade. Que ella supiera, los poltergeist como Peeves, no podían escribir en pergamino.

"Así que alguien más tiene que estar en esto". Aunque solo fuera para dictarle el falso mensaje. Era exactamente por eso que iría a hablar con Blaise en cuanto él terminara de comer.

Así que cuando Zabini salió del comedor lo siguió discretamente, mientras detrás la gente cuchicheaba acerca de las consecuencias que enfrentaría Peeves por lo que había hecho.

—¡Blaise! –Volteó al escuchar su nombre, allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa y corriendo en su dirección. Era muy fácil para él desear que lo viera con otros ojos.

Pero en medio del camino otro alumno, de la casa de Hufflepuff, se acercó a hablar con Ginny.

"Tenía que atravesarse ese chico". No lo culpaba, la Gryffindor era realmente muy divertida. Pero ella no se veía nada feliz de tenerlo cerca, bien, esa era su señal, ya tenía una excusa perfecta para intervenir y rescatarla.

Se acercó con calma para que ese chico no lo notara.

—Ginny, hola –No estaba muy seguro de por qué el Huplepuff la buscaba, pero no importaba, ella parecía incomoda.

—Regresa después, estamos hablando –Al chico no le hacía gracia que Zabini interviniera cuando trataba de pedirle una cita.

—Lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo –Ginny estaba frustrada por no poder quitárselo de encima, pero la intervención de Blaise le dio una idea—. Es que ya salgo con alguien más.

—¿Con quién? ¿Él? –Blaise sonrió ante el tono despectivo que le había dedicado, vaya idiota.

—No te diré con quién, aunque fuera con él, no es asunto tuyo, ahora piérdete –La chica sí que daba miedo cuando era hora de ponerse seria.

—Como quieras –Sonaba enfadado pero no dio más problemas.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante –Con su mirada recorrió el pasillo asegurándose de que ese chico se había alejado lo suficiente, no quería gente escuchándolos.

—De acuerdo, ¿de qué? –No creía que hubieran muchos temas de conversación que pudieran surgir entre ellos.

—Vamos –Caminaron, la menor de los Weasley estaba ansiosa por compartir su información con el Slytherin. Tal vez cuando descubrieran quién estaba detrás de todos esos enredos, podía invitarle a tomar algo como amigos…o incluso como algo más.

"No es momento, concéntrate". Se regañó mentalmente sin poder reprimir una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?–Ya lo estaba dejando atrás.

—Eres muy lento –Ginny dio varias zancadas y lo tomó por la mano para arrastrarlo a la biblioteca, el único lugar donde en ese momento estarían en paz. Casi nadie iba a la biblioteca un viernes en la tarde.

Pero para ambos ese contacto pequeño fue agradable y envió ondas de calor a su cuerpo, encendiendo su nerviosismo.

"No te hagas ideas raras, Blaise, lo hace solo por apurarte, Draco la vio con Potter".

A pesar de eso, de camino a la biblioteca, sus pensamientos cambiaban cada segundo.

"Tal vez, solo tal vez…rechazó a ese chico insinuando que salía conmigo". Trataba de controlarse, pero aquella lógica cada vez tenía más peso.

"Lo que quiere decir es que se siente atraída por mí" No era la primera vez que le ocurría, incluso por medio de engaños se le habían confesado.

—Bien, aquí nadie nos molestará –Incluso sus frases parecían guiarle a ello.

—De acuerdo, pero creo que ya sé lo que me vas a decir –Ginny le observó, confundida.

—¿Lo sabes? Bien eso es genial, creo –Tal vez Blaise había escuchado a esa chica, o a su prima Amelia conversar acerca de las notas.

—Sí, siempre he sido intuitivo –Para Zabini era genial que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Ya podía restregarle la noticia a Draco después.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? –Si tenía algo más que contarle o una teoría ya armada, la pelirroja era todo oídos

—Yo siento lo mismo –Se acercó para hacerle una caricia con su mano en el rostro y tal vez darle un beso. Pero para su sorpresa la expresión no era exactamente de felicidad, sino más bien confusión.

—Blaise…¿de qué rayos me estás hablando? –Zabini se sonrojó de inmediato. Al parecer sus conclusiones estaban muy lejos de ser acertadas.

—…pensé –Merlín, acababa de terminar con cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con Ginny. Maldito ego, ¿es que los Slytherin no podían poner otra cosa en primer lugar?

—¿Pensaste que me iba a declarar…? –En realidad, no estaba enojada con él, hasta podría reírse, aunque no parecía lo correcto en ese momento.

—…Bueno…—No veía la manera de arreglarla su error.

—Oh Zabini, lo arruinaste –Pero sonrió y se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla—. Aunque no por completo, tienes suerte de ser agradable.

Blaise se sintió ciertamente aliviado ante sus acciones, especialmente por el tono de su voz, no sonaba a enfado.

—Bien por mí –Suspiró y ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que la bibliotecaria gruñona los mandó callar.

—De acuerdo, ahora deberíamos enfocarnos por lo que realmente vinimos aquí.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Así que tú eres el responsable de los rumores –El poltergeist parecía haberse calmado un poco al estar en presencia de la Directora. Podía ser todo lo rebelde y pesado que quisiera, pero frente a alguien con el poder y presencia de una bruja como McGonagall hasta él parecía saber comportarse.

—Sí, Directora –Sonreía mientras flotaba tranquilamente frente a los maestros.

Godefroy observó con cuidado sus ademanes, era extraño para él que viniera a delatarse, ¿no era mas lógico que se ocultara?

—Bien, no es la primera vez que cometes esta clase de actos, pero no van a quedarse así, esta vez metiste a un miembro del profesorado en tus bromas –No podían determinar una sanción en ese momento, así que Peeves se fue rápidamente mientras se burlaba de los alumnos nuevamente.

—Profesora MacGonagall, me gustaría hablar con usted –Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor el profesor Engelmann alcanzó a la animaga.

—Claro profesor, vamos a mi oficina –Tenía que dar a conocer a los demás directores lo que acababa de pasar.

Al llegar ambos tomaron asiento, los demás retratos observaban curiosos.

El profesor Engelmann se acercó cuando la profesora McGonagall le hizo un gesto.

—¿Qué sucede, profesor? –Tal vez el auror quería sugerir algún castigo para Peeves.

—Acerca del incidente de hoy, tengo serias dudas de que el responsable fuera en verdad el poltergeist –Dumbledore se permitió intervenir en ese momento.

—¿Peeves es responsable? –No parecía muy furioso, pero si desconcertado.

—Así es –McGonagall iba informarle mas tarde de todos modos.

—La cosa es, Directora, que no creo que fuera él –Ambos concentraron su atención en la explicación que Godefroy ofrecía.

—¿Por qué confesaría cuando no había nada que nos llevara a pensar que fuera él?

—Eso es verdad, pero él disfruta molestando a los alumnos, sinceramente este no es su modo usual de bromear –Peeves no era nada respetuoso, pero no recordaban una sola vez que hubiera hecho una referencia sexual de esa clase en sus ocurrencias, era como un niño malcriado y grosero.

—Tal vez la responsabilidad no es suya, quizá esté encubriendo a alguien –Probablemente el responsable lo indujo a ello y a él le pareció divertida la idea.

—Debemos encontrar al que esté detrás de todo.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante –La puerta se entreabrió y de ella surgieron Ginny y Blaise.

—Buenas tardes Directora, si no esta muy atareada nos gustaría hablar con usted sobre Peeves –Zabini hizo gala de sus buenos modales.

—¿Sobre Peeves?

—Sí, no creemos que lo hiciera solo — Ginny estaba segura que cuando les contara lo que había escuchado en Hogsmeade creerían su teoría.

—¿Tienen alguna prueba de eso? –Godefroy estaba bastante seguro de que si esos alumnos aparecían entonces, quizá sus sospechas fueran confirmadas.

—Sí –Después de eso procedieron a contarles lo que habían estado investigando.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry se encontraba en una situación dificil, no tenía ninguna idea que pudiera ser considerada útil para mostrarle a ese malcriado Slytherin que lo estaba compensando por sus acciones pasadas.

"Seguramente si me niego vamos a discutir hasta terminar lanzando maldiciones". Lo que no quería era que Draco pensara que no iba en serio, porque con todo lo que habían pasado esas semanas era consciente de que realmente eran novios.

—Vamos Harry, no puedo creer que se te ocurra nada decente –Hermione estaba sentada con él en los jardines con pergamino en mano tratando de desarrollar cualquier ocurrencia que tuvieran. Malfoy estaba sentado varios metros delante de ellos terminando una tarea de Herbología.

—Es que suenan a tonterías –No estaba seguro si algo cursi fuera adecuado, probablemente Draco esperaba algo sobrio, elegante y agradable.

—Bueno, pero si no me cuentas lo que pensaste ¿cómo esperas que te ayude? –Hermione tenía razón.

—Está bien, pero no te burles de mí –Su amiga le sonrió de manera indulgente—. Tal vez podríamos tener una cena donde la comida sean los platillos que más le gustan.

—Eso suena bien, pero ¿sabes cuáles son?

—No, no lo sé –Vaya problema, bien podría consultarlo con Blaise, como le había dicho Ginny.

—De acuerdo, lo considero buena idea, solo tomemos en cuenta ese detalle, ¿qué más cosas pensaste para la cena?

—Bien, podría ser en la torre de astronomía, ese día no hay clase –No pensaba que fuera una idea muy original, pero es que hablaban de un chico, un Malfoy exigente, mimado y orgulloso, ¿cómo querían que supiera qué estaba haciendo?— Con velas flotando y bueno, pidiendo una disculpa por lo que pasó –el escenario podía ser diferente, pero en resumen era lo que Draco buscaba.

—Disculparte suena bien, pero Harry ¿entiendes por qué se molestó tanto?

—Algo así –Lo razonó un tiempo y se atrevió a decir—. A mí tampoco me hizo gracia que ese chico pusiera sus manos sobre él –Su amiga sonrió, bastante divertida con su respuesta.

—Creo que vas muy bien encaminado –Luego su expresión se tornó algo triste, Harry sabía el motivo, Ron no estaba a su lado desde que se pelearon.

—Hablaré con Ron, ¿sí? También necesita que le echen una mano –Su amiga lo observó un momento y luego asintió.

—Bien, ahora dime, ¿qué demonios regala uno para disculparse…?

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Todos en el despacho de la Directora guardaron silencio un par de minutos calibrando en sus mentes lo que sucedía.

Severus Snape había llegado a la mitad de la explicación, pero ya le habían puesto al tanto, y definitivamente algo raro se traía en manos quienquiera que estuviera detrás de esa broma.

—Bien –La Directora llamó la atención de todos los presentes—. Debemos llamar a Amelia Esselte y a su prima para que nos entreguen esas notas –Habían revisado las listas de los alumnos Slytherin y encontrado el nombre completo de la chica, estaba en cuarto; su prima, a quien Ginny había escuchado hablar, estaba en tercero. Ahora era cuestión de esperar.

El profesor Godefroy fue a buscarlas rápidamente, pero McGonagall estaba bastante disgustada al respecto. No era posible que dentro de la escuela se hicieran ese tipo de cosas y pasaran desapercibidas.

El profesor regresó con dos chicas acompañándolo, ambas de cabello negro y rizado, piel clara y ojos color avellana.

—Señorita Amelia –La más alta de las dos dio un paso al frente—. ¿Le ha comentado la situación el profesor Engelmann?

—Sí, Directora, aquí esta la nota –La chica entregó un pedazo de pergamino doblado donde ponía que lo destruyera al terminar de leerlo—. Lo guardé por si no me creían –Lo mismo hizo con la nota de su prima Amanda.

—Creo que es todo, gracias, no comenten esto con nadie, por favor –Claro que si lo hacían se sabría, el hechizo que acababan de ponerles les avisaría.

Ambas chicas salieron más tranquilas al saber que no las castigarían.

—Ellas no saben nada, las notas fueron dejadas para despistar –Snape estaba muy molesto, ¿quién era el responsable de semejante tontería?

—Directora, si nos permiten vamos a seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta –Ginny también tenía en mente hablar con Harry, Blaise pensaba contarle a Draco. La animaga asintió.

—Tengan cuidado y reporten lo que descubran.

—Por ahora creo que sé algo que podrá ayudarnos –Godefroy sacó su varita y se dispuso a ayudar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas? –Zabini había estado pensativo al salir.

—Creo que deberíamos juntar a Potter y Draco para hablar con ellos –Ginny asintió, pensaba lo mismo.

—Oh, así que sabes lo de Malfoy –Blaise sonrió.

—Así que Potter te contó –Ahora entendía que en verdad Ginny y él eran solo amigos.

—Sí, y tienes razón, más vale ponerlos al tanto –Caminaron tomados de la mano para buscarlos.

Los hallaron conversando cerca de la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

—…Más vale que sepas lo que haces –Draco parecía un tanto divertido con la cara de frustración de Harry.

—Deja de fastidiarme, sé lo que hago –Le había preguntado por sus avances para compensarlo.

Zabini y Ginny sonrieron, ya se comportaban como una pareja.

—Draco, Potter –Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con una imagen algo peculiar. Sus amigos estaban tomados de la mano.

—Ron va a estar en desacuerdo con su relación un rato, pero te ayudaré a convencerlo –Blaise asintió agradecido. No había tomado en cuenta esa parte, tendría que ganarse a Weasley.

—Bueno, venían solo a darnos esta noticia ¿o por algo más? –Draco intuía que el que ahora estuvieran saliendo no era exactamente por lo que los habían buscado.

—Sí, vamos a ponerlos al tanto de lo que hemos estado investigando para ver si ustedes saben algo que a nosotros se nos haya escapado —Ginny contemplaba la posibilidad de que así fuera, tal vez encontrar al culpable tomaría menos tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Así que ya tenemos una coincidencia –El hechizo del profesor Godefroy había resultado muy útil, permitía identificar la escritura en un pergamino con otro, aunque el autor hubiera distorsionado su letra para despistar. Era muy útil para identificar sospechosos que hubieran escrito una nota tratando de hacerse pasar por otro.

Habían traído trabajos de cada casa empezando de cuarto, si aquello no daba resultado iban a inspeccionar a los de cursos inferiores. Pero no había hecho falta.

Después de horas de trabajo habían llegado a una coincidencia.

—El profesor Slughorn debe acompañarla –Minerva había llamado a Filch para que fuera a buscarlos.

—Sí, Directora.

—Parece que su poltergeist no era el único responsable –Engelmann estaba interesado en entender que una chica llegara a tanto por, evidentemente, separar a Potter de Malfoy.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry estaba bastante impresionado por lo que acababan de contarles, era más que obvio que alguien nos lo quería juntos. La carta enviada a su club de fans seguramente era obra de la misma persona.

—Cuando sepa quién fue… —El rostro de Draco denotaba una cantidad de ira peligrosa, después de todo, el ataque del que Harry había sido victima, era seguramente otro plan de quien sea que estuviera detrás de los demás incidentes.

Potter puso una mano en su hombro en gesto tranquilizador, era peligroso que Draco perdiera el control.

En algún momento de su conversación Hermione había encontrado a los cuatro hablando, con Ron detrás tratando de que Hermione le hiciera caso, pero al observar a su hermana sentada y de la mano con Blaise había armado un escándalo, hasta que Ginny le había hechizado para que no hablara, explicando la situación y haciéndolo prometer que tomaría las cosas con calma. Solo entonces habían dejado de lado su discusión y estaban ahora considerando las opciones. Ron se había quedado callado como protesta y para mostrar su indignación, nadie le dio mayor importancia.

—Creo que ya vamos atando cabos –Blaise parecía satisfecho, hasta ahora todos esos sucesos parecían aislados, pero desgranando piezas comenzaban a encajar, era un plan con un fin bastante obvio.

—Lo único que falta es tener sospechosos –Hermione comenzó a maquinar teorías en su cabeza—. Básicamente, esta persona está detrás de Malfoy, los rumores son sobre Harry, el club de fans e incluso el daño físico causado por el sectusempra, todo apunta a que quieren quitarlo del camino.

—¿Pero quién? –La menor de los Weasley exteriorizó la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todos.

—Una admiradora, una ex novia –Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado por fanáticos, gente que no lo conocía pero creía que sabía todo sobre él.

Al escuchar las palabras de Potter algo se iluminó en la mente de Zabini.

—Pansy –Tan solo escuchar el nombre le sonó como una revelación a Draco, que gruñó, Harry se apresuró a tomar su mano y apretarla, dándole una mirada de apoyo que el rubio agradeció.

—¿Parkinson? –Hermione la había observado algunas veces—, me parece bastante fría y trata de manera despectiva a mucha gente –Reconoció haciendo una mueca

—Sí, pero cuando esta cerca de Draco es diferente.

Malfoy recordó cuando se encontró con ella cerca del lago, era bastante testaruda, y especialista en arruinar la reputación de la gente.

—Zabini tiene un buen punto, voy a hablar con ella –Draco estaba dispuesto a ir en ese momento a hacerle reconocer sus acciones.

—No se precipiten, no tenemos pruebas –Hermione pensaba en una estrategia más efectiva.

—De todos modos, debemos reportarlo a McGonagall, ella tendrá mejores métodos para manejarlo –Ginny estaba pensando en veritaserum o legeremancia.

Justo cuando habían decidido ir a ver a la Directora, ella entró al comedor buscando en varias direcciones hasta dar con ellos.

—Veo que están todos aquí –Levantó una ceja para remarcar su afirmación, no le sorprendía que se hubieran reunido—. Necesito que Potter y el joven Malfoy me acompañen de inmediato –Bastante sorprendidos ambos chicos se levantaron para seguir a la animaga.

—¡Profesora! ¿acaso encontraron al culpable? –Ginny imaginaba que por eso los estaba llamando. Hermione pensaba lo mismo,

La directora sonrió:

–Me parece que sí, ya les contarán los detalles después.

Todos sonrieron ante estas palabras.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pansy se encontraba descansando en su habitación, esperando el momento indicado para hacer posible su última parte del plan. Claro que debía dejar que las cosas se calmaran, para que todos pensaran que ese estúpido poltergeist en verdad había sido responsable.

Estaba por salir a cenar cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta.

—¿Quién es? –No estaba de ganas para recibir visitas.

—Es el profesor Slughorn querida, abre por favor.

Qué horrible, ese profesor idiota llamando.

—¿Qué pasa profesor? –Trató de ocultar su semblante despectivo.

—Debes acompañarme, la Directora quiere verte, creo que te has ganado una felicitación por tu último trabajo de Transformaciones –Parecía muy feliz al respecto, probablemente iba a alardear de sus estudiantes slytherin sobre el gran profesor que era.

—Aquí estamos, profesora –Al entrar al despacho, con un semblante listo para recibir felicitaciones, su rostro se tornó en sorpresa, pues delante de ella y esperando, estaba McGonagall, junto al profesor víctima de sus rumores, y por si fuera poco detrás de ellos pudo vislumbrar a su amado Draco, que mostraba una cara enojada y a Potter…que estaba tomándolo de la mano. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Incluso los Directores tenían una mirada dura, especialmente la de Severus Snape que parecía mortalmente molesto. Solo Dumbledore la miraba con algo de lástima, y lo odió por eso.

—Señorita Parkinson, qué bien que pueda acompañarnos.

Tras aquella frase, fueron los momentos más horribles y humillantes en la vida de la Slytherin.

Sus notas, que debían de haber sido destruidas, estaban frente a ella, el profesor Godefroy les había proporcionado un hechizo que identificaba de quién era la escritura en la nota.

Pero lo peor había sido ver la cara de satisfacción de Potter al verla castigada, restado puntos a su casa y advertida de no volver a cometer una broma semejante contra un docente bajo pena de ser expulsada.

Al salir, con el profesor Slughorn escoltándola de regreso y dándole un sermón sobre la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones, solo pudo pensar en mandarle un crucio para que cerrara la boca.

Cuando por fin la dejaron sola en su habitación, lanzó un hechizo silenciador y descargó su furia sobre los muebles que tenía hasta quedar exhausta.

"¡Maldición! Ese estúpido Potter, seguramente alegre y poniendo sus asquerosas manos encima de Draco mientras YO estoy castigada". Justo cuando estaba por lanzar otra maldición a una pobre silla que estaba milagrosamente en pie, razonó este pensamiento y su rostro, cubierto por un semblante de rabia inmensa, se relajó hasta convertirse en un aterrador y distorsionado intento de sonrisa.

"Solo yo he sido castigada". Daphne estaba libre de toda responsabilidad, y ni hablar de Cho, cuya participación había sido bastante mínima.

Bueno, no todo estaba acabado, aún debía dejar que pasara un tiempo, claro, antes de finalmente recurrir a su as bajo la manga.

Con estos pensamientos tan alentadores despejó su cama, la única cosa en pie después de su rabieta, y concilió dulces sueños plagados de un hermoso rubio que estaba a su lado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Oh Merlín, Pansy es muy mala.


	18. Potter, el conquistador

Antes que nada quería desearles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo (por más cursi que les paresca), espero que este año terminen todas sus historias pendientes, tengas gran cantidad de seguidores y se inspiren como nunca.

Dicho esto, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, porque me alegran el día y me inspiran.

También agradecer a mi editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal por editar incluso en el fin de año, un abrazo para ella.

**Capítulo 18: Potter, el conquistador.**

Una vez que Pansy se había retirado en compañía del profesor Slughurn la atmósfera en el despacho de la Directora pareció calmarse.

—No puedo creer que llegara a tanto por un chico –El profesor Diped parecía molesto—. Sin ofender, muchacho.

A Draco no podía importarle menos, en ese momento estaba furioso. ¿Cómo no había notado las intenciones de Pansy?

—Será mejor que vayamos todos a descansar, esto ya ha quedado resuelto.

Abandonaron el lugar tranquilamente, Snape se apresuró a ocupar sus aposentos en el cuadro para que pudieran pasar. Ya hablaría con su ahijado cuando tuviera tiempo.

—Draco –El chico casi ni lo miró—. Escúchame por favor.

—¿Qué? –Realmente estaba furioso, ella había logrado dañar a Harry y engañarlo a él. Horrible.

Pero cuando se volvió hacia Harry, no fueron palabras las que le recibió, sino un abrazo cálido y un aroma que lo dejó desarmado. Solo atinó a responderlo después de unos segundos.

—Nada de esto es responsabilidad tuya –Probablemente se estuviera culpando, lo notó en su mirada, era necesario que Draco lo supiera.

—Ella te perjudicó –Era espantoso pensar en las consecuencias si hubiera tenido éxito en su plan.

—Aún así, no podías saberlo –Sintió al Slytherin aferrarse con mas fuerza. No era nada que Harry no hubiera pensado antes, pero notaba la culpa que Malfoy sentía, no quería eso, quería que Draco se relajara y le reclamara por no saber qué hacer todavía para compensarlo.

—Potter, si algo te hubiera pasado…—Harry se separó un momento y deslizó sus labios por el rostro de Draco varias veces, en su frente, mejillas y en sus labios. Nunca se había considerado meloso, pero en ese momento brotaba de él de forma tan natural que se preguntó si en verdad era real.

—No me llames Potter, soy Harry –murmuró con cariño en el oído del rubio. Lo llevó a los sillones y lo acurrucó.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy…? Estás siendo tan…—La palabra cursi murió en su garganta, no había queja, la sensación en su cuerpo era maravillosa, el aroma se intensificó ligeramente, consiguiendo relajarlo por completo dejándose llevar fácilmente y disfrutando la cercanía.

"Espero poder tranquilizarlo". Parecía que lo estaba logrando, Draco distaba cada vez más de tener una mirada apagada, ahora que básicamente lo estaba recostando en el sillón, buscaba sus labios con ansiedad, no opuso resistencia.

Su boca se unió con la de Draco de forma casi urgente, succiones, mordiscos y lamidas fueron las acciones dominantes en ese momento. Desde sus manos hasta sus pies cada parte de sus cuerpos parecían agitarse cada vez más; cabello revuelto, ropa deslizada como estorbo aunque sin ser removida y jadeos comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

—Harry –Sus dedos se perdían en la melena más que revuelta y negra del chico que vivió, sus piernas se enredaban mientras buscaban acomodarse.

—Draco –La necesidad invadía su pensamiento, esos labios, Merlín, succionarlos una y otra vez hasta dejarlos rojos y ligeramente hinchados no era suficiente, tenía que degustarlos más, conocerlos por completo, grabarlos en su memoria.

—Mis labios, duele –Pero el tono que salió de los inflamados labios del Slytherin no era precisamente un reproche pidiendo que se detuviera.

—Lo siento –Pero solo paró para pronunciar esas palabras, pues ahora comenzaba a alternar entre delinear esos labios con su lengua y besarlos.

Sintió una oleada estremecedora cuando sus vientres se friccionaron por un momento mientras trataban de tomar una posición más cómoda.

—Vamos…—Como un ciego se dejó llevar por Draco hasta su habitación, la cama parecía bastante fría al sentirla bajo su espalda. Draco simplemente se sentó sobre su regazo un momento para después continuar con las caricias.

Sus cuerpos pedían ser liberados de esa prisión incómoda de tela que los envolvía de forma tan horrible. La orden en sus cerebros los hizo deshacerse de esa molestia.

La ropa salió con lo que parecía lentitud pasmosa, pero su piel tibia entrando en contacto era una bendición.

Los jadeos se estaban intensificando y nublando cualquier razonamiento que pudieran tener.

—Demonios, Potter –maldijo Draco al reconocer que el chico que vivió estaba bien dotado, cosa que no había notado aun después de verlo semidesnudo antes.

Este solo atinó a sonrojarse por la manera en que la mirada del rubio escaneó cierta área.

Estaban por retomar las cosas cuando escucharon un ruido que trataron de ignorar, hasta que se convirtió en un gruñido que reconocieron al instante.

—¿Podrían dejar eso para después? –Ambos se refugiaron bajo las sábanas en un intento por esconder su cuerpo solo cubierto por ropa interior. La mirada molesta del profesor Severus Snape los acosaba desde su retrato.

—Merlín –murmuró Harry por lo bajo, después de eso no podría mirar a Snape de nuevo a la cara, aunque fuera una pintura mágica.

Escuchó una maldición de Draco seguido de varios empujones que lo sacaron de la habitación del rubio, abrió la boca para pedir una explicación pero fue atacado con su uniforme que voló por los aires y terminó sobre su cabeza.

"Merlín, ¿qué rayos pasó?". Entró a su propia habitación sintiendo todavía la necesidad latente de su parte baja. Iba a ser una noche incómoda.

—Podrías darme las gracias –Snape contemplaba como su ahijado recogía sus ropas y daba un portazo en el baño.

—¡Déjame solo! –Volvía a estar furioso, pero no con su padrino, sino consigo mismo. Había sido descuidado, el calor, ese aroma…Podía haber acabado en desastre si no los hubieran interrumpido.

"El enlace no puede realizarse de esta manera". Estaba vulnerable, Potter lo notó y le brindó consuelo, no era algo fácil de combatir, el que la pareja con la que vas a formar un enlace, voluntariamente se rinda a tus acciones. Pero si hubieran continuado, si su padrino no hubiera intervenido, las cosas habrían terminado mal.

Para colmo, tuvo que expulsarlo del cuarto como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, seguramente estaría indignado y probablemente dolido.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La noche estuvo llena de sueños donde ambos se rendían ante el otro y complacían a su cuerpo.

"Esto va a volverme loco". Varias veces por la noche había tenido que levantarse y darse una ducha fría que aplacara el calor de su cuerpo, no había sido nada fácil, teniendo esa visión de cabellos rubios y piel suave que en su mente buscaba su persona y mostraba esa mirada salvaje y necesitada.

Por ahora tenía un estomago que pedía comida.

"¿Draco se habrá despertado ya? ". No estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar después de lo acontecido anoche. Pero en cuanto salió de su habitación lo encontró dormido en el sillón. Al parecer lo estaba esperando.

"Debió pasar también una mala noche". Indicios de esto eran las ojeras que tenía el rubio bajo los ojos.

Pero era algo nuevo para Harry observarlo de esa forma, vulnerable, siempre tenía la barbilla en alto, el orgullo dispuesto y el ego a flor de piel. Era interesante cómo la expresión de alguien cambiaba tanto simplemente al verse despejado de un público ante el cual actuar.

"Parece otra persona". Se acercó y dudando, tocó su cabello que estaba perfectamente peinado, desacomodando mechones. Un suspiró brotó de esos labios que hace unas cuantas horas estaba disfrutando, ates de ser interrumpidos por Snape, su rostro se tiñó de rojo ante el recuerdo.

Observó alrededor, no había ningún retrato por donde se pudiera asomar. Arriesgándose, se inclinó deslizando fuera su mano y acercando su rostro, le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de hacerse con esos labios rosados, que ahora, por decisión misma de Draco, eran de su propiedad.

"Eso es lo que se me permite hacer si somos novios, ¿no?"

Sus labios simplemente tocaron los de Draco con suavidad, con mucha calma y sin moverlos. Percibió y se concentró en el calor que transmitía ese contacto. Ese calor se aglomeró en su pecho de forma agradable, ¿podría pasar su vida teniendo esa sensación con él?

Concentrado en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que unos ojos como la plata lo observaban curiosos sin entender lo que sucedía.

Había salido de su habitación para encontrarse que como siempre, Potter aún no estaba listo. Estaba algo cansado por pasar la noche debatiéndose entre estar preocupado por la reacción del Gryffindor, y dándose una bofetada mental por dejar que algo así le robara preciosas horas de sueño.

En algún punto mientras esperaba sus párpados habían bajado pero no vuelto a subir, dejándolo en la semiinconsciencia. Por eso cuando sintió el toque de una mano en su cabello, la cercanía del aroma fragante le pareció parte de algún sueño, lo mismo cuando unos labios deliciosos y suaves se posaron en los suyos, excepto que después de entrar en contacto no hubo ningún movimiento, simplemente el calor que comenzaba a formarse para igualar la temperatura entre ambos. Eso sí era extraño y no parte de su sueño. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Harry un tanto borroso por la cercanía, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de esa manera.

"Solo a Potter se le ocurre encontrarlo placentero". Pero se alegraba interiormente de que se hubiera acercado aun después del episodio de anoche.

—Potter –murmuró despegando sus labios tan poco como le fue posible, pero suficiente para que Harry diera un respingo y cayera al suelo sobre su trasero.

—Uh –Una expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro—. Draco, hola –Sonrió tranquilamente y se puso de pie tratando de dejar de lado el penoso incidente del cual acababa de ser víctima.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo? –Levantó una de sus cejas como solo un Malfoy sabía hacer, para enmarcar su cuestionamiento.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado por un momento antes de contestarle.

—Cuando duermes eres casi una persona agradable –En otros tiempo eso hubiese comenzado una pelea, pero ahora le dirigía un cumplido obvio.

—Como si tú fueras digno de mis atenciones.

—Recuerdo que lo fui –Harry se refería al sectumsempra que le habían lanzado.

Ambos sonrieron y se apresuraron a salir para tomar el desayuno.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Parecía que las cosas entre Blaise y Ginny iban bastante bien, los encontraron compartiendo el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor, era bastante tarde, casi medio día, por lo cual pocos alumnos estaban allí, dejándoles mucho espacio.

—Veo que todo marcha bien –Harry saludó animadamente a la pareja.

Zabini asintió:

—Sí, eso creemos –Se sonrieron y Blaise buscó la mano de la pelirroja para enlazarlas.

—Deberías aprender algo de ellos –murmuró por lo bajo Hermione quien ya le dirigía a Ron la palabra, aunque seguía molesta.

—Mione, ya te lo dije, lo siento –Ginny se había cansado de ver a Hermione enfadada sin que su hermano entendiera el motivo, así que le había explicado la situación.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era el plan que Ron tenía en mente aclarada la situación.

El día transcurrió sin apenas nada que contar, solo con la sorpresa de que Granger ya tenía listos los horarios de repaso, nadie rechistó cuando se los entregó, no querían ningún sermón.

Harry explicó con calma que en época de exámenes siempre les organizaba uno, a fin de que cubrieran todos los temas; Blaise pareció bastante de acuerdo con ese sistema. Pero Draco, quien no había tenido un horario para estudiar que no hubiera sido hecho por él, trató de protestar, siendo interferido por un oportuno beso de Harry en los labios.

Ron se puso color verdoso ante esa escena, pero el resto de los presentes simplemente siguió a lo suyo.

—Así que van en serio, ¿no? –Ron trataba de hacer la vista gorda ante la visión de su mejor amigo y un ex enemigo besándose con tanto ahínco.

—Eso pienso –Harry más que en ningún otro momento desde que esa situación se había desatado estaba considerando seguir junto al Slytherin.

—Yo pensaba que Draco seguía enojado con Potter –comentó casualmente Blaise en un intento de molestar al rubio, quien alzó su mentón de manera orgullosa y se prendó de Harry. Era realmente extraño para el cuerpo estudiantil la estampa que los seis representaban reunidos cerca del lago, siendo dos de esas parejas de casas que desde siempre habían sido rivales.

—Puedo tolerarlo un rato, pero no te engañes Potter, aún me debes algo–Draco se cruzó de brazos mientras los demás reían. La tranquilidad reinaba en ese momento.

El viento soplaba, tenía una temperatura muy baja y las hojas de los árboles caían cerrando así un ciclo más de vida denotando la entrada del otoño.

Cuando la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la noche, se levantaron con desgana para tomar la cena, pero Harry estaba bastante entusiasmado pues pronto llevaría a cabo la idea surgida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no era precisamente algo que satisfaciera del todo al rubio, pero se tendría que aguantar. Él era nuevo en cuanto a los detalles románticos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La cena comenzó y Harry se apresuró cuanto pudo en comer, aunque fue muy poco lo que ingirió, terminando antes que todos.

—Lo siento, creo que me siento mal del estómago –Se excusó para salir antes.

—Pues por la velocidad con la que comiste no me sorprende, ni siquiera a Ron había visto comer así –comentó Hermione un tanto sorprendida y hasta cierto punto asqueada.

—¡Hey! –Su amigo comenzó a debatir con su novia mientras él se alejaba, Draco lo miró y él le hizo una seña de que se iba a dormir ya.

—¿Desgastaste mucho a Potter? –Blaise estaba bastante risueño ahora que salía con Ginny.

—Eso desearías con Weasley ¿no? –Ambos sonrieron, pero Draco hizo una mueca al encontrar a Pansy cenando a unos pocos lugares de donde ellos estaban sentados, su rabia despertó, pero la controló por momentos.

Zabini observó su comportamiento y con discreción dijo:

—Deja ya ese tema, todo está bien ahora, la humillaron –No es que se compadeciera de ella, pero tampoco quería a su amigo saltando fuera de control para asesinarla.

—De acuerdo –Terminó de cenar lo poco que se había servido, se le había arruinado el apetito, y se dirigió a su cuarto después de soportar un buen rato de Zabini hablando sobre citas dobles. Horrible.

"Ojalá Potter aún este despierto". Tenía ganas de exigir su compensación.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

En cuanto Harry llegó se dedicó a acondicionar el lugar, incluso le explicó rápidamente a Snape sus intenciones para que no se alarmara si llegaban tarde. Aunque casi no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

"No pensaba que esto pasaría jamás". Pero se alegraba de tener al rubio con él.

Dejó todo en penumbra y se sentó a esperar la llegada de Draco.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Blaise resultó una molestia, él y la hermana de la comadreja lo escoltaron por todo el camino tratando de entablar conversaciones con lo que le parecieron los temas mas variados e insulsos nunca escuchados.

—Así que algún día podemos ir a visitar a mi tía Muriel –dijo Ginny, que no pensaba en cumplir la invitación, todo era por ayudar a Harry.

—Claro, algún día –La cara de Draco expresaba su pensamiento de rotunda negación ante esa invitación.

—Bien, creo que aquí te quedas –Blaise se adelantó y tomo a Ginny de la mano—. Te veremos mañana.

—De acuerdo –Ya bastante más aliviado de haberse librado de esos dos, se adentró en su cuarto. Snape lo recibió como siempre aunque con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Es que jamás le dejaría olvidar que presenció esa escena?

—Potter no es tan cabeza dura como pensaba –mencionó de forma casual pero intrigante el ex profesor de pociones.

—¿Ahora se supone que te cae mejor? –Draco no iba a soportar ningún chistecito sobre lo ocurrido.

—Simplemente te pasaré un mensaje, busca en el sillón de la entrada –Un tanto descolocado, Malfoy salió a buscar lo que su padrino le decía. Se encontró un pergamino con el siguiente mensaje:

_Draco:_

_Espero que Blaise y Ginny te hayan entretenido con su amena plática. Ven al campo de quidditch tan pronto como recibas esta nota._

_Harry_

"Merlín, más vale que tenga permiso para lo que sea que hará". Dudaba que la Directora quisiera alguna sorpresa.

Se metió al baño para ver que todo estuviera en orden con la higiene de su persona y poco después caminaba por los terrenos de la escuela hacia su destino.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro, iba a usar el hechizo lumus cuando varias velas se encendieron poco a poco mostrando un camino recto que terminó después de unos segundos revelando una mesa arreglada para dos personas.

—¿Dónde estás, Potter? –No le hacía gracia estar allí parado. Solo.

—Por aquí, Malfoy –La voz que escuchó le pareció venir de arriba, se topó con que el chico que vivió estaba montado en una escoba.

—Merlín ¿qué haces allí arriba? –No era que fuera a lastimarse, pero no entendía qué pretendía, cuando la mesa se encontraba allá abajo.

No obtuvo una respuesta. En lugar de eso Harry ganó varios metros de altura y extendiendo su brazo demostrando su agilidad en la escoba, donde con su varita comenzó a trazar con luz lo que en un inicio fue una serpiente, que se movió y en una hermosa caligrafía resplandeciente completaba el mensaje "Lo siento Draco".

Después de unos minutos todo se desvaneció suavemente como si una lluvia de estrellas cayera sobre Draco.

Potter apareció entonces sin escoba, con su túnica de gala puesta y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Eso ha estado aceptable –Harry solo sonrió ante el comentario del rubio.

—¿Deseas cenar conmigo? –Draco sonrió de medio lado y tomó asiento.

—Si lo que has elegido es aceptable, con gusto –Harry depositó un plato frente a él, Draco parpadeó para saber si lo que veía era cierto.

—Esto es sopa fría de naranja, ¿cómo supiste…? –Harry solo sonrió satisfecho. Draco estaba agradablemente sorprendido.

—Tengo mis maneras –Ambos comenzaron a comer, muchas más velas se encendieron a su alrededor dando un toque muy agradable a la velada.

—Elegiste bien –Draco estaba bastante satisfecho con la preparación de la sopa.

Continuaron conversando tranquilamente, y Draco volvió a sorprenderse cuando Harry le mostró una Jarrete de ternera con ciruelas.

—Alguien te ha pasado información –Si no era Blaise, podía haber sido su madre. Aunque dudaba de que Potter la hubiera escrito.

—Tengo mis contactos, sí –Parecía feliz al escuchar su comentario.

Incluso había traído una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon, aunque en realidad Harry casi no tocó su copa.

—Es increíble que consiguieras todo –A pesar de tener la información, obtener las cosas era otro tema.

Para el final, disfrutaron de un trozo de Milhojas de membrillo y queso de Burgos.

Una vez terminada su cena Harry pidió a Draco permanecer en su silla.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses—Comenzó a explicar—. Me parece justo que sepas que después de convivir todo este tiempo he pensado que yo te quiero –Mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas, detrás de Harry aparecieron en el cielo esas mismas palabras con la misma caligrafía de antes, solo que estas explotaron en hermosos destellos como fuegos artificiales.

Draco se levantó de su silla justo cuando Potter se aproximo para besarlo, tal vez era culpa del postre, tal vez era su buen humor, pero ese beso le pareció increíblemente dulce.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Ron estaba esperando en la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía su bata puesta y esperaba que Hermione apareciera. Había pedido a una de las chicas de primero que le diera un mensaje.

Pronto la vislumbró bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. No parecía muy feliz.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron? –Cualquier cosa hubiera podido esperar a mañana.

—Bien yo…¿recuerdas que trabajé con George en el verano mientras contrataba a alguien que le ayudara en la tienda? –La chica asintió.

—Si, lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?

Ron, quien había tenido ambas manos a la espalda todo ese tiempo, sacó una caja adornada con un moño.

—Iba a dártela en navidad –Parecía azorado—. Pero creo que es mejor entregártelo ahora.

Estiró el brazo hacia ella, en su mano se encontraba una caja que era de color dorado con un moño rojo que se movía ligeramente como si flotara.

—Ron…no tenías que comprarme nada –Tomó la caja en sus manos.

—Lo siento Mione, en verdad fui un tonto –Se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándolo un poco—. ¿me perdonas? Sé que te saco de quicio a veces, pero –Se enrojeció hasta las orejas—... de verdad me importas, te quiero Hermione.

La castaña se olvidó del regalo en ese momento y con algo de fuerza se abrazó a su novio tratando de esconder su cara furiosamente sonrojada.

—¡Oh Ron! Claro que te perdono, ¡te quiero, tonto! –Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos. Después Ron insistió en que Hermione abriera la caja.

—Ron, es muy hermoso –Dentro había un colgante en forma de esfera, el cristal llevaba grabado un corazón, y dentro parecía tener una galaxia en miniatura, acompañado de una delgada cadena de oro.

Se apresuró a colocarlo alrededor del cuello de su novia. Ambos se quedaron dormidos frente a la chimenea.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Solo miel en este capítulo jeje, pero no se engañen, las desgracias esta por llegar.


	19. Ilusiones de todo tipo

Hola a todas, hoy es lunes, día de actualización ¡Viva!

Espero que estén iniciando el año con muchos ánimos y que todo este saliéndoles bien.

Como siempre gracias a mi adorable editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal ¡Gracias! por tener infinita paciencia y ayudarme a corregir mis horrores ortograficos.

Por desgracia la próxima semana actualizaré el miércoles, ya estaré de vacaciones, pero esta semana es de entrega de proyectos en mi escuela y siento que me ahogo.

Por su comprensión, gracias.

**Capítulo 19: Ilusiones de todo tipo.**

Después de tan romántica cena ambos fueron caminando de regreso al castillo a paso lento, tomados de la mano e insultándose como era su casi romántica costumbre.

Todo parecía en calma, Harry se había descalzado para sentir el pasto fresco bajo sus pies, Draco se había negado a hacer lo mismo, pero le pareció curiosa la forma en que Potter disfrutaba ese tipo de cosas.

"Placeres mundanos". Habría dicho su padre.

Aunque no importaba, era bastante relajante contemplar un poco de cielo estrellado reflejado como en un espejo, por la superficie del lago, donde ningún tentáculo se atrevía a profanar la inmaculada superficie.

—Al menos demuestras tener algo de cerebro, Potter –Ambos rieron—. Supiste hacer trampa. Pero cuánto se alegraba de que hubiera mostrado ese derroche de detalles.

No era que exigiera tanto sin un motivo concreto, en parte era para observar cuán consciente era Harry, si sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo: no existía la marcha atrás en un enlace.

—¿De qué hablas? –Sonrió Harry—. No hice trampa –Malfoy torció su boca aceptando internamente que Potter tenía razón, nunca le dijo que no pudiera preguntar a otros qué hacer para compensarlo.

—Bien, la próxima vez pondré más condiciones.

"Yo espero que no haya próxima vez". Aún así era divertido imaginar las condiciones que el rubio le pondría.

No le molestaría, de todos modos le brindaba un panorama nuevo en lo que refería a sus amigos, pues se daba cuenta de que incluso Draco mostraba algunas actitudes para cuidarse del mundo, como si tuviera una coraza.

Pero lo que Potter no sabía eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del Slytherin en ese momento.

En cuanto entraron a su habitación Draco empujó a Harry a la pared más cercana, desde hace unos momentos que el aroma se había incrementado de manera drástica, nublando su juicio. Harry no se opuso ante las acciones de Draco, sin recordar que al estar preparando las cosas para la velada no había estado pendiente del reloj y de la poción que debía ingerir.

Manos comenzaron a escabullirse entre las ropas, murmullos y maldiciones por lo bajo, especialmente cuando Draco descargó una mordida en el hombro del chico que vivió.

—Draco…—Casi iba a soltar un reclamo cuando sintió los dientes sobre su piel, pero la placentera sensación que le produjo lo hizo olvidarse de ello.

Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando bastante, lo deslizó como pudo hasta el suelo alfombrado.

Harry decidió que Draco era siempre quien tomaba a iniciativa y eso no estaba bien. Por lo que con algo de esfuerzo domando al encabritado rubio logró posicionarse arriba, sujetándolo y comenzando a explorar con calma todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Le pareció que Malfoy exhibía una mirada tan encantadora y llena de entusiasmo que le hizo imaginar cosas muy placenteras. Su parte baja era quien reaccionaba ante esos pensamientos.

Por otro lado Draco sentía de manera extrema el aroma, que si lo separaba, era un popurrí de esencias, canela, pimienta, castañas, fragancias que estimulaban su cerebro por medio de su sentido del gusto, sumiéndolo en deseos eróticos que exigían ser realizados. Simplemente sublime.

Esas manos, de piel áspera que le desvestían en ese instante, eran justo como deberían, viriles.

Los dedos que se paseaban por su piel, tocando con timidez, impaciencia y algo de recato. Le daban escalofríos que marcaban sus poros.

—Es irreal –murmuró Harry, refiriéndose a la apariencia que tenía delante. Era como si hubieran escogido los colores con cuidado, para la piel, el escaso vello corporal de tono platinado, los pezones sonrosados que se mostraban duros.

Tocó uno con curiosidad, Draco exhaló un sonido de sorpresa y se removió. Implacablemente ese toque continuó, haciendo que de la boca de Malfoy escaparan más sonidos como el anterior, Harry estaba extasiado escuchándole, sus manos por fin dejaron ir su peso para dar libertad a Draco, que no se movió, mientras disfrutaba de esas manos que jugueteaban en su pecho, se paseaban por su cuello, incluso deslizándose con descaro a sus piernas.

—Todo es tuyo –susurró en respuesta, pues era la verdad.

Pero una cosa detuvo la exploración de Harry en seco, allí, sobre el pecho blanco, se encontraba la cicatriz apenas visible de lo que era un zarpazo causado por el sectumsempra accidental que había lanzado al rubio hacía dos años.

—Lo lamento –No recordaba haberse disculpado con él después del incidente, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad. Se disculpó mirándolo a los ojos, Draco estaba anonadado, no esperaba eso, incluso su mente comenzaba a despejarse un poco.

Harry después se disculpó en silencio, besando cada parte de las cicatrices, sus labios eran como alas de mariposa, suaves y ligeros.

Le abrumó el sentimiento que transmitía esa acción.

—Harry… —Se sintió de nuevo muy vulnerable, pero reconfortado y muy excitado, la necesidad regresaba de forma dolorosa, su miembro se encontraba despierto.

—Draco –pronunció, dejando su mano en la virilidad del rubio, masajeando. Sería la primera vez que haría eso a un chico, pero nada importaba, porque ese chico era Draco y era solo suyo.

La voz del Slytherin comenzó a sonar una y otra vez ahogado en sensaciones placenteras.

Harry estaba deseando algo más, quería poseer a Draco, no estaba seguro como seguirían las cosas, pero no quería presionarlo.

Draco detuvo la mano de Harry cuando sintió que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, lo que puso aún más nervioso al chico que vivió, ya que ahora era cuando Draco iba a estar dentro de él.

—Potter…—Pero Draco tenía una idea distinta, a pesar de la fuerte tracción que sentía en esos momentos, de la increíble necesidad, de nuevo, no podían terminar esto, pues Harry estaría atado a él de manera terminante—. Recuerda, lo que significa… —Casi ahogado en las sensaciones logró articular las palabras, Harry captó el mensaje.

—Lo sé, pero no dejaré que te quedes así —Rápidamente se le ocurrió una alternativa que haría al rubio disfrutar de igual forma.

Draco soltó un grito llamando a Merlín cuando la boca cálida de Harry envolvió su miembro sin previo aviso, jadeó fuerte y apoyó sus manos en el cabello de Potter cuando comenzó a deslizar su lengua dejándolo desarmado y con la capacidad de habla reducida a repetir el nombre de Harry una y otra vez.

Finalmente Draco alcanzó, sin poder evitarlo, el orgasmo, Harry simplemente dejó que todo se deslizara por su garganta antes de retirarse.

—Merlín –La respiración del rubio estaba totalmente agitada su pecho subía y bajaba mientras la regulación de su ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba.

Harry sonrió, su propia erección dolía, pero decidió resolverlo por su cuenta, tomó a Draco en brazos aun con las protestas que este pronunció y lo dejó en su habitación para así él correr a la suya a resolver su "situación".

Draco pensaba que definitivamente había sido la mejor disculpa que había recibido.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Al día siguiente, Harry tenía el rostro sonrojado cada vez que miraba a Draco, quien no entendía cómo Potter podía demostrar semejantes habilidades siendo virgen, ser tan descarado durante todo el acto, y aun así sonrojarse como colegiala enamorada después.

—Potter, deja de sonrojarte cada vez que me ves –Pero le parecía gracioso.

—Cállate –No pretendía ser grosero, pero es que era diferente, cuando se encontró en esa situación Draco mismo, su cercanía, su imagen, sacaban de él esa faceta. Claro que estaba seguro de querer repetir la experiencia—. No puede ser que esa sea la primera y última vez que hagamos algo así.

— Yo tampoco quiero que nos enlacemos por un calentón, pero tienes autocontrol Potter, suficiente por los dos, debo agregar, así que puede que no sea la última vez–No era ninguna doncella que si la desfloraban debía casarse, esa unión era importante, pero con algunas precauciones podían divertirse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que si nos mantenemos como anoche, no hay razón por la cual no repetir la experiencia –Malfoy parecía bastante entusiasta.

—¿De verdad? –Harry iba a decir que tenía sus dudas y que debían tener cuidado, no pudo seguir hablando porque el rubio se le echó encima.

Draco le demostró que la realidad era que sí podían divertirse.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Los días habían pasado volando, ya estaban sumergidos de manera plena en los colores del otoño, que se había instalado cómodamente en todo lugar, desde los jardines hasta el invernadero.

Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, todos emocionados y llenos de esperanza de tener una fiesta un poco más animada que anteriores años, ya que grandes sugerencias le habían ido llegando a la directora al respecto.

Aunque McGonagall no era la mujer más festiva, los demás profesores tomaban las fechas una vez más para celebrar el inicio de una nueva época de paz. Por lo que los rumores no se hicieron esperar al respecto.

—Sinceramente dudo que la directora se deje convencer fácilmente –Draco era de la opinión que ese día, tendrían su cena como cada año, no como Blaise y Ron que parecían estar muy animados con los rumores.

—Vamos Draco, nos hace falta una fiesta para relajarnos después de semejante inicio de curso –Todos rieron ante la afirmación de Zabini.

—Yo lo secundo, seguro que haremos alguna otra cosa –Sorprendentemente para todos, Ron y Blaise habían empezado a llevarse bastante bien, cosa que Ginny mentalmente agradecía a Merlín, pues no creía poder soportar la faceta de "Hermano celoso y sobreprotector" que alguna vez Ron había demostrado poseer.

—Sería muy agradable hacer algo nuevo—Incluso Hermione esperaba algún cambio, aunque con menor entusiasmo.

Así continuaron las cosas, hasta que faltaron solamente tres días para la tan esperada fecha.

Los estudiantes se encontraban desayunando en sus respectivas mesas, cuando la Profesora McGonagall se puso en pie, con un ademán ordenó silencio y se dispuso a revelar su propósito.

—Sé que todos esperan ansiosos la celebración de Halloween –Todos la observaban llenos de curiosidad—. Debo decir que recibí muchas sugerencias de parte de los profesores, incluso, para hacer algo diferente, He escuchado los rumores –Era el momento definitivo, casi se hiperventilaban por la espera—. Bien, haremos una fiesta al estilo muggle, disfrazándonos y organizando un baile en que todos sean admitidos, pero espero que demuestren ser dignos de tal evento comportándose correctamente –Después de esto retomó su asiento, en ese instante la escuela entera comenzó a murmurar acerca de lo que iban a usar, los que conocían la tradición muggle estaban eufóricos explicando a todos cómo eran las fiestas de disfraces.

—Hermione, cuéntanos como es –Pronto, Harry y Hermione estaban siendo el blanco de las preguntas implacables de Ron, Blaise y Ginny, así como otros hijos de muggle eran acosados por sus demás compañeros para enterarse con lujo de detalle. Draco estaba todavía sorprendido, pero pronto comprendió que era una buena oportunidad para lucirse ante Harry.

—Podrían ir de alguien famoso, como un actor o músico –Hermione describía todos las posibles elecciones. Estaban bastante emocionados.

Muchos pidieron a sus casas las cosas que les hacían falta para el disfraz. De manera entusiasta la mayoría pasó gran parte de esos tres días practicando para el evento.

Finalmente, llegó el 31 de Octubre, se respiraba un aire de impaciencia y excitación general.

Ese día nadie había podido concentrarse en clases, las chicas dedicaron toda la tarde a prepararse, incluso Hermione fue arrastrada por Ginny para aplicarle maquillaje como era debido.

También a Draco le había llevado toda la tarde.

"No sé por qué no me sorprende". Harry sabía que su novio era demasiado perfeccionista.

Exactamente a las 8 menos 10 minutos de la noche los estudiantes se congregaron en la entrada del gran comedor, las puertas aún estaban cerradas.  
>Tanto Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Ginny estaban allí, faltaban Harry y Draco.<p>

—Oh, que hermosa te ves Ginny –Hermione contempló a Ginny que estaba caracterizada como Jessica Rabbit(1), Blaise la escoltaba del brazo disfrazado de Roger Rabbit(2), las orejas de conejo se movían.

—Gracias Hermione, pero sigo sin entender muy bien lo del cine –Le había explicado de qué trataba la película.

—Solo faltan Harry y Malfoy –Ron iba caracterizado como Frankenstein(3), aunque le habían dado algo de corpulencia, se veía extraño, pues su voz sonaba como siempre, los tornillos y el color verde habían quedado muy bien.

—Sí, me pregunto qué los estará retrasando —Hermione le acompañaba en una versión femenina(4), su esponjoso cabello apuntaba hacia arriba, pintado a rayas de negro y blanco.

—Espero que lleguen a tiempo –Todos estaban impacientes.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Draco, debemos irnos, es casi hora de la cena –Harry llamó con un golpe suave a la puerta del rubio. Su disfraz no era incómodo, pero se sentía raro vestido de esa manera, más con los accesorios que traía encima.

Hermione le había enseñado a aplicarse base en el cuello y los alrededores, había tenido que ceder a que le mostrara cómo después de su primer encuentro con Draco, muerto de vergüenza por las pequeñas marcas visibles que su novio le dejaba encima.

El rubio estaba en desacuerdo de que las ocultara pues para él era mejor que todos supieran lo que sucedía. Especialmente lo hacía por Pansy, que aunque alejada de ellos, estaba demasiado calmada para el gusto de Draco, por eso se mantenía alerta y mostraba que Harry era solo suyo y que él no estaba disponible tampoco.

Después de sus encuentros Harry tenía alguna marca nueva, Malfoy también tenía las suyas, pero él sí sabía cubrirlas solo, maldijo al Slytherin por no ayudarle.

Con algo de práctica ya no tardaba, no podía creer que Draco aún no estuviera listo.

Volvió a golpear, no obtuvo respuesta, pero escuchó pasos dentro.

Cuando salió Harry se olvidó del "ya era hora" que tenía planeado decir.

Draco sonrió ante la expresión de su novio.

Solo por vanagloriarse preguntó:

—¿Cómo me veo? –Harry no encontró palabras.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Aparecieron justo cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían permitiendo el paso a los ansiosos estudiantes.

Todos habían sacado provecho de la fiesta, se veían gran variedad de disfraces, desde los más originales y difíciles de entender, hasta las típicas chicas que usaban esto de excusa para mostrar más piel de la recomendable.

Pero cuando se adentraron entre los estudiantes muchas suspiraron por la visión que era la magnifica pareja de vampiros que hacían su aparición.

Harry estaba disfrazado como Louis(5), habían usado una poción crece pelo para dejarlo largo y lo habían alisado, peinándolo con una coleta baja. Vestía una camisa de manga ancha color marfil, pantalones bastante apretados de color negro y una capa de igual color con forro rojo vino.

Draco por otro lado representaba a Lestat(6), tenía el cabello suelto, también más largo, usaba una camisa que igualmente era de manga ancha, pero esta era de un tono amarillo pálido, un pantalón negro y una capa de armiño negra con el forro rojo bermellón.

La sala entera los observó con descaro y detalle.

—Vaya, así que a final encontraste algo que te agradó –Blaise reconoció lo bien que a Draco le sentaban los colmillos falsos que ostentaba.

—Siempre he sido exigente –Sonrió mostrando aun más los colmillos.

—Potter no te quedas atrás, también te ves genial –Harry solo asintió.

—Suficiente, ¡vamos a divertirnos! –Ginny estaba eufórica.

En lugar de las cuatro habituales mesas cuadradas, había varias decenas redondas, con manteles color naranja y servilletas negras.

La comida estuvo llena de asados, pastel de carne, puré de papa, ensaladas. Pero lo mejor fueron los postres, dulces de todo tipo, pastelillos, galletas, dulces de melaza, mermelada, miel, chocolate. Todo decorado con dibujo de arañas —Ron ignoró estos—, murciélagos, calaveras, etc.…

Incluso algunos chocolates con licor, whisky de fuego, aunque la cantidad era mínima y solo se servían a quienes cursaban séptimo.

—Vaya, saben muy bien –Hermione no veía con buenos ojos que su novio tomara esos chocolates, pero decidió darle el gusto.

—Potter, ¿quieres probar uno? –Draco comió el suyo sensualmente, a Harry se le hizo agua la boca, y no precisamente por el chocolate.

—Supongo –Tomó el chocolate que le ofrecía Malfoy, el whisky quemaba ligeramente, pero se sentía bien. Comió un par más.

Ginny y Blaise bailaban enérgicamente con la banda que estaba tocando, era un grupo que se había formado en el colegio años atrás y ahora volvían a tocar con gusto.

Ron masticó con fuerza uno de sus caramelos hasta hacerlo astillas.

Harry se sentía genial comiendo esos chocolates, su timidez disipándose cada vez más, así como su buen juicio, después comer otro tanto, tomó a Draco por la muñeca y lo arrastró básicamente para comenzar a bailar.

La mayoría comenzó a cuchichear al verlos, pero era ya bien sabida su relación y la posesividad de Malfoy. Claro que, seguía siendo sorprendente como dos acérrimos enemigos se besaban de semejante manera.

—Esto no va a terminar bien –Hermione solo podía reír al observar los torpes movimientos de Harry en un intento por bailar, hasta que Draco logró sacarlo de ser el foco de atención.

—Eres una vergüenza, Potter –Draco parecía molesto, pero su tono de voz más bien tenía un toque de humor.

La fiesta siguió su curso hasta que a la media noche la Directora anunció que era hora de ir a la cama.

Harry y Ron despertaron con resaca al día siguiente, prometiendo no volver a comer de esos chocolates.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El mes de Noviembre comenzó con tranquilidad, así mismo cada día los seis se reunían para estudiar, con protestas de Draco y pataletas de Ron por argumentar lo mucho que faltaba para los exámenes.

—Si no comenzamos a repasar lo estudiado, no daremos abasto con lo que falta por aprender –Ese era el lema de Hermione esos días.

Fuera de eso, la tranquilidad seguía su curso, incluso habían dejado de lado el tema de Pansy. Draco parecía dispuesto como la mayoría de la gente, a ignorarla, con excepción de Daphne claro, quien le hablaba en secreto.

—.—.—

Parecía que ese mes pasaría con esa tranquilidad como recuerdo marcado en sus mentes, si no fuera porque iniciando el fin de semana, mientras Draco desayunaba, una chica que no tenía nada que ver con la escuela, irrumpió a la hora del desayuno para saltar sobre Draco, quien desprevenido fantaseaba con Harry, sintiendo unos labios presionados sobre los suyos y un grito de alegría.

—Draco querido, ¡acabo de enterarme de la mas hermosa noticia, cuando la escuches te hará tan feliz como a mí!

Malfoy dudó mucho de esa afirmación…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Eso de tener fans locas no es exclusivo de Harry jaja.

Jessica Rabbit es un personaje ficticio de la película ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?, es la esposa extremadamente sexy de Roger.

Roger Rabitt es un personaje ficticio de la película _¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?_, es uno de los principales personaje de la película (no les cuento más, mejor veanla, es genial).

_Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo_ es una obra literaria de la escritora inglesa Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. Publicado en 1818, el texto explora temas tales como la moral científica, la creación y destrucción de vida y la audacia de la humanidad en su relación con Dios.

La novia de Franskentein es una película dirigida por James Whale el 22 de Abril de 1935 (también estupenda, veanla).

Louis de Pointe du Lac es un personaje ficticio de Anne Rice de la serie Crónicas Vampíricas. Comenzó su vida como un hombre mortal, y más tarde se convirtió en un vampiro.

Lestat de Lioncourt es un personaje ficticio que aparece en las novelas de Anne Rice. Es un vampiro y el personaje principal de la mayoría de las historias de las Crónicas Vampíricas, narradas en primera persona (Las amo, leanlas, esos SI son vampiros sexy).


	20. Dolor

TODOS CONTRA LA LEY S.O.P.A ! ( Ayuda a Informar a mas personas)  
>LEAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE :<br>EL GOBIERNO DE ¡CERRO MEGAUPLOAD! Y  
>¡No QUEREMOS QUE CIERREN MAS PAGINAS!<br>Asique (23 DE ENERO NO USEN INTERNET POR NADA!)

TODOS CONTRA LA LEY S.O.P.A.  
>varias empresas que estan en contra de esta ley S.O.P.A :<br>(Google, Yahoo!, Facebook, Foursquare, Twitter, Wikipedia, Amazon, Mozilla, AOL, eBay, PayPal, IAC, LinkedIn, OpenDNS, Zynga)

HARAN UN APAGON CIBERNETICA EL 23 DE ENERO! - Ese día no uses internet  
>Asique EL 23 'NO' USEN EL INTERNET ! POR NADA EL PLANETA<p>

Si quieres que Facebook, Twitter ,Youtube ,blogs , google NO LOS CIERREN...

¡PASA ESTA INFORMCION!

Recuerda: 23 de enero NO Uses INTERNET!  
>Pasa el mensaje en: Comentarios-Mensajes -Publicaciones -Paginas - Muros - Contactos Y Tiwitter! AHORA YA!<p>

N-O-Q-U-E-R-E-M-O-S-Q-U-E-C-I-E-R-R-E-N-I-N-T-E-R-N_E-T

Por eso he publicado el capítulo el día de hoy y no mañana, disfruten y por favor cooperen.

De nuevo gracias por esperar y a mi hermosa editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal.

Bueno antes que me olvide, he aquí mi regalo, solo quiten los espacios: http:/ lovelybunny90. /#/ d4nal4r

Recibí una tableta de dibujo así que estoy practicando, espero les guste el dibujo.

**Capítulo 20: Dolor**

Estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía esa chica a besarlo con semejante descaro?

Su aroma era molesto, aunque no tan fuerte como el de Parkinson.

Todos en el comedor hablaban con asombro de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Oh, Draco, querido, te alegrará tanto como a mí saber que –Hizo una pausa, Draco abrió la boca para soltar un comentario mordaz—... ahora estamos comprometidos.

Draco se atragantó, acto que impidió mandarla a volar.

—Sinceramente, eso…

—Lo hace muy feliz –Una sonriente Daphne se había acercado poco a poco al ver a su hermanita Astoria entrar.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada.

—Daphny –Astoria estaba feliz de ver a su hermana, le dio un abrazo breve pero cálido.

—¿Podrías traerme un poco de jugo de calabaza? –Astoria hizo una mueca pero hizo caso a su hermana y se movió al lugar que ella le señaló.

—¿Qué demonios pretende Pansy con esto? –Porque obviamente esto tenía que ser obra suya.

—Oh, en fin, Malfoy, si no quieres que algo le pase a Potter, sería bueno que hicieras caso a mi hermana y fueras extremadamente feliz.

El rostro de Draco perdió el escaso color que poseía al escucharla decir eso. Pensó rápidamente quién podría ayudarle, sería mejor seguirle la corriente y avisar a alguien para que se enterase de qué iba todo esto. Cuando Astoria regresó con un vaso en la mano, Draco sonrió de manera forzada.

—Entonces Malfoy, ¿no estás contento? –A Draco se le erizó el vello, pero la mirada de advertencia que le mandó Daphne hizo que se calmara.

El Slytherin murmuró:

—Estoy en éxtasis –Astoria tomó su mano y pidió que le mostrara la escuela, Draco se preguntó dónde rayos estaban los amigos de Potter y cómo había sido tan fácil para Pansy y Daphne secuestrarlo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Horas antes de que este evento tuviera lugar, Draco estaba despertando de un apacible sueño, fue la primera vez que él y Harry pasaron una noche juntos, en la habitación de este último, no querían repetir la experiencia de ser observados por Snape, quien por cierto maldijo a su ahijado desde el cuadro.

Después de un gran momento de hormonas elevadas y gemidos de placer acompañados de un pacífico momento de pequeños roces y besos, en el que Harry se aseguró de tomar la poción para evitar cualquier conflicto, Malfoy, como siempre, fue el primero en despertar. Era algo biológico, le era difícil dormir más de la cuenta. No como cierto Gryffindor que retozaba felizmente con sus brazos apresando la cintura del rubio.

Le parecía tan natural la forma en que se daban las cosas. Aunque se sentía muy calmado por cómo se portaba Potter. En cierto modo protector, aceptando sus berrinches y peticiones como si no fueran algo que pudiera sacar a otra persona de sus casillas, lo cual les había ocurrido incluso a sus padres.

"¿Por qué Potter? ¿Acaso en verdad, te intereso…? ¿me…quieres?". Ese pensamiento se le antojó cursi, pero era cierto, al principio, cuando Potter aceptó vivir con él, creyó que se arrepentiría de inmediato, que lo dejaría, había sido grosero con él para ahuyentarlo, pero inconscientemente esperaba que no se fuera.

Sucedió lo menos esperado, Potter todavía seguía a su lado.

Su relación era totalmente diferente, llegado al punto en que ambos disfrutaban de ese íntimo contacto, tan placentero, aunque no llegasen a consumar totalmente la relación.

Sus cavilaciones estaban sumergidas en esto, pero sus manos comenzaban a explorar el cabello de Harry, era suave, a pesar de su rebeldía.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí ahora…? –murmuró mientras sus labios se aventuraban a besar su rostro cuidando de no despertarlo.

Se sentía genuinamente relajado, le parecía que tener a Potter a su lado era lo mejor que le podía suceder.

Sus manos recorrieron con caricias su cuello, el chico que vivió movió su cabeza dejando expuesto en su totalidad la zona, como si lo invitara a seguir.

"En verdad quiero enlazarme contigo, Potter". Sin lugar a dudas, la persona que más le había retado, producido dolores de cabeza y negado sus órdenes, era Potter.

Draco necesitaba decírselo a Harry, debía expresar ese sentimiento que se había desarrollado ya de manera tan fuerte, arraigándose en su corazón.

Quería rendirse, entregarse. En una eternidad que no tuviera ninguna interrupción, deseando que fuera Potter quien lo llamara cuando fuera necesario el consuelo.

Él, que lo conocía ahora más que nadie, todo lo malo y lo bueno que existía en su persona. Llenaba ese vacío que era envuelto por la pena desde que todo en la guerra había terminado.

Draco pronunció su nombre dentro de su mente y corazón, tratando de reflejar en ese momento algo parecido a una plegaria.  
>"Deseo confiarte cada parte de mi dolor, el cual dejó huellas en forma de cicatrices, espero que tus manos me aparten de ello, como yo quiero apartarte de tus propias pesadillas".<br>Malfoy pensaba que Harry, después de haberlo derretido tiernamente lo salvó de lo peor, su propia mente.  
>Potter creaba un mar de dependencia para él, hasta podía olvidarse de respirar, con su encanto solo dejaba un tibio calor.<p>

Harry se removió de nuevo y entreabrió sus ojos, su visión desenfocada le dejaba captar cierta luz y los destellos luciendo en el cabello de Draco.

Alzó una de sus manos y buscó el rostro del Slytherin.

Malfoy encontró esa mano a mitad del camino y la dejó justo bajo su oreja, sintiendo la tibieza de esa mano áspera.

—¿Cómo logras dormir tanto? –La mano siguió su camino bajando hasta el pecho pálido, sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta, Draco se estremeció con el contacto, sentía su corazón acelerarse y su rostro cubrirse de cierto calor debido a la sangre que se agolpaba.

Potter era alguien extraordinario, no porque hubiera sido el elegido, no… eso no había tenido nada que ver con ellos en ese momento.

Aun así, él cambiaba a las personas, les mostraba que ciertos pensamientos o creencias no tenían ningún sentido. Así es él…

—Mmm no lo sé, ¿importa? –Sonrió de esa manera despreocupada, se resistió a romper la burbuja que compartían en ese momento, la cual los separaba del mundo real, pero al final terminó accediendo a salir cuando recordó que tenían clases.

Tomaron una ducha por separado. Snape estaba allí y lo observó de forma reprobatoria, pero su ahijado, mostrando desfachatez absoluta y destilando orgullo, le sonrió altivamente y se ocupó de entrar a asearse.

Cuando estuvieron listos salieron camino al comedor, era viernes, tocaba Adivinación a las nueve y media. Draco, a pesar de odiar esa clase, había ayudado a Harry a entender la materia, lo cual frustraba un poco al Gryffindor, pero al final agradecía el apoyo.

Ambos entraron al comedor, pero Harry se apresuró a dar un saludo rápido a sus amigos desde donde estaban parados y robar algo de comida de la mesa de Gryffindor, ante la mirada incrédula de Draco que no entendía lo que pasaba. Potter tenía prisa, pues el profesor Slughorn necesitaba que visitara a Hagrid para conseguir pelo de cola de unicornio y quería ir antes de que las clases comenzaran.

—¿Y por qué no va él? –Era bastante fastidioso tener que separarse de Harry ahora que había razonado y que pensaba en confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque por otro lado, eso podría darle tiempo para pensar la manera en que lo haría.

Harry sonrió ante la reacción reticente de Draco por separarse unos minutos.

—Porque a Hagrid le cuesta menos colaborar si se lo pido yo –Tampoco era que a él le hiciera gracia, sabía que en parte, el artero profesor se aprovechaba de la bondad del guardabosques.

—Bien, te veré en clase –Malfoy se resignó, Harry asintió, dando un beso rápido en su oreja, haciendo que se le subieran al Slytherin los colores, mientras los demás murmuraban, reían o negaban con la cabeza.

Draco se sentó a desayunar junto a Blaise, que lo saludó para burlarse poco después de sus muestras de afecto en público, sin imaginar que recordaría ese día durante mucho tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry anduvo a paso lento hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, el clima parecía bastante tranquilo. Sentía que todo estaba bien en el mundo después de despertar al lado de Draco. La paz que le embargó y la tranquilidad, cosas que conseguía con dificultad aun en esa época sin guerras.

Cuando tocó la puerta de la casa del guardabosques, este lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola Harry, te estaba esperando –Al parecer el profesor Slughorn le había avisado que iría de visita.

—¿Cómo estás, Hagrid? –Sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo, aunque hubiesen sido solo un par de semanas.

—Muy tranquilo, los chicos que están en mi clase este año parecen tenerme bastante respeto –Era de conocimiento público los participantes en la ahora legendaria batalla de Hogwarts, el nombre del semi-gigante se encontraba entre los más destacados.

—Es genial –Sonrió sintiéndose feliz por su amigo, aun con todo el peligro que pudiera haber entre las criaturas mágicas que él consideraba inofensivas, sus conocimientos abarcaban más de lo que un profesor ordinario podía ostentar.

Pasaron un rato más charlando y entonces salieron hacia el castillo para terminar de conversar, Harry tenía clase y Hagrid había resuelto entregar el pedido del profesor en persona.

Claro que no contaban con la intromisión tan abrupta y poco usual de la Directora McGonagall en su plática.

—Harry, debes venir un momento, Hagrid tú también –Ambos se miraron extrañados. Pocas veces la profesora tenía ese tono de urgencia en su voz. Estaban pensando lo peor.

¿Una revuelta de mortífagos quizás? Le heló a Harry la sangre pensar en un nuevo ataque al castillo en su desesperación por escaparse de una vida en Azkaban.

Pero sobre todo sintió miedo de que buscaran a los desertores de sus filas, a los mortífagos perdonados por el Ministerio de Magia… a Draco.

—Profesora… ¿qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –Hagrid también temía algo.

La animaga se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, los miró y suspiró.

—Acaba de llegar una carta del Ministerio –Harry contuvo la respiración, su corazón latía apresurado, Hagrid comenzó a sudar—. Sé que no era una persona muy agradable, pero lo lamento Harry, Vernon Dursley falleció ayer en la tarde –La animaga colocó su mano en el hombro de Potter en señal de pésame.

Él no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de escuchar, hacía tanto que no dedicaba un pensamiento al paradero de los Dursleys, que la noticia le tomó desprevenido.

—¿Cómo…? –No pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Al parecer, su corazón dejó de latir –Harry entendió, desde que recordaba su tío nunca llevó una dieta saludable.

—Lo siento Harry, a pesar de todo no era tan mala persona –El guardabosques colocó su manaza en el otro hombro del Gryffindor, su peso casi hace al aludido doblar las rodillas.

—Su funeral parece estar programado para hoy, tienes permiso de ausentarte para ello, sé que esto te llega de sorpresa y en el último momento pero, ¿deseas asistir? –Harry se sentía extraño, el ver de nuevo a una familia de la cual tenía solo malos recuerdos, pero sabiendo lo que habían hecho por él en nombre de su madre, cuidándolo de mala manera, pero arriesgándose de todos modos, pesaba en la balanza de su decisión.

—Creo que…debería ir –Sentía la necesidad de saber cómo vivían desde que se separaron ese día en que alcanzó la mayoría de edad, en que la protección que su madre había dejado para él se perdió para siempre. Nunca podría sacar de su memoria el momento en que Dudley, con toda su ignorancia y prejuicios, optó por reconocer las cosas que comenzaban a caer por su propio peso, aquello que sus padres quisieron ignorar. En ese momento nada era claro para él, pero en su primo había habido un cambio desde que lo salvó de aquel dementor.

—Bien, partiremos de inmediato, Hagrid, puedes venir también, pero sin causar problemas –El guardabosques asintió.

—Debo avisar a los demás –Pensando en Draco y sus amigos dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la directora lo detuvo.

—No tenemos tiempo, fue enviado un traslador por parte del Ministro con destino a la ubicación, se activa en 2 minutos, cuando regrese les informaré –En su mano había un reloj de cuerda que tenía el vidrio estrellado, una las manecillas estaba torcida, probablemente debido a algún impacto.

—De acuerdo –aceptó, aunque para nada convencido.

Desaparecieron exactamente a las nueve menos veinte minutos. Nadie estaba a esa hora en los pasillos, excepto Daphne, quien los había seguido pensando en obtener alguna información útil. Vaya que tuvo razón al quedarse a escuchar.

Alegremente corrió para enviar una lechuza a su hermana en cuanto notó que desaparecieron y esperó que la idea que acababa de tener, fuera exitosa. Si Pansy pensaba que sus planes eran los únicos en marcha, bueno, estaba muy equivocada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Astoria se encontraba en la escuela Beauxbatons, sus padres habían decidido mandarla al extranjero en cuanto Daphne había escrito en su segundo año en Hogwarts, mencionando los incidentes con los que comenzó el curso. También habían querido cambiar a su hija, pero esta se había negado, protagonizando un terrible berrinche sobre no dejar a sus amigos.

Astoria estaba dividida en opiniones, pues se alegraba de que Daphne estuviera cerca de su amado rubio, aunque la extrañara. Eso no impedía, claro, que su hermana le enviara cartas regularmente para contarle acerca de su querido Draco.

Afortunadamente ese día se encontraba en casa con sus padres pues en su colegio se hubo extendido una epidemia de gripe, lo que había llevado a la directora a darles el viernes libre, así que recibió la carta de su hermana en una media hora, dejándole apenas tiempo para arreglarse e ir rápidamente al colegio.

Estaba tan feliz desde que su madre había escuchado a Narcissa Malfoy mencionarla como candidata para ser la esposa de Draco. La carta de su hermana le contaba la decisión de la Señora Malfoy de comprometerla con su único hijo. La vida era tan dulce.

Cuando llegó le pareció que él estaba confundido, pero al parecer era solo cierto nerviosismo.

—Quiero que me muestres la escuela –"Su futuro esposo", le emocionaba pensar eso, la llevó felizmente a conocer el lugar, aunque parecía ansioso por contarle a sus amigos la noticia, pues no paraba de buscar con la mirada entre los estudiantes que estaban allí en ese momento.

"Maldita sea Zabini, justo cuando necesito hablarte estás ocupado. Seguramente con la hermana de la comadreja". Ella le había venido a buscar a la mesa de Slytherin para pasar un rato juntos antes de clase.

—¿Pasa algo, Draco querido? Pareces nervioso –Por el bien de Potter, recordó que tenía que actuar complaciendo los deseos de Astoria, hasta dar con su paradero.

—Solo pensaba en los lugares a los que debo llevarte sin falta —Sonrió y ella pareció calmarse, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Cuando encontrara a Blaise iba a matarlo por no estar cerca, claro, después, que le ayudara.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando aterrizaron se encontraban a las afueras del norte de Londres casi en la entrada a Hampstead, donde se respiraba un aire de pequeña ciudad. Esta era considerada una zona de colinas, muchas de las cuales permitían excelentes vistas panorámicas, notó Harry. En esta parte de la capital se encontraban grandes parques como Hamstead Heath, y la posibilidad de bañarse en alguno de sus lagos cercanos. También estaba Alexandra Park, donde se encuentra el Alexandra Palace.

Cambiaron sus ropas por unas más adecuadas, de color negro(1). Caminaron y tomaron un taxi, Harry fue quien llamó su atención, aunque Hagrid, quien había estado allí antes, se fue en metro. El taxi los llevó a la dirección correspondiente que la profesora parecía saber de memoria, en la carta venían solo las señas del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral.

—No me imaginé que los Dursley se quedaran en Londres –Harry estaba algo desconcertado por esta revelación.

—En realidad era mejor así, para vigilarlos hasta que todo se calmara y que pudieran vivir a salvo –La animaga parecía bastante preocupada por la reacción de Potter. No hablaron más en el trayecto.

Después de unos veinte minutos en el taxi, pararon en una colonia bastante agradable, las casas extendidas eran casi todas del mismo color, con tonos claros, puertas de madera, etc.

A Harry se le aceleró ligeramente el pulso al pensar en ver a su tía y a su primo, ¿Qué pensarían de él ahora? ¿Entenderían todo lo que había pasado?

—Esperemos un momento –La Directora observó la calle esperando ver al semigigante aparecer en la entrada. Los vecinos estaban asomados a las ventanas, no era común que la familia recibiera visitas, solo esa mujer que había muerto hacia un año, Marjorie, quien siempre traía a su perro Ripper con ella. No les sorprendía, ambos hermanos llevaban una dieta terrible y ambos habían muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Hagrid no tardó en aparecer, la mayoría de los vecinos se encogieron en su sitio y algunos cerraron sus cortinas. Harry lamentó que no fueran más discretos.

—Bien, entremos –McGonagall tocó la puerta.

Esperaron, Harry sentía cada segundo como una piedra sobre su cuerpo.

¿De qué tenía tanto miedo…? Deseó que Draco estuviera a su lado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su tía Petunia no pareció verlos bien, porque murmuró un "adelante" sin mostrar emoción alguna y no se horrorizó al ver a Hagrid. Harry y Minerva cruzaron el umbral, pero el guardabosques al parecer prefirió esperar fuera.

El ambiente de la casa era como el de Privet Drive, aunque en este caso la atmósfera era pesada, bastante deprimente y cargada de tristeza. Los espejos que alcanzaron a ver estaban cubiertos con tela negra y un gran reloj de péndulo estaba detenido a las cinco y treinta y dos minutos(2).

Pasaron a la sala, donde un tanto más delgado Dudley estaba sentado mirando el suelo como si contuviera algún importante mensaje grabado.

Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se habían visto. Seguía llevando el pelo bastante corto, al estilo militar, pero ahora ya no parecía un cerdo con peluca.

Alzó la vista cuando caminaron dentro de la habitación, al notar a Harry sus ojos parecieron reconocerlo dentro de su nebulosa de tristeza.

—Hola Dudley –Potter se sorprendió con el tono algo depresivo que surgió de su garganta. A pesar de todo, sus tíos y primo eran una verdadera familia que se amaba, su tristeza era entendible.

—Harry —Se levantó como si estuviera contemplando una ilusión y caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de él, alzó su mano y tocó apenas con la punta de los dedos su hombro, para cerciorarse de que era real—… Estás vivo…

El chico que vivió se sintió un tanto incómodo ante aquella reacción, que no supo cómo tomarse.

La Directora carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes y se acomodó en uno de los sillones instando a Harry con la mirada a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, Petunia pareció reaccionar.

—¿A qué has venido? –El tono de su voz quería sonar despectivo, pero una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla, se apresuró a enjugarla con un pañuelo.

—Yo… lamento lo que le pasó a tío Vernon… —Esto era difícil, a pesar de todos los abusos, entendía lo que Dudley sentía al perder a su padre.

—Potter, quiero hablar con la señora Dursley a solas por un momento –No estaba seguro de qué hacer, podía salir a ver a Hagrid, sí, eso haría.

Se levantó y salió en silencio, aunque sin notar que Dudley hizo lo mismo y lo siguió. Cuando estaban en el patio de la casa sintió su presencia.

—Harry, espera –Una de las frases que no pensaba escuchar en su vida ser pronunciada por su primo.

—¿Qué pasa? –No quería sonar grosero, pero si él pensaba usarlo como saco de boxeo para descargar su dolor, esta vez se defendería correctamente.

—Bien…tú eres.. ya sabes… —Parecía costarle bastante trabajo hablar, cosa rara en él que era casi todo palabrería—. ¿Mágico…?

Harry se quedó perplejo por un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada que no pudo reprimir, eso había sonado tan gay.

Su primo pareció captar lo mismo que él y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede? –Se sintió un tanto apenado por su reacción, pero al parecer sirvió para relajar un poco el ambiente.

—¿Podrías…? ¿Querrías…? –Has cierto punto trató de imaginar lo que le iba a pedir ¿Dinero? ¿Un artefacto mágico? Pero cuando lo escuchó se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba.

—¿Podría hacer qué?

—Revivir a mi padre.

En verdad, no lo hubiera adivinado jamás.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Blaise estaba bastante feliz, su relación con Ginny era excelente, se encontraban paseando un rato antes de entrar a clase, la escoltaría hasta su salón y le daría un beso antes de irse.

Eso habría pasado, de no ser porque se les atravesaron Draco y una chica que le pareció familiar, aferrada a su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Malfoy no es novio de Harry….? –Ginny no parecía nada feliz al contemplar la escena.

—Lo mismo que dijiste lo pienso yo –Se acercaron a ellos, a Draco se le iluminaron los ojos al verlos.

—Blaise, Ginny –La pelirroja se desconcertó al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre—. quiero presentarles a Astoria, hermana de Daphne, mi… prometida –Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de ambos al escuchar semejante confesión.

Zabini sonrió con entusiasmo fingido.

—Ah, felicidades, tu hermana es amiga de Pansy, ¿verdad…? —la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has visto de casualidad a Harry, Draco? –Porque algo le decía a Ginny que esa era una pieza fundamental en ese momento.

—No tengo la menor idea de donde está, pero Daphne parece ser la indicada para decirte su paradero.

—¿Harry es amigo tuyo? –Preguntó Astoria con inocencia.

—Nuestro, querida, es amigo nuestro –Se apresuró a corregir Blaise.

—Sigan con su recorrido, ya lo buscamos nosotros, también pediremos a otros amigos que nos ayuden –Con esto aclarado, el rubio suspiró aliviado y continuó con el paseo de su ahora "prometida".

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Bien, siento la demora, espero que el capítulo les guste, para mi fue genial escribirlo.

(1) En mi país, la gente se viste de negro para visitar a la familia del fallecido.

(2) En la tradición inglesa se cubren los espejos para evitar que el espíritu del difunto quede atrapado en ellos, también evita a los familiares ver su rostro acongojado. Los relojes se detienen para dar a entender la eternidad del espíritu, donde no existe el tiempo.


	21. Madurez

Una disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, hubo problemas que tenía que arreglar, pero ya todo esta bien.

Gracias por su paciencia, y gracias a mi editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal por corregirme puntualmente.

Si les parece que esta parte **no concuerda** con lo ultimo en que se quedaron, remitase al **capítulo 20** no estoy segura que se enteraran muchas personas de esa actualizacion.

Capítulo 21: Madurez.

Harry guardó silencio un momento pensando en cómo iba a explicarle a su primo que lo que estaba pidiendo era imposible.

Dudley esperaba, había bajado la mirada y removía un poco de tierra con su zapato.

Finalmente Potter suspiró y llamando su atención procedió a explicarle.

—Dudley, no puedo hacer eso –Su primo lo miró dolido y molesto al escucharlo.

—Sé que no fuimos muy agradables contigo, pero aun así… –Harry procuró no remarcar que habían sido algo más que poco agradables.

—Si pudiera revivir a alguien, mis padres estarían vivos ¿sabes? –Su primo pareció procesar eso por un momento y sentándose allí mismo puso una de sus manos sobre su rostro, el cual había enrojecido, parecía que reprimía las ganas de llorar.

—Está bien, gracias de todos modos –murmuró de repente bastante compungido. Para el chico que vivió era muy extraño escucharlo dirigirse a él de ese modo, con palabras amables.

—Si necesitas llorar…o gritar, hazlo –Él sabía que lo mejor era sacar las emociones para no ahogarse.

Por primera vez consideró a su primo como una persona compleja con sentimientos. Algo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

Dudley se removió y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sus manos las secaron con frustración.

Y allí se encontraba, en el jardín de una casa, junto a personas que pensaba no volver a ver, compadeciéndose ahora de su situación con absoluta sinceridad.

"Cómo cambian las cosas".

Se preguntó cómo estaría yéndole a la profesora McGonagall con su tía.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Por qué lo trajo? –Tía Petunia sonaba triste, a pesar de renegar de su sobrino, en parte le sorprendió, de forma positiva, que estuviera allí.

—Él se enteró y quiso asistir –No veía otra forma de explicarlo—. Creo que es un buen momento para cambiar de actitud, ¿no cree?

—¿De qué me esta hablando? –Sonaba ofendida.

—El principal motivo de su molestia deriva de celos –Aunque no entendía muy bien todavía el por qué, Dumbledore se lo había dicho, pero no le había explicado la razón por la cual esa mujer siempre había despreciado a los magos, solo la consecuencia de ello.

El rostro de la señora Dursley se puso rojo.

—¿Cómo se atreve…? –Pero la Directora no se inmutó.

—Para bien o mal es su tía, va siendo hora de dejar las cosas en el pasado.

Petunia guardó silencio un rato.

—El funeral es mañana, ¿él se va a quedar aquí hasta entonces? –La profesora pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Mañana? No, la fecha indicaba que se llevaría a cabo hoy –Petunia torció su boca en señal de descontento.

—El funeral de mi marido es mañana.

McGonagall maldijo en su mente, había decidido acompañar a Harry, pero no podía dejar la escuela por dos días enteros sin avisar. Se iría por la noche para dejar todo en orden y regresaría en la mañana para el funeral.

—Bien, Harry se quedará hoy y yo volveré en la mañana –Se levantó del sillón, tenía que explicarle a Hagrid el cambio de planes. Petunia se apresuró a levantarse también, consciente de que su angelito no estaba cerca y tenía que buscarlo.

"Espero que Potter sepa guardar la compostura". Pero lo cierto es que tenía sus reservas al respecto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Continuaron con su plan después de que Ginny mintiera al profesor acerca de su salud, mandándola a la enfermería. Blaise y ella se apresuraron a buscar a Daphne, mientras Ron y Hermione corrían a buscar a la Directora. Definitivamente esa situación se salía de los estándares de líos amorosos comunes.

—¿Todas las chicas Slytherin son así? –cuestionó con cierto miedo la menor de los Weasley mientras recorrían los pasillos hacia la clase en que debería estar el grupo; estaba bastante sorprendida de que idearan semejantes planes solo para separar a una pareja.

—Confía en mí, no te metas con ellas –Y es que su falta de escrúpulos era lo que las convertía en enemigos mortales, al menos en el caso de las chicas, que parecían verdaderos reptiles de sangre fría cuando algo se interponía en su camino.

Finalmente dieron con ella, ya que a esa hora no tenían clase. Al parecer estaba vigilando de cuando en cuando a Draco y Astoria, quienes caminaban por los jardines como si estuvieran en algún parque.

El rostro de Draco mostraba correctamente sus emociones, pero sus ojos parecían bastante fríos.

Ginny y Blaise se acercaron con cautela hasta quedar justo detrás de la chica, poniendo una mano en su hombro delataron su presencia, la cual ella no había notado.

—¿De qué se trata, Greengrass? –Blaise le dio una oportunidad para explicarse.

—No sé de que me hablas –Trató de escabullirse pero Ginny la tomó por la túnica.

—¿Dónde esta Harry, qué hiciste con él? –A Daphne le pareció que esa chica no era de las que andaba con rodeos.

—Solo le pedí que diera a Draco y Astoria un espacio a solas…—comentó como si fuera lo más natural y lógico—. Él accedió, es todo.

—Greengrass, tú debes creer que no sabemos nada de tu alianza con Parkinson –Zabini comenzaba a irritarse. Él no era ningún tonto.

—Ahora, intentémoslo de nuevo –mientras decía esto la pelirroja tiraba de ella hacia un lugar sin estudiantes con varita en mano, parecía tener una idea—. ¿Dónde esta Harry? –La varita se alzó hacia la garganta de la acusada.

Cuando Blaise fue testigo de aquello, pensó entonces que las chicas Slytherin no eran las únicas peligrosas, se hizo la firme disposición de no hacer enojar nunca a su novia.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Llegaron a la entrada custodiada por el águila, la cual permanecía quieta.

—Queremos hablar con la directora –pronunció Hermione claramente, pero el guardián no se movió de su sitio, dando a entender que la Directora no estaba en su despacho—. ¿Dónde estará la profesora McGonagall?

—Tal vez esté en clases –mencionó Ron.

—Cierto, pues debemos encontrarla –puntualizó Hermione. Se encaminaron con la intención de revisar las aulas, aunque uno de los profesores les informó que nadie la había visto en todo el día, ni siquiera para el desayuno.

—Se fue sin avisar, eso es muy extraño –La situación no pintaba nada bien, Harry desaparecido y la profesora también.

—Busquemos a Hagrid, Harry me dijo que iría con él por petición de Slughorn –Recordó Ron, Hermione asintió, tal vez estuviera hablando con él todavía, si no, irían a ver al profesor de pociones.

—Espero que esté bien, Parkinson en verdad está loca, ha ido muy lejos –sentenció Granger.

—Es como Romilda Vane –A Ron le dio un escalofrío al recordar sus chocolates.

Pero cuando llegaron ante la cabaña de su amigo guardabosques se encontraron con que a pesar de tocar fuertemente y gritar, escuchando a Fang dar vueltas por todos lados, era evidente que Hagrid no se encontraba.

—¿Dónde estará? –Ron curioseó por la ventana, pero esta tenía las cortinas corridas.

—Podrían haber entrado al bosque, Harry vino a verlo, de modo que ambos se encontraron, si no, Hagrid aún estaría preguntando por él –Hermione parecía bastante frustrada pero también pensativa.

—No me digas que quieres ir a buscarlo al bosque para cerciorarte…—Ron ya estaba preparado para correr.

—Claro que no, será mejor volver y hablar con el profesor Slughorn –razonó su novia.

Así que rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo, esperando entender en qué momento y cómo se llevaron a Harry.

Pero el profesor no tenía idea de nada, simplemente asumió que Harry iría a verlo después de que sus clases concluyeran.

Por tanto no les quedó mas remedio que regresar con aún más dudas en su haber y preguntar a los demás por si sabían algo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Vamos Daphne, sabes que esto será peor cuando Potter regrese –Blaise trataba de razonar con ella, incluso Ginny le había levantado el cabello al mejor estilo punk y lo había pintado color mostaza. Pero ella se negaba a hablar.

—Les convendría detenerse antes de que algo le pase a Potter… —La varita se alejó en el acto. "Ah…eso sí que es magia", pensó Daphne divertida, los tenía en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué quieres lograr? –Blaise no tenía muy claro cómo pensaba Greengrass ayudar a Pansy si parecía que hiciera de casamentera con su hermana y Draco.

—Solo la felicidad de mi hermana –Sonrió—. Libérenme o no me hago responsable de Potter –Su rostro estaba serio, ambos gruñeron pero Ginny le quitó las ataduras que sujetaban sus manos.

—Bien –No podían arriesgarse, no podían irse sin información.

—Por cierto, arregla mi cabello de una vez –Con desgana Ginny dio un par de movimientos para deshacer lo que había hecho y el cabello de la Slytherin quedó como siempre aunque despeinado—. Adiós.

Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma; Ginny odió eso, pero no tenían opción.

Ron y Hermione no tardaron en ubicarlos, Blaise procedió a ponerlos al tanto de lo que habían tratado de hacer, aunque sin éxito, lo mismo hizo Hermione, explicó que no habían obtenido información.

—Lo que se me ocurre es vigilarla, tal vez se comunique de alguna forma con quien la esté ayudando, o incluso vaya a ella misma a ver a Harry –comentó Hermione después de pensar un poco.

—Cierto, entonces podremos averiguar donde está –Pero a pesar de esta buena idea, la tarde pasó y no parecía que Daphne se fuera a comunicar con nadie, menos aun dejar solos a Draco y Astoria que estaba comiendo juntos.

—Me gusta Hogwarts, pero la academia Beauxbatons tiene una decoración más elegante –Draco asintió.

—No la conozco, tal vez otro día pueda visitarla –Haciendo gala de sus mejores modales y encanto, trataba de tener a Astoria contenta, le costaba mucho no mostrar sus emociones. Estaba muy preocupado, nadie le daba noticias de la situación.

Blaise quería acercarse pero temía que al hacerlo la mayor de las Greengrass lo tomara como amenaza, así que prefería dejar las cosas así, de todos modos no podía darle ninguna información útil.

"Maldita sea Potter, ¿dónde estás…?". Pensaba Malfoy con amargura. "Si me entero de que te vencieron sin pelear lo suficiente, yo mismo te lanzaré un crucio". Entre estos pensamiento se debatía el Slytherin mientras esperaba noticias sobre el paradero de su amado Harry.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Las cosas parecían tranquilas en casa de los Dursley, el funeral se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, muy temprano, mientras tanto Harry se había paseado por los alrededores. La directora había decidido no volver a la escuela hasta la mañana siguiente, eso sí, la hospitalidad de su tía Petunia no se extendía mas allá de su sobrino, así que la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid se habían ido a una posada cerca de allí, donde algunos magos se hospedaban cuando necesitaban esconderse o bien estaban de vacaciones entre los muggles.

La directora había prometido volver para acompañarlo durante el funeral y posteriormente regresar a Hogwarts.

"Ojalá todos estén bien". Se sentía extraño estando allí, hubiera querido enviarles una carta a los demás, explicarles, pero no tenía forma de comunicarse. Echó de menos a Hedwing por milésima vez.

La habitación de invitados que había preparado su tía era bastante común, una cama, un armario pequeño y un baño.

La única ventana, bastante amplia, dejaba entrar la escasa luz de las farolas.

"Ya no sé si fue buena idea venir". Se sentó en el borde la cama y contempló el suelo sin saber qué más hacer; no estaba cansado, así que no podía irse a dormir, escuchó de repente un par de golpes en su puerta.

—Adelante –pronunció sin estar seguro de qué podría haber olvidado su tía como para entablar contacto de nuevo.

—Hola –Su primo lo miraba con indecisión—. ¿Puedo entrar? –Harry asintió. No se acostumbraba a los buenos modales que Dudley parecía haber aprendido.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—No quiero estar solo, quiero dormir aquí –El chico que vivió se sintió descolocado, solo una vez habían dormido en la misma habitación, el día antes de su cumpleaños número once.

—De acuerdo –Aunque el modo en que su primo se expresó no había sido una petición, sino una demanda. Pero probablemente era porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser educado todo el tiempo.

Regresó con una colchoneta y se tumbó al lado de la cama dejando un metro entre ellos, cerró los ojos y murmuró un "hasta mañana". Harry decidió tumbarse en la cama, sorprendido de que no lo mandara a él al suelo.

Tal vez podría escribirle alguna vez después de que ese trágico evento terminara.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

En el castillo, Astoria se despedía de Draco prometiendo regresar al día siguiente para ir a pasear con él a Hogsmeade.

Malfoy continuó interpretando su papel hasta que se perdió de vista, en ese momento corrió a donde se encontraba Blaise y lo zarandeó como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡¿Dónde esta Potter? –Su mirada delataba mucha ira reprimida, sus gestos mostraban desesperación y frustración.

—¡Cálmate! –Zabini estaba tratando de calmarlo cuando Ginny lo tomó de un brazo.

—Quieres hablar, hablemos, pero en otro lugar –La hermana de Astoria los observaba de lejos.

"No saben que Potter no regresará hasta mañana". Para entonces sería muy tarde, Daphne estaba muy satisfecha.

Ron y Hermione también estaban allí, los cinco se refugiaron en la sala de prefectos de Gryffindor.

—Siendo honestos, no sabemos nada de nada –comenzó a explicar Hermione.

Draco les dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Daphne no ha tratado de comunicarse con alguien, ni de visitar el lugar donde pudiera estar reteniendo a Harry, pensamos que podría tener un cómplice –Ron también parecía bastante molesto.

—Tendremos que esperar a que cometa un error que nos permita atraparla –Con desgana todos aceptaron que debían irse a dormir, mañana verían qué hacer.

La noche que pasó Draco fue de las más duras que había conocido nunca, debatiéndose en ir a buscar a Harry por su cuenta, también de obligar a base de maldiciones una confesión de Daphne. Solo le detenía el pensamiento de su santurrón novio, que seguramente le reprocharía semejante acción.

Lo único que le calmaba, era haberle contado lo sucedido a su padrino, así que Snape investigaba si alguien había visto a Potter, pero por ahora no tenía información nueva.

"Realmente Potter, cuando regreses…voy a enseñarte a no ser tan débil…", pensaba acongojado el pobre mitad veela, considerando que probablemente Harry tuviera miedo, aunque en el interior era él quien se sentía asustado, no quería perderle.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry había pasado la noche bastante agitado, el estrés le quitaba mucho el sueño, y cuando pensaba que podría dormir, tía Petunia había entrado buscando a Dudley, escandalizada porque su pequeño niño estuviera al lado de Potter y además en el suelo.

—Vas a resfriarte, regresa a tu cuarto, querido –sugirió de forma bastante teatral, pero su primo se había resistido.

—Quiero pasar la noche aquí, se ve la luna –Aunque claro, eso parecía una excusa bastante mala, pues a pesar de que se vislumbrara la luna, duraba segundos, antes de ser cubierta de nuevo por las nubes.

Discutieron por un rato más, en el que el chico que vivió procuró ser invisible. No se movió, ni habló, hasta que su tía abandonó la habitación.

—Hey… tal vez es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, no había pensando que podrías resfriarte –Le costaba decir ese tipo de cosas a alguien que siempre procuró maltratarlo cuando era mas chico.

—Dije que dormiría aquí, así que déjame en paz –Después de eso no volvieron a hablarse, pasaron la noche cada uno en su mundo. Parecía que en verdad, Dudley solo quería una presencia física próxima a él.

La mañana llegó bastante rápido, Harry estaba adormilado cuando tía Petunia abrió la puerta para despertar a su primo, como resultado el también procuró levantarse, pensando como serían las cosas. Necesitaba darse un baño antes de ponerse las ropas que la Directora le había dejado el día anterior, también tenía hambre, no recordaba haber comido ayer, ni cenado.

"Probablemente tendré que salir a comprar algo". Dudaba que su tía le dejara cocinar, y menos, que hiciera algo de comer para él.

—Está libre el baño –Su tía estaba parada en la entrada del cuarto, ya estaba vestida y sus ojos se mostraban rojizos, señal de que había estado llorando—. Cuando te vistas baja a desayunar –Harry asintió, obedeciendo, inseguro de cómo comportarse.

Cruzando el pasillo estaba la puerta cuyo letrero rezaba "Baño", entró cargando sus ropas, el lugar estaba inmaculado, notó que la decoración lo cubría con sus tonalidades blancas y azules.

Tomó una ducha rápidamente y se vistió allí mismo, luego bajó a la cocina, se encontró a su tía tomando una taza de té, y a su primo comiendo huevos con tocino. Había un lugar en la mesa con un plato humeante que contenía lo mismo, además de un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Gracias –murmuró antes de empezar a comer, cuando terminó llevó sus platos al lavabo para limpiarlos, pero la manaza de Dudley más un gruñido se los quitó sin decir nada y comenzó a limpiar.

Harry se quedó de piedra, esperando a su tía decir que ya podía dejar su angelito las cosas y dejar que él se encargara.

Pero no fue así, su tía había salido de la cocina y preparaba unos papeles en la mesa de la sala, era como estar en un extraño mundo paralelo.

Escuchó la puerta y supuso que sería la profesora McGonagall, así que se apresuró a abrir: en efecto, allí estaba la Directora, vestida y lista para acompañarlos.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, el funeral era a las nueve, partieron en el auto que Harry imaginó pertenecía a su tío, Dudley manejaba y su tía iba al frente, ellos dos iban atrás.

Llegaron sin contratiempos al cementerio, el ataúd estaba en posición para ser enterrado en lo que sería la morada definitiva de ahora en adelante, de quien fue tío Vernon, la gente que lo conocía (compañeros del trabajo, algunos amigos), estaban en la entrada, esperando a la viuda.

El padre relató algunos pasajes sobre aceptación, perdón y esa clase de oraciones que se suponen consuelan a los que se han quedado atrás, pero que regularmente no funcionan, ya que el dolor de la pérdida es indescriptible.

Harry deseó que hubiera habido un funeral para sus padres, imaginó a todos sentados como en ese momento se encontraban, entre los amigos de sus padres, con alguien sujetándolo a él en brazos, sin entender lo que sucedía.

Pero no pudo ser, al menos ahora imaginaba cómo podría haber sido, y dejó esa imagen deslizarse a los restos de una memoria ficticia, en la que sepultaba todo lo acontecido desde ese punto, hasta su final.

El padre terminó sus plegarias, y todos dieron el último adiós, tía Petunia dejó una flor en la elegante corbata a juego con el traje en que su tío era enterrado; Dudley dejó a su lado una foto en la que aparecían los tres.

Harry simplemente se quedó atrás al lado de la profesora McGonagall, que puso una mano en su hombro y apretó ligeramente para reconfortarlo.

Cuando los invitados se fueron dispersando, Harry fue a despedirse de su primo, no creía que su tía tuviera fuerza para hablar con nadie en ese momento, la había visto entrar en la casa funeraria con los ojos acuosos.

—Big D –pronunció tratando de imprimir fuerza en sus palabras, su primo volteó con el rostro apesadumbrado—. De veras lo siento, sé que no simpatizábamos mucho, pero era tu padre, y era bueno con su familia –Lo cual era algo verdadero.

—Gracias –Cerró la boca y como dudando si decir o no algo que tenía en la cabeza, agregó—. Ven a vernos de nuevo –Terminada la frase esperó y en cuanto Harry asintió se volteó para buscar a su madre.

—Vamos Harry, es hora de irse –ordenó la directora.

Hagrid los esperaba afuera, tenía una mirada seria y le dio un abrazo al verlo. No dijeron más sobre el tema.

Iban de regreso al castillo, al mundo donde él pertenecía.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Malfoy se encontraba en apuros, se había despertado con una sensación de vacío en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con hambre.

La noche había sido muy cruel para él, inmerso en pesadillas en las que Pansy y Daphne se deshacían de Potter con un avada, lanzándolo a la negrura del olvido. Se despertó varias veces sin saber qué hacer, pidiendo a Merlín que Harry estuviera bien, y que alguien, entre todos los que estaban buscándolo, lograra rescatarlo.

Pero eso no había sucedido, su padrino no encontraba pista, incluso le aclaró la desaparición de la directora: al parecer después de recibir una carta del Ministerio, se había ido, probablemente a encargarse de algún asunto urgente.

"Espero que regrese pronto". ¿Quién mejor que ella para obtener la información que retenía Greengrass?

Cuando llegó al gran comedor Daphne ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

—Malfoy –Lo llamó, se acercó a ver con qué le salía ahora, ella le sonrió feliz—. Hoy es un día muy importante, futuro cuñado –comentó con alegría, Draco sintió nauseas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –murmuró ocultando su desdén.

—Porque hoy es el día en que vas a escribir una carta a El Profeta, que si te apresuras, saldrá en la edición de la tarde, sobre tu compromiso con mi hermana –A Draco se le heló la sangre solo de imaginar leer semejante artículo en primera plana del periódico.

—¿Qué…? –Pero antes de que terminar la frase Daphne habló de nuevo.

—Niégate, y Potter pagará por ello –Le recordó con mirada amenazante. Daphne sabía que los Malfoy estaban en una posición precaria ante la sociedad mágica, que el enlace de Potter y Draco podía ayudar, pero si ese articulo salía en El Profeta, sería difícil para ellos provocar un escándalo desmintiendo dichas palabras—. Así que, Malfoy, ¿te presto pluma y pergamino?

"Maldición Potter, ¿dónde estás?", pensó horrorizado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Bien, no me asesinen, saben que Daphne es una mala persona jaja.

Una disculpa de nuevo por el retraso, espero que no vuelva a pasarme.


	22. El regreso del hijo prodigo

Buenos días, esta vez si esta la actualización puntual gracias a Merlín (en parte), y mi adorable editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal que como siempre me ayuda a que esta historia vaya escrita correctamente.

Debo agregar un Feliz Día de San Valentín (aunque aun no sea el día), lo celebren o no yo quiero desearlo a todos ustedes, ¿vale?

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 22: El regreso del hijo prodigo.

—¿Me escuchaste? –Daphne no tenía la suficiente paciencia para el shock emocional que parecía estar pasando Malfoy.

—Te escuché –Tomó el pergamino y la pluma que la Slytherin le ofrecía y se sentó tratando de redactar una gran mentira.

—Ahora bien, tienes que decir cuán feliz estás, especialmente debes resaltar la parte en lo mucho que deseas proponerle matrimonio. El resto lo dejo a tu imaginación y creatividad –Sonrió Daphne tranquilamente.

—Claro… —No estaba seguro de qué podía hacer, si se negaba, Harry pagaría las consecuencias, pero si enviaban esa lechuza, después sería difícil desmentirla. Sería un escándalo total en la alta sociedad aristocrática, el apellido de su familia ya tenía suficientes manchas encima, restaría mucha credibilidad al ansiado anuncio que él mismo quería hacer ahora sobre su relación con Harry. No quería que nada la opacara.

—Apresúrate, escribir una carta a una chica es fácil si estás enamorado –detestó cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero de algún modo, reconoció que cierto nerviosismo se asomaba en su voz, ¿por qué? Se supone que tenía todo el control de la situación.

—Estoy escribiendo –Pero la pluma se movía despacio por su indecisión.

—No lo suficientemente rápido –De nuevo ese nerviosismo, ¿tal vez por su tardanza?

Daphne deseó que Draco se apresurara, Potter iba a regresar ya de ese dichoso funeral, entonces todo su plan caería en pedazos, lo importante era que se publicara, si Potter la leía tal vez dejaría a Malfoy y aceptaría casarse con su hermana, quien además había acudido a visitarlo, pues insistía en pasar más tiempo con su prometido para ponerse de acuerdo en detalles varios, como la fecha de la boda.

—No me presiones, la tengo que redactar de modo convincente ¿no? –Escribiría lo más despacio posible, parecía que a Greengrass le preocupaba la tardanza. Si era algo que le resultaría beneficioso o no a Potter para evitar que esa locura se realizara, bien valía la pena arriesgarse.

La chica maldijo en voz baja y deseó poder amenazarlo con más eficacia.

"Seguramente Astoria no tardará en llegar". Para entonces la carta ya debía de haber sido enviada.

Blaise se encontraba observándolos, también frustrado al ver a su amigo en esa situación.

—Es increíble que no podamos hacer nada.

—Tranquilo, estamos en ello –Ginny estaba junto a él creyendo que se les habían agotado las ideas.

Hermione, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, también se sentía mal por el rubio, Harry parecía quererlo de verdad.

—Tal vez no estaban destinados a estar juntos como el hurón creía –murmuró Ron tratando de relajar las cosas.

—No seas tonto Ron, Harry en verdad quiere a Malfoy, además, él esta sufriendo, ¿es que no te das cuenta? –Granger sonaba deprimida pensando cómo su futuro se iba a arruinar si la carta llegara a ser publicada.

Weasley se sintió un poco mal por el comentario, pero, en verdad no había nada más que hacer, pronto esa carta saldría en algún artículo de El Profeta.

—Solo espero que Malfoy pueda retractarse de esa carta después.

—Sí… por cierto, ¿por qué escribirá tan despacio…? –Notó Granger extrañada.

—Bueno… básicamente está firmando una sentencia… —mencionó Ron suspirando, Ginny no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Pero Blaise pensó que había algo que se les escapaba…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El responsable de semejante angustia para el rubio se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia pidiendo un taxi para regresar a las afueras y tomar un traslador de regreso al castillo, pero era tal la mala suerte de Malfoy, que el taxi chocó con un coche que había querido cruzar en rojo, así que tendrían que fungir como testigos del choque, dar una declaración y dejar que los paramédicos los revisaran, antes de poder tomar otro transporte.

—Ya le he dicho que fue culpa de ese hombre que cruzó sin más–Explicaba la animaga con impaciencia. Tenían que regresar ya a Hogwarts, la Directora no estaba cómoda dejando su cargo en el colegio y más sin avisar a nadie, en caso de una emergencia ni siquiera había un encargado provisional que tomara las decisiones pertinentes.

—Exacto, el taxi arrancó para seguir la marcha y el otro conductor aceleró queriendo esquivarlo pero no lo logró –El chico que vivió estaba también algo fastidiado por esta demora, quería ver a sus amigos y contarles lo acontecido. Pero sobre todo quería ver a su Draco. Necesitaba abrazarlo y decirle que a pesar de lo arrogante y mimado que era, le quería de verdad.

Los paramédicos llegaron un poco después para comprobar que no hubiera heridas, contusiones, hemorragias internas ni nada parecido.

Hagrid se puso muy nervioso cuando sacaron un instrumento para medir la presión, tuvo suerte de que no fuera lo suficientemente grande para rodear su antebrazo.

Casi media hora después se les permitió retirarse y apresuradamente llegaron en otro taxi cerca del lugar donde se activaría el traslador (una botella de vino vacía), sintieron el tirón en su estómago y un momento después estaban en los jardines del colegio, cercanos al lago.

—Bien, regresemos a nuestras labores, Potter, tienes que retomar tus clases, Hagrid, consulta tu agenda de hoy –Una vez de regreso la profesora McGonagall estaba lista para volver a sus responsabilidades.

"Creo que iré a mi cuarto". Probablemente Draco estaría allí esperando una explicación por irse todo un día sin avisarle.

También hablaría con sus amigos, aunque probablemente la directora había mandado algún mensaje.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, Snape lo miró como si fuera una aparición de Sirius deseándole feliz día de San Valentín.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas metido, Potter? –Le soltó con enojo.

—Ah…yo…. –No estaba seguro de entender a qué se debía el aparente enfado de Severus por desconocer su paradero.

—No importa, Draco debe seguir todavía en el Gran Comedor, alcánzalo –Pareció restar importancia al asunto y se esfumó del cuadro.

"Al menos ya sé dónde está Draco". Se encaminó hacia el lugar, en su cabeza aún proyectándose los recuerdos vividos, pensando en la sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Blaise se adelantó a la mesa de los Slytherin, Daphne lo miró con recelo, pero él se acercó a Draco de todos modos.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco? Tu caligrafía es bastante buena, no tienes que esmerarte tanto –Sonrió de forma burlona a Greengrass, que mostró una expresión de profundo fastidio cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado momentáneamente.

—Lo sé, pero si esta carta es para conmemorar tal evento no importa lo mucho que me demore en terminarla –remarcó con su voz especialmente en la última parte.

—Oh, bien, entonces una vez que finalices puedo echarle un vistazo y cerciorarme de que no tiene ningún error –Algo desconcertado por la aparente necesidad de su rubio amigo por tardarse, decidió que le ayudaría aun si no parecía claro el propósito.

Pero Daphne no estaba en Slytherin por nada, se percató de la situación en un momento y arrebató a Draco el pergamino cuando se proponía prestárselo a Zabini.

—Creo que eso es trabajo de los editores, no te preocupes Malfoy, seguro que ha quedado magnífica –Ante la mirada atónita de ambos dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del comedor, iría a la torre de las lechuzas, esa carta sería enviada apresuradamente.

El horror se marcó en el rostro de los cinco, pensando en cómo arrebatarle esa carta sin que Harry pagara por sus acciones, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando a un conocido joven contemplar una escena de lo más extraña.

Sí, allí se encontraban sus amigos, también Draco, delante de ellos había una chica que no conocía, quien sostenía una carta en sus manos.

Todos parecían haberse congelado en cuanto entró al lugar, pero la situación se entendía con claridad, todos sus amigos se dirigían contra ella.

—¿Qué sucede…? –Como si sus palabras fueran el contrahechizo para lo que los tuviera paralizados, todos retomaron sus movimientos, especialmente la joven que el chico que vivió ubicó en Slytherin.

—¡Quítale la carta, Harry! –gritó Hermione con aparente desesperación. En algún momento podría haber dudado, pero su amiga parecía rebosar seguridad dando la orden, así que, como pudo, se la arrebató con un ágil movimiento.

—Eso no te pertenece, entrégamelo –dijo con una voz cargada de ira y tratando de sonar intimidante.

—Por la reacción de mi amiga, a ti tampoco –Se defendió sin sentirse amenazado.

Draco se quedó parado a solo unos pasos de donde unos segundos atrás estaba sentado, sintió que los ojos le escocían mientras pensaba:

"Mierda, Harry…Tenías que actuar como es tu costumbre, ser un jodido héroe y llegar a salvar el día en el último momento". Pero su alegría era inmensa.

—La carta la escribió Malfoy, solo iba a enviarla –comentó Greengrass con descaro.

—Es verdad, esa carta la escribió Draco, pero está llena de mentiras –Comenzó a decir Ginny.

Harry sintió curiosidad por leer su contenido, ¿qué mentira podía ser tan terrible para querer evitar a toda costa el que fuera enviada?

Daphne estaba esperando la oportunidad para tomar la carta de regreso, o escabullirse del lugar antes de que todo su plan fuera revelado. Había suficiente distancia entre ella y Potter para salir antes de que se concentraran en atraparla; estaba contando hasta tres en su cabeza para salir corriendo, cuando inesperadamente una voz conocida la interrumpió.

—Daphne, ya estoy aquí –Astoria estaba encantada de estar de regreso, tenía tantas cosas de qué hablar con Draco, notando al chico que estaba parado junto a su hermana—. ¿Acaso tú eres Harry Potter? –dijo con asombro al estudiarlo un segundo con la mirada y descubrir la delatora cicatriz.

Harry observó a la recién llegada y notó por el parecido, que la chica que aparentemente se llamaba Daphne y ella, posiblemente eran familiares.

—Bien Daphne, ¿por qué no le explicas a tu hermana la relación entre Harry y Draco? –comentó Blaise con cierto tono de humor en su voz.

Astoria observó a su hermana esperando una respuesta, esta parecía haber perdido color en el rostro.

—¿De qué hablan, Daph? –Le parecía extraña toda esa reunión.

—Hablamos de que mi cónyuge no serás tú, Astoria –habló Draco finalmente, con un tono de voz enérgico, mientras se acercaba a ellos. La aludida lo miró sin entender, pero no fue la única. Harry se preguntó qué rayos estaba pasando—. Con quien voy a casarme, es con Potter –concluyó Malfoy colocándose al lado del chico que vivió y apretando fuertemente una de sus manos con la suya.

Harry notó que la mano de Draco temblaba ligeramente y que lo apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Astoria se quedó desconcertada y abochornada con esa revelación, su mirada recorría la aparente unión de quien se suponía era su prometido, con ese chico, por el que, recordó, ayer estaban preguntando los amigos de Draco.

—Daphne, ¿qué está pasando? –Sintió un leve rubor aparecer en su rostro. Si lo que decían era verdad, ¿por qué su hermana le había dicho otra cosa?— ¿Lo que dicen es cierto? –Deseó que fuera una broma pesada, pero algo en su fuero interno le decía que era algo demasiado remoto.

—Tu hermana te mintió, lo sentimos –explicó Hermione desde su lugar, Ron parecía mas relajado. Todos tenían una expresión de pena en el rostro que se dirigía a ella.

—Daphne, háblame –Con la voz un poco quebrada por la vergüenza de saberse en medio de una situación embarazosa sin entenderla por completo, esperó que su hermana le confirmara las cosas.

—No tendría que haber tardado tanto –murmuró por fin Greengrass. Astoria se sintió peor, su hermana continuó hablando—. Potter se fue y nadie sabía nada, me aproveché de eso para forzar a Malfoy a casarse contigo –confesó finalmente a sabiendas de que las cosas podían ponerse peor.

Astoria se quedó sin expresión un segundo, su postura pasó de estar relajada a verse rígida en un momento. Finalmente, explotó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en semejante ridículo? –Su voz parecía proyectarse como si ella fuera cinco veces mas grande de lo que en realidad era—. ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste! ¡Te odio! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme! –Astoria salió corriendo antes de dejar que reaccionaran.

Daphne había salido tras su hermana cuando los demás pensaron en detenerla, pero debían regresar a sus clases, ya se ocuparían de ella más tarde.

—Nos alegra saber que estás bien –Ron se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Harry sonrió pensando que ahora sí, era momento de pedir explicaciones.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, todos se sentaron a conversar, sin poder ponerse de acuerdo. Harry quería una explicación de las cosas que acababa de presenciar. Mientras que los demás querían saber el motivo por el cual se había ausentado casi día y medio sin avisar a nadie, especialmente Draco, que aún sujetaba su mano sin despegarse un momento y parecía que había estado a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan –El chico que vivió tomo aire y comenzó así a narrar los sucesos del día anterior.

—Oh Harry, lo sentimos mucho –Una vez revelada la muerte de su tío, cada uno le dio un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

—Sí, compañero, no era muy agradable, pero lo sentimos –Harry asintió y continuó con la parte más sorprendente, en la que Dudley parecía haber cambiado un tanto, madurado y progresado.

—Podría comenzar a escribirlo –puntualizó con voz animada. Los demás rieron y asintieron.

Después le explicaron cómo Greengrass, que de algún modo se enteró de la partida de Harry, aprovechó haciendo a Malfoy escribir la carta anunciando su falso compromiso.

Harry se sintió furioso al escuchar semejante treta.

—Estábamos muy preocupados, especialmente Draco –Blaise notó que el rubio no había dicho nada, continuaba algo serio, pero Potter entendía que probablemente estaría aun enfadado por no haberle avisado de ninguna manera.

En ese momento se excusó alegando cansancio, tenía a un rubio que consolar.

Una vez zanjado el tema y más tranquilos, tomaron caminos diferentes.

Harry se encaminó a su cuarto con Draco de la mano, quien lo miraba ceñudo.

No dijeron nada hasta que Severus los dejó pasar a la estancia dedicándole una mirada de enojo al chico que vivió.

—Lo siento, Draco –Comenzó Harry, pero en vez de la sarta de insultos y reclamos que esperaba recibir se topó con un chico que se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, sentía la punta de sus dedos clavarse en su ropa y su piel, dolía, pero no dijo nada, esperando de manera paciente que su amado Malfoy se dignara a soltarlo.

—Eres un imbécil…—reprochó por fin Draco escondiendo aun su rostro en el pecho de Harry, quien sonrió.

—Sí –concedió sin sentirse atacado.

—Un rematado imbécil, distraído y retrasado –Siguió murmurando el mitad veela mientras el aludido simplemente aceptaba con buen ánimo las palabras que iba pronunciando—. Como si no hubieran maneras de notificar tu partida –Después de descargarse un poco, Harry consiguió jalar a Malfoy a un sofá y así abrazados se quedaron callados un rato más.

Potter acariciaba el cabello de Draco.

Poco a poco este fue soltándolo, mostrando un rostro rojizo por contener ligeros lagrimeos.

—Vuelve a hacerme algo así y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te parecerá una pelusa –amenazó sintiéndose mejor.

—Sé lo preciado que soy para ti –Concedió el chico que vivió tomando una de sus manos.

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos, enojado.

—Y si quieres seguir siendo preciado, atente a lo que te digo –Simplemente se alegraba de que estuviera allí sin un solo rasguño, y que la arpía de Greengrass le tendría encima para una muy agradable venganza. Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo y salía impune.

—Como digas –Se sentía sorprendido por la manera en que el rubio estaba reaccionando, le pareció que verlo así de vulnerable por las emociones que dejaba pasar -no las negativas, como ira o frustración-, sino esa fragilidad ante el peligro de un ser amado, le derritieron. Harry observó esos ojos como mercurio líquido que trataban de evadirle con una mueca, y se apoderó de los labios suaves que extrañó ese día, le parecían décadas desde la última vez que se habían besado.

—Potter… —Draco tuvo la imperdonable decisión de tratar de evitar el contacto, pero Harry con fiereza apartó toda represión y se hizo con la boca semiabierta de su Slytherin. Oh, gloriosa sensación interminable de entender que justo allí estaba su otra mitad. Podía ser todo lo cursi del universo pensando aquello, no importaba, pero ese cuerpo que se moldeaba con el suyo que parecía vivir por y para él, lo completaba.

Qué hermosa adicción parecía crearse entre ambos.

—Harry … —Jadeó Draco cuando sus manos se pasearon por debajo de la ropa, afiebrando la piel que tocaba, la sangre tiñó las zonas donde dio pequeños pellizcos, consciente de sus avances, pero en realidad, solo deseando confortarlo por todos los malos ratos que seguramente había vivido esas últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Déjame a mí… –murmuró cerca de su yugular, degustando todo, sus dedos frotaron los pezones rosa pálido, los cuales se endurecieron ante su toque.

Draco se dejó hacer, pero en cierto punto pareció quedarse bloqueado, no podía soportar tantas sensaciones.

En un arrebato, se colocó sobre Harry, siendo ahora él quien diera comienzo a mordidas un poco agresivas, caricias fuertes que desconcertaron al Gryffindor, no quería detenerlo, ya no le importaba enlazarse, porque para Harry estaba claro que su lugar era con ese rubio dolor de cabeza, después encontrarían el momento adecuado para que si tuviera que enviar alguna carta, comenzara a escribirla.

-Potter… eres mío… -Draco se había vuelto tan dominante que el chico que vivió decidió no llevarle la contraria, disfrutando de las corrientes eléctricas que pasaban por su piel como verdaderas serpientes del placer que se enroscaban en su cuerpo.

Se sintió un tanto alarmado cuando una de las manos de Malfoy se deshizo de su ropa, bajando su ropa interior sin detenerse hasta que dos dedos húmedos se colaron en su recto.

-¡Dr-draco…! –murmuró con un tono asustado.

-No te haré daño –Malfoy se tomó su tiempo preparando a su pareja, quien después de la reticencia inicial, se removía inquieto, gimiendo y perlándose de sudor, todas las sensaciones que le inundaban eran demasiadas para soportarlas en silencio.

Cuando Draco notó que Harry parecía estar listo, deslizó sus dedos fuera, introduciendo despacio su miembro, el calor que le envolvía era algo que no imaginaba que fuera tan abrumador.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando toda la longitud del rubio estuvo dentro del Gryffindor, quedándose muy quietos y abrazados hasta que estuvieron listos para continuar.

Después de lo que pareció un fugaz destello, ambos se encontraban disfrutando de cada estocada, cada movimiento, era algo que podía decirse superaba cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Finalmente, cuando sintieron estar cerca del orgasmo, aceleraron el ritmo hasta alcanzar ese punto nublado en la mente, donde el tiempo se detiene y nada parece ser más que un conjunto de etéreos momentos, pensando que toda su vida se iba en ese segundo.

"Ahora sí que estamos juntos". Razonó Harry antes de acomodarse mejor junto a Draco, abrazándose a él y sintiéndose amado.

Malfoy, por su parte, se sentía exhausto, pero muy satisfecho, le había encantado ser así de posesivo durante todo el acto, olvidándose por completo de cualquier cosa que no fuera la plena conciencia de que el chico era suyo.

A la hora de la cena, se les ocurrió aparecer por el comedor, donde sus amigos los miraron con rostro pícaro, como si tuvieran un letrero colgado que dijera "Hemos hecho cosas malas".

Les contaron cómo la directora se había enterado de todo en su ausencia y había castigado también a Daphne, si se acercaba a ellos, o trataba de hacer alguna otra cosa, sería expulsada.

—Yo creo que debió expulsarla de una vez –Resopló Ron, Ginny estuvo de acuerdo.

—Al menos ahora será mucho mas fácil enfrentarla si se le ocurre alguna otra brillante idea –Con ese argumento Hermione finalizó la conversación, todos parecían muy felices de que ese problema hubiera terminado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—No puedo creer que por culpa de Malfoy mi hermana me odie …—murmuraba Greengrass desde de su cuarto. Tocaron la puerta, pero no hizo ni caso.

—Soy Pansy, ábreme –Cuando escuchó ese nombre se levantó con desgana.

—¿Qué pasa? –No estaba de humor para hablar.

—Veo que ahora entiendes mi odio por Potter, si no hubiera regresado, tu hermana y tú estarían felices –Mientras decía esto, Pansy se paseaba por el cuarto, pero su mente expresaba sentimientos bien distintos.

"Traidora, ibas a entregar a mi Draco a tu hermana, pero no te funcionó y ahora verás lo que te espera". Planeaba vengarse de ambos.

— Tengo un plan que quisiera que escucharas.

Daphne sonrió en respuesta y se acomodó en su cama esperando los detalles.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El domingo, Harry lo pasó encerrado con Draco, pero no precisamente disfrutando de actividades placenteras, pues tenía encima deberes que terminar y apuntes que pasar a limpio, Malfoy le ayudó, y este menester les llevó casi todo el día.

Después de cenar y cerciorarse de que habían terminado todo, se fueron a dormir exhaustos por la maratónica tarea.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Merlín, odio los lunes –comentó Ron, Harry sonrió. Malfoy discutía con Zabini en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Y yo, pero al menos no estoy atrasado con los deberes –Presumió con orgullo, Hermione le dedicó una mirada brillante y pícara.

—Así que hacen tiempo en su ocupada agenda para estudiar –La piel de Ron tomó un tono verdoso.

—Mione, no sigas… estoy desayunando –Seguían disertando cuando las lechuzas llegaron entregando el correo. Una en especial se adelantó con gran entusiasmo para depositar en las manos de Draco una carta.

—Viene de mi casa —¿Ahora qué?, se preguntó el rubio con desgana. Abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente, su rostro mostró una secuencia de emociones, indiferencia, orgullo, emoción, felicidad y miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienen tus padres de visita? –Se burló Blaise.

Malfoy negó y le extendió la carta, Zabini se rió cuando termino de leerla.

—Esto esta mal –pronunció el mitad veela.

—Bueno, Potter es un buen chico –Concedió con cierto sarcasmo su amigo de tez oscura. Draco se levantó y se plantó al lado de Harry.

—Potter, ¿cuál es el tenedor para el pescado? –Todos se volvieron hacia ambos, curiosos.

—¿Existe un tenedor exclusivamente para el pescado…? –Se aventuró a preguntar Harry con cierto recelo.

"Estamos jodidos", resumió Draco en su mente.

—.—.—..—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Jooooo ya verán lo que les espera a nuestra amada parejita, ciertas dificultades.


	23. Entrenamiendo intensivo

Es genial darme cuenta de que llegue hasta este capítulo ya, no pensaba que la historia tuviera más allá de quince.

Quiero en verdad dar las gracias a las personas que dejan comentario, tanto si puedo responder como no (especialmente a quienes no puedo responder). También a quienes lo leen aunque yo no me entere.

Como siempre, dedico a mi editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal las gracias por ayudarme y enseñarme.

Capitulo 23: Entrenamiento intensivo.

—Bien Potter, otra vez… —Llevaban casi todo el mes practicando las reglas básicas de etiqueta, cosa que para Harry era un mundo totalmente desconocido, hasta que Draco lo hizo algo primordial en su vida—. ¿Cómo empieza la cena?

El mencionado pasó un momento de angustia tratando de que su agotado cerebro recordara como debía comportarse.

—Debo permitir que se sienten primero las mujeres. Si tengo a una mujer a mi lado, la ayudo a sentarse retirando la silla para facilitar su "entrada" a la mesa, y luego acerco la silla con cuidado –Draco asintió satisfecho e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que siguiera, Harry dudó un momento antes de continuar—. Cuando todas las mujeres se hayan sentado, puedo tomar el lugar que me asignaron sentándome con una postura recta, sin una rigidez excesiva –recitó con algo de esfuerzo, ¿quién había inventado semejantes reglas?

Cuando estaba en casa de los Weasley todos parecían tan cómodos y relajados, esto era un examen en toda regla.

—Bastante bien, recuerda, los codos no se ponen en la mesa; solo se permite apoyar los antebrazos, no se cruza el brazo por delante de un invitado para alcanzar algo, debes pedir que te lo den –Para el pobre Gryffindor la situación se tornaba color hormiga. Ahora no podía alimentarse tranquilo, cada comida era un mini examen.

—Algunas cosas las sabía, como no hablar con la boca llena, no soy un troglodita, ¿sabes? –Su novio sonrió con cierto humor, sin hacerle caso proseguía en su cátedra de reglas.

—No se habla o gesticula con los cubiertos en la mano, la comida pinchada o depositada en un cubierto se come, no se deja en él mientras hablamos, escuchamos o miramos, tienes que adaptarte al ritmo de la comida y no comer de forma acelerada –Harry rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—Sé masticar sin abrir la boca y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, también sé que no debo sorber sonoramente –Aunque deseaba que a su primo alguien le hubiera aplicado esas reglas, de recordar cómo comía le daban arcadas.

—No se pasa comida entre platos, o se pincha en el plato de otro, cumplidos a la comida y el vino deben ser hechos pero sin exagerar –Harry estaba pensando en cómo alabar a los elfos que seguramente estaban en la mansión Malfoy, ya que gracias a una carta de Narcissa Malfoy, ahora estaba en ese aprieto.

_Semanas atrás._

— _Diablos Potter, no puedo creer que tenga tan poco tiempo –El pobre Gryffindor releía la carta que le acababa de llegar a Draco. Sus amigos se reían un poco ante la pomposidad de las palabras._

— _¿Qué demonios hace tu madre invitándote a "Una hermosa velada planeada de manera cuidadosa para el disfrute de todos los convidados" en Malfoy Manor? –En parte le causaba mucha gracia la manera en que estaba escrita, sentía que era como tomar el té con la Reina de Inglaterra, por otro lado le invadió el pánico._

_¿Él? ¿En casa de Draco con Lucius? _

—_Pues es una buena oportunidad para hacer las paces –Hermione quería mostrar el lado positivo. Harry pensó que en parte no tenía nada que temer, al final, había ayudado a la familia de Draco a tener la opción de ser reintegrados a la sociedad mágica con su total apoyo. _

—_Eso si te comportas como ellos quieren –Ron rió pensando en Harry vestido de manera vergonzosa. Con ese comentario cuestionó si alguna de las túnicas que tenía sería adecuada para la ocasión._

_Se habían movido por petición del rubio al salón de clases, no quería más bromas al respecto, Draco parecía inmerso en recordar todo lo necesario._

—_Madre está planeando una suntuosa cena de Navidad –expuso con cierto orgullo, que se mezclaba con ansiedad—. Mucha gente va a ser invitada, no sé si asistirán, pero si en la lista de invitados figuras tú, muchos irán por la curiosidad de saber por qué el héroe del mundo mágico cena en casa de mortífagos absueltos –Terminó con cara seria._

—_No hagas caso, pero, ¿sabes?, aquí el que se queja soy yo, por tener que aprender todas estas normas… —Sonrió para relajar a su novio, quien parecía satisfecho con la muestra de interés._

—_Aun así, debes aprenderlas, no te costará mucho si me haces caso – Harry temió por su tiempo libre._

—_¿Cuándo le contestarás? –Su novio rió._

—_Venían dos invitaciones, ¿recuerdas? Tú debes darle una respuesta._

_El chico que vivió se puso pálido y deseó que todo fuera tan fácil como luchar contra un cola cuerno húngaro._

Tiempo actual

Por eso, ahora apenas lograba poner atención en las clases, le causaba un gran nerviosismo pensar que asistiría a la cena de Navidad de los Malfoy, Ron ya sabía que no cenaría con su familia ese año, lo había tomado bastante bien, hasta con humor, "Irás a cenar al nido de las serpientes". Pero lo que sí le asustaba era cómo se lo iba a tomar la matriarca Molly Weasley, no quería insultarla ni que se sintiera traicionada, ella siempre remarcaba que lo veía como uno más de sus hijos.

"Probablemente me sacuda hasta dejarme en estado vegetativo".

Había otra cosa que le incomodaba: Malfoy y él habían tenido sexo, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero no se sentía distinto, su amado estaba tan abstraído en hacerle memorizar todas esas cosas que no se atrevía a preguntar sobre el tema del enlace.

¿Estarían las cosas bien? No notaba nada diferente en él ni en su magia. Se cuestionaba si en realidad era su pareja, si había interpretado bien sus instintos y en realidad se pertenecían. Le recorrió un escalofrío desbordante al imaginarse por un segundo que Draco se acercaba con alguien más a su lado y le decía que había sido un error, que lo sentía pero que así eran las cosas.

"Me tiraría de la Torre de Astronomía". Con cierto humor macabro se preguntó cuántos estudiantes decían eso cuando iban mal en una materia. Si bien había pensado comentar este hecho con Hermione, no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto era buena idea.

—…la servilleta siempre en el regazo. Nunca en la mano o atada al cuello, no es un babero –Se conectó de nuevo con la realidad escuchando cómo el Slytherin terminaba la lección—. Si no deseas que te sirvan más lo dices claramente, pero lo más importante es que no grites ni hables de extremo a extremo de la mesa con otro invitado, te esperarás al evento posterior al postre –Draco no se quería ni imaginar como sería cenar en casa de los Weasley, ahora que sabía que Harry pasaba las fiestas con ellos a veces. Imaginaba el alboroto con cierto desdén, preguntándose cómo podían hacer semejante espectáculo de sí mismos— ¿Quedó claro? —Con esto en mente el chico asintió sintiéndose mareado.

—¿Nos tomamos un descanso por hoy? –Malfoy se puso pensativo al respecto—. Sabes que es inhumano forzar tanto mi cabeza, ¿verdad? Además es fin de semana –Estaban sentados en el pupitre esperando que la clase de Adivinación comenzara, los demás alumnos se entretenían conversando entre sí.

Se habían desatado rumores basados en la información que otros alumnos del comedor escucharon decir a los implicados, ahora la mayoría de ellos tenían curiosidad por cómo se desarrollaría la velada.

—Bien, pero para la hora de la cena espero que recuerdes cómo se usan los cubiertos y la cristalería.

El chico que vivió suspiro y asintió, no tenía mucho donde elegir.

Se empeñó en recordar lo que le había enseñado al respecto, incluso había tomado notas con dibujos para no confundirse.

El cuchillo y la cuchara se ponen a la derecha del plato y el tenedor a la izquierda. Siempre con el mango hacia abajo y el filo del cuchillo mirando al plato.

Hasta esa explicación le parecía normal, siempre había usados esos cubiertos.

Lo complejo era si se disponía de más cubiertos, como pescado antes de la carne, los cuales deben estar más hacia el exterior que los cubiertos de la carne. Y lo mismo ocurre si hay más de una cuchara. Eso ya le confundía un poco, pero le parecía ridículo el caso de los cubiertos de postre, que se ponen en la mesa frente al plato, entre los platos y las copas, en sentido perpendicular, de este modo: una cucharilla, un tenedor y un cuchillo de postre. La cucharilla y el cuchillo con el mango hacia la derecha y el tenedor con el mango hacia la izquierda.

"En serio, tanta molestia para comer un postre". Durante la clase realmente trató de concentrarse, pero la realidad era otra, definitivamente tenía que hablar con alguien acerca del enlace. Probablemente como había razonado antes, Hermione era la mejor opción.

Solo le quedaba resolver la forma en que pudiera separarse de Draco por un rato para rumiar con ella sus sospechas.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿No te parece que Harry está algo agobiado estos días? –Ginny se había fijado que desde la invitación que había llegado, Potter parecía muy atareado.

—Bueno, una invitación a la mansión de los Malfoy conlleva ciertas normas… —Explicó Zabini con algo de humor—. Tus modales deben ser impecables, pues cada segundo que pasas con ellos eres observado y evaluado –Recordaba haber estado de visita en el cumpleaños de Draco, siempre eran fiestas estupendas, muy elaboradas con toda clase de gente importante como invitados.

—Suena aburrido –La menor de las Weasley se imaginaba a todos sentados y muy quietos escuchando alguna conversación nada entretenida.

—La verdad es que no, sus fiestas disponen de un excelente entretenimiento, son muy exigentes para todo –El Slytherin recordó con nostalgia un particular evento en que se exhibió un unicornio con su cría en los linderos de la propiedad, los habían atraído sin lastimarlos para que los chiquillos lo vieran.

—Bien, algún día puedes contarme más al respecto –Aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían en ese momento, se acercó y comenzó a besar a Blaise, quien correspondió felizmente.

Escucharon pasos cerca de ellos, pero los ignoraron pensando que al verlos en esa situación, quien quiera que fuera los dejaría en paz.

Pareció ser cierto durante un momento, pero después escucharon el inequívoco ruido de un zapato dando golpecitos en el suelo para llamar la atención.

Fastidiada, Ginny estaba dispuesta a mandarle un hechizo al voyerista que los observaba, consistente en dejarle con los ojos rojos como si le hubiera entrado pimienta.

—Hola chicos, ¿están muy ocupados? –Ese era el plan, al menos hasta que escucharon la voz de Potter llamándolos.

Se separaron de mala gana.

—¿Te das cuenta de que nosotros nunca los interrumpimos? –Repuso el chico de tez oscura con cierto mal humor.

—Lo siento, lo compensaré, pero por ahora necesito su ayuda –Eso sonaba como algo entretenido para ambos.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿distraemos a Draco de nuevo? –Harry asintió.

—¿Pueden?

Sonrieron entusiasmados, a Blaise le encantaba meterse en los asuntos de Draco si podía molestarlo con ello.

—Claro que podemos, es más, ni siquiera vamos a preguntarte el motivo hasta después de que logres lo que necesitas –Internamente el Gryffindor agradeció la confianza que Zabini estaba depositando en él.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? –murmuró la pelirroja con gran entusiasmo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca, estaba esperando que Hermione terminara de repasar los estantes en busca de libros con información respecto al tema.

—Bueno, he aquí lo que encontré –No era mucho, cuatro libros, todos parecían bastante antiguos—. Debo decir que no esperes demasiado, este tipo de conocimiento no suele plasmarse con detalle en los libros, las familias de linaje como la de Malfoy protegen mucho las costumbres de sus ancestros.

Asintió ante las palabras de su amiga sintiéndose nervioso.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Hermione –Se sentía bochornoso y estúpido, pero deseó que en algún texto de aquellos libros estuviera descrita la respuesta a su dilema.

Su amiga sonrió.

—Sabes que siempre lo haré, comencemos –Juntos se sumergieron en el primer libro y comenzaron a leer.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Malfoy Manor era un hervidero de gente, por todos lados se veían personas ocupadas pero que se movían en sincronía, como en un vals.

—Bien, por allá tenemos las copas –Contabilizaba una elfina que tenía un delantal verde musgo encima—. El juego de cubiertos de plata también ha sido limpiado ya, seguiré contabilizando, ama.

Narcissa asintió y la elfina desapareció después de hacer una reverencia.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos? –Lucius estaba contemplando todo a su alrededor con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Era cierto que ofrecer una fiesta como aquella no le causaba molestia en absoluto, menos aún reparando en gastos, pero era un incordio soportar el ajetreo del servicio.

—Excelente, estamos a tiempo en todo, creo que ganamos un par de minutos –La sonriente esposa de Lucius parecía feliz, era una buena señal.

—Draco contestó ya la carta –Alzó un sobre que llevaba entre sus manos con cierta pomposidad.

—¿Sí? Es estupendo, Potter también ha respondido ya –Sonrió mientras su esposo ahogaba un gruñido, su dolor de cabeza aumentó al imaginar a ese chico en su casa, cenando con ellos.

Le costaba trabajo visualizar un escenario donde conversar con él fuera agradable.

—Me imagino que garabateó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza –Con desdén desdobló la carta para leer la respuesta.

Leyó con calma mostrando un ligero rictus en la comisura de su boca al terminar de repasar todo el párrafo.

—Creo que ha hecho algo más que eso –Su esposo parecía en cierta medida complacido por su error y algo contrariado por la aparente elocuencia de la que el héroe del mundo mágico parecía estar haciendo gala.

—Probablemente le ha ayudado Draco –Depositó la carta en una mesita cercana quitando importancia al asunto.

—Con seguridad, pero eso prueba que se llevan bien, lo cual es una buena noticia –Narcissa se sentía mejor al pensar que su hijo era aceptado por su pareja, sentía curiosidad de conocer un poco más de la personalidad de Harry Potter.

—¿Siguen jugando? –preguntó con cierto fastidio su esposo refiriéndose a la fase de citas que habían propuesto.

—Parece ser que ahora son novios oficialmente –Le parecía que todo iba bien, no tan despacio como había supuesto, si con eso Draco lograba conquistar al chico que vivió, ¿quiénes eran ellos para interferir?

—Viva –Sarcásticamente, Lucius celebró con una copa imaginaria brindando por ese resultado.

—Nos guste o no, así se dan las cosas entre ellos, así que deja de quejarte –Su esposa tenía una mirada perversa y digna de cualquier mortífago, así que optó por dejar el tema en paz y preguntar qué clase de entremeses y selección de bebidas iban a servir en tan memorable evento.

—Me parece que los bocadillos son exquisitos –Mandó a un elfo a por uno de cada clase en la lista de su adorada "Cissy" y comenzó a degustarlos para evitar que su boca lo metiera en problemas.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Blaise, puedes dejarme en paz de una vez –Cierto rubio estaba bastante molesto. Potter había sugerido un descanso, entendía que tuviera cosas que hacer, pero cada vez que se acercaba a él para tener un momento íntimo parecía estar evitando su contacto, por lo cual demandaba una explicación.

—Vamos Draco, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a volar en escoba? –Ginny había estado muy entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Blaise volar en escoba, aunque un tanto contrariada pues el plan consistía en que su novio tuviera un accidente para que Draco lo llevara a la enfermería y dar más tiempo a Harry.

—No recuerdo, pero no es importante –Aunque si extrañaba un poco ir a volar.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que te relajará –El rubio asintió entonces, ya podía molestarse con Harry cuando regresaran.

Blaise había planeado accidentarse si su amigo trataba de irse demasiado rápido, pero no fue necesario, Draco lo estaba pasando muy bien, pues no tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el manejar con cuidado su escoba.

Todo ese tiempo se había agobiado tratando de que Potter aprendiera lo que hiciera falta para asistir a la cena.

"No quiero ningún error". Le preocupaban los modales de su amado, después de todo, aunque ahora estuvieran enlazados, cosa que no mencionó a su madre en la carta para darle una sorpresa agradable en persona, tenía que causar una excelente impresión a sus padres. Lo cual no sería fácil dado el pasado que ambos arrastraban.

Además, Harry debía conocer el lado amable de su familia, cuyos miembros se apoyaban mutuamente.

Quería que dejaran atrás todo lo relacionado con la guerra, empezar de cero, incluso si su familia solo fuera conformada por ellos dos.

Después de un par de horas Malfoy sintió que era tiempo de volver, le dolían los brazos y se sentía cansado por el viento helado que lo envolvía.

Faltaba poco para que entrara el invierno, estaban en los primeros días de Diciembre.

Le hizo una seña a Zabini para descender, habían estado jugando a hacer carreras.

Una vez en tierra le dio las gracias a su amigo.

—Fue divertido, supongo que me debes algunos galeones ya que gané la mayoría de las carreras –mencionó de manera petulante.

—Sí claro, si he ganado yo –Pero en realidad parecía que su amigo estaba más relajado.

—Te cobraré después, ahora necesito encontrar a Harry.

Blaise se quedó en el campo, Ginny los había visto despegar y cuando notó que descendían esperó a que Malfoy se alejara antes de ir al encuentro de Blaise.

—No vuelas nada mal –Sonrió y dio un beso largo al chico, quien correspondió gustoso, ambos se tomaron su tiempo dando y recibiendo caricias y compartiendo el sentimiento de alegría por estar juntos.

—Si esto es lo que pasará cada vez que salga a volar, voy a hacerlo a diario –murmuró en un momento en que separaron sus labios.

—Tal vez, ¿qué te parece si volamos juntos un rato? –Él asintió y ambos subieron a la escoba de Blaise, divirtiéndose sobrevolando el campo de quidditch.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Draco se adentró en su cuarto, quería tomar un baño con agua tibia, estaba muerto de frío.

"¿Dónde rayos está Harry?". Le preocupaba un poco no verlo, pero seguramente estaría con sus amigos, después de todo se había aplicado mucho en aprender todo lo que le decía. Debía querer pasar un rato tranquilo con ellos.

Salió vistiendo una toalla y se acicaló con calma, después fue a buscarlo.

Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo revisando medio castillo, no había rastro del chico.

"No, otra vez se ha ido, no". Si Pansy o Greengrass estaban tramando algo más iba a asegurarse de que fueran el alimento de algún basilisco.

Divisó a Granger en el pasillo que daba al Gran Comedor, parecía algo apesadumbrada, tal vez se había peleado con la comadreja, lo cual no le sorprendería, ¿cómo lo soportaba?

—Granger –La chica dio un pequeño brinco por el susto.

—Hola… Malfoy.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde esta mi amado novio? –Sonaba sarcástico y bastante molesto.

—La verdad es que… —Pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

—Ha estado evitándome todo el día, así que antes de contestar, piensa bien si quieres meterte en medio de una de nuestras peleas.

Hermione Granger no era el tipo de chica que se dejaba intimidar, pero en ese momento supo que si quería seguir ayudando a Harry en algún momento del futuro, era mejor decirle la verdad.

—Lo vi con Ron, estaban jugando con una snitch cerca de… —Pero en ese momento Ron apareció por el pasillo, sin Harry.

—¿Ron? ¿Dónde esta Harry? –Malfoy sentía su corazón acelerarse rápidamente.

—Se fue a la Torre de Astronomía, dijo que quería meditar un rato.

—Más vale que sus motivos sean coherentes… —Draco estaba entrando en pánico, ¿qué diantres pasaba con él?

—¿Sus motivos? Tú eres quien lo ha puesto bajo presión con tus ridículas instrucciones –Weasley parecía bastante enojado.

—No es asunto tuyo, Weasley –Se encaminó entonces a la torre.

—¡Es tu culpa que esté tan deprimido! –Escuchó el grito del pelirrojo y apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños.

¿Así que estaba deprimido? Tenían que hablar… Tal vez había sido muy duro con él durante el proceso, no quería aterrarlo.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en un rincón, observando nada en particular.

—Harry –murmuró dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

El chico que vivió desvió su mirada hacia Draco y sonrió con cierta tristeza, para el rubio fue como si el mundo se cayera en pedazos, básicamente saltó y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento Harry, lo siento mucho –No quería verlo así de afectado por su culpa.

—No es culpa tuya –Su voz sonó triste y bastante preocupada.

—No tienes que repasar más, te sabes todo perfecto –Quiso que su voz sonara alegre y relajada, pero era difícil.

—Draco –El calor de su cuerpo era fantástico, era tan difícil pensar en otra cosa, pero tenía que decírselo—. Creo que cometiste un error.

—No, claro que no, sé que todo te saldrá bien –Mientras hablaba comenzó a besarlo varias veces.

—Draco, hoy hablé con Hermione –Malfoy se sintió confundido, ¿qué tenía ella que ver en ese momento?

—Ajá.

Harry se separó lo suficiente de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos, que parecían llenos de una profunda tristeza.

—Hicimos lo necesario, pero…

—¿Harry, de qué me estas hablando?

—No estamos enlazados, Draco.

La revelación le hizo sentir como si hubiera sido sumergido en las aguas heladas del algún remoto y congelado lugar…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Ya sé, me van a matar, pero recuerden que si lo hacen no termino la historia.


	24. Verdades incómodas

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, espero que tuvieran un estupendo inicio de semana (yo con mucha tarea), aquí esta el capítulo para que no me maten o me frían a crucius.

Gracias a mi editora bella Fanfiker_Fanfinal por echarme una mano aunque este enferma, le deseo se recupere pronto.

Capitulo 24: Verdades incómodas.

Se encontraban en la habitación, los envolvía el calor de la chimenea que había encendido cuando entraron. La suavidad de las mantas sobre ellos eran como una capa protectora. Pasó su mano por el cabello del chico acurrucado junto a él, estaba dormitando y se aferraba con cierta fuerza a su persona.

"No puedo creer semejante cosa". Después de escucharlo casi se desvaneció del impacto que las palabras le causaron, pero recobrando la compostura básicamente arrastró a un muy emocionalmente exhausto Harry a su habitación.

—Me niego a aceptar que sea cierto –murmuró mientras acunaba más entre sus brazos al chico que vivió.

Escuchar que no estaban enlazados lo había puesto a pensar, tenía que hablar con Granger tan pronto como pudiera y enterarse de qué fuente poco confiable sacó semejante idea para poner en tal estado a su novio.

Observó a Harry y llenó de besos suaves su rostro: no era una persona especialmente cariñosa, desde pequeño lo habían enseñado a reprimir emociones, pero ahora estaba libre y dispuesto a mostrar que no era su herencia solamente lo que sacaba su lado más tierno.

Harry se removió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Draco, que lo observaba con adoración profunda.

—Vaya, en verdad debí verme fatal –murmuró desviando la mirada al darse cuenta de los sentimientos reflejados en el rostro del Slytherin.

—Olvida lo que Granger te dijo –Estaba molesto con ella, se entretuvo colocándose sobre Harry y paseando sus manos por el apetecible cuerpo.

—Draco… no deberías, no soy…—Pero unos labios acallaron su comentario.

—No puedo equivocarme, eres tú quien esta renuente a creerme –Se separó de Potter solo lo suficiente para poder mencionar estas palabras—. Así que deja las incoherencias –Harry asintió, de algún modo le aliviaba saber que Malfoy no se alejaría tan solo por ese comentario.

—Tu amiga me debe algunas explicaciones así que hablaremos con ella en la mañana –Se levantaron para cambiar su ropa por una pijama, y se acomodaron juntos en la cama.

—¿Qué haremos con la cena de Navidad? – Si aquella información resultaba ser cierta y ellos aún no estaban enlazados, ¿qué le dirían a sus padres? Harry sonrió: como si la perspectiva de no ir a cenar con Lucius Malfoy le causara tristeza alguna.

—Vamos a ir porque eres mi pareja, no quiero más comentarios tintados con esas afirmaciones absurdas.

Harry asintió para después irse a dormir todavía sumamente preocupado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La mañana del domingo se prometía tranquila, pero estando en Hogwarts no se podía asegurar paz suprema.

—¡Granger! –El grito del Slytherin rubio resonó por varios lugares, esa chica le debía una explicación, pero no lograba encontrarla.

—No creo que tengas derecho a llamarme con ese tono –Hermione caminó tranquilamente hacia él, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas—. ¿Y Harry? –Le desconcertaba encontrarse a solas con Malfoy sin Harry al lado.

—Lo dejé dormir, estaba muy alterado ayer, cortesía tuya –No quería mostrarse grosero, incluso se estaba conteniendo.

—No me vengas con eso, sabes bien que si vino a preguntarme algo es porque temía justamente lo que confirmamos y no quería agobiarte a ti –Esta revelación le llegó a Malfoy como si lo hubieran golpeado; no obstante, reconocía parte de verdad en las palabras de la chica.

Odiaba que Harry no hubiera recurrido a él para algo tan importante, pero eso era un tema que debía tratar con su novio cuando todo este asunto se aclarara.

—Bien, por ahora solo quiero que me des las supuestas pruebas que le mostraste a Harry ayer –Trataba de controlar su temperamento.

—¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? En verdad Malfoy, qué inmaduro –murmuró tranquilamente sacando un pergamino lleno de caligrafía garabateada y tachada—. Léelo, lo saqué de los libros de la biblioteca.

El mitad veela tomó entre sus manos el papel que le ofrecía, leyendo con rapidez y desdén lo que pensaba como una ridiculez.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al entender que las bases en las que se asentaban esas afirmaciones no estaban equivocadas.

—No… —Se pasó una mano por el rostro queriendo borrar de alguna forma la información que su cerebro procesaba a velocidad vertiginosa— ¿Cómo puede ser posible…? –Su mirada se dirigió a la Gryffindor, quien se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

—Tú eres el veela aquí, deberías entenderlo mejor que yo, parece ser que son necesarios algunos elementos para que el enlace se produzca, no cuenta solo el… tener sexo –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente ante esta última parte.

—Maldita sea –No sabía nada eso, ¿qué se supone que tenían que hacer? — ¿En alguna parte explica a qué se refieren esos elementos? –Rogaba que fuera así.

—No, son tradiciones antiguas de magos de larga ascendencia, debo dar gracias de que al menos permitan la información en la biblioteca –Sonrió de manera irónica ante el rubio.

"Padre no me explicó nada semejante, ¿en qué estaría pensando?". Razonó que tal vez esperaba saber que estaban juntos para explicar el proceso, después de todo, tanto Harry como Draco habían decidido llevar las cosas despacio por lo que probablemente, Lucius había esperado noticias suyas respecto al tema antes de dar más información.

—Gracias –mencionó antes de encaminarse de regreso al cuarto, vería si Harry se había levantado ya.

—Más te vale que lo arregles, Malfoy –Hermione se encontraba preocupada por esos dos, le constaba que se llevaban bien, que estaban realmente comprometidos con el otro. "No quisiera tener que hechizarte en venganza".

Se dirigió de regreso a su sala común, seguro que Ron estaría esperándola para desayunar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry despertó de su sueño sintiéndose fatal, y no solo hablando de ánimos, su cuerpo le dolía horrores.

"Agh, mi cabeza". Al tratar de levantarse su visión se desdibujó y después su frente comenzó a doler. "¿Qué me pasa?"

Trató de levantarse una vez más, pero su reacción fue la misma. Pensó con calma qué podría ocurrirle, hasta que se dio cuenta de otro síntoma, su nariz estaba congestionada, dificultándole respirar.

Probablemente su ahora obvio resfriado tendría que ver con el rato que paso el día anterior expuesto al aire frío de la torre.

"Genial, no podía faltar". Normalmente las desgracias no venían solas, en este caso en forma de resfriado común, tendría que pedirle a madame Pomfrey una poción curativa.

Justo en ese instante llegaba al cuarto tras saludar a Severus, un preocupado Draco Malfoy, que al ver a su pareja con la nariz rojiza, los ojos lagrimosos y escuchando varios estornudos seguidos llegó a la misma conclusión.

—Hola –La voz de Harry sonó de forma ahogada.

—Le pediré a madame Pomfrey que te ayude.

—Gracias –Se recostó de nuevo, esperaba que Draco tuviera buenas noticias.

—Granger tenía razón –Suspiró y se sentó en la cama al lado del chico que vivió.

—Entiendo –Pareció ponerse incluso peor al ver esa expresión abatida.

—Lo cual significa que debo averiguar el procedimiento adecuado —¿Acaso Potter creía que iban a separarse?—. Que sepas que mi decisión fue correcta todo el tiempo, solo nos ha faltado más información –Alzó su barbilla de modo altanero mostrando indignación fingida pero bien justificada.

El Gryffindor lo observó con ojos muy abiertos, para sonreír después asintiendo.

—Bien, lo entendiste –Se levantó con gesto petulante—. Volveré en un momento –Se dirigió a la enfermería, se encontró con Blaise en el camino, quien estaba bastante preocupado, aparentemente Granger le había contado a Weasley su precaria situación, al parecer a él se le ocurrió contárselo a su hermana y a Zabini.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fuera algo tan complejo –Draco lo observó molesto, apreciaba su preocupación, pero no discutiría su vida sexual con él.

—Yo también lo siento, pero no es asunto de nadie sino de Potter y mío –Con esto dio el tema por zanjado y avanzó hasta llegar a la enfermería, pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada.

"¿A dónde habrá ido?". La enfermera no solía ausentarse, decidió regresar al lado del chico que vivió para atenderlo, podía regresar después a buscar la medicina.

Habló con su padrino y le pidió consejo sobre lo que debería hacer con el resfriado, le recomendó algunas pociones y se retiró para dejarle pasar.

—Volví –Entró al cuarto, donde la chimenea aun ardía, caldeando la habitación, Harry estaba rodeado de pañuelos usados.

—Qué bien, ¿qué me han recetado? –Trataba de sonar optimista, pero se sentía fatal, trató de ponerse en pie, pues se sentía sudado y quería tomar un baño.

—¡Cuidado! –Pero se había mareado al levantarse rápidamente y ahora era sostenido por el par de brazos de su amado rubio.

—Creo que me confié –Sonrió y se apoyó en la cama para recostarse de nuevo.

—Sí –Draco probó un hechizo para ver si tenía fiebre y marcó 38 grados—. Demonios, tienes que bajar esa fiebre, tomarás una ducha de agua tibia mientras preparo una poción para eso –Harry asintió sintiéndose agradablemente sorprendido, Malfoy le había demostrado que en verdad quería ser su pareja; no se había puesto a pensar en que si alguna vez enfermaba, él lo cuidaría.

—Nunca pensé que tuviéramos que pasar por una situación así –Puso un pie en el suelo, Draco lo sujetó y lo guió al baño, donde acercó una silla para que el Gryffindor se sentara y así esperar que la tina se llenara de agua.

—¿Qué situación?

—Que me enfermara y fueras tú quien me cuidara –en ocasiones así, los Dursley le proveían de medicamentos, pero no de atenciones—. Tu amabilidad es extremadamente considerada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –Puso sus dedos dentro de la tina, el agua estaba bastante fresca, aunque no helada.— Vamos, está listo.

—Pensaba que te causaría desagrado–Con cuidado se quitó la pijama, aún sentado. Draco disfrutó de la imagen del chico que se desvestía frente a él, pero recordó que estaba ahí para cuidarlo; le ayudaría a entrar en la tina.

Se acercó al chico que vivió y deslizó sus dedos por toda la espalda, empezando por arriba y bajando con delicadeza hasta donde la misma acababa, causando un escalofrío placentero en el afectado.

—¿Esto responde a tu inquietud? –murmuró en su oído mientras lo ayudaba a entrar, el contacto con el agua causó un estremecimiento en el Gryffindor.

—Está muy fría –Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar casi de inmediato.

—Relájate, quédate aquí mientras consigo la poción –Salió del cuarto de baño y notó que de la chimenea, donde el fuego se había extinto recientemente, hasta el suelo, había un rastro de ceniza. Recordó el fuego, encendido desde ayer en la noche: desde entonces no se había preocupado por apagarlo.

"Seguro que es un Ashwinder(1)". Comenzó a buscar entonces a la escurridiza serpiente por todo el cuarto. "Qué suerte, si logro obtener los huevos curarán a Harry de su fiebre". Logró encontrarla bajo la cama, en la esquina, justo cuando la serpiente se desintegraba en motas de polvo; los huevos iluminaban el espacio alrededor con una tenue luz rojiza e irradiaban bastante calor.

Draco logró congelarlos fácilmente y los sacó de allí depositándolos en una mesita. Después fue a su propio cuarto, que hace mucho no usaba ya, era más bien como un armario gigante donde dejaba sus cosas, ya que siempre dormía en el cuarto de Potter y hacían la mayor parte de las tareas juntos. Entre sus cosas había un frasco que contenía poción para aliviar la gripe lo cual le ayudaría al chico hasta que madame Pomfrey le entregara una dosis definitiva.

Regresó al baño para ver cómo Harry torpemente trataba de enjabonarse la espalda con una esponja.

—Deja que te ayude –El aludido volteó y sonrió, se sentía ligeramente mejor una vez limpio, aunque los síntomas seguían siendo molestos y la fiebre no parecía haber cedido tras un baño—. Toma esto mientras –Harry aceptó gustoso la poción y la ingirió rápidamente deseando mitigar las molestias.

—Gracias –Le entregó la esponja y el rubio comenzó a frotar, su novio aun tenía algo de fiebre pero se sentía mejor.

Sus manos de deslizaron masajeando la zona con la esponja y se movieron acariciando también su cuello y hombros—. Draco …—murmuró sorprendido.

—Solo relájate –mencionó con un tono de voz quedo, mientras sus manos obraban maravillas acariciando cada zona que podía, realmente no quería parar. Rodeó ambos pezones del chico acariciando en círculos, disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos que comenzaban a salir de la boca del Gryffindor.

—Piedad… estoy enfermo –Aunque su tono de voz revelaba cierto humor.

Las manos se detuvieron un segundo y Harry lo lamentó hasta que sintió que se movían en dirección al sur de su anatomía.

—¿Quién diría que Harry Potter pide piedad? –Una de las manos se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a acariciar la longitud de su miembro, haciendo que Potter se estremeciera suspirando fuertemente.

Iba a replicar ese comentario, pero decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, Draco se encargó de que su erección comenzara a formarse, cambiando de posición y encarando al héroe, besándolo con bastante energía.

—Vas a enfermarte –Logró decir en una pequeña pausa, cuando la boca del rubio descendió besando su clavícula, delineando cada curva con su lengua y encargándose con su mano libre de sujetarse apropiadamente.

—No –La seca respuesta fue acompañada de una ligera sucesión de mordidas desde su yugular terminando en su hombro.

—Agh… —Los sonidos que Harry producía hacían feliz a Malfoy, y, decidiendo que Harry había permanecido suficiente tiempo en el agua se encargó de sacarlo chorreando, manchando el suelo y su propia ropa, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas lo depositó a salvo en la cama—. ¿¡Draco, estás loco! ¡Voy a coger una pulmonía!

Con un movimiento de su varita logró dejarlo totalmente seco, cubriéndolo con una sábana y deshaciéndose de su propia ropa se apresuró a unirse también.

—Tranquilo –Una vez que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones se encargó de seguir saboreando la piel de Potter, quien se dejaba hacer, se sentía muy vulnerable, a pesar de las afirmaciones del rubio acerca de su relación, le atormentaba no ser capaz de llevar su parte del enlace correctamente.

Le fue muy difícil mantener esos pensamientos cuando Draco se acomodó entre sus piernas, comenzando a acariciar la zona con su lengua y dejar que sus dedos húmedos con saliva comenzaran a prepararlo.

Después todo fue una confusión de cuerpos, un amasijo de brazos y piernas que se aferraban como buscando fundirse con el otro de manera agresiva pero llena de pasión, como si buscaran en ese acto la respuesta a su incógnita.

Finalmente, cuando culminaron, se abrazaron cansados bajo las mantas.

Tras respirar algo agitados por un rato Draco logró reponerse y le entregó a Harry el huevo de Ashwinder descongelado y listo para que lo ingiriera.

—¿Qué es esto? –Nunca había visto algo así.

—Es para curar la fiebre –Aunque la cara de Harry mostraba gran mejoría—. Pareces estar mejor.

—Me siento mejor –Se tomó el huevo con cara de desagrado, pero agradeciendo a Draco por conseguirlo—. ¿Sabes ?Alguna vez escuché que el sexo ayuda a bajar a fiebre(2).

—Bien, es más divertido que cuidar un fuego mágico –Ambos sonrieron.

—Creo que ya no necesito ir a ver a madame Pomfrey –Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Iré a verla, no quiero enfermarme –Harry se rió pues él le había advertido. Se besaron largamente, Draco quería transmitirle de alguna manera cierta paz hasta que averiguaran lo necesario.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¡Harry! –El lunes, muy temprano, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a hablar con él, en el ambiente flotaba una sensación de contento, todos estaban emocionados porque saldrían de vacaciones en una semana.

—Hola a todos –Al parecer la mayoría de sus amigos estaban enterados de su pequeño problema, pero dando un par de explicaciones logró calmarlos.

—¿Entonces irás a la cena? –Ron sonó un poco decepcionado, pensando que tal vez Harry sí pasaría las fiestas en su casa.

—¡Ron! ¿Es qué no entiendes que deben averiguar que sucede?—

Sus amigos se enzarzaron en una discusión mientras Neville y Luna, que estaban de la mano, comentaban con él que Luna pasaría las vacaciones en casa de Neville para que su abuela la conociera mejor.

—Mucha suerte, espero que la pasen bien –No se imaginaba que Luna tuviera dificultad al tratar con la señora, pero notaba a Neville muy nervioso, probablemente queriendo que su abuela aprobara a la peculiar chica.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Los días pasaron volando, pronto estaban escuchando los planes de cada persona para las vacaciones que venían y también los comentarios acerca de la posibilidad de que les dieran tal o cual regalo en Navidad.

Mientras tanto, Draco se negó a preguntar nada por carta a su padre, sugerencia de Blaise, quien quería hacerles prometer que le contaran todo lo que pasara en la fiesta.

—Vamos, no puedo ir, Ginny quiere que conozca a su madre el día después de navidad –Harry rió al imaginarse al chico tratando de ganarse con su indiscutible encanto a Molly Weasley, pues su esposa era demasiado amigable y bien intencionada con todos.

—Pues lo siento, no soy reportero –Después de esto Zabini decidió no insistir, preocupándose más por su situación.

Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado por algunos y temido por otros, en que se ausentarían para visitar a sus familias.

Todos se reunieron en la entrada del castillo.

—Le dije a Kreacher que fuera a tu casa para ayudar con los preparativos, espero que lo esté haciendo bien –Una semana atrás había recordado que si no avisaba, el pobre elfo cocinaría en vano, pues lo esperaba para navidad.

—Si no fuera así, madre ya me habría escrito, enviándolo de regreso.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco fuertemente, en unos segundos se activaría el traslador y estarían en Malfoy Manor, al parecer su invitación incluía quedarse tres días antes de navidad.

Sintiendo el tirón que les avisaba de estar siendo transportados, cerró los ojos y deseó que todo saliera bien.

Cuando los abrió se encontraban en medio del jardín, que a pesar de estar cubierto de nieve era una visión de cuento de hadas.

Una elfina se acercó a ellos haciendo una reverencia.

—Los amos los esperan en la sala, síganme por favor.

Harry aspiró profundamente y pidió a Merlín no arruinarlo.

Se estaban quitando los abrigos cuando de pronto una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de ellos.

—Bienvenidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

¿Ya lo ven? Las cosas no están tan mal jojo, pobre Harry… saludos.

(1)Ashwinder nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente; surgen de las brasas y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sobras de la morada en la que se encuentran; dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas.  
>Vive solamente una hora. Durante ese plazo busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después de desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prende fuego a la casa en cuestión de minutos a menos que se los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de pociones amorosas y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre.<p>

(2) No se si estará apoyado por algún estudio, pero la actividad sexual satisfactoria, vigoriza el sistema de inmunidad y este puede competir en mejores condiciones con el virus causante del problema, es exactamente lo que ocurre cuando hacemos actividad física constante; nuestro sistema de inmunidad nos protege contra múltiples enfermedades.


	25. Programación neurolingüística

Hola a todos hoy es día Lunes y aquí esta el esperado capítulo sobre la visita a los suegros disfruten porque es solo parte uno.

Gracias a mi editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal por seguirme ayudando y espero que se cure pronto, le mandare a Harry y Draco para que la cuiden.

¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 25: Programación neurolingüística (cuanto más te repites algo más te convences de ello).

La figura de porte elegante de Lucius Malfoy los observaba con un lenguaje corporal que claramente denotaba estrés.

—Draco… Potter –No estaban del todo seguros de cómo proceder ahora que finalmente estaban allí.

—Padre, gracias por recibirnos –Draco se acercó y ambos compartieron un abrazo momentáneo, Harry se aproximó y alzó su mano para saludarlo.

—Señor Malfoy, gracias por recibirnos –Lucius asintió tomando la mano de Harry brevemente, con algo de incomodidad terminaron el contacto.

—¡Draco! –La emoción en la voz femenina reveló que quien se acercaba a ellos era Narcissa, que con aparente calma brindó un saludo más cálido a su hijo, abrazándolo.

—Madre, ¿cómo estás? –Parecían una familia como cualquier otra.

—Excelente ahora que llegaron –Se apartó de su hijo para observar a Harry, quien de pronto sintió el escrutinio de la bruja.

—Hola, señora Malfoy –Sonrió nerviosamente y extendió su mano como Draco le había enseñado que debía hacer cuando saludara a su madre.

Narcissa depositó su mano en la del chico que vivió y este dio un beso ligero y fugaz en ella.

—Veo que lo has instruido bien –Sonaba orgullosa, Harry se sintió como un perro de concurso.

Draco volteó a ver a su novio sonriendo, esa era una buena señal por parte de su madre.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos a la sala? –Sugirió Narcissa, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, nadie parecía decidido a sacar un tema de conversación.

Después de aproximadamente casi veinte minutos de incómodo y sepulcral silencio, que solo se vio interrumpido por los elfos que dejaron una bandeja con té y algunas galletas, abandonando después la sala dejándolos en la misma situación aunque con el alivio de distraerse con la comida.

Finalmente, Harry no pudo soportar más aquella tortura consistente en el sonido de cucharas golpeando con suavidad la porcelana de las tazas y los platos, así que respirando profundamente comenzó a hablar.

—Señor y Señora Malfoy –La voz de Potter deshizo por un momento la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

Draco se aterró en su mullido asiento, ¿qué planeaba Harry?

Ambos Malfoy concentraron su total atención en él.

—¿Sí? –Narcissa parecía divertida con la situación, lo cual no era el caso de Lucius, que parecía ansioso.

—Sé que en el pasado tuvimos ciertas… diferencias–Por no decir grandes desavenencias—, por nuestras opiniones de ciertos ideales –Draco se preguntó cuándo su novio se había vuelto tan diplomático y tan bueno con las palabras—. Pero quiero que sepan que eso, al menos por mi parte, ya ha quedado atrás. Quiero tener una relación basada en la cordialidad por el bien suyo y de su hijo –El rostro de Harry mostraba seriedad y sinceridad.

Narcissa sonrió brevemente y asintió.

—Concuerdo contigo, me cuesta admitirlo, pero tomamos decisiones equivocadas en el pasado, las cuales casi nos cuestan a nuestro único hijo –Observó a Draco, quien estaba un poco sorprendido del rumbo que había tomado la plática—. Siendo el novio de Draco estamos dispuestos a aceptarte en nuestra casa.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy –Se sentía más tranquilo ahora que al menos la madre de Draco estaba en cierto modo, de su parte.

Lucius se levantó de su asiento, lo cual provocó cierto nerviosismo en Harry; no pensaba que fuera a hechizarlo, pero no descartaba la opción.

—Te aceptaremos en nuestra familia.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy –Pronunció aliviado. Con esto pudieron llevar una conversación más trivial y sin presiones, Harry se aseguró de elogiar el buen gusto que tenía Narcissa en cuanto a la decoración y lo impresionado que estaba con la magnificencia de la mansión.

"Ojalá esto fuera tan fácil como cuando casi me ahogo en el lago del calamar gigante". Harry no esperaba comenzar con ese discurso, pero se dio cuenta de lo difícil que hubiera sido conversar sin aclarar ese tema primero.

Después de un rato Draco anunció que era hora de llevar a Harry a su habitación.

—Los elfos han subido ya tu equipaje –Decidieron descansar allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, Harry realmente se admiraba de todas las cosas que adornaban el hogar de Draco, era notable el gran contraste entre su casa y la de los Weasley, la cual era muy acogedora, mientras que Malfoy Manor era suntuosa, llena de detalles elegantes.

—Tu casa es realmente impresionante –Harry volteaba a todos lados, mientras los elfos domésticos, con discreción, se encargaban de poner todo en orden.

—Lo sé, muchas cosas son regalos de otros magos importantes con los que padre hace negocios –Le costaba admitir que su amado tenía razón cuando presumía en el colegio acerca de las riquezas de su familia, claro que no le iba a decir que siempre había encontrado sus alardeos inapropiados.

—Aquí está –La puerta ante la cual se detuvieron era de roble, la abrieron y se encontraron con una habitación espaciosa, que tenía su propia salita y un baño antes de la puerta que conducía a donde se encontraba la cama.

—Es muy grande –Potter se sentía como si hubiera entrado a un departamento, la única sala que faltaba era la cocina.

—Es adecuado, te permite privacidad propia y a los anfitriones estar cerca sin interferir en la intimidad del otro –Explicó Draco como si tal cosa.

—Pero me voy a sentir abandonado –Harry sonrió y se acercó a besar al rubio, quien contestó con mucho ánimo, estaba deseando felicitar al Gryffindor por su excelente discurso hacia sus padres.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo –Draco dirigió a su novio a la zona del dormitorio, abrieron otra puerta y se quedaron parados, sobre el suelo alfombrado.

—Las sábanas son muy sobrias –murmuró Harry entre algunos besos, pero Draco no le dio importancia y se dedicó a tocar lentamente lo que tenía a su alcance.

—Sí, las trajeron de Egipto, son muy frescas –comentó el Slytherin tratando de desvestir a Harry, pero apenas le había desabrochado los primeros botones cuando alguien carraspeó desde la entrada.

—Si no les molesta, cúbranse –La inconfundible voz de Lucius llenó el lugar y ambos se levantaron rápidamente acomodándose la ropa.

—¡Padre! ¡¿Por qué no tocaste primero? –Su voz sonaba furiosa.

—Lo hice, no me respondieron –Parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de ambos.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy –balbuceó Harry sonrojado en un intento por disculparse y acomodarse la ropa, él realmente lamentaba la escena que el padre de Draco había contemplado.

—¿Qué necesitas, padre? –El tono del chico rubio revelaba frustración.

— Precisaba advertirles antes de nada que aunque sé que no hay peligro de embarazo en esta relación, se abstengan de ir por ahí magreándose mientras estén en esta casa — Su actitud severa dejaba muy claro que no bromeaba.

—Como digas, padre –Draco entrecerró los ojos deseando que su amado progenitor saliera ya del cuarto.

—Fuera de eso, no tengo más reglas para ustedes mientras estén de visita –Se encaminó hacia la puerta y estando en el umbral pareció recordar algo, lo cual lo hizo detenerse para advertir—. La cena ya casi esta lista, prepárense –Entonces cerró la puerta y Draco lanzó un cojín de terciopelo beige del sillón contra el suelo.

—¡Draco, contrólate! –Abrazó al rubio y lo sentó en la cama.

—No tiene derecho a interrumpirnos así —¿Su padre en verdad pensaba que podía molestarlos? Inconcebible —. Lo hizo totalmente adrede.

—Pues aun si fue adrede, esta es la casa de tus padres y tiene razón, debemos comportarnos –En realidad y ya que era el héroe del mundo mágico desde hace mucho, siempre se encontraba con que su vida íntima era comentada por la gente, nunca se había puesto a pensar que pudiera incomodar a alguien con sus acciones de pareja.

"Esta va ser una larga noche". Harry deseó poder saltarse la cena e irse ya a dormir, pero la primera prueba acababa de comenzar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¿Ya se ha instalado? –Lucius iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a su esposa, parada junto a la barandilla, tomándolo desprevenido con la pregunta. Gruñó al recordar la bizarra imagen.

—Sí, parecen estar muy cómodos –Narcissa lo escudriñó con la mirada.

—¿Qué les dijiste? –Lo último que necesitaban era que Potter se fuera por no sentirse integrado, lo más importante era la felicidad de Draco, necesitaban que ese enlace se llevara a cabo.

—Solo pedí discreción, no quiero toparme con ellos en actitud indecorosa en cualquier sitio de la casa –Los elfos habían terminado de poner la mesa y uno se acercó haciendo una reverencia.

—Pueden pasar, amos, todo está terminado –Lucius asintió y el elfo se retiró.

—Fue un hermoso gesto por parte de Potter enviar a Kreacher para ayudar con la fiesta –Narcissa pensaba que aun con todos los elfos que tenían era difícil organizar un evento así, cuanta más ayuda mejor.

—Sí, lo fue, aunque ese elfo está loco –Se sentaron y esperaron.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Draco estaba sentado en una de las elegantes sillas mientras Harry terminaba de arreglarse la túnica en su habitación.

—Adelante –Kreacher abrió e hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

—Los señores Malfoy ya están en el comedor esperándolos –Parecía bastante feliz de estar trabajando en la mansión.

—Bien, ahora bajamos —Una vez escuchado esto el elfo hizo otra reverencia asintiendo y se marchó.

Harry salió del cuarto sintiéndose mal del estómago.

—Tal vez no debería bajar a cenar –Harry se sentó junto a su novio y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—No seas cobarde, nos están esperando –Aunque Draco estaba nervioso también—. Además, me tienes a tu lado.

—En eso tienes razón –Sus palabras plasmaban un tono sarcástico pero risueño.

—Todo va a salir bien –repitió Draco.

—Sigue diciéndolo y tal vez se haga verdad.

Salieron sintiendo incertidumbre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Frente a él se encontraba una alineación de cubiertos como jamás había visto. Todos resplandecían por la plata e incluso tenían incrustadas pequeñas joyas en la punta.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia Draco, que estaba junto a él en la mesa para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Esto es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? –Las copas destellaban como diamantes y la mantelería, de un color blanco hueso, tenía una textura suave.

—Claro que no, su único hijo esta de regreso en casa y trajo a su novio con quien está próximo a enlazarse –Su barbilla estaba elevada ligeramente mostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía—. Es normal que lo consideren tan importante.

El chico que vivió se llenó de ternura ante el comportamiento de Draco y esbozó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo –Deslizó su mano para tomar la de él y la apretó recordando todas sus enseñanzas.

Narcissa observó con gusto la manera en que su hijo y Potter se relacionaban; ella había tenido mucha suerte de casarse con Lucius, pues en realidad lo amaba. Le molestaba que no fuera sangre pura, pero si la herencia veela consideraba que era un mago digno de su hijo, bien, la magia siempre escoge de forma conveniente.

—¿Cómo esta tu habitación Potter? ¿La encuentras agradable? –Su comentario hizo que el mencionado diera un respingo antes de contestar.

—Sí, señora Malfoy, es muy agradable, gracias –Pensando un poco siguió—. Puede llamarme Harry si lo desea –Narcissa parpadeó desconcertada y asintió. Draco se puso nervioso al escucharlo.

—Harry, entonces. A mí puedes llamarme Narcissa –Suspiró tranquilo ante la reacción de su madre.

—Gracias, lo mismo para usted, Señor Malfoy –Lucius sonrió forzadamente.

—Lo aprecio, puedes llamarme Señor Malfoy –Narcissa volteó a ver a su esposo con una mirada molesta, él solo pretendió no darse cuenta.

—Claro, señor Malfoy –No esperaba que las cosas fueran ser tan fáciles con la madre de Draco, lo cual era un alivio considerando que Lucius se resistía a cooperar.

Así comenzó la cena, primero sirvieron una sopa Bourride, que Harry no conocía, la encontró deliciosa a pesar de llevar huevo, algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a comer en una sopa.

Luego vino una ensalada de espinacas, de momento todo iba bien, no había cometido ningún error en el uso de los cubiertos, dejando así sorprendido al matrimonio Malfoy.

"Al menos Draco entrenó a ese salvaje". Pues cualquier persona que no supiera las reglas básicas de etiqueta para Lucius era un sucio animal.

"Creo que lo juzgué demasiado pronto, tiene un buen repertorio de modales". Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, aunque imperaba el silencio, este ya no era incómodo, la atmósfera parecía bastante relajada y Harry disfrutó enormemente de la comida.

Finalmente llegaron al postre, que consistía en Mille Feuille, un postre francés elaborado primorosamente con relleno de frambuesas.

—Es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan delicioso –Draco parecía satisfecho con la forma en la que se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, su madre estaba encantada de que Harry disfrutara tanto, pues aquel era su postre favorito.

—Qué bien, podremos hacerlo más a menudo –Narcissa terminó su porción con ademanes impecables.

—Si nos disculpan, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos, ha sido un largo día –así pues, se retiraron de la mesa tras dar buena cuenta de los platos.

—Madre, mañana Harry y yo iremos de compras –Narcissa asintió—. Regresaremos a la hora de la comida.

—Descansen –murmuró antes de seguir a su esposo, dejando solos a ambos.

—¿No lo hice mal, o sí? –Harry fue atacado por unos labios temblorosos y un par de manos ansiosas que le estrujaron la ropa.

"Entiendo que lo hice bien". Se concentró entonces en seguir besando a Draco y pasar la lengua por los labios de este para luego dar pequeñas succiones a su labio inferior.

—Si los amos han terminado, me gustaría comenzar a limpiar –La voz de Kreacher los sacó de ese momento romántico. Draco resopló y se apartó de mala gana cuando el chico que vivió lo hizo alejarse con un leve empujón.

"Vaya forma de cortarnos la inspiración". Razonó Harry levantándose de la mesa mientras el elfo comenzaba a limpiar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Draco… —El mencionado no se dignó a mirarlo–. Draco, te estoy hablando –Sus pies le dolían de tanto caminar, llevaban toda la mañana buscando una túnica para Harry, quien argumentaba que ya tenía una, pero para su novio no era suficiente. Lo único que agradecía era que habían podido desayunar solos, algo le decía que no era conveniente toparse con Lucius sin que este hubiera tomado lo que sea que fuera su versión de un té matutino—. ¡Draco, ya compramos seis túnicas! –Se detuvo en seco y como pudo se apartó del camino de los demás transeúntes, quienes no podían reconocerlos porque se habían cambiado el color del cabello, Harry ahora era pelirrojo y Draco tenía el cabello castaño.

Finalmente Malfoy se volvió.

—Solo dos tiendas más, aún necesitas zapatos –Sonrió al decirlo con una mirada que mostraba obsesión por las compras, lo cual le provocó a Harry un escalofrío.

—¿Zapatos? Vamos Draco, tengo ya todo lo necesario, no exageres –Le pasó una mano por la mejilla con suavidad tratando de borrar esa idea de su mente.

—No te funcionará, Potter –Pero su tono revelaba cansancio.

—Sabes que tengo razón, ¿por qué no regresas ya a la mansión? Seguro que tu madre está deseando hablar contigo y enterarse de lo que no le hayas contado por carta –Esperaba que esa treta funcionara.

—Bien, ¿tú que piensas hacer?

—Tengo que comprar algunos regalos para mis amigos, nada importante, anda ve a descansar, te has pasado toda la noche murmurando en sueños algo acerca de mi terrible gusto –Draco hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

—Soñé que usabas una túnica color tierra y que derramabas tu bebida en la túnica de mi padre –El chico que vivió sintió pánico de imaginarlo.

—No me digas eso, me estoy esforzando mucho –Fingiendo indignación dio la espalda a Draco.

—Lo sé, pero tú ganas, regreso primero a Malfoy Manor –Se sacó un anillo de plata del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Harry—. Cuando quieras regresar colócalo en tu dedo anular izquierdo.

—Pensé que me propondrías matrimonio –Los dos rieron y finalmente Draco se desapareció con las compras dejándolo en medio de la calle.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿A qué te refieres con que Harry no pasará la Navidad con nosotros? –Molly Weasley se encontraba interrogando a su hijo Ronald, la escena era bastante cómica pues la matriarca tenía puesto su delantal y el cabello cubierto por una pañoleta: estaba limpiando.

—Te lo he dicho ya mamá, Harry no cenará con nosotros –No le apetecía explicar más.

—Pero, ¿por qué no viene? ¿acaso piensa que no lo recibiremos porque ya no sale con Ginny? –No dio tiempo a Ron de contestar pues inmediatamente siguió —. Porque eso es ridículo, pensaba que esa situación estaba clara –Añadió malhumorada.

—Harry cenará con sus suegros, mamá –Ginny entraba a la cocina cuando escuchó la conversación.

—Oh vaya, debe ser serio, ¿con quién está saliendo? –Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro un momento antes de contestar.

—Si te lo dijéramos te escandalizarías –Ginny parecía divertida con la situación.

—¿Escandalizarme? No sean ridículos.

—Bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertimos –Así que le relataron la historia de manera un tanto censurada, omitiendo detalles que pudieran causarle un disgusto mayor.

En efecto, Molly Weasley se desmayó sobre su silla al escuchar aquello.

—No puede decir que la historia no es interesante –Ginny salió de la cocina mientras su hermano buscaba la manera de hacer reaccionar a su madre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry Potter caminaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon totalmente solo, había logrado deshacerse de su novio por un rato para hacer sus compras de Navidad en paz. Lo cual agradecía, pues podía mirar con calma cosas específicas, pues Draco parecía tener un afinado sexto sentido para escoger rápidamente.

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta y estaba hospedado en casa de Draco para cenar, eso implicaba entregar regalos. Regalos que mostraran que agradecía la invitación y su hospitalidad.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que le debería regalar a una familia con una fortuna como la que poseían? Recorrió tienda tras tienda sin mucho éxito. No quería un regalo que pareciera fuera de lugar, no tenía idea de lo que les gustaba a los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

Hubiera querido ir con Ron y Hermione, pero Ron se habría negado a ir a comprar algo para "La familia de hurones", y Hermione estaba de vacaciones con sus padres, se había ido ni bien acabaron las clases.

"Me cuidó muy bien cuando estuve enfermo ese fin de semana". Recordó con cariño las escenas tan diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrado en casa de sus tíos.

Siguió caminando determinado a encontrar un buen regalo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Jojojo hasta aquí el capítulo, la visita con los suegros no es tan escabrosa ¿verdad?.


	26. Orfandad y soledad

Bien chicos aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como los demás, agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios pues me dan animos, especialmente para las personas a las que no puedo contestar.

Como siempre le agradezco a mi adorable editora Fanfiker_Fanfinal por ayudarme a corregir mis atrocidades de ortografía jejeje.

Capítulo 26: Orfandad y soledad.

Draco se apareció en los jardines de la mansión y rápidamente entró para no sentir el frío del clima.

Su madre estaba en el balcón de su habitación disfrutando de una taza de té cuando su hijo entró con total decoro para saludarla.

—Madre, ¿cómo está tu té? –Ella le sonrió y le invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

—Tibio, lo dejé demasiado tiempo expuesto al frío –hacía tiempo que no compartían un momento a solas.

—¿Quieres que llame a un elfo? –Narcissa negó y tomo una mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

—Prefiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado con Potter –A pesar de las cartas escritas prefería escuchar de su hijo directamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así que Draco pasó la tarde contándole con detalle cómo las cosas habían pasado de parecer un completo e irreversible desastre cuando se enteró a través de su magia que Potter era su pareja, a un inusitado desenlace cuando ambos acordaron salir y después enlazarse más adelante.

—¿De manera que ese tema de tan vital importancia casi ha concluido? –Aun cuando Narcissa no era una mujer que expresara demasiado sus sentimientos, su hijo merecía toda su atención y su cariño.

—Sí, es verdad –Quería contarle el único problema que se interponía entre ellos, pero era mejor esperar a Harry y hablar los dos con sus padres.

—Bien, creo que es tiempo de ver a tu padre para calmarlo, a pesar de que está de acuerdo con su relación ya que tu magia escogió a Potter, pero tiene ciertas reservas sobre su manera de manejar el asunto.

—Si no te importa madre, quisiera esperar a Harry para hablar con ustedes –Draco comprendió que sus padres tenían cierto nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no jugamos al ajedrez? –Ambos sonrieron recordando sus estrategias favoritas mientras ordenaban a un elfo preparar el tablero en la habitación de Narcissa.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"Bueno, creo que ya terminé". El chico que vivió cargaba varios paquetes felicitándose internamente por la facilidad con que logró ocultar el regalo que tenía para Draco. Simplemente había pagado para que lo enviaran a Grimmauld Place la mañana de Navidad.

Había comprado un regalo para cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, ahora que podía usar su dinero de forma más libre, porque a pesar de haberse vuelto mayor de edad hace un año, era la primera vez que tenía pleno uso de él.

Para Ron había adquirido una radio mágica con la cual podría practicar discursos deportivos, probablemente todos en casa sufrirían escuchando a su amigo día y noche pero sabía que le haría muy feliz.

No había querido darle a Hermione un libro, la chica ya tenía demasiados, por lo que se hizo con una bufanda cuyo material engrosaba o adelgazaba según la temperatura que hubiera.

Estaba un poco inseguro sobre regalar o no algo a Ginny, pero desechó ese pensamiento recordando que ahora ella salía con Blaise, le había conseguido un libro que hablaba de equipos de quidditch al enterarse de que parecía interesada en jugar de manera profesional.

Lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había comprado para los padres de Draco, hubiera querido preguntarle, pero le pareció mejor hacerlo solo y sorprenderlos aun a riesgo de fallar miserablemente.

"No puedo tener tan mal gusto, ¿verdad?". Sacó el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo sintiendo la familiar sensación de ser succionado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Tu madre quiere que vaya a cenar a tu casa? –Blaise estaba algo nervioso con la proposición que estaba escuchando a través de la chimenea de su casa.

—Sí, al parecer quiere ver si serías capaz de pasar la comida de Navidad en casa –Sonaba un rato divertida con este hecho.

—Claro, ríete, pero no te quejes cuando tu madre me lance una maldición encima nada más verme –No quería ser hechizado solo porque era un Slytherin.

—Tranquilo, les dije lo mucho que nos has estado ayudando con Harry –Su novia parecía muy segura.

—¿Así que todos en tu casa saben que su héroe se enlazará con una serpiente? –Zabini se divertía pensando qué cara habrían puesto al enterarse.

—Mi madre se desmayó cuando se lo dijimos –Omitió la parte en que volvió a hacerlo cuando le comentó quién era su novio. Pero su madre había accedido una vez que le contó cómo, en efecto, había ayudado a Harry y Draco—. Pero parece estar asimilándolo.

"Eso espero". Normalmente las madres lo adoraban, ya vería cómo ganarse a Molly Weasley.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Aterrizó de nuevo en los terrenos de la mansión, era ya de noche y había luz escasa que se filtraba a través de la luna, supuso Harry, entre las nubes que llenaban el cielo.

Una elfina salió a recibirlo pero Harry rechazó la oferta de llevar su abrigo, los regalos estaban ya acomodados en algún lugar de la oficina postal para ser entregados la mañana de Navidad en casa de los Weasley.

Se quedó en el vestíbulo por un momento sin saber qué hacer, pues no quería interrumpir la rutina de Malfoy Manor.

—¿Al amo Harry le gustaría un chocolate caliente? –Kreacher se aproximo a él con cara fascinada, el chico que vivió se planteó el hecho de dejarle quedarse allí si los Malfoy lo aceptaban de por vida.

—Sí, gracias Kreacher –El elfo hizo una reverencia y se apresuró hacia la cocina para preparar el chocolate.

—¿Cómo te fue? –Draco estaba bajando la escalera, Harry se apresuró a encontrarlo al pie de esta para darle un beso de bienvenida que el rubio correspondió queriendo pasar a algo más apasionado, pero Harry lo contuvo.

—Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre –Sonrió cuando su novio frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia y se separó con aire ofendido.

—Bien, cuando vengas rogando por mi afecto no te lo daré –Harry rió y después de que el elfo le entregó una taza con el liuido caliente siguió a su novio hasta una de las habitaciones, donde ambos, Narcissa y Lucius estaban hablando, cortaron la conversación en cuanto ellos entraron, aparentemente el lugar era la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy. Las estanterías con libros cubrían todas las paredes hasta el techo, seguramente Hermione estaría encantada de pasar algunos días escogiendo libros en ese lugar con los más diversos temas.

—Padre, madre, Harry ya esta aquí.

Ambos Malfoy tomaron asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones que estaban en la habitación, Narcissa hizo un ademán con la mano para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Siéntense por favor.

Harry y Draco ocuparon el sillón frente a ellos, en el centro se erigía una mesa de madera con base de vidrio; sobre ella había varios libros apilados que probablemente habían sido consultados hace poco.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieren hablarnos? –Lucius estaba seguro de que anunciarían su decisión de enlazarse.

—Así es, padre –Harry observó a su novio, quien con una sola mirada le dio a entender exactamente el tema de conversación que tratarían.

"Espero que Draco tenga razón y Lucius no me eche de aquí cuando nos escuche". Pero confiaba en su novio.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco? –Narcissa intuía que su hijo estaba nervioso por algo desde que fue a hablar con ella, y estaba deseosa por conocer la preocupación del joven.

—Mientras estábamos en Hogwarts, tuvimos sexo –Harry básicamente se atragantó con la escasa saliva que intentaba pasar ante el modo tan directo en que Draco se hubo expresado.

Lucius levantó una ceja como su hijo solía hacer a todas horas, mostrando así de quién lo había heredado.

—Gracias por el aviso, pero no entiendo por qué deben contarnos sus asuntos privados –Lucius estaba desechando de su pensamiento cualquier escena que tratara de mostrarle una representación de lo que podrían haber hecho.

—Draco cariño, ¿qué tiene que ver el sexo? –No era precisamente algo que una madre quisiera saber acerca de hijo, al cual consideraba inocente en todo sentido.

—Porque se suponía que nos enlazaríamos una vez que esto sucediera –El padre de Draco levantó la mirada entendiendo el camino que la conversación tomaba.

—Es uno de los primeros pasos a seguir para enlazarse –Sonaba bastante animado.

—El problema es que no notamos nada raro y supuestamente tiene que haber algo más –Harry se sentía nervioso, ansioso, el rostro de ambos, Narcissa y Lucius mostraba sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Cómo saben que no ha habido avance? –Draco se levantó y de su bolsillo sacó una nota arrugada, la cual contenía la investigación que Hermione y Harry habían llevado a cabo. La dejó sobre la mesa acomodándola de tal forma que sus padres pudieran leerla.

Después de un par de minutos habían recorrido las líneas varias veces asegurándose de haber leído todo correctamente.

_Entre la escasa información que se conoce sobre los veelas, lo más común a la hora de haberse cumplido un enlace es la facilidad del mago que se unió a la mitad veela para hacer magia sintiendo una súbita sensación de gran energía, llegando incluso a demostrar cierta inestabilidad pasajera._

_Otro de los indicios suele ser en algunos casos, ciertas marcas que aparecen en el brazo derecho de la pareja formando al juntarse cierto carácter que parece demostrar su unión._

_De manera más inusual presenta ciertas conexiones mentales que trabajan en ambos sentidos, dejando a uno de los dos sentir cosas como el dolor del otro aun estando separados (de hecho se cree que cuanto más lejos se encuentren físicamente, su conexión avisa con más fuerza que su pareja les necesita)._

Harry suspiró esperando la reacción de los Malfoy. Pero pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie pronunció palabra y Potter estaba empezando a sentir impaciencia.

—Draco, ¿leíste el libro que te entregué? –Lucius estaba molesto, parecía irritado por aquellas noticias.

Narcissa escuchaba, ajena a todo esto, pues no sabía mucho del tema.

Su novio dudó un momento antes de responder.

—No, padre –Realmente no había necesitado ayuda de ningún libro cuando lidió con los efectos de su herencia. Lucius guardó silencio de nuevo, después de un rato pareció regresar de sus pensamientos, al parecer tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaba.

—¿Tuviste la brillante idea de traerlo contigo? –El tono que usó fue un tanto burlón pero Draco asintió sin sentirse ofendido—. Bien, necesitamos consultarlo ahora.

Draco mandó a un elfo a su habitación por el libro.

—¿El libro habla de los enlaces veelas? –Se atrevió a preguntar Harry que hasta ahora había querido mantenerse fuera del tema hasta que le explicaran más.

—Solo quien posee herencia veela y su pareja pueden leer la información del libro –Pronunció el padre de Draco con actitud altanera.

—Lucius –Narcissa dudaba que la actitud de su esposo fuera de ayuda en esos momentos—. Prefiero que nos expliques que está pasando –Ella también tenía ciertas dudas, apenas contaba con el mismo conocimiento que ellos.

El elfo apareció con el libro y haciendo una reverencia se marchó cuando Lucius lo despidió con un gesto de su mano.

—Bien, Draco –Aparentemente era verdad lo que su padre había dicho antes, pues cuando trató de abrirlo parecía que las hojas estuvieran pegadas unas con otras, impidiendo así su lectura—. Debes consultarlo.

El aludido tomó el libro en sus manos y lo abrió fácilmente buscando entre sus paginas algún índice o título en las hojas.

—Mantén en tu mente de manera clara lo que deseas saber –dijo Harry de pronto al comprender que la primera vez que ojeó el libro sin entender nada al respecto, deseaba conocer más detalles, y el libro le mostró la información.

Draco asintió y en su mente surgió la duda que tenían, de inmediato las páginas pasaron como si el libro pudiera escucharlos, hasta detener sus movimientos, permitiendo a Draco leer el contenido.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

George Weasley no era el tipo de persona que se contenía cuando veía algo gracioso, así que cuando entró por la puerta de la que solía ser su casa no pudo reprimir una carcajada al toparse con semejante escena.

Su madre parecía estar persiguiendo a su pequeña hermana, la cual vestía una blusa de manga larga y una falda que aparentemente su progenitora la consideraba demasiado corta. Sin mencionar que su hermano Ron demandaba su cena desde la mesa donde los cubiertos, platos y demás ya estaban en su lugar.

Aparentemente esa cena era para presentarles al reciente novio de su hermana, quien pasaría la comida de Navidad con ellos.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Ginevra! –Vociferaba con enojo Molly—. El chico estará aquí en segundos y tú te ves como… como …—No pudo terminar la oración.

—¿Una chica de la vida galante? –Se atrevió a pronunciar George para dar a conocer su presencia en la casa. Todos voltearon a verlo y Ginny corrió para abrazarlo.

—Eres un tonto –La chica le propinó un golpe en el hombro a modo de cariño fraternal, aunque le dolió un poco.

—George, qué bien que llegaras ya, dile a tu hermana que debe cambiarse esa atrocidad –La menor de los Weasley rodó sus ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Vamos mamá, así se parece mucho a las chicas Slytherin de la escuela –Sonriendo observó como su hermana se iba furiosa probablemente para cambiarse farfullando algo que sonó a un "¿Yo? ¿Verme como una de esas…?"

—Gracias hijo –La cena estaba casi lista—. Siéntate mientras esperamos al nuevo novio de Ginny.

—De acuerdo mamá, hola Ron –Esperó a que su madre se alejara un poco antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Así que tiene nuevo novio?

—Tengo que contarte algunas cosas, hermano –Ron parecía indeciso.

Un vez que escuchó todo sobre la relación entre Harry y Malfoy, George pensó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar su casa, y que debería hacerlo más a menudo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Al parecer la información que obtuvieron en la escuela es correcta –Lo que habían leído en el pergamino estaba en las hojas del libro, Lucius parecía pensativo de nuevo.

—Pero no explica nada sobre el proceso del enlace –Ahora Draco estaba preocupado de verdad, si sus padres no sabían nada al respecto su única opción había sido que el libro revelara lo que ocurría, pero tras consultarlo, no describía nada que les fuera de utilidad.

Harry estaba particularmente nervioso, estaba dudando de nuevo, ¿su unión no era posible porque ambos eran varones?

—¿No hay otra pareja a la que podamos preguntar? –Tal vez si hablaban con ellos podrían responder sus dudas.

—No es tan sencillo –Lucius mostraba un aspecto frustrado—. No puedes escribir una carta y esperar que vengan, es un secreto bien guardado entre familias.

—Creo que tendremos que buscar mas allá de los libros que tenemos aquí –Narcissa parecía querer animar un poco a su hijo, se había levantado y acariciaba los mechones rubios con calma.

—Gracias, madre –Con suavidad se deshizo de su caricia, Harry observándolos sintió cierta envidia de Draco y deseó tener cerca a sus padres para hablarles del tema, deseó que Sirius estuviera aún entre los vivos, incluso deseó hablar con Remus, para que de algún modo, siendo él uno de los merodeadores, le diera ánimos.

Pero ninguno de ellos podría ayudarle, sintió una oleada de desesperanza crecer dentro de su cuerpo, necesitaba salir de ese cuarto, no quería ser observado por la familia que estaba enfrente suyo y que él nunca tendría.

—¿Harry? –La voz de Draco estaba muy lejos de ser escuchada por su cerebro, ahora mismo ocupado en recuerdos dolorosos; se levantó y sin decir una palabra dejó el cuarto y se encaminó en busca de una salida, regresaría a Grimmauld Place, regresaría para estar solo y sentirse miserable. Era normal, ¿o no? Querer una familia que lo apoyara en momentos como ese. Aun cuando pensaba en los Weasley, ellos eran una gran familia, pero no la suya.

La voz de Draco lo persiguió hasta que se perdió en eco cuando alcanzó el vestíbulo y la puerta de la casa.

Salió a la fría noche, el viento helado golpeó su rostro y tibió las primeras lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos al sentirse en semejante estado.

—¡Harry! –Draco había corrido tras él en cuanto dejó la habitación, sus padres no lo detuvieron.

Ahora contemplaba a su novio, que estaba inmóvil en medio del jardín delantero, hundido hasta las rodillas en la nieve mientras los copos que traía el viento se arremolinaban y se enredaban en su cabello y ropas.

—Harry... vas a enfermarte otra vez… entra –Pero no pareció escucharlo, al menos no dio muestra de ello y siguió sin moverse.

Decidió llamarlo un par de veces antes de acercarse a él sin ningún resultado.

Trató entonces de tomarlo por el brazo para hacerlo entrar, pero Potter suavemente se deshizo de su agarre.

—No –murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de pasos, al parecer no planeaba desaparecerse, sino algo mucho más suicida, caminar entre la nieve hasta salir de los terrenos de su familia, hasta que no pudiera dar un paso más.

—Debemos entrar, está nevando –Ya no podía esperar a que Harry razonara, simplemente se hizo con su brazo y lo jaló, el chico opuso resistencia primero, después comenzaron a forcejear cada vez más.

—¡Suéltame, Malfoy! –Esa frase dolió más que el puñetazo propinado a su pecho justo después de esas palabras.

—¡Pues muérete, Potter! –No podía pensar en qué sucedía con él, ¿qué rayos le provocaba semejantes reacciones?

Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo dejando huecos en la capa de nieve y sintiendo cómo sus heridas dolían aún más por el frío intenso.

Finalmente ambos dejaron de pelear y se separaron con las ropas y el cabello revuelto cubiertos en nieve y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Entremos, no me hagas inmovilizarte porque lo haré… —Harry se levantó y se alejó de nuevo, Draco cumplió su palabra y le lanzó el mismo hechizo que meses atrás lo dejó fuera de combate al ser descubierto por Granger mientras trataba de besuquearse con Harry.

Escuchó los gruñidos de su novio mientras lo hacía levitar a su lado para entrar a la mansión dirigiéndose a su cuarto directamente e ignorando a sus padres.

Narcissa pareció un tanto horrorizada al contemplar la situación del chico que vivió, Lucius solo suspiró y se alejó para irse a meditar a su despacho.

Depositó a Harry en la amplia cama cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola.

—¿Vas decirme qué rayos te pasa? –Aún seguía molesto por la pelea que acaban de tener afuera.

—Tú no lo entiendes –Fue lo único que farfulló después de un rato en el cual estuvieron sumidos en el silencio.

—Explícame.

Ignorando su respuesta Harry se dedicó a contemplar cualquier cosa delatando su frustración.

—¡Demonios, Harry! –Se levantó de la cama y se paseó por el cuarto en un intento por calmarse—. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado piensas rendirte ahora? —Porque obviamente era una repetición de la situación en la torre de astronomía—. Mis padres nos apoyarán en lo que haga falta.

—Claro –Ese era el punto, aún cuando vivía con los Dursley o escuchaba a otros convivir con su familia le había afectado ese concepto, esa era la primera vez que se sentía huérfano. Siempre tuvo a su lado a las personas que le hacían sentir que no estaba solo. Lo cual ya no era así—. Tus padres.

—Sé que padre no es amable –Pero una risita salió de los labios de Harry interrumpiéndolo.

—Pero está aquí, ¿verdad? –No era que le deseara algo malo a Draco, no. Jamás desearía para alguien el perder a sus padres.

—¿Harry, de qué hablas? –Esto parecía ser mucho más importante que su problema actual.

—De que yo no tengo familia alguna –La tristeza en esas palabras hicieron a Draco sentirse miserable.

—Para eso estoy yo –Deshizo el hechizo y las ataduras cayeron, Harry se frotó la zona de las muñecas para aliviar la sensación de opresión.

—Lo sé –Draco se apoderó del cuerpo de Harry en un momento apretándolo fuerte con sus brazos, remarcando sus palabras.

—No se nota –murmuró al oído del chico quien simplemente derramó un par de lagrimas en silencio, las cuales fueron a parar en las ropas de Draco donde la tela absorbió la humedad—. Debiste decirme lo que sentías.

—Mi propia familia no esta aquí …en otras familias soy un intruso –El rubio negó.

—Ahora yo soy tu familia, no lo olvides nunca más.

Harry asintió, se acurrucaron bajo las cobijas sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, el mundo era un lugar mejor entre los brazos de Draco.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Y tras aquel contratiempo, el desayuno fue un tanto difícil, los Malfoy no estaban seguros de cómo estaba la situación con Potter, así que habían preferido desayunar solos. Un elfo se encargó de avisar a Draco, quien estuvo de acuerdo, necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con su novio.

Ordenó preparar el desayuno en la terraza, donde habían aplicado un encantamiento para crear una atmósfera protegida del frío y disfrutar así del paisaje invernal.

—¿En serio podemos desayunar aquí? –Harry no estaba muy convencido, pero Draco no le dio opción y lo llevó a la fuerza.

—Vamos, quiero que te relajes –Comenzaron a comer con calma, pero Draco se esforzó en juguetear con su novio pasando sus dedos por el cuello y rostro del mismo haciendo que se sonrojara, a veces temiendo ser notados por los padres de Draco. Narcissa y Lucius observaban estos juegos suspirando aliviados, la situación emocional de Potter no era exactamente de vital importancia, pero sí el efecto que tenía en su primogénito.

El resto del día se desarrolló de manera similar, cada vez que se acercaban a donde la pareja retozaba, los encontraban en una situación tan acaramelada que les era imposible interrumpir. De cualquier modo, los últimos preparativos estaban siendo revisados para la fiesta del día siguiente.

Harry no se había sentido tan querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, normalmente le habían cuidado a la fuerza por su propio bien, vigilado, pero con la carga de ser quien acabara con un mago tenebroso.

En ese momento simplemente se dejaba mimar por Draco, quien a pesar de haber sido malcriado toda su vida, sabía cómo dar el mismo tratamiento, acunado en uno de los múltiples asientos de Malfoy Manor sin pensar en nada y concentrado en las caricias que su novio propinaba a su cuerpo sin intenciones lascivas.

Finalmente, por la noche, quedó todo arreglado, incluso Harry se había puesto su túnica de gala para determinar que fuera adecuada para el evento de mañana.

Todos se fueron a la cama con las expectativas de convertir en un éxito la próxima fiesta.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El inicio del día fue de lo más ajetreado, muchos elfos y personas se movían por toda la casa mientras el cuidadoso plan de Narcissa era llevado a cabo.

Todos parecían tener los nervios de punta por el evento.

—Casi todos los invitados han confirmado su asistencia desde hace más de una semana –Lucius sonaba un tanto orgulloso de saber que tanta gente importante los visitaría.

—Incluso el Ministro vendrá –Narcissa estaba ocupada decidiendo qué túnica usaría de entre las muchas que poseía, algunas parecían muy suntuosas.

La tarde pasó entre arreglos de última hora y una ligera crisis nerviosa por parte de Draco cuando perdió de vista su túnica por un momento.

Finalmente, todos estuvieron listos, los invitados comenzarían a llegar en diez minutos.

El salón de la mansión se veía extraordinario, con tela pavorosa y brillante envolviendo con delicadeza las columnas y pequeñas luces de varias hadas que sobrevolaban el lugar, sin mencionar las mesas y demás adornos.

—¿Estás listo? –Draco apretó fuertemente la mano de Harry, este lo volteó a ver con los nervios reflejados en su rostro pero sonriendo.

—Ahora o nunca –Juntos podrían resolverlo todo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El título prometía desastre, pero no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	27. Oh Blanca Navidad

Disculpen que lu suba un día tarde, pero bueno aquí esta ya, también agradesco sus comentarios y sus agradecimientos a mi editora que se los merece mucho.

Como siempre doy gracias a mi editora paciente y hermosa Fanfiker_Fanfinal por ayudarme hasta en fines de semana con puente, ¡Te quiero hermosa!

**Capítulo 27: Oh, Blanca Navidad.**

La cena de Navidad comenzó de manera pacífica en casa de los Weasley, el día anterior el novio de Ginny había ido de visita y causó una muy buena impresión a toda la familia.

_Cuando Blaise entró por la chimenea se sentía nervioso, no estaba del todo seguro del por qué, cuando visitaba a otras personas lo hacía sintiéndose relajado._

—_Hola, Blaise –Su novia se acercó para saludarlo y darle un beso rápido._

—_¿Cómo estás? –Sonrió de medio lado tratando de calmar su pulso._

—_Deseando que todo salga bien –Los dos rieron brevemente y Ginny condujo a su novio hasta la cocina donde sus padres y sus hermanos estaban sentados._

—_Bienvenido, tú debes de ser Blaise –Molly se acercó para brindarle un abrazo y tener una mejor perspectiva de él._

—_Gracias por invitarme –Puso su mejor sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo. La casa de los Weasley le parecía sencilla y un tanto caótica pero realmente cálida. _

—_¿Nos trajiste el postre? –George sonreía notando que el chico estaba nervioso._

—_¡George! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Molly mandó una mirada asesina a su hijo._

—_No se preocupe, señora Weasley –Alzó una caja de color amarillo con detalles en un tono café oscuro—. Traje un pastel –Lo depositó en la mesa._

—_Gracias, querido, no te hubieras molestado —Molly se lo llevó a la barra hasta que fueran a comerlo y esperó que lo invitaran a sentarse._

—_Bien, chicos pues tomen asiento y vamos a comer, su padre hoy tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina –La señora Weasley comenzó a servir una ensalada de vegetales que contenía zanahorias, acelgas y champiñones, los demás platillos consistían en estofado de res, puré de patatas y espagueti con champiñones—. Blaise, espero que te guste lo que preparé._

—_Estoy seguro de que sí –Le parecía extraña la manera en que convivían en la mesa, la plática era relajada y cada quien parecía demostrar su propio ritmo para comer, además quien quisiera repetía cualquier platillo añadiendo una generosa porción a su plato en el momento que se le antojara—. Todos parecen muy contentos –murmuró un tanto sorprendido a su novia. Normalmente en su casa todos comían en silencio y nadie se servía de nuevo sin pedirlo primero y esperar la porción correspondiente._

—_¿Te lo parece? Así son la mayoría de las comidas –Le parecía interesante la formación que Zabini tenía sobre etiqueta en la mesa._

—_Me gustaría que en mi casa fuera así algunas veces –No es que le disgustaran las normas de su casa, pero a veces eran demasiado rígidas._

—_Entonces Blaise, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana? –George sabía que ese chico era de la casa Slytherin, pero ahora eso no parecía importante, sabía que su hermana no aceptaría salir con alguien de dudosa moral._

—_Salir con ella y ver si se enamora de mí más adelante –De esa forma mostraba su rendición ante la chica esperando que ella fuera recíproca a sus sentimientos._

—_Me parece bien –George sonrió de manera socarrona con la explicación mientras su hermana sonreía y a continuación le daba un beso en la mejilla._

—_Si ya terminaron voy a servir el pastel que Blaise tan amablemente nos trajo –Molly hizo levitar los platos y los depositó en el lavabo para después poner varios platos para el postre._

_Continuaron con la conversación entre pastel y café, para Zabini era inesperado que todo fuera fluyendo de manera pacífica entre tantos Gryffindor, había pensando que lo juzgarían por su procedencia, pero al final resultaban ser muy agradables._

_Después de la plática jugó snap explosivo con George y Ginny, además de una muy reñida partida de ajedrez con Ron. La madre de los chicos estaba bastante reticente cuando Zabini se presentó, pensando que montaría un acto para impresionarla, lo cual intentó, mas se vio envuelta por la energía de sus hijos y se relajó mostrando su verdadera personalidad._

"_Es un buen chico, estaré feliz de que venga a comer con nosotros"._

_Finalmente, cuando comenzó a nevar y dieron las nueve de la noche decidió retirarse, siendo escoltado por su novia a la salida después de una apropiada despedida con los restantes miembros de la familia._

—_Les caíste bien –Ginny estaba impresionada pues pensó que le harían pasar un mal rato atacando a Blaise, pero todo había salido perfecto._

—_Sí, tengo ese efecto en la gente – Ginny tendría que acostumbrarse a las respuestas insolentes e irónicas del Slytherin, aunque realmente eso es lo que le gustaba de él. Zabini reía mientras la menor de los Weasley le propinaba algunas palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda. _

_Finalmente se desapareció y cuando llegó a su casa se encontró añorando por primera vez, a una persona a la que acababa de ver._

En La Madriguera, esa noche dejaban de lado este acontecimiento para enfocarse en reír y bromear con los demás miembros de su familia, que estaban de visita; Percy y Charlie charlaban animadamente, habían sido los primeros en llegar. Fleur y Bill habían prometido pasar la Navidad en casa de los Weasley a cambio de visitar a los padres de Fleur en Año Nuevo.

—Por un excelente comienzo –Arthur terminó de llenar las copas para todos y haciendo un brindis dieron por iniciada la comilona.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Los invitados empezaron a llegar de manera puntual en cuando dieron las ocho de la noche.

Una fila de elfos se encaminó para recibir a todos los magos que aparecieron súbitamente en la entrada de Malfoy Manor.

Poco a poco la fiesta dio inicio con las risas y comentarios de los presentes que al principio habían dudado de asistir, pero al enterarse de que Harry Potter el Salvador del mundo mágico estaría presente, su curiosidad no tuvo límites y decidieron averiguar los motivos por los que Harry se encontraba allí.

Narcissa y Lucius estaban bastante ocupados saludando a todos, comportándose como los perfectos anfitriones.

—Tus padres sí saben organizar una fiesta de gala –Harry aún observaba con algo de incredulidad la decoración, estaba acostumbrado a los adornos que llenaban Hogwarts esta época del año, pero era muy diferente cuando estaba en medio de ese salón lleno de personas con sus mejores galas. Todo era demasiado elegante y en cierto modo eso le ponía nervioso.

—Antes solían hacerlo más a menudo –Varias veces durante su niñez Draco observaba cómo su madre se arreglaba para una noche especial organizada en su hogar, también cuando iban a casa de sus amigos—. Me parece una buena idea que la gente se dé cuenta de que seguimos en la cima –Para él era importante el estatus social y quedar bien ante la sociedad mágica.

—Bien, prometo no avergonzarte esta noche –Harry sonrió, pero iba a ser un poco extraño estar juntos en un evento donde tenían que aparentar ser simplemente amigos.

Draco había querido anunciar su compromiso, pues tenía una actitud muy posesiva hacia su pareja, pero razonando un poco no era la mejor idea ser acosados por los medios, ya que una vez que se enteraran estarían persiguiéndolos día y noche, por lo que prefirieron no revelarlo hasta que resolvieran el problema que tenían entre manos. Agregado a esto, si alguien se acercaba a Harry con intenciones de cortejarlo, Draco tendría un brote psicótico, así que procuraba mantenerse cerca de él y ser poco notorio, un buen reto para alguien que usualmente era el centro de atención.

—Eso espero, no pasé tanto tiempo entrenándote para nada –Sonrieron y se alejaron un momento cuando el Ministro Kingsley entró y todos comenzaron a saludarlo e intercambiar cumplidos sobre su persona. El Ministro parecía poco interesado, así que en cuanto localizó a Harry se acercó a saludarlo para deshacerse de esa clase de personas.

—Ministro –Sonrieron y el chico que vivió se sintió más relajado por un momento.

—Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—Al parecer también he sido invitado –Se sentía un poco tonto por mentir sobre su relación con Malfoy, pero era lo mejor.

Parecía que iba a comentar algo al respecto cuando notaron que alguien más se acercaba.

—Ministro –El semblante serio de Lucius Malfoy interrumpió la plática, Draco aprovechó para tomar a Harry del brazo y arrastrarlo lejos de la gente tanto como le fue posible considerando que era una fiesta y había grupos por todas partes.

—¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa? –La cara del rubio mostraba enfado.

—Dos chicas te estaban mirando, parece que son hijas de un Inefable que mi padre invitó –Draco, gracias a su magia veela, percibía el horrible aroma de ambas; Harry en efecto volteó y ellas -probablemente eran hermanas-, lo miraban y reían, parecían estar armándose de valor para hablar con él.

—Ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti –Se sintió cursi al pronunciar esta frase, pero no se arrepentía, pues era lo que pensaba.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin contratiempos, conversando entre ellos mayormente, pues las personas que tenían mas o menos su edad eran todas mujeres y Harry temió que su novio armara un escándalo si se acercaban demasiado a ellas.

La cena fue un momento tenso para Harry que aún temía equivocarse cuando usaba los cubiertos, pero afortunadamente salió airoso.

Estaba feliz con que hubiera pavo y no solo platillos poco comunes en Navidad, pero lo que más le gustó fue el postre, que según había escuchado decir a Narcissa se llamaba La Trufa de Madeleine(1), le pareció increíble.

Poco antes de la medianoche los invitados se fueron retirando no sin antes dar las gracias por tan memorable ocasión a los anfitriones que parecían muy satisfechos con los resultados del evento.

Finalmente pudieron irse a dormir y Harry por una vez en su vida deseó que llegara la mañana de Navidad.

Observó a su novio dormir a su lado considerando lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en solo un año.

"Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me habría reído en su cara". Decidió dejar sus reflexiones filosóficas para después antes de ser vencido por el sueño mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Draco, quien suspiró en respuesta y se volteó para besarlo antes de cerrar sus ojos y que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La mañana de Navidad en casa de los Weasley comenzó como cualquier otra, un tropel de chicos sobre sus regalos haciendo lo imposible para sacarlos del empaque, no importando la edad que tuvieran.

—Mira, mamá, Harry envió algo para nosotros –Una pequeña pila de regalos frente a su árbol tenía una etiqueta que decía "De: Harry Para: La familia Weasley".

Cada uno encontró su respectivo nombre en cada paquete y con entusiasmo notaron el buen gusto de Harry al escoger los regalos.

—Deberíamos enviarle una carta –Bill estaba estrenando una nueva camisa que Fleur consideró muy bonita y elegante.

—Eso si no lo han matado ya –Todos temían la suerte que Harry hubiera sufrido en Malfoy Manor especialmente durante la fiesta de Navidad.

—No le crean, se ven genial juntos –Ginny sonreía mientras repasa las hojas de su nuevo libro—. Además Malfoy no dejaría que dañaran a su pareja ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Charlie observó a su hermana mostrándose escéptico aunque ella tenía un aire muy confiado.

—Porque Malfoy es mitad veela y su magia eligió a Harry –Al decirlo, Ron sonó un poco malhumorado pero resignado.

Bill y Fleur consideraron que debían enviarle a Harry una carta esa misma tarde.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando Harry despertó esa mañana se apresuró a tomar un baño y prepararse para el memorable momento que tenía en mente.

Draco se removió en la cama, era temprano, incluso para sus estándares después de irse a dormir en la madrugada de ese mismo día.

"¿Qué rayos hace Potter?", pensó irritado, queriendo tenerlo cerca y acurrucado mientras sus padres aún dormían.

El mencionado salió del baño vestido con una túnica verde bandera con adornos en el cuello y mangas color plata.

"Muy Slytherin de su parte". Draco estaba un poco confundido pero pensaba lo bien que le habría sentado si ambos hubieran sido sorteados en esa casa.

—Potter, ¿qué rayos haces? –Aunque de manera inconsciente, Draco volvía a llamarlo por su apellido cuando algo le molestaba.

Harry no dijo nada, hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera y salió de la habitación.

Draco gruñó y salió de la comodidad de la cama para ponerse zapatos y seguir a su novio.

"Va a perderse si no se fija por donde va". La mansión tenía demasiados cuartos.

Mirando de un lado al otro finalmente lo ubicó bajando la escalera que daba al primer piso y caminando con desgana lo encontró de pie dando la espalda al gran árbol de Navidad que tenían. Las esferas resplandecían con la luz de la mañana, al igual que el papel de los regalos que se encontraban bajo el árbol.

—¿Ahora me dirás qué pasa? –No eran horas para descifrar acertijos, aunque le daba curiosidad la sonrisa que su novio tenía, mostrándose traviesa, con una mirada de enamorado perdido.

—Ven a sentarte –Draco ocupó uno de los asientos en el sofá, Harry se puso ante él y se agachó para besarlo profundamente por espacio de varios minutos que el rubio no rechazó, pero la intriga le mataba por dentro.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? –Quiso levantarse pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Sé que no empezamos bien –Comenzó a decir—. Tuvimos muchos problemas cuando nos conocimos, muchas peleas por tonterías, al final entendí que si hubiéramos sido más tolerantes nada tendría que haber llegado a ciertos extremos.

Cuando surgió la magia asociada a tu herencia veela, aquello nos dio otra oportunidad, una que llevó a algo más allá de la redención de nuestros conflictos –Harry estaba muy serio y Draco se sentía nervioso sin entender exactamente por qué.

—¿Qué quieres decir…? –Harry hizo una seña para que le dejara continuar.

—Si de verdad quieres formar una familia conmigo –Era el momento, Harry se arrodilló ante Draco, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía y pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas hasta que notó la cajita forrada de satén verde que Harry sacaba de entre su túnica—. Draco Malfoy… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Draco se sintió en shock por un momento mientras el anillo resplandecía ante él, pero recobrándose se arrodilló junto a su ahora prometido, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Espero que eso sea un sí –Draco se levantó y en una posición un tanto altanera, que causó mucha gracia a Potter, extendió su mano esperando que colocara el anillo. Harry se levantó también y deslizó el anillo que tenía un diamante con corte rectangular en el dedo anular izquierdo del rubio.

—No seas tonto, por supuesto que sí –murmuró Draco mientras se acercaba para besar a su prometido de nuevo.

Harry suspiró aliviado, había visto muchos anillos y los vendedores lo agobiaron con todas las especificaciones, pero al final se había decidido por uno con diamante de un quilate, claridad Fl e incoloro grado E.

—Me alegro, porque no tienes idea de lo que me esforcé en elegirlo –Sonriendo, se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar, Draco no podía esperar a que sus padres se levantaran para darles la buena noticia.

Harry se preguntó cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigos que ahora estaba comprometido con Draco por su propia decisión.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La mañana pasó rápidamente y pronto todos se estaban alistando para la comida, comerían lo que sobró la noche anterior. Molly siempre cocinaba demasiado en Navidad. Blaise estaba feliz de asistir llevando un regalo para que disfrutara la familia, galletas de mantequilla, y otro para Ginny, que consistía en un prendedor para el cabello que cambiaba de color para combinar con la ropa.

Los encontró esperando turnos para firmar un pergamino, al parecer era la carta de agradecimiento a Harry por sus regalos.

—¡Oh, Blaise, qué bueno que llegaste! –Su novia se acercó para besarlo y darle su regalo de Navidad, un paquete de mantenimiento para la escoba—. Esto es de parte de mi madre, estás a medio camino de ser aceptado –Era un suéter tejido con una B bordada en él.

—Gracias –El resto de la familia se acercó a saludar y algunos de sus miembros que no había conocido antes comenzaron a interrogarlo de manera amistosa.

—Bien, ya envié la carta, espero que venga a cenar–que Harry compartiera con ellos la celebración había sido idea de Bill y Fleur. Arthur se acercó para saludar —. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

La comida avanzó con normalidad y decidieron como otras veces, salir al jardín para un juego de quidditch.

Ginny y Blaise acabaron en equipos contrarios, la chica sonrió desde su escoba.

—Prometo no ser dura contigo –Blaise rió.

—Prometo no llorar si lo eres.

Así dieron inicio al juego.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando los Malfoy se levantaron esa mañana no esperaban recibir semejante noticia tan temprano.

Se encontraron a su hijo desayunando con Potter, pero algo llamó la atención de Narcissa, un brillo que venía de la mano de su hijo reflejando destellos en la mesa.

—Buenos días, madre, padre –Draco se levantó para saludarlos—. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, hijo –Narcissa abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, Lucius también lo hizo poco después de que su esposa lo soltara.

—Feliz Navidad, Narcissa –Harry se levantó y tendió su mano a la mujer, quien lo abrazó brevemente antes de llamar a un elfo para que le sirviera el desayuno.

Harry se sintió ligeramente descolocado pero volteó para saludar a Lucius, quien sí aceptó estrechar su mano.

—Madre, padre, tengo una noticia que darles –Draco se colocó frente a sus padres mientras ellos volteaban, Narcissa tenía una sonrisa ligera, parecía saber de qué quería hablarles.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco? –Aun así habló como si ignorara el asunto.

—Harry me propuso matrimonio –La cara de su padre fue de total sorpresa—. Y yo acepté –Narcissa asintió y abrazó a su hijo de nuevo felicitándolo.

—Harry, bienvenido a la familia –La madre de Draco estaba feliz de ver a su hijo con esa energía y vivacidad que le había robado la guerra.

Lucius sonrió y dio otro apretón de manos a Harry, ambos sabían que no podían estar cómodos con un contacto mayor a ese.

Terminaron el desayuno comentando lo que harían para planear la boda una vez que se enlazaran, los lugares en los que podría celebrarse, los invitados y un sinfín más de detalles en los que Harry se sintió cómodamente excluido. No le preocupaba lo que escogieran mientras su boda se llevara a cabo.

Estaban en medio de una discusión por la cantidad de invitados cuando una lechuza dejó frente a Harry la carta que enviaba la familia Weasley.

—Parece ser un agradecimiento por los regalos –Draco se asomó para leer lo que habían escrito.

—¿Me están invitando a su casa? –La carta mencionaba que ambos estaban invitados a cenar con ellos esa misma noche para relajarse un rato y pasarlo bien.

Lucius pareció en desacuerdo, pero se contuvo de opinar al respecto por la mirada que su esposa le dio cuando intentó abrir la boca.

—Sería bueno ir y anunciar nuestro compromiso –Su rubio estaba encantado de dar a conocer la noticia, su posesividad no tenía límites.

—De acuerdo –En el transcurso del día abrieron el resto de los regalos, Narcissa estuvo encantada con el regalo de Harry, consistente en un hermoso jarrón color azul zafiro en el cual se veían unos peces koi detalladamente dibujados que nadaban de manera delicada y grácil por toda la superficie del mismo, según le había dicho a Harry si ponían agua dentro del jarrón podían sacar uno de los peces cuando hubieran crecido lo suficiente, para así ponerlo en otro jarrón.

Draco le había obsequiado a su prometido un brazalete con el grabado de la H y la D mayúsculas entrelazadas con finos trazados que asemejaban enredaderas que se calentaba si alguien tocaba a Harry con segundas intenciones.

Cuando finalmente estaba oscureciendo se trasladaron a La Madriguera, sería la primera vez que Draco visitaría la casa, por lo que Harry lo había sentenciado a comportarse correctamente si quería que hubiera boda.

La señora Weasley los recibió dando a Harry un abrazo muy fuerte en el que casi se asfixia, también abrazó a Draco aunque con menos afectividad y por menos tiempo, cosa que ambos agradecieron.

Blaise también se encontraba allí y estaba contento de verlos, justo como el resto de la familia, quienes se acercaron con cierto recelo a Malfoy sin dar crédito a sus ojos cuando ellos se tomaron de la mano convenciéndolos acerca de su noviazgo.

Pero lo que hizo llenarse de emoción y lágrimas a Molly fue en definitiva cuando les mostraron el anillo que Draco tenía puesto en el dedo.

—¡Por Merlín Harry, muchas felicidades! ¡Pero son tan jóvenes! –Molly pensaba que era una buena noticia, pero a la vez creía que era demasiado pronto. A pesar de la contradicción, la matriarca los llenó de abrazos al enterarse.

Ron parecía a punto de desmayarse y tanto Charlie como Percy le dieron a Draco la mano para dar a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

—Vamos, Molly, tu y yo éramos de su edad –Arthur estaba contento y les sonreía con afecto mientras Ginny comentaba que tenía que escribirle a Hermione para contarle la buena nueva.

—Pero si parece que fue ayer cuando Bill quería casarse con Fleur –comentaba entre lágrimas la señora Weasely—. Ellos también eran muy jóvenes, apenas se conocían antes de la boda.

Ese comentario de algún modo hizo que Harry recordara algo muy importante que le hizo sonreír esperanzado; Fleur también era mitad veela, recordaba los rumores que habían escuchado sobre ella cuando estuvo de visita durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Como tal podía decirle cómo resolver su problema.

—Señora Weasley, ¿podría decirme dónde está Fleur? –El tono tan alegre en que lo preguntó hizo que Draco lo observara expectante.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Juro que en el siguiente ya se enteran de lo que deben hacer para enlazarse.

(1) La Trufa de Madeleine, cuesta 184 euros (más de quinientos noventa y cuatro pesos) y sólo se puede comprar en Knipschildt Chocolatier, una pastelería en Norwalk, Connecticut. Está elaborada con chocolate Valrhona, crema fresca y vainilla mexicana para lograr la textura sedosa.


	28. Soy de ti, eres de mí

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta ya el capítulo definitivo del enlace, me ha costado escribirlo (no soy nada romántica), agradecimientos a mi novio por ayudarme, a los zombis de REC 2 por inspirarme (raro, lo sé) y a mi editora hermosa Fanfiker_Fanfinal por ayudarme incluso cuando esta relajándose.

Capítulo 28: Soy de ti, eres de mí.

La única explicación que Draco escuchó de Harry hasta ese momento había sido:

—Ella puede ayudarnos –De ahí se habían sentado a conversar, Harry de manera muy animada, con toda la familia Weasley.

—Entonces, ¿regresarán pronto? –Potter parecía algo ansioso.

—Sí, solo fueron a recoger los regalos que compraron para los padres de Fleur –Molly sirvió chocolate caliente a todos, Blaise se había ido poco después de saludarlos, Ginny había prometido ponerle al día de cualquier acontecimiento.

Draco parecía malhumorado por el entusiasmo que su prometido mostraba desde que habían llegado.

—De acuerdo –Siguieron conversando de forma entusiasta, parecía que Harry quisiera pasar la noche allí, pero el rubio no compartía su idea.

Estaban a punto de cenar cuando dos caras familiares entraron por la puerta permitiéndoles sentir una corriente de aire frío que los hizo tiritar un momento.

—Hola a todos, ya regresamos –Como siempre, Bill parecía muy animado, venía cargando algunos paquetes— ¿Qué hay para cenar?

—Había una fila espantosa –Fleur comenzó a quejarse de inmediato sobre el sistema de entrega y cómo en Francia era mucho más eficiente—. _Pog_ lo menos han sabido _guagdag_ las cosas _coggectamente_.

Ya acostumbrados al modo de ser de la chica, todos la escuchaban sin tomarse demasiado en serio sus palabras y sonriendo mientras se acomodaban en la mesa y esperaban que su madre sirviera la comida.

Bill estaba sosteniendo un recipiente con miel, iban a cenar hot cakes, cuando ubicó un rostro poco usual entre sus invitados.

—Malfoy está de visita –El mencionado volteó a verlo y asintió sin estar muy seguro de qué decir a continuación, por su apariencia era otro de los hermanos de la comadreja, ¿Cuántos más iba a conocer?

—Para anunciar su compromiso, cariño –Molly aún estaba muy entusiasmada al respecto.

—¿_Compgomiso_? –La francesa dejó de lado su crítica observando a la pareja que se tomaba de la mano, sonriendo.

—Así que es verdad, ¿eres mitad veela, Malfoy? –Draco asintió, Fleur se acercó para hablar con ellos frente a frente.

—Muchas felicidades, _Hagy,_ debes _seg_ muy especial para _seg_ elegido _pog_ alguien como _nosotgos_ –Sonaba muy orgullosa al respecto.

—¿Cuándo planean enlazarse? –Bill notó cierta incomodidad en sus caras cuando mencionó este tema—. Perdonen, no quise ser indiscreto, no es algo que deban discutir con nosotros.

—Precisamente es por lo que estamos aquí –comentó Harry—. ¿Creen que podríamos hablar con ustedes en privado? –Toda la familia pareció un tanto extrañada por este último comentario, pero no preguntaron más y después de cenar los dejaron solos en la mesa para que conversaran, mientras ellos se preparaban para dormir.

—Felicidades por su compromiso –Bill parecía entender su relación perfectamente, contemplándolos con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Gracias… —Harry estaba un poco cohibido, nunca había hablado mucho con Bill puesto que no estaba de visita muy seguido y el ultimo año lo pasó en misiones de la Orden—. No estoy muy seguro de cómo iniciar…

Draco estaba nervioso también, más que nunca tenía que dominar su boca y sus reacciones. Esta podía ser su única oportunidad de investigar exactamente qué sucedía con ellos, si de algún modo lo que debían hacer era distinto a lo habitual.

—Bien, tal vez si escuchan un poco de nuestra historia, se sientan más tranquilos –El banquero tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas—. Con más confianza.

—Bill y yo somos… el uno _paga_ el _otgo_ —Compartieron una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

—Cuando Fleur comenzó a manifestar su interés en mí, fue un poco sorpresivo. Ella es de una familia muy… peculiar.

—Mis _padges _no podían cg_eeg_ que _hubiega_ localizado a mi _pageja_ tan _gápido _–Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Bill haciéndole una caricia en el rostro.

—Fueron un par de semanas muy intensas, me sentía afortunado pero también muy agobiado –Confesó avergonzado.

—Te comprendo, me pasó lo mismo, además nuestra relación no era buena para empezar –recordó brevemente el inicio de todo, cuando la directora lo llevó a su despacho para explicarle la situación.

—Pero logramos hacerlo funcionar –Draco parecía muy orgulloso mostrando su anillo, Fleur lo observó de cerca admirando el acabado.

—¡Es _pegfecto_! –Parecía tan emocionada como todas las demás mujeres que habían visto el anillo, en cierto modo Harry estaba un tanto orgulloso de haber elegido correctamente.

—Parece que tienes buen ojo para las gemas –Bill revisó el anillo y dio su visto bueno.

—Gracias, creo.

—Lo que queremos preguntarles, es qué hay que hacer para que se produzca el enlace –Draco estaba muy serio.

—Pues… eso lo debe responder Fleur –Su esposa asintió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nosotros, después de pasar por varias…etapas –Draco recordó la primera vez que él y Harry durmieron juntos—. Intimamos, pensé que una vez que esto sucediera estaríamos enlazados.

—Pero no hubo ningún cambio, incluso después de que este evento se repitiera –Terminó de explicar Harry.

—Eso es poco común –La francesa estaba pensando—. Cuando Bill y yo nos casamos, _nuestga_ noche de bodas fue especial, _y _el enlace se llevó a acabo una vez que intimamos.

—Fue algo que realmente me sorprendió, nuestra magia comenzó a actuar como cuando se sale de control, pero no hizo ningún tipo de daño –Bill recordaría aquello durante toda su vida—. Al día siguiente me sentí revitalizado, lleno de energía, como un niño que comió demasiados dulces, solo que el efecto no se pasó.

—Tememos que ambos, al ser chicos, sea un poco diferente –Harry suponía que en un enlace entre una pareja heterosexual era más sencillo.

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿quién de ustedes fue la parte activa? –Bill se había planteado una idea repentinamente.

—Fue Draco.

—¿Se te ocurre que tenga que ver con eso? –Malfoy pareció entender a dónde iba con esa pregunta.

—Pues… en el caso de Fleur, que es la de herencia veela, yo tuve el papel activo por ser ella mujer y yo hombre.

Harry entendió a qué se refería y contempló una nueva posibilidad.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que para enlazarnos yo debo estar "abajo"? –Draco parecía un poco contrariado.

—Suena lógico, Draco es quien posee la herencia veela, no yo...

—Es una _gendición_ ante _nuestga pageja_ –Razonó la esposa de Bill.

—Me parece que vamos por buen camino –Harry sonrió sintiendo que en verdad aquello podría ser la respuesta.

—Esperemos que sí –Terminó de decir Draco con esperanza renovada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—No puedo creer que se vayan tan pronto –Molly parecía decepcionada de que solo pasaran una noche con ellos.

Harry y Draco debían regresar a Malfoy Manor para hablar con los padres del rubio acerca de la información que habían logrado obtener razonando con Bill y Fleur hasta entrada la noche del día anterior.

—Prometo que los visitaremos más seguido.

Recibieron un abrazo de parte del matrimonio Weasley antes de partir a Malfoy Manor.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Así que ese era el problema –Narcissa pareció tomar de manera muy relajada el hecho de que su hijo debía ejercer el papel de dama.

Lucius no estaba tan feliz con la noticia.

—Tiene mucha lógica considerando que casi todos los descendientes de veelas son mujeres, no varones –Draco no parecía muy preocupado por este hecho.

—¿Qué más han averiguado? –Queriendo dejar ese tema de lado, el padre de Draco se enfocó en los detalles de la conversación.

—Padre, eso es algo que solo concierne a Harry y a mí –Harry se alegró de que su prometido respondiera aquello, pues no estaba seguro de querer entregar los pormenores de lo que sería su unión.

Lucius parecía que replicaría en cualquier momento, pero fue detenido por una mirada de advertencia de su esposa.

—Deseo invitarlos a pasar unos días en mi casa, Draco me acompañará el resto de las vacaciones en Grimmauld Palace.

Esto tampoco parecía buena idea para Lucius, quien optó por no decir nada esta vez y simplemente seguir los designios de su esposa.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pasaron varios días juntos en ese lugar, disfrutando, también redecorando para antes del día treinta y uno, puesto que como agradecimiento por la invitación de Navidad, Harry había pedido a Narcissa que los visitaran para Año Nuevo.

La familia Weasley también les haría compañía, pues necesitaban convivir si pronto estarían juntos en muchas ocasiones especiales.

Ron había querido decir que eso no era exactamente necesario, pero la mirada de Ginny sustituyó perfectamente la de Hermione cuando de callarlo se trataba.

El lugar estaba bastante irreconocible, ahora tenían un tapiz muy estilizado que era de color violeta con decorados de hojas de parra en oro, brindando a cada habitación algo de calidez.

El piso se vestía con una alfombra de color negro y se designó una habitación para los muebles viejos, que fueron reemplazados por otros de color beige que resaltaban agradablemente.

La cocina estaba completamente limpia y con una mesa adecuada para el gran número de personas que cenarían esa noche.

Kreacher había tenido mucho trabajo poniendo la mesa y vigilando la comida, aunque de Malfoy Manor enviaron a dos elfos más para que le ayudaran.

Lo único que no había tocado era la habitación de Sirius, que permanecía cerrada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Me parece que ya están aquí –murmuró Harry a Draco, era el día treinta y uno de Diciembre por la noche, todo estaba listo para la ocasión.

Una parte de la familia Weasley estaba de pie en la recién remodelada fachada de la casa que ahora poseía una puerta de cedro, con sus mejores galas y un paquete que parecía ser el postre.

En cuanto fueron pasando admiraron la decoración y dieron su opinión a la pareja que estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, Kreacher tomó los abrigos de todos con cierta reticencia ante lo que su anterior ama había considerado traidores a la sangre, pero guardándose cualquier comentario delante de su amo.

—La casa luce irreconocible –comentó Ron con alegría.

—Sí, ya no es tétrica ni depresiva –Ginny estaba admirando el nuevo tapiz pensando dónde conseguir uno parecido para su cuarto.

—Chicos, les hemos traído esto –Molly depositó la caja, que contenía un pastel, en manos del elfo, que lo llevó a la cocina bajo la mirada de advertencia de Harry—. Charlie y Percy no han podido venir por cuestiones de trabajo.

—Y Bill está en casa de sus suegros con Fleur –Agregó George.

—No hay problema, siéntense, los padres de Draco llegarán… —Se escucharon sonidos desde la chimenea en el cuarto contiguo—. Aparentemente justo ahora.

—Disculpen –Draco salió del cuarto para recibirlos, ambos estaban nerviosos por cómo se llevarían sus familias.

"Tan solo quiero sobrevivir una noche". Rogó Harry internamente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La abuela de Neville nunca pensó que su nieto le iba a presentar una novia hasta que saliera de la escuela, pero él había insistido en que la dejara pasar las vacaciones de invierno en su casa para que la conociera mejor.

Luna, como así se llamaba, era la chica con menos sensatez que conocía, envuelta en las enseñanzas que su igualmente excéntrico padre le había mostrado desde niña.

Pero todo eso lo dejaba de lado, por el simple hecho de que nunca había visto a Neville tan feliz en su vida.

A pesar de que Luna era bastante excéntrica y parecía estar en otro lugar en muchas ocasiones, su nieto había adquirido una gran vivacidad al estar junto a ella y eso era suficiente para calmar su anciano corazón.

—Di a Luna que la cena está lista –Neville se apresuró a salir a buscar a la Ravenclaw, quien jugaba en el jardín mientras perseguía a un gnomo.

"Es tan extraña, pero no tiene nada de malo". Pensaba la mujer con el espíritu en paz, sabiendo que si se iba en algún momento, su nieto quedaba en buenas manos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La cena se había desarrollado de manera pacífica hasta entonces.

Ambas familias habían evitado el contacto de manera casi total, conversando entre ellos mientras sus anfitriones permanecían en silencio sin saber cómo hacerlos interactuar para que se unieran buscando cosas en común.

—Creo que todos aquí somos lo suficientemente maduros para dejar el pasado atrás –Harry pensó que cuanto antes se toleraran mejor.

—Es verdad –Lo apoyó Draco mientras observaba a sus padres—. Sé que no se llevan bien, pero recuerden que nos vamos a casar y queremos que se lleven bien ambas familias.

Todos reflexionaron un poco y asintieron sintiéndose culpables, excepto por Lucius, que se negaba a cooperar y el cual fue dejado de lado cuando Molly comenzó una conversación sobre actividades que consideraba relajantes con Narcissa, como arreglar el jardín y sus revistas sobre bordados que recibía mensualmente.

La señora Malfoy pareció tener un ligero interés por los suéteres que tejía la señora Weasley.

La noche pasó de manera apacible entre varios temas de conversación neutrales y una exquisita cena preparada por los elfos que consistía en ternera al horno cortada en medallones, que acompañaron con ensalada césar y varias botellas de sidra para el brindis de media noche.

El postre que habían traído Molly fue devorado con excelentes modales, pero no quedó nada del pastel de chocolate blanco con relleno de frambuesas.

Finalmente, cuando las doce horas estaban cerca, todos se sentaron y pidieron sus deseos de Año Nuevo mientras las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, anunciando un nuevo ciclo que esperaban estuviera repleto de amor y buenos deseos para todo el mundo.

—Por un año más –Anunció el señor Weasley mientras todos juntaban sus copas y dando un pequeño golpe a las mismas se dedicaron a beber.

Todos fueron a la cama cuando eran casi las tres de la madrugada, pues siguieron con los juegos hasta tarde.

Harry sencillamente estaba feliz de tener a Draco a su lado al comienzo del año.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado horas después, no sin agradecerles y prometer otra visita en alguna otra ocasión, Harry y Draco por fin tenían algo de tiempo para meditar su mayor deseo para ese año.

—Harry, deseo comenzar este año enlazándonos –Draco no quería andarse con rodeos.

—Pienso lo mismo –Comentó Harry acercándose para besarlo.

Decidieron que su enlace se llevaría a cabo para empezar el año juntos de forma definitiva.

Draco hubiera deseado que fuera en la mansión, pero Harry le pidió que lo hicieran en Grimmauld Place, entre todos los recuerdos amargos que habitaban la casa, podría al menos agregar uno que lo hiciera plenamente feliz.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry se dedicó gran parte del día a preparar su habitación, había añadido esencia de vainilla al ambiente, también había comprado un juego de sábanas color verde esmeralda con fundas beige.

Ese era el momento definitivo y crucial, estaban allí sintiendo todo el nerviosismo, las dudas, los obstáculos que interfirieron y lucharon por superar, que no se reducían solo a problemas externos sino a su propia personalidad: a sus conflictos internos como personas complejas y emocionales que eran.

Draco entró al cuarto guiado por un sendero de laureles que Harry había aparecido para él, ambos usando nada más que una bata de seda. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó varias veces con ternura.

Se dirigieron a la cama con paso lento pero firme, sentándose y compartiendo una sonrisa antes de que se recostaran.

Harry se dedicó a contemplar los ojos de Draco, que alguna vez le mostraron rencor, desprecio y odio. Ahora parecían inmensos y cálidos, se sentía inmerso en un remolino de cariño y dulzura inexplicables por el mensaje que se transmitían sin tener que pronunciar palabra.

—Harry…—La voz de Draco pareció temblar en anticipación, un anhelo que se escondía entre sus cuerdas vocales, pugnaba por salir pero que parecía contenerse porque dudaba.

—Confía en mí… —Sus manos viajaron hacia la cintura estrecha de su prometido, la visión de la tela cubriendo el cuerpo del rubio le parecía intolerable, así que se deshizo de ella pidiendo permiso con un gesto de su mano. Draco asintió ayudándole en el proceso, deseando que así como él quedaba en cierto modo vulnerable, Harry hiciera lo mismo y se entregara de igual manera.

—Confío en ti…—La bata de Harry también se deslizó al suelo formando algunos pliegues gráciles mostrando así que en ese acto exponía no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Las manos curiosas del Gryffindor se dedicaron a explorar con cuidado la figura de su amado, pues en sus encuentros era él quien había sido recorrido por sus firmes pero amables manos.

Pero esta vez, quien iba a estremecerse bajo sus manos, era Draco.

La piel de Draco era suave y aunque pálida, muy atractiva para Harry, quien se dedicó a besar con calma cada parte, dando caricias seductoras, dejando que su pareja se relajara. Malfoy se deshacía en suspiros notando la delicadeza que Harry tenía con él y a la vez la manera en que se perdía complaciéndolo con todo su ser.

Era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado antes entre ellos, a pesar de que el acto era el mismo, la forma en que se desenvolvía era totalmente diferente.

Aquí la pasión no era el ingrediente principal, aunque estaba presente, sino la dulzura, la entrega mutua y la expectativa de algo mucho más profundo.

Draco comenzaba a sentirse febril con los toques de su prometido, las caricias habían aumentado su efusividad y unos labios familiares se paseaban por su cuerpo procurando besos, pero también succionando ligeramente, mientras que su vientre comenzaba a despertar, en un delicioso y ligero vaivén que mandaba sensaciones extremadamente fuertes a ambos.

—Draco…—murmuró en su oído antes de besar el lóbulo y toda la extensión mientras sus manos recorrían los costados frotando y masajeando la zona, dejando que sus piernas se entrelazaran entre los movimientos que hacían.

—Me entrego a ti, Harry –Comenzó a decir—. Porque eres tú quien me completa, porque sé que yo soy tu otra mitad –Conforme estas palabras salían de sus labios, Draco fue consciente de cómo un cosquilleo cubría su cuerpo, sentía su magia fluyendo vertiginosamente entre sus dedos hacia su cabello, mientras Harry sonreía y contestaba a sus palabras.

—Yo sé quién eres en realidad, por ello me entrego a ti, como tú a mí–susurró mirando a Draco a los ojos—. Eres tú quien me completa, soy yo tu otra mitad –Harry tuvo una sensación familiar, su magia fluía como cuando su varita se había conectado a la de Voldemort. "Pero aunque es similar, la razón es completamente diferente, es mucho mejor". Pensó con agrado.

Entonces notaron el color de su magia, rojo el de Harry y verde el de Draco, que circularon en la habitación como un remolino suave que se entremezclaba poco a poco.

—Es increíble –Harry estaba sorprendido con lo que sucedía, al igual que Draco, que no dejaba de admirarse por la reacción que habían provocado en sus cuerpos.

Pero pronto, notaron algo más, algo cálido que los llamaba, dejando de lado el espectáculo que su magia daba, concentrándose en las sensaciones que su cuerpo les mandaba y clamaba por ser atendidos.

Reanudaron las caricias, esta vez Draco besando también y dejando que sus manos se encargaran de hacer sentir bien a Harry.

Sus caderas se friccionaron sintiendo cómo sus miembros estaban totalmente despiertos.

Una de las manos del Gryffindor comenzó entonces a estimular con cuidado la entrada de Draco, mientras besaba su cuello y su mano restante se dedicaba a tocar uno de los pezones rosado de su amado. El resultado fue una serie de gemidos más elevados y pequeños murmullos de palabras algo atrevidas que hicieron que su vientre marcara aún más necesidad en ser aliviado.

—Draco… —Se sentía un tanto impaciente—. Creo que… —Pero no tuvo que terminar la frase, el mencionado ya tenía en su mano un pequeño tubo de lubricante que depositó en las manos de Harry.

—Sí, ahora… —El rubio alzó su cadera ligeramente dejando que Potter colocara debajo una almohada para darle mejor acceso, una vez en esta posición deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de Draco, cubiertos con lubricante, que hicieron que el chico diera un respingo por la frialdad del líquido, pero que pasó a un segundo plano cuando comenzaron a moverse estimulando aún más.

Pronto pudo deslizar un tercero, así que notando que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, procedió con cuidado a sacarlos y posicionándose, miró una vez más a los ojos de su amado, quien sonrió y asintió despejando cualquier duda, comenzando así a penetrarlo con cuidado.

Fue algo que jamás había sentido, la calidez y la manera en que Draco lo envolvía era algo que no podría haberse imaginado nunca, avanzó despacio fijándose en las expresiones del rubio, quien se sentía un poco dolorido, pero una vez que Harry entró por completo, armándose de todo su autocontrol, se quedó quieto hasta que Draco se alzó para besarlo indicándole así que estaba listo para seguir.

—Te amo –murmuró.

—Te amo —Correspondió Potter antes de comenzar a moverse en lo que fue un ritmo un poco lento que fue ganando velocidad, haciendo que jadearan y gimieran juntos mientras sentían cómo su cuerpo parecía fundirse debido a la temperatura de ambos, que iba subiendo, ignorando cómo su magia seguía moviéndose alrededor, ahora con más velocidad que antes, pequeños destellos alcanzaban a verse donde la magia se había fusionado del todo, pequeñas chispas doradas que parecían fuegos artificiales.

Cada vez las estocadas eran mas fuertes, las piernas de Draco habían rodeado la cintura de Harry se aferraban a él sintiendo cómo cada cierto tiempo lograba tocar un punto en su interior que hacía que una potente ráfaga de placer lo recorriera.

—¡Harry…! ¡Harry voy a…! –El simplemente asintió y redobló sus esfuerzos.

—También yo…

Finalmente, ambos lograron entre palabras de amor y promesas eternas culminar en lo que les pareció la sensación mas increíble de su vida….

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Bien, espero que les guste y aviso que falta poco ya para terminar esta histora.


	29. Revelaciones

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, ya es lunes así que aquí esta el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias a mi editora FanFiker_FanFinal por corregir y explicarme todo una y otra vez para que mi cabeza lo asimile jeje.

No sé si a todos les den vacaciones de Semana Santa (hay quienes solo les dan jueves y viernes santo), pero cuales sean sus días libres, espero que se la pasen muy bien y se diviertan.

Capítulo 29: Revelaciones.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido para la pareja, que despertó por los golpes de Kreacher en su puerta.

—Amo Harry, el desayuno está listo –Harry no quería abandonar la cómoda posición en que él y Draco estaban, pero si no contestaba probablemente el elfo entraría al cuarto para levantarlo.

Abrió la puerta después de ponerse un bóxer, su prometido se removió buscando su calor y gruñó entre sueños.

—Gracias Kreacher, ¿podrías traerlo en media hora? Queremos desayunar en el cuarto –El elfo asintió y se retiró aparentemente feliz de que el amo Harry estuviera con alguien de sangre pura y apellido renombrado.

Potter se apresuró a regresar a la cama cuando notó dos orbes grises que lo observaban con gesto molesto.

—Debiste ignorarlo –Harry se aproximó y besó al rubio con bastante entusiasmo, pronto esa expresión fue sustituida por una más agradable.

—¿Mejor? –Draco se estiró antes de acurrucarse de nuevo con Harry.

—Por ahora –El chico que vivió sonrió ante el estado mimoso en que su novio parecía estar, brindándole caricias que parecían el inicio de algo más serio, hasta que algo los distrajo.

—Draco –El mencionado se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba cuando su novio dejó de tocarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? –Harry pasó sus dedos por unas marcas que estaban alrededor de la muñeca de Draco.

—Eso no estaba aquí antes –Era una runa, casi no se notaban a menos que prestaras mucha atención, pues eran de un tono más oscuro que la piel del Slytherin.

—Tú también la tienes –Ambos, Harry en la muñeca izquierda y Draco en la derecha, presentaban marcas, un único tipo de runa que se repetía formando una especie de envoltura que parecía una enredadera, justo en la parte de arriba de la muñeca había una que era significativamente más grande que las otras.

—Es… lo que mencionaban los libros –Draco recordó el texto que había leído primero con Granger y luego en Malfoy Manor, como si el modo en que su magia se hubiera comportado anoche no fuera suficiente, la confirmación de su unión legítima aparecía ante sus ojos.

—¡Así que funcionó! –Harry estaba extremadamente feliz, se lanzó sobre Draco para seguir besándolo, era la mejor noticia que podían recibir para el inicio del año, parecía que su novio estaba igualmente entusiasmado por la noticia, ambos se dedicaron a pasar un rato muy apasionado, traumatizando a Kreacher que entró sin llamar, dejando caer la charola con la comida y bebida, para cubrir su rostro.

Después de limpiar y de que ambos chicos acordaran poner seguro a su puerta la próxima vez, Draco se apresuró a escribir a sus padres una vez que ambos se hubieran aseado y vestido, para darles la buena noticia, Harry también envió una carta a los Weasley.

"Seguro que Fleur y Bill estarán felices de saberlo".

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La mansión Malfoy se estremeció ante la alegría que mostraron los padres de Draco al leer la carta que su hijo había enviado esa mañana.

—Finalmente podremos presentar a nuestro hijo como debe ser, comprometido, ante la alta sociedad –Lucius parecía muy entusiasmado de anunciar la noticia.

—Necesitamos que ambos estén aquí para fijar una fecha, esto es excelente –Narcissa también parecía satisfecha con el resultado, pero secretamente mucho más relajada, una vez que su único hijo tenía la seguridad de haber encontrado a la persona que lo cuidaría y protegería toda su vida, por nada más y nada menos que amor puro. Los matrimonios entre magos sangre pura como ellos eran concertados, de hecho Draco habría sufrido el mismo destino de no haber aflorado su herencia veela, por lo que era una noticia aún mejor.

—Haremos que publiquen un artículo al respecto en El Profeta –Seguramente estarían felices de tener una exclusiva de semejante acontecimiento, que probablemente causaría gran revuelo en la sociedad.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hermione Granger estaba muy tranquila recostada en una silla de playa disfrutando del agradable calor e iluminación cuando una lechuza aterrizó en la sombrilla de playa que tenía a un lado para entregarle un mensaje.

Agradeciendo a la lechuza, esta desplegó sus alas e inició el vuelo de regreso con su dueño. Era una lechuza desconocida, era la primera vez que la veía, pero comenzó a leer el mensaje.

La carta era de Harry, narraba algunos acontecimientos recientes, referentes a los Malfoy, como la cena de Navidad y Año Nuevo que había tenido, de la segunda noticia estaba más al tanto pues Ron la había escrito también. Pero lo que desconocía hasta hace un momento era la buena noticia del enlace de Harry y Draco.

"Finalmente, me siento feliz por ellos". Cuando Ginny le contó por carta que ellos se habían comprometido le hizo sentir aliviada que fuera Harry quien se hubiera declarado a Malfoy, pues significaba que en verdad lo amaba.

Pero ahora que estaban por fin enlazados era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo anunciaran al mundo, como los padres de Draco seguramente deseaban.

"Van a ser días difíciles". Conocía la reputación de los medios masivos, estarían buscando una historia que incrementara sus ventas. "Espero que estén listos para toda la atención que tendrán encima".

Suspiró pensando que estos iban a ser los últimos días libres y despreocupados.

—Me espera mucho trabajo duro –murmuró sonriendo y se levantó de la silla para dar las buenas noticias a sus padres, tal vez debía comenzar a buscar un vestido acorde a la ocasión—. Porque con la ayuda que les he dado más vale que esté invitada a la boda.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Al día siguiente Harry y Draco fueron de visita a Malfoy Manor, donde los padres de Draco se apresuraron a felicitarlos, también notaron la runa que había aparecido en sus brazos.

-Potter, el nombre de tu runa es Uruz –Explico Lucius-. Representa la transición y renovación cíclica de la vida(1) –Era increíble observar las marcas.

Harry observó con atención la runa.

-Renovación…-murmuró para sí.

El padre de Draco observó la runa en la piel de su hijo y después de un momento recordó su significado.

-Esta es Wunjo, significa "felicidad, gozo, luz". Para que puedan manifestarse estos dones deben encontrar paz en tu interior –Draco estaba un poco asombrado por el conocimiento que poseía su padre.

Narcissa repasó con su dedo la marca en la piel de su hijo, estaba sombrada.

Una vez que tuvieron un momento para hacerse a la idea de lo que significaban las marcas en su piel, los padres de Draco comenzaron a sugerir fechas para proclamar su enlace y el compromiso.

Harry se sentía nervioso al respecto, aunque le pareció que algo muy bueno saldría al anunciarlo, las cartas de sus admiradoras aún llegaban esos días, la cantidad había disminuido considerablemente, pero imaginaba que al hacer el anuncio muchas dejarían de escribir al saber que iba a casarse.

—Bien, me parece buena idea que hagamos el reclamo antes de regresar a la escuela, para dejar todo en orden y que no nos interrumpan en clases –Draco estaba redactando ya un borrador de la carta que enviarían a El Profeta pidiendo divulgar la noticia.

Harry estaba bastante de acuerdo, cuanto más pronto dejaran de aparecer esas cartas, mejor.

En esto también estuvieron de acuerdo Lucius y Narcissa, que además planeaban una fiesta de compromiso para la pareja, esta vez querían invitar a un grupo selecto de personas, considerando que seguramente toda la familia Weasley estaría en el evento.

Una vez enviada la carta, esperando que la noticia apareciera al día siguiente en primera plana, comentaron la idea a la pareja y sugirieron opciones de banquete y decoración, Harry entendió que pasaría más tiempo del que había pensado con sus futuros suegros.

"Más vale que me vaya gustando usar túnica de gala". Aceptó derrotado pero feliz al contemplar la manera en que Draco se dedicaba a tomar las decisiones junto a su madre, Lucius también parecía un poco ajeno a esto, pero hacía alguna sugerencia cuando las preferencias no eran de su agrado.

Incluso él participó en algún punto de la conversación, cuando comenzaron a debatir sobre la lista de invitados, pues no quería extraños en la fiesta.

—Con todo respeto, Narcissa –comenzó a hablar sorprendiendo a todos—. Al menos yo, quiero divertirme en esta velada, lo cual será bastante difícil si vienen personas que solo buscamos impresionar –Era obvio que el propósito de la fiesta era deslumbrar, pero le parecía innecesario invitar a esas personas pues ya había invitado a un reportero de El Profeta, quien se encargaría de hacer un artículo al respecto.

Lucius entrecerró sus ojos en señal de desacuerdo, Draco temió que fuera el inicio de una discusión, aunque él estaba de acuerdo con Harry, quería que el mundo se enterara, pero el hecho de compartir ese momento tan trascendental con gente que no fuera importante en su vida le parecía algo sin sentido.

Narcissa pareció entenderlo, asintió y dejó la hoja que estaban usando para anotar en manos de Harry.

—Parece que olvidé quiénes eran los protagonistas en esta ocasión –Tenía una expresión seria pero su tono de voz denotaba gran calma.

—Gracias –asintió, un poco incómodo por la forma solemne en que Narcissa le entregó la lista de invitados, como si hubiera sido nombrado caballero o algo así.

—Dejemos que decidan, después nos pondremos de acuerdo con el resto –Narcissa se levantó y tomó de la mano a su esposo, con estas últimas palabras los padres de Draco los dejaron solos en la sala.

—Madre ha dejado algo muy importante para ella en tus manos –Sabía que su madre era quien elaboraba la lista de cada fiesta que organizaban.

—No me digas eso –Harry pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Draco acercándolo mientras con la otra mano sostenía la lista y terminaba de leer los nombres que estaban anotados.

—Es la verdad –Draco recargó su cuerpo sobre él esperando sus sugerencias.

—Me parece bien invitar a Kingsley, pero después sugiero que invitemos solo familia y amigos –Draco también estuvo de acuerdo.

—Supongo que toda la familia Weasley y Granger por tu parte –Harry asintió.

—También Luna, Neville y probablemente su abuela–Eran gente realmente cercana.

—De acuerdo, por mi parte sería Blaise –Hubiera querido invitar a Pansy, pues habían sido cercanos desde niños, pero su comportamiento hacía que eso fuera más que inadecuado.

—¿Qué hay de Goyle? –Harry recordaba que Crabbe había fallecido en el cuarto de los menesteres, pero su inseparable compañero logró escapar junto a ellos del lugar cuando regresaron a rescatarlos.

Draco negó.

—Me odia, me culpa de la muerte de Vincent —Desde el fin de la guerra había dejado claro que no lo quería cerca, lo culpaba por la muerte de su amigo y de la traición al Lord oscuro. Sus padres habían terminado en Azkaban. Pero de repente el recuerdo de ese momento lo llevó a caer en la cuenta de algo más, algo de verdad importante.

—Sabes que Crabbe se condenó cuando lanzó ese hechizo…no había forma de haberlo salvado –A él también le había costado superar el hecho de no haber podido ayudarlo –Estaba revisando la lista de nuevo.

—Harry… –El modo en que pronunció su nombre, como un susurro muy bajo, hizo que el aludido volteara desconcertado, encontrándose con una mirada que denotaba que había tenido alguna especie de revelación repentina.

—¿Draco…? ¿Qué ocurre? –Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

El rubio alzó su rostro y lo besó profundamente, Harry estaba confundido, pero se dejó hacer y se sintió embargado por un sentimiento de gratitud por parte del chico entre sus brazos, soltó la hoja y se dedicó a apretarlo con fuerza hacia él y a corresponder el beso con igual entrega.

"No puedo creer que no lo pensara antes". Draco se sintió un poco tonto, pero aliviado de haber resuelto ese misterio.

En algún punto cuando ambos comprendieron que necesitaban respirar correctamente, decidieron que era hora de romper el contacto y dejaron de besarse, les tomó un momento recobrar el oxígeno faltante, y entonces, mientras Harry se dedicaba a estrechar a Draco de nuevo contra sí, Harry esperó paciente a la explicación que el rubio iba a darle.

La cabeza de Draco estaba cómodamente apoyada en el hombro derecho de su novio, sus brazos se acomodaron naturalmente alrededor de su cintura, comenzó a murmurar su reflexión en el oído de su prometido.

—Ya sé porque te elegí –El mensaje descolocó a Harry por un momento.

—¿Ah, sí? –Ambos hablaban con un volumen muy bajo, ese momento era importante, de por medio había un mensaje aparentemente secreto, solo digno de su conocimiento y de nadie más.

—En la sala de los menesteres, después de que Crabbe no siguió mis ordenes y lanzó esa maldición, en medio de ese infierno, con los objetos quemándose, alimentando aún más su vivacidad, cuando pensaba que estaba perdido y que iba morir... –Harry asintió, en los ojos de su amado había una sombra de tristeza y algo de miedo al recordar aquellos angustiosos momentos.

—¿Qué pasó? –Los dedos de Draco arrugaron su camisa estrujándola.

—Cuando pensaba que no había salvación alguna… tú regresaste a por mí –Movió su cuerpo dejando cierta distancia entre ellos para recargar su frente en la de Harry, sus miradas se conectaron, algo borrosas por la cercanía—. A pesar de la batalla y de tus amigos volviste a por mí, y ofreciste tu mano para salvarme –Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla pálida de Draco, la cual fue interceptada por una de las manos de Harry, limpiándola—. Tú eres quien estuvo dispuesto a arriesgar su vida en medio de esa espantosa guerra, te olvidaste de ti en ese momento, me ayudaste aunque técnicamente era el enemigo y hubiera sido mejor para ti que muriera –varias lágrimas más siguieron a la primera, la voz de Draco estaba un poco ronca por el esfuerzo de contener el sollozo.

Harry se apresuró a consolarlo besando sus mejillas, absorbiendo con sus labios las lágrimas saladas de su novio, sin decir nada quería transmitirle seguridad y comprensión de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me alegro mucho de haberte rescatado –murmuró mientras lo consolaba sintiendo cómo su camisa se humedecía con las lagrimas de Draco, mientras este se escondía en él—. Porque ahora soy muy feliz y voy a casarme contigo, rubio posesivo y psicótico –sintió un pequeño golpe por parte del chico y sonrió cuando escuchó una pequeña risa amortiguada por la tela.

Una vez que se Draco se sintió mejor se despidieron de sus padres, que afortunadamente estaban fuera de la mansión cuando esto sucedió. Cuando llegaron al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place comenzaron lo que parecía una guerra de apasionados besos y caricias.

Kreacher había sido enviado a casa de los Malfoy de nuevo, para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta, quitarlo de en medio y ahorrarle otro trauma, porque en cuanto se esfumó Harry se dedicó a desvestir a Draco, besándolo y dejando que sus manos recorrieran la piel que sentía febril.

—Potter…—No entendía por qué exactamente, pero cuando mencionaba su apellido de esa forma, era como si esa vieja rivalidad, ahora convertida en una relación, le excitara, demasiado.

—Malfoy…—murmuró con sorna friccionando su cadera con la de él descaradamente.

El rubio ahogó un gemido, su espalda estaba contra la pared de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, sus manos se deshicieron a medias de los botones de la camisa del Gryffindor.

Ambos jadearon de nuevo cuando una embestida de Harry los hizo estremecerse.

—Maldito pantalón…–maldijo Potter, ese día Draco había usado un pantalón formal gris Oxford y una camisa de manga larga blanco hueso.

Draco le ahorró la molestia y los desabrochó con un movimiento de su mano, podía ver trusa de color gris y la erección que tenía.

—De nada…—Tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios, que se desvaneció en cuanto una mano de Harry se adueñó de su miembro, masturbándolo con su ropa interior aún puesta.

Una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos de Draco inundó el silencioso lugar, mientras la mano libre de Harry bajaba del todo el pantalón.

—Date la vuelta…—Ni bien terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, él mismo giró a un sorprendido Draco, quien no esperaba que Potter fuera tan pasional.

—¡Ha—harry…!—Sintió un escalofrió cuando sus manos se apoyaron en el muro, su pecho fue presionado contra la pared y sus pezones sintieron el frío de esta— ¡I—idiota…! –Pero no pudo seguir articulando palabras coherentes cuando sintió la invasión de dos dígitos en su recto, dilatándolo de manera suave pero firme.

Harry se acercó a su oído, exhalando aire caliente por toda la actividad y sintiendo a mil sus hormonas.

—Lo siento…—Se adueñó del lóbulo y de toda la extensión de su oreja dando lamidas y mordiscos mientras su mano comenzaba un vaivén dentro de Draco, quien alzó su cadera quedando de puntillas, cada pie en un escalón, lo cual facilitaba las cosas a su novio, especialmente dio un gemido alto cuando Harry comenzó a estimular de nuevo su miembro.

—¡Aaah…! –Su vista se estaba nublando y su mente quedando en blanco, no podía creer que fuera la misma persona que le había hecho el amor antes.

—Draco…voy a…entrar…—El mencionado simplemente sintió como los dedos que hasta hace un momento le penetraban desaparecieron para ser reemplazados en un momento por algo más grande, en ese instante ambos respingaron por las sensación, Harry gruñó, la posición era demasiado incómoda para lo que venía, así que, saliendo del rubio, el cual protestó con un sonido gutural, se apresuró a tomarlo por la cintura para después cargarlo al modo de los recién casados y llegar a la cama, donde lo depositó con infinita ternura.

Draco estaba un poco mareado por todo lo que pasaba, se sentía como si tuviera fiebre y su cuerpo fuera a derretirse por el calor.

Sin una palabra más Harry terminó de desvestirlo y a él mismo, de la ropa restante, luego se dedicó a embestirlo con lentitud por un momento, tomándolo por sorpresa, para luego aumentar la velocidad. Draco pensaba que iba a desmayarse por la manera tan agobiante en que lo envolvían las sensaciones cuando tocaba su próstata cada vez, dejándolo desarmado y gimiendo sin ninguna restricción, lo cual hacía que Harry no pudiera sino sentir cómo su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca.

En poco tiempo ambos llegaron al clímax, su mente en blanco y el latido de su corazón como si fuera a escapar por su boca, que estaba abierta en una mueca sin sonido, Harry salió con cuidado de Draco, cayendo sobre la cama e inmediatamente buscando abrazar al rubio para apretarlo con fuerza.

Se quedaron allí por un rato sin nada más que decir, sintiendo el pulso de ambos como uno mismo.

Lograron asearse con un hechizo, la varita de Draco estaba en un bolsillo delantero del pantalón, para luego irse a dormir.

—Gracias por salvarme…—murmuró, siendo lo ultimó que escuchó Harry antes de quedarse dormido.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La primera plana de El Profeta la mañana siguiente tenía el siguiente encabezado:

"_El heredero Draco Malfoy desposado por el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter."_

El artículo narraba brevemente su relación y cómo después de salir varios meses habían decidido dar el paso de comprometerse, cortesía de Harry James Potter, quien le había pedido a Draco ser su esposo; justo la mañana de Navidad, en Malfoy Manor.

Andrómeda Tonks estaba tomando su té matinal cuando leyó el artículo y pensó en hacer una pequeña visita social a Harry para pedir algunas explicaciones.

—Vamos Teddy, visitaremos a tu padrino –El pequeño de un año, que hoy tenía el cabello verde violeta y ojos amarillos, estaba jugando con un muñeco de peluche.

Balbució algo al ver el rostro de su abuela y sonrió sin notar lo enfadada que estaba.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Draco estaba tratando de repetir la experiencia del día anterior mientras Harry, que vestía un pantalón de franela y una camiseta negra muy cómoda, elaboraba el desayuno, hot cakes.

—Vamos Harry, sabes que lo deseas –Le decía mientras pasaba sus dedos largos acariciando el cuello del chico.

—Draco, tenemos que desayunar algo antes de que lleguen tus padres, bañarnos y vestirnos –No es que no quisiera unirse a Draco en la ducha, pero no quería ningún incidente.

—Como quieras –Un poco molesto Draco dejó la cocina, justo en el momento en que una bandada de lechuzas entraba por la una ventana dejando caer una pila de cartas en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ahora qué? –Harry estaba frustrado, al mismo tiempo se escuchó un estallido y Andrómeda entró por la chimenea con el pequeño Teddy que jalaba de su cabello alegremente, lo cual no hacía sino incrementar el malestar de la bruja.

—¡Compórtate, Ted! –Pero el pequeño no hacía caso.

—¿Tía Andrómeda…? –Draco, al escuchar el revuelo bajó a ver que sucedía, traía una bata de color violeta.

—Justo a quienes quería ver –Harry también había salido de la cocina al escuchar a la mujer hablar.

—¿Señora Tonks…? ¿Qué hace aquí…? –La mujer tenía una mirada enojada.

—Vengo a detener esta boda –Parecía muy amenazante.

La intimidación les tomó por sorpresa dejándolos sin habla…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

(1) La información de las runas la saqué de esta pagina (retiren los espacios), que mi editora muy amablemente me sugirió para complementar la historia, ella es todo un encanto ¿no creen?

http:/www. / Esoterismo/ LasRunas/ AlfabetoR%C3%


	30. Enfrentarse a todo

Como lo prometí, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo, espero que en la universidad me dejen trabajos que sean menos pesados.

Capítulo 30: Enfrentarse a todo.

Andrómeda Tonks se había ido de casa cuando decidió con quién se iba a casar, incluso si a su madre no le parecía que la persona elegida fuera aceptable.

Siempre detestó que eligieran por ella, cuando nació su hija fue muy feliz, a pesar de que su familia nunca aceptó sus decisiones, ella estaba contenta.

Al menos hasta que comenzó la guerra, sufrió pensando en que los mortífagos vendrían a lastimar a su familia ya que, según su criterio eran traidores, pero la guerra pasó y un período de paz los cobijó.

En ese tiempo su hija creció y se desarrolló maravillosamente, haciendo que se ilusionara por su futura felicidad. Solo para ser defraudada quince años después, cuando se enteró de la existencia del chico que tenía enfrente ahora.

Cuando la guerra comenzó parecía que se resolvería sin tantas pérdidas.

Su hija incluso había conseguido casarse en tiempos oscuros, para perderla inmediatamente después, recordándole el gran dolor aún reciente del asesinato de su esposo. Su único consuelo era Teddy, su nieto.

El pequeño estaba distraído estudiando el nuevo lugar en que se encontraba, notaba que su abuela estaba agitada y estiró sus brazos hacia el chico de cabello azabache que le sonrió momentáneamente.

Durante la guerra, cuando Andrómeda conoció a Harry Potter, notó que compartían opiniones semejantes, sus decisiones no se basaban en el estatus de sangre, sino en los sentimientos, por eso se sintió aliviada cuando el esposo de su hija, Remus, lo nombró el padrino de Teddy.

Pero esa mañana, al leer la noticia, veía que se había equivocado, Potter era como su hermana, como su madre, como todos los sangre-pura egoístas y egocéntricos.

—Harry Potter, no puedo creer lo que he acabo de ver en _El Profeta _–Sacó de su bolso el ejemplar que le había llegado esa mañana y lo arrojó sobre la mesa del recibidor.

—Señora Tonks…—No estaba seguro de entender su malhumor—. Perdone pero en realidad, no entiendo qué sucede –Draco tampoco tenía idea de por qué esa mujer, la hermana de su madre, se presentaba en casa de su prometido cargando a un niño, hijo de su difunta prima, Nymphadora.

—Pensaba que eras distinto a ellos –Su voz estaba cargada de furia—. ¿Por qué vas a casarte con él? –Draco se sintió insultado.

—Habla como si yo no estuviera presente –El rubio estaba ofendido y al igual que su novio, quería una explicación por semejante comportamiento.

Su tía pareció no escucharlo, dejó a Teddy en brazos de Harry, ya que el pequeño había vuelto su cabello naranja brillante y tenía cara de soltar un berrinche mientras alzaba sus bracitos hacia su padrino.

Una vez hecho esto la tía de Draco soltó todo un discurso de las ideas retrógradas de los magos y brujas que pensaban solo en la pureza de la sangre. De tradiciones fuera de época, ahora más que nunca que Voldemort había sido eliminado.

¿Cómo podía Harry casarse con alguien que había seguido su ideología de manera tan apegada? ¿Acaso no pensaba en el sacrificio de su hija y Remus?

Draco estaba pendiente de la perorata que su tía estaba dejando salir, molestándose cada vez más.

Harry entretenía a su ahijado con un adorno que estaba en la mesa, un pequeño gnomo color verde musgo. Suspiró entendiendo lo que sucedía con Andrómeda y rogando mentalmente que cuando terminara su monólogo pudiera hablar con ella como personas civilizadas.

—Señora Tonks –Una vez que la mujer terminó de hablar se sentó en el sofá luciendo deshecha y decepcionada—. Creo que ya comprendo qué sucede.

Draco estaba por hablar cuando una mirada de Harry lo obligó a frenarse.

—Sé que sus intenciones hacia mí son buenas, pero no dejaré que insulte a mi prometido –Se acercó a Draco para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Harry…—murmuró el rubio al escucharlo, sintiéndose sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso de su novio.

—¿Por qué vas a casarte con él? –Andrómeda estaba segura de que no habría ninguna razón válida por la cual Harry quisiera casarse con el hijo de un exmortífago, que incluso prestó su casa como base de operaciones para Voldemort.

—Porque lo amo –No tenía porque dar más explicaciones—. Es todo lo que necesita saber.

—No quiero que Teddy esté bajo semejante influencia, así que no lo verás más –La mujer temblaba de furia e indignación, tomó a su nieto, quien comenzó a llorar al ser arrebatado de esa forma de alguien que le agradaba, el llanto se escuchó hasta que desaparecieron por la chimenea.

—Por Merlín…—Harry estaba tratando de calmar su temblor en las manos, enfrentarse con la abuela de su ahijado no era la mejor idea.

—No tiene derecho a hacer eso –mencionó Draco, la mirada de su novio revelaba cuánto le dolía la prohibición de su tía.

—Tiene todo el derecho, es su nieto –suspiró—. Pero no significa que no pueda hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Harry se giró y entró a la cocina de nuevo, revisando la pila de cartas para distraerse de lo que acababa de pasar.

Las cartas iban dirigidas a ambos, así que comenzó a clasificarlas, sin pensar mucho en que los sobres que iban dirigidos a él parecían normales y los que iban para Draco estaban algo estrujados.

El rubio entró en la cocina deseando animar a su prometido, mas se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la pila de cartas dirigidas a él.

—¿Club de fans? –Harry no parecía extrañado.

—No lo sé –Abrió una pero al leerla el escaso color de su rostro fue perdiéndose, tomó un par más que resultaron parecidas.

—¿Draco...? –Al no tener respuesta recogió una de las que Draco había apartado, comenzó a leer el contenido, todas eran cartas hechas con recortes de periódico o escritas con caligrafía que revelaban enojo.

Los mensajes eran desde suaves "_Esto no está bien_" a cartas mucho más largas llenas de insultos, que Harry no se molestó en leer hasta el final.

—Parece que no están de acuerdo –Draco estaba lanzando las cartas al cesto de basura, seguramente con intención de quemarlas.

—Tal vez no fue buena idea que publicaran la noticia –Conforme iba avanzando el día llegaban más cartas, algunas eran vociferadores, que llenaban la estancia con gritos y maldiciones que más de una vez hicieron que ambos dieran un brinco de sorpresa desde donde estaban escuchando.

La situación se tornó agotadora, pues llegada la noche no parecía terminar el desfile de lechuzas que esperaba entregar su carta. Finalmente resolvieron sellar el cuarto para que allí se apilara la correspondencia y aplicaron un hechizo silenciador en él para que los vociferadores no tuvieran efecto en su humillada psique.

Ambos habían estado hablando para llegar a una solución, a pesar de que en un inicio Draco parecía más un niño malcriado que un adulto maduro.

—¡Si quieren guerra la tendrán! ¿Cómo osan insultar a un Malfoy? –Así habían estado durante una media hora mientras Harry escuchaba los planos de venganza de su prometido, hasta que se cansó.

—Draco, hay que ser razonables, esta gente no tiene importancia, son cobardes escondidos tras el poder que les da el anonimato –Conocía de primera mano ese tipo de personas, gente así había escrito a Hagrid cuando salió a la luz que era un semigigante, al saberse que Remus era un licántropo, incluso a Hermione por la historia que Rita Skeeter publicó en _Corazón de Bruja _durante el torneo de los _Tres Magos _—. No quiero leer nada que tenga que ver con ellos.

—Aun así, es demasiado soportar toda esta basura –Draco sonaba realmente enfadado. Se fueron a dormir, Harry considerando no recibir más lechuzas, aunque probablemente el Ministerio le diría que no se encargarían de su correo indeseado.

Por la mañana los padres de Draco estaban de visita cuando ellos se acababan de levantar, Harry venía besando al rubio en la nuca y trataba de convencerlo de olvidar el asunto cuando un gruñido por parte de Lucius los hizo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

—Kreacher nos sirvió té –Narcissa parecía considerar la escena como algo natural, pero los anfitriones no estaban tan contentos.

—Madre, padre, ¿qué hacen aquí? No me dijeron que vendrían –La respuesta de sus padres fue una pequeña pila de cartas que habían traído consigo.

—Esta gente piensa que puede opinar sobre nuestra vida –Lucius parecía verdaderamente enojado.

Harry suspiró, tenía una posible solución, que no estaba seguro de que funcionara.

—Señores Malfoy, lamento esto, creo tener una idea que tal vez no detenga las cartas, pero sí aminore su número –Los tres voltearon, sorprendidos.

—¿Harry? –A él no le había mencionado nada.

—Una conferencia –Suspiró —. Allí podrán hacer preguntas y podemos ofrecer una especie de declaración.

—Suena como algo muy diplomático –A Narcissa no le hacía ninguna gracia que ambos fueran interrogados, pero era mejor para el mundo hacerse a la idea de que el futuro yerno de los Malfoy sería Harry Potter.

—Me parece bien, fijaremos una fecha y reservaremos un lugar adecuado para recibir a los medios –Lucius se levantó—. Parece que sí tienes algo de inteligencia –Después de esto los padres de Draco se despidieron y entrando a la chimenea desaparecieron.

—Eso fue un halago por parte de mi padre –Draco se sentó a la mesa, Kreacher comenzaba a preparar el desayuno y Harry se acercó a donde estaba el rubio para abrazarlo de nuevo.

—No voy a dejar que nada de esto se quede así –Ya había tenido suficiente de los medios husmeando en su vida, dictando qué debía o no hacer, reprobando decisiones de las cuales no eran partícipes.

—Gracias, sé que mis padres no parecen muy agradecidos, pero lo están –Draco se sentía inquieto por la forma en que la noticia fue recibida, sabía que anunciar su relación traería discrepancias por parte de la sociedad mágica, era de esperar con el historial de su familia. Pero lo que no pasó por su cabeza era el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él en ese momento, es decir, ahora que estaban enlazados se sentía completo, pero ¿qué pasaría si Harry se dejaba influenciar por esas personas? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo si las cosas se ponían demasiado complicadas?

—Vamos Draco, tranquilo, me encargaré de que todo salga bien –Harry estaba realmente preocupado, la cara que su prometido tenía en ese momento le daba a entender lo angustiado que estaba.

El rubio asintió aunque no muy convencido, deseando que todo pudiera resolverse pronto.

Al día siguiente Hermione fue a visitarlos, al parecer sus padres habían vuelto a Inglaterra para seguir con sus trabajos.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes –Había dado un fuerte abrazo a Harry, mientras que solo estrechó la mano de Draco, quien ahora la respetaba y reconocía que Harry era afortunado de tenerla como amiga, claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Pasó la tarde en Grimmauld Place, Harry le puso al tanto de las últimas noticias y juntos trataron de idear una estrategia, para que Potter pudiera tener acceso a su ahijado de nuevo y diera un buen discurso.

—¡No tienen derecho a decidir por nosotros! –Harry se puso de pie furioso, cuando Hermione explicó que era natural que el mundo tuviera ciertas dudas.

—Lo sé Harry, si fuera cualquier otra persona, a nadie le interesaría, pero eres una figura importante, están pendientes de ti, les parece descabellado que te cases con Malfoy –Suspiró Hermione—. Debes entender que les causa sospecha tu prometido, por todo lo que ha pasado y apenas están comenzando a superar –Harry volvió a su asiento en el sofá junto a Draco y tomando su mano la estrechó fuertemente, él solo lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Qué sugieres que diga? –El chico que vivió no encontraba la manera de dar un discurso que satisficiera a una parte de los medios y la gente que acudiera ese día a escuchar su declaración.

—Pues la verdad –No había mejor idea que esa, claramente la relación entre ellos había evolucionado rápidamente debido a factores mágicos muy poderosos.

—Eso no es asunto suyo –Harry no estaba de acuerdo en revelar algo que consideraba tan personal, Draco pensaba que en parte era buena idea.

—Podría funcionar –Ambos voltearon a verlo, extrañados, especialmente cuando la idea provenía de Granger—. No me miren así, es una buena idea, aunque no me apetece explicar todo sobre mi herencia –Bufó.

Harry lo abrazó fuertemente y negó.

—Eso es algo que solo nos corresponde saber a nosotros y la gente que amamos –Draco aprovechó para ocultar su rostro y acurrucarse en Harry, Hermione tomó este acto como una señal para retirarse, diciendo adiós con su mano se levantó en silencio para darles privacidad.

"Aun así, creo que Harry no está pensando claramente…".

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hermione se apareció cerca de La Madriguera para visitar a su novio.

—¡Hermione! –El cual estaba haciendo de defensa para ayudar a Ginny a practicar quidditch.

Tomaron un descanso y acompañaron a Hermione dentro, Molly estaba encantada de tenerla de visita, la plática era bastante amena al menos hasta que les mencionó el incidente que Harry había tenido con Andrómeda.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso –Molly estaba muy molesta—. Por si fuera poco, ¡privar a Teddy de ver a Harry! –Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus hijos sabían que eso traería problemas.

—Pienso que deberíamos hablar con ella –Sugirió Hermione, la matriarca se levantó de su asiento y dio varias vueltas en la cocina preparando algo de comer para calmarse.

—Claro que hablaremos, si nosotros recibimos a Draco aquí y convivimos con sus padres en Año Nuevo, no veo por qué ella tendría problema con que Harry viera a Teddy –Todos allí coincidieron con esa línea de pensamiento.

Definitivamente la señora Tonks tendría problemas.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Esa misma noche, llegó una carta de los padres de Draco a Grimmauld Place, al parecer ya habían fijado una fecha, la tarde del día siguiente, en un hotel llamado Lanesborough(1), probablemente el hotel más caro y lujoso de todo Londres. Entre Hyde Park y Green Park, era un palacete que llevaba más de cinco siglos siendo refugio selecto de magos poderosos, famosos y adinerados.

—Tus padres nunca cambiarán –Harry leía la carta acostado en su cama junto a Draco. La elección de Lucius era perfecta desde el punto de vista geográfico, pues era amplio y probablemente tendrían un salón especial para conferencias.

—Dejando de lado el impecable gusto de mis padres, ¿ya estás preparado? –El rubio estaba apoyado sobre su codo y miraba la carta de reojo. Por el bien de la familia Malfoy, Harry había decidido ser el único que hablara durante toda la conferencia, a menos que su participación fuera absolutamente necesaria.

—Va a ser algo muy corto, realmente pude enviar una carta –Pero sabía que eso no habría tenido ningún efecto, era necesaria su aparición.

Draco se acercó para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, ese día se había sentido demasiado vulnerable y Potter lo sentía, se dedicó a calmarlo un largo rato.

—Solo espero que aminore las cosas –Eran realistas, la gente seguiría molestándolos, pero esperaban que fuera mucho menos.

—Confía en mí, después de todo, soy el chico que vivió –Con estas palabras finales consiguieron irse a dormir.

Se levantaron nerviosos al día siguiente, apenas lograron tocar su desayuno antes de aparecerse en un espacio reservado del hotel, encontrándose a los padres de Draco que salían de desayunar en el restaurante _Conservatory_.

Después de intercambiar los saludos pertinentes, un empleado del hotel los guió hasta el salón donde sería llevada a cabo la conferencia.

Hermione y Ron ya estaban sentados en primera fila, lo cual le dio cierta paz a Potter, al igual que varios periodistas y muchas personas curiosas que buscaban escucharlo.

Harry inhaló profundamente antes de sentarse en el centro frente a todos y usar _sonorus_ en su garganta para poder hablar claramente.

—Buenos días a todos –El público en general devolvió los saludos, las cámaras lo llenaron de flashes a él y a los Malfoy—. Este día los he reunido aquí para aclarar algunas cosas que considero importantes –El silencio se hizo sepulcral y las plumas estaban listas para comenzar a escribir.

—Apenas ayer, en el periódico _El Profeta_, mi pareja y yo figuramos en un artículo que habla sobre nuestra boda, pero cuál ha sido nuestra sorpresa cuando nos han inundado tanto a nosotros como al matrimonio Malfoy, de cartas obscenas y cobardes, llenas de resentimiento que no tienen que ver con nosotros –Harry tenía una mirada firme y molesta.

Muchas personas comenzaron a murmurar.

—Señor Potter ¿entonces es cierto que van a casarse? –Un periodista en el fondo había levantado la voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo amo a Draco Malfoy y él a mí –Esa declaración hizo que los periodistas tomaran nota rápidamente.

—¿Cómo se explica esto? Según mis fuentes siempre peleaban y jamás se habían llevado bien –Harry detestó esa pregunta.

—Sencillamente comenzamos a convivir y nos dimos cuenta de todo el tiempo que habíamos gastado discutiendo por trivialidades –Lo cual en parte era verdad.

Draco se permitió interrumpir a Harry un momento, quien lo miró extrañado.

—Uno de los motivos fue el hecho de haber salvado mi vida, arriesgando la suya –Otra ola de murmullos se extendió por el lugar, el rubio continuó dando más detalles sobre aquel acontecimiento y la gente pareció escuchar absorta.

—Eso esta muy bien pero, ¿perdona fácilmente las acciones del señor Malfoy y su familia? –Rita Skeeter estaba sentada con su vuela pluma trabajando a toda velocidad, mucha gente intercambió comentarios, juzgando.

—La familia Malfoy fue absuelta de cualquier cargo bajo mis declaraciones y de otros testigos, que aclaran su participación con nosotros en la batalla final, es un tema ya cubierto anteriormente –Harry quería marcharse ya, mucha gente quería quejarse al respecto y lo hicieron, pero Potter no lo toleraría—. La guerra terminó ya, los daños fueron muchos y las pérdidas humanas, enormes. Yo encontré la felicidad con quien menos lo esperaba. Para mí, Draco esta redimido.

Los ojos del Slytherin se empañaron un momento pero permaneció estoico y se limitó a tomar la mano de su pareja.

—Todo eso es tan romántico –La sonrisa de la bruja provocó en Harry mal humor—. ¿Así que la herencia veela del señor Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver? ¿Cree que si no la tuviera estarían juntos? –tendría que agradecer a su informante de Hogwarts por el dato.

Hermione suspiró, era de esperar, mucha gente dentro de la escuela estaba al corriente de la condición del Slytherin, era imposible pensar que esa mujer no se había documentado. Ron le tomó la mano mientras deseaba que esa bruja desapareciera.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Mientras ellos sufrían, Molly se encontraba de visita en casa de Andrómeda, quien recibió a la Señora Weasley con excelente humor, aparentemente ese día Teddy se estaba portando de forma excelente.

Pasaron un rato hablando de los quehaceres domésticos y de las insinuaciones que hacía a Bill para que la convirtiera pronto en abuela.

—Sé que tendrás nietos adorables –Ella estaba feliz de cuidar al pequeño, aunque hubiera deseado que sus padres vivieran, era una carga muy grande, emocionalmente hablando, tener que hacer ambos papeles y renovar su modo de crianza de acuerdo a las épocas.

—Gracias –La señora Weasley aprovechó para abordar el tema—. Andrómeda, sé que los Malfoy no te agradan, tus motivos son más que justificados –La mujer la miró sin entender su punto.

—¿Qué sucede, Molly?

—Sucede, que yo acabo de pasar el Año Nuevo con los Malfoy y son agradables, más de lo que pensaba –Andrómeda apretó su boca haciendo que sus labios fueran una delgada línea.

—¿Has venido a interceder por Harry? –sonaba enojada.

—Vine a pedir que les des una oportunidad, como yo se la doy –Andrómeda suspiró sintiéndose poco convencida.

—No quiero que nada malo le pase a Teddy –Molly asintió, entendía perfectamente.

—Solo una oportunidad, si no, yo misma me encargo de castigarlos –La señora Tonks asintió y ambas continuaron su plática sobre tejidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Los presentes casi de ahogaron al escuchar algunos detalles de la herencia veela de Draco, iba a ser una gran noticia.

—Sí, ha sido esta la razón principal de nuestra unión –Draco hubiera querido lanzarle un crucio—. Lo cual agradezco, de no ser así, probablemente habría pasado mucho más tiempo antes de que pudiéramos llevarnos bien.

—¿Así que ya se enlazaron? ¿Por eso se casan? –Draco maldijo a su informante, pero sonrió y restó importancia, mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

—Sí, lo estamos, por eso queremos contraer nupcias.

—Lo lamento, pero estas son todas las preguntas que responderemos, espero con esto que dejen de llegar ese estilo de cartas. Agradecemos su atención y asistencia –Con esto Harry había dado por concluido el tema y la seguridad del hotel se encargó de controlar a las personas.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba –Lucius pareció sonreír. Todos pudieron respirar tranquilos una vez dentro del cuarto que los padres de Draco habían reservado.

—Ahora espero que dejen de molestarnos –El Gryffindor solo deseaba paz.

Esa misma tarde, una edición especial del periódico publicó la conferencia y entrevista, donde hablaban más de los magos con herencia veela.

Mucha gente quedó sorprendida y encantada con este descubrimiento, saliendo de dudas acerca del prometido del héroe del mundo mágico.

Excepto por una persona.

Pansy Parkinson leyó el periódico cuando su madre le comentó la noticia, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba impreso. Finalmente parecía haber llegado a su límite, si antes Potter iba a sufrir con su plan, ahora su aversión había llegado a límites insospechados.

"Parece ser que tendrás que irte por las malas, Potter…".

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

(1)El suntuoso estilo regencia encuentra en él su máxima expresión, sobre todo en su restaurante Conservatory, de techo acristalado, fuentes y palmeras, y en sus opulentas alcobas y suites. La Suite Real, por cierto, de 240 metros cuadrados, está entre las diez más caras del mundo. En todas ellas el decorado (sus tapices, sus óleos, sus dorados y su mobiliario) con tema del siglo XIX.


	31. San Valentín

Mis muy apreciados lectores, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, se que me retrasé un día más de lo que prometí. Una disculpa, mi editora FanFiker_FanFinal fue un ángel como pocos, corrigió en poco tiempo y por eso para mi, ya se ganó el cielo.

Sin más que decir disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 31: San Valentín.

El primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry y Draco tuvieron una incómoda plática con la Directora McGonagall en su despacho nada más poner un pie en la escuela.

—Debido a los recientes acontecimientos –Les mostró una edición de _El Profeta_, donde aparecía el artículo acerca de la boda y su enlace-, creo conveniente que cada uno regrese a su horario normal y a su habitación en su casa original, no fomentaré el coito dentro de la escuela dejándoles juntos.

Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Harry y escuchó cómo Draco murmuraba algo que sonaba como si fuera una maldición

—Está bien, Directora –Harry básicamente arrastró a su novio fuera del lugar para evitar algún conflicto.

—Vieja arpía…—murmuró ni bien salieron — ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante cosa? –Pero Harry estaba de acuerdo, era esencial para que pudieran concentrarse mejor en las materias, después de todo era el momento en que decidirían su carrera.

Los demás alumnos parecían haberse calmado leyendo los artículos que recién les había mostrado la directora, murmuraban a su paso y hasta sonreían, parecía como si quisieran mostrarles apoyo. Otros más bien parecían ignorarlos, pues como en realidad era, no tenían nada que ver en sus asuntos.

Finalmente, entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, saber que pasarían la noche separados causaba algo de ansiedad en Draco, que se mantuvo callado, así mismo, Harry sintió cierto vacío cuando contempló de nuevo su cama con dosel en la torre de Gryffindor, percatándose de la cercanía que habían ganado en tan poco tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando el rubio entró a su cuarto fue recibido con una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Blaise, quien estaba al tanto de la situación de su amigo cuando notó que los elfos domésticos movían las pertenencias de Draco de regreso a su cuarto en las mazmorras.

—Parece que estás de vuelta –Una malhumorada mirada fue lo que le envió su amigo como respuesta—. No seas gruñón, te arrugarás.

—¿Ves esto, Zabini? –Le mostró las runas de su brazo—. Significa que Harry y yo estamos juntos, ya no importa nada más –Sonaba muy orgulloso.

—Me alegro –Notaba el cambio en la actitud del rubio desde que estaba con Potter, y eso le agradaba, lo había influenciado de manera favorable—. Leí el artículo, perdona que no fuera a la conferencia.

Draco le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

—Ahora solo debemos planear la boda –Parecía muy entusiasmado.— Espero que estés allí con tus mejores galas –Después de eso pasaron a hablar de otros temas menos serios y más relajados, como la cercanía de una fecha muy importante.

Ambos tenían que preparar algo especial, acordaron darse consejos cuando alguna idea surgiera.

Cuando Draco entró a su cuarto, recordó el cuadro de su padrino, deseó contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque la directora probablemente lo tendría al día.

Pero se sorprendió cuando en una pared de su habitación, encontró el cuadro perfectamente colocado, una nota estaba justo encima de su escritorio.

_Si necesitas hablar con él, toca el lienzo con tu varita._

Estaba firmada por la caligrafía de la directora.

"Al menos tuvo algo de consideración". Pensó y probando lo que estaba escrito, tocó el cuadro con su varita. No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando la imagen de su padrino, Severus Snape, entró en el lienzo y lo miró expectante.

—¿Llamabas? –Preguntó con su seriedad usual.

—Quería informarte de que todo ha salido bien –Alzó su brazo por segunda vez ese día, para mostrar la marca que lo ligaba a su amado Harry—. Oficialmente, estamos enlazados.

—Oh, interesante –Era bastante extraño para Severus que el hijo del hombre que más detestó mientras vivía se terminara casando con su ahijado, lo más cercano a un hijo que tuvo alguna vez—. Pero espero que sepas manejar su comportamiento, es igual a su padre –Para Draco sonó como la típica madre que dice "no te cases con ese hombre".

Pero era bastante tarde para que lo aconsejara y ya había anochecido, así que el rubio se preparó para las clases al día siguiente, daba gracias de regresar a su horario, una cosa que no extrañaría serían las clases de Herbología y Adivinación.

"Espero que descanses". Su último pensamiento fue para su futuro esposo, sin darse cuenta de cuánto lo había llenado de sueños y esperanzas que creía posibles.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry comenzó su estadía de buen humor cuando descubrió que todos sus compañeros de habitación organizaron un pequeño festejo para celebrar su regreso y su compromiso. Era algo que lo hacía sentir feliz, que todos sus amigos aceptaran su decisión con tranquilidad.

—Sinceramente, creímos que Ron se casaría primero –confesó Seamus mientras se comía una rebanada de pastel, cortesía de los elfos de las cocinas.

Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras Ron se sonrojaba.

—Ha sido toda una sorpresa –reconoció Neville comiendo una galleta, Harry sentía que todos allí lo apoyaban aunque les causara algo de asombro de quién había terminado enamorándose.

—Aún no sé que le ves al hurón –Harry miró mal a su amigo, este tragó saliva y murmuró una disculpa.

—Una vez que lo conocí mejor, me di cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común –No explicó más y ninguno de los presentes consideró indagar más allá.

—Bien, pero no estamos aquí para cuestionarte, sino para celebrar –Thomas alzó su vaso llenó—. Un brindis porque perdemos al primer soltero –De nuevo las carcajadas llevaron el ambiente antes de que chocaran sus vasos y bebieran el jugo de calabaza frío.

De pronto una botella de whisky de fuego salió de entre el baúl de Seamus, quien lo puso frente a los demás, todos lo miraron llenos de cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Neville parecía un poco asustado con la idea que sugería esa brillante botella.

—La gané –La voz del chico rezumaba orgullo—. Se la gané a uno de mis tíos en las vacaciones, mientras jugábamos a las cartas –La abrieron entre murmullos y sirvieron en los vasos, todos comenzaron a beber despacio y con precaución, el sabor era bastante fuerte y les produjo desagrado casi de inmediato.

Pasados menos de cinco minutos, todos sintieron el ardor característico del alcohol en su garganta y esófago.

—¿Quién…? –Comenzó a decir Thomas—. ¿Quién disfruta…tomando esto?

Los demás estaban igual, mostrando cara de sufrimiento.

—Vamos, chicos…hay que beberlo rápido –En un intento por ser varonil, que de fondo era más bien estupidez, Ron deslizó el resto del líquido en su boca y tragó de inmediato ante la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos, que prefirieron ver su reacción antes de seguir su ejemplo.

Pero parecía que Weasley estaba bien, lo cual los animó para terminar su vaso.

El resultado después de un rato fue que estaban totalmente alcoholizados.

—Creo que hicimos mal…—balbució Harry vocalizando apenas, quien se sentía mareado y algo asqueado después de semejante bebida.

Los demás se habían acostado y sentían que el mundo se movía, incluso intentaron en una posición utilizada en quidditch hacer frenar el mundo.

"Esto fue una muy mala idea…" Probablemente tendrían resaca mañana.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Draco estaba dormido cuando pronto sintió que una sensación de nauseas invadía su cuerpo, su mano se elevó en un acto reflejo por evitar expulsar cualquier fluido de su estómago. Salió rápidamente de su cama y corrió al baño para expulsar de su estómago lo que había conformado su cena horas atrás.

—Maldición…—Escupió en el retrete— ¿Por qué…?

La respuesta llegó poco después cuando por un segundo visualizó la sala Gryffindor, donde parecía que sus habitantes tenían una especie de fiesta que ya había terminado. Reconoció los efectos de la bebida en ellos, Finnigan tenía una botella vacía de Whisky de Fuego abrazada.

"Conque eso era…" Si Harry pensaba que no se iba a enterar de su pequeña borrachera, estaba equivocado. Mañana tendrían una interesante conversación, al menos si lograba retener su estómago esa noche.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La mañana siguiente fue el peor primer día de clases en la vida de Harry y sus amigos.

Hermione pareció enterarse con solo verlos, especialmente a su novio que parecía tener una coloración ligeramente verdosa, y, mostrando una sonrisa que revelaba un "se lo merecen", prosiguió con sus asuntos.

Harry sentía que cada sonido era producido para hacerle sufrir, tenía ojeras marcadas por haber pasado la noche sintiéndose descompuesto.

Draco entró al comedor fresco como una lechuga, después de saber de dónde provenía la sensación de arcadas había logrado dominarse para evitar que la unión de sus mentes siguiera reflejando el malestar en su cuerpo.

—Hola, Potter –El tono con que el apellido salió de la boca de su novio bastó para que supiera que tenía problemas.

—Draco…—mencionó su nombre con cautela—. ¿Qué tal dormiste…? –Trataba de sonar inocente cuando su rostro mostraba lo contrario.

—Perfectamente…al menos hasta que me despertaron arcadas a las dos de la madrugada –Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas?¿Estás enfermo? –Draco había estado enfermo en la madrugada y él de parranda…se comenzaba a formar un sentimiento de culpa en él.

—Una de mis habilidades es saber lo que mi pareja siente cuando está enferma o en peligro… asumo que algo pasó anoche para que te sintieras mal –omitió su visión de la sala común de los leones.

El chico que vivió parecía algo apenado cuando escuchó esto, Thomas ahogó una risita y Seamus le dio un codazo que hizo que se pusiera pálido.

—Anoche…tomamos whisky de fuego…—murmuró Harry finalmente—. Bebimos más de lo que podíamos aguantar, lo lamento –Draco asintió y dio un beso rápido a su novio, al ver esto Ron finalmente salió del comedor para ver a madame Pomfrey, Harry no esperaba que su novio dejara las cosas tan fácilmente, aunque sí actuó bastante indignado el resto del día.

Los demás veían aquello como algo cómico, la relación entre ellos era peculiar y se había vuelto bastante cómoda para todos a su alrededor, tomaban al rubio como alguien cambiado, digno de su confianza.

Solo había una persona que seguía infeliz con esto.

Pansy estaba retorciendo cada parte de su uniforme cada vez que se lo topaba, pero tenía que disimular.

"Sigue así, Potter…disfruta de tu suerte mientras dure". Su plan se ejecutaría pronto, aunque quería darle inicio ya, debía ser paciente.

No podía contar con nadie, excepto Daphne, que aun quería hacer sufrir a Potter por arrebatarle el prometido a su hermana.

Cho, por su parte, estaba contenta al saber que sus padres ya no caerían en bancarrota, además había osado decir que una vez enlazados ya no había vuelta atrás.

Claro que la había, siempre y cuando se deshicieran del chico que vivió.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Ese fin de semana había comenzado febrero, todos estaban animados pensando que dentro de poco llegaría esa fecha especial y empalagosa para la que los enamorados significaba demostrarse a besos lo mucho que se querían, entre otras cosas. El castillo se llenó de decoraciones, pequeños corazones que flotaban, cosa que a la gata de Filch, le llenaba de curiosidad y perseguía con gran afán.

—Diablos, no sé qué le regalaré a Hermione –Ron estaba comenzando a desesperarse, llevaba un par de días pensando cómo festejar la fecha, sin éxito.

—Al menos a ti no te colgará por no complacer sus expectativas –También Harry tenía problemas pensando en qué regalarle a Draco, además estaba seguro de que no sería todo lo que el rubio esperaba. Además de eso, Molly le había enviado una carta preguntando acerca de los gastos para la boda, pues esperaban poner su parte como familia no consanguínea que eran—. Tu mamá es una persona extraordinaria –Una vez que le había comentado a Ron, se rió un rato antes de revelar lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

—Seguramente mi madre va a hacer sufrir a sus padres.

Harry le había respondido expresando su gratitud y asegurando que no era necesaria su aportación monetaria, que la familia Malfoy y él mismo, pagarían lo que hiciera falta.

—Solo espero que para mi boda haga un revuelo igual –Pero ciertamente no era algo que se tomara muy en serio.

Caminaron hacia su clase de Adivinación, el centauro los esperaba, para estas fechas les había dejado cartas del tarot, que no servían de nada en el caso de Harry, ya que siempre fallaba en interpretarlas.

—Cómo me alegra que no necesite esta materia para ser Auror –Verdaderamente se le daba fatal.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Para manejar y planear debidamente un evento, eran necesarias muchas cosas, si no se comenzaba a considerarlas a tiempo sería un desastre.

Primero de todo, la cantidad de invitados.

—Creo que no serán tantas personas como esperábamos, pero indudablemente tendremos que utilizar un espacio amplio –Narcissa estaba tachando las opciones que no parecían ajustarse a su visión.  
><em>El menú y fotografía del inmortal momento.<em>

—Los fotógrafos están preparando todo –Lucius ya había designado a las personas—. Sobre la comida, hay que escribirle a Draco, seguramente querrá cosas que gusten a Potter –Aunque preferiría no incluirlas.

_Fecha y horario._

—También comentó que querían casarse en agosto -Narcissa revisaba un calendario, querían tener todo listo para que fuera una ceremonia de ensueño.

Finalmente, algo muy importante, los trajes que usaría la pareja.

Estaban por comenzar a decidir sobre las túnicas de gala o trajes, cuando una elfina los interrumpió.

—Amos, la Señora Weasley está en la puerta, exige verlos –No habían contestado, cuando la matriarca ya estaba situándose a su lado.

—Buenos días, Narcissa —Parecía algo agitada, seguramente había escapado al control de los demás elfos.

—Oh, qué agradable sorpresa –Lucius no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de su esposa, seguramente tener a esa mujer en su casa sería algo malo.

—He venido para hablar sobre la boda –Parecía algo enfadada—. No vamos a dejar que Harry pague si podemos evitarlo.

Justo como Lucius había pensado, iba a ser una pesadilla.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad ese viernes y la ahora directora estaba en su despacho cuando una lechuza entró tranquilamente a dejar una carta.

Se apresuró a leerla cuando notó el nombre del remitente, era raro que le escribiera, pero cuando se enteró del motivo por el que pedía ese favor no pudo más que aceptar.

—Así que quiere visitarnos –Sonrió y redactó la respuesta pensando en lo entretenido que sería ese fin de semana.

El ave partió para regresar a su hogar, mientras que la profesora McGonagall seguía con su trabajo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Esa semana estuvo llena de emoción, todos tenían puesta su energía para el fin de semana en que se llevaría a cabo la salida de San Valentín.

Aunque algunos estaban más nerviosos que entusiasmados.

Harry era uno de ellos, recordaba esa fecha como una en que le salía todo mal y quedaba en ridículo ante su cita.

Claro que, esta vez era muy distinto, no estaba para impresionar a una persona que apenas estaba conociendo, sino para encantar a su prometido.

Había salido el fin de semana anterior a buscar un regalo que demostrara correctamente el sentimiento que traía consigo esta fecha.

—Compañero, tú y yo somos malos en esto –Ron había improvisado un poco, pero había logrado encontrar un buen regalo para Hermione, un libro con consejos para usar en su cabello rizado y demás complejidades femeninas.

—Sí, lo sé –Harry después de mucho batallar, logró finalmente comprar lo que pensaba era un regalo que satisficiera los exigentes gustos de su novio. No había recogido el regalo, habían dicho que se verían en Las Tres Escobas mientras iba por el paquete al correo, para después comenzar con su cita.

Así que se encaminó a la Oficina Postal mientras que Draco esperaba en Las Tres Escobas, allí estaban todos comprando algo de beber para combatir el frío.

Blaise y Ginny estaban en una mesa al fondo, compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla y habían mencionado ir a Zonko para que Blaise conociera las bromas que habían inspirado la tienda de sus hermanos.

Vaya pareja, esperaba que Potter no planeara pasar así ese día.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Harry había conseguido con éxito y rapidez hacerse con el regalo para Draco y caminando hacia Las Tres Escobas, una chica se acercó a él sin que él la reconociera, estando más preocupado por llegar a tiempo junto a su novio.

—Potter –Volteó para toparse con el rostro un tanto maníaco de Pansy Parkinson, quien, aprovechando que la oficina estaba alejada del ajetreo de la escuela, lanzó un _Imperio_ sobre el chico que vivió.

La familiar sensación de flotar alegremente lo invadió e inmediatamente intentó resistirse al hechizo como muchas veces había hecho en anteriores entrenamientos, pero un comentario de Pansy lo hizo recapacitar.

—Atrévete a desobedecerme y tus amigos pagarán las consecuencias –Harry no podía estar seguro de que fuera una amenaza sin fundamento, pero no iba a arriesgarse, podría liberarse en cuanto supiera qué hacer. La Slytherin lo guió hasta La casa de los Gritos haciendo que Harry tomara una ruta escondido entre los árboles. Así , nadie los vería juntos como para sospechar de los planes de la chica.

La casa seguía igual de descuidada, aunque los gritos de los supuestos fantasmas ya no estaban, nadie se arriesgaba a comprobar el porqué.

Los muebles destartalados y descoloridos, las cortinas con agujeros y las tablas que rechinaban, daban una atmósfera escalofriante. Ni bien pusieron un pie dentro, Pansy sentó y amarró a su prisionero en una silla ligeramente distinta a las demás, era nueva y se veía más gruesa.

—Ahora, Potter…eres mío –La mirada que la chica tenía en su rostro fue de las más escalofriantes que Harry había visto, la locura se reflejaba en ellos, lo sabía bien, eran como los ojos de Voldemort.-. No volverás a entrometerte…

-Parkinson… ¿Qué diablos te sucede…? –Nunca imaginó que sus acciones llegarían hasta este punto.

Sin previo aviso, una descarga de dolor como un látigo atravesó su cuerpo cuando Pansy pronunció sectum(1), un hechizo que provocaba cortes allá donde lo dirigían, pero que hacía una menor cantidad de daño—. Cállate…vamos a divertirnos un rato.

La ropa estaba llena de cortes rápidamente y de la piel descubierta comenzaron a aparecer alarmantes hilos de sangre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Pansy no tiene limites, tendríamos que haberla encerrado desde su primer plan.

(1) No, no me lo inventé, viene aquí, me imagino que es una versión más suave.

./wiki/Lista_de_hechizos


	32. Obsesión

Hola mundo, hoy es lunes y aquí esta el capítulo prometido. Gracias a mi trabajadora editora FF_FF que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme.

Capítulo 32: Obsesión

Blaise se encontraba sentado junto a Ginny, su novia estaba muy animada explicándole lo entusiasmada que estaba por verlo graduarse, pronto ella también lo haría. Todo parecía ir bien ese día, las parejas paseaban, los besos abundaban, el olor de las golosinas llenaba el aire dejando un rastro dulzón.

Él único que no parecía disfrutarlo, era Draco Malfoy.

Su novio debió haber llegado hace aproximadamente veinte minutos, así que, mientras esperaba, continuaba sentado allí, con una cerveza de mantequilla medio vacía frente a él y la sensación de haber sido plantado.

"Más vale que tenga una excelente explicación para su retraso". Estaba furioso, nadie jamás lo haría esperar tanto, ni siquiera su prometido.

Observó a Zabini levantarse a pagar, y en cuanto lo hizo se sentó en su mesa.

—¿Y tu príncipe? –Parecía que su comentario le resultaba gracioso.

—Maldito Potter –Se levantó para pagar, su amigo lo siguió a la barra.

—Seguramente está viendo detalles de última hora, sabe lo exigente que eres –Sonrió como para tranquilizarlo, pero Draco no estaba como para soportarlo.

—Regresaré al castillo… a menos que aparezca en diez minutos –Los tres, Draco, Blaise y Ginny caminaron fuera del local, cubriéndose cada uno con su bufanda.

La menor de los Weasley se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Potter sentía las heridas en su cuerpo arder cada vez que el aire frío rozaba su piel, se daba cuenta de que la Slytherin había perdido la cabeza. Pronto, aparte del sectum, había estado provocando que varias cosas en la habitación volaran hacia él para golpearlo.

—Sigo sin creer…que te prefiriera a ti…—Su voz sonaba increíblemente furiosa y lastimada. Especialmente pensaba en golpear al chico frente a ella con mayor fuerza, cuando notaba que su mirada, lejos de estar inundada por el miedo, estaba llena de lástima—. ¡No te atrevas a mirarme así! –En ese momento ya no fue su varita la que lanzó un objeto o provocó una nueva línea carmesí en el chico que vivió, fueron directamente las uñas de la chica las que pasaron raspando y enterrándose para causarle dolor.

Pero a pesar de eso no dejaba salir más que algunos sonidos ahogados.

No era suficiente.

Pansy buscaba que llorara, que suplicara, que le pidiera perdón por haber engañado a Draco, por robarlo de su lado y hacerla ver como una chica cuyas cualidades no valían lo suficiente para casarse con él.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo –murmuró Harry cuando Parkinson se detuvo momentáneamente para recobrar el aliento después del esfuerzo físico.

—¿Qué dijiste…? –Incluso en ese momento, parecía no entender que quien tenía control de la situación, era ella.

—Draco no te ama…—Buscaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero sencillamente, esa no era la manera—. Sigue con tu vida…

Un destello se abrió paso en su mente cuando una estatuilla antigua se estrelló directamente en su cabeza. El dolor comenzó en ese punto y se extendió rápidamente aumentando de nivel, una pulsación apareció en la zona afectada.

"Lo siento Draco, no llegaré a nuestra cita…"

Fue entonces cuando todo se obscureció.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Estaba esperando el carruaje que lo llevaría de regreso al castillo, Blaise y Ginny estaban allí, pues habían insistido en acompañarlo, esperaban calmar un poco su ánimo para cuando Harry apareciera.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el escalón para subir al vehículo, un dolor agudo y profundo le atravesó, su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a estallar provocando que casi acabara en el suelo, de no ser porque su amigo de tez morena alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué sucedió? –Lograron sentarlo en una roca cercana, el rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dolía, aunque ya mucho menos.

—¿Estás bien? –Incluso la pelirroja mostraba preocupación.

—Yo… estoy bien –Le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, pero la manera en que había pasado le indicaba que el golpe era un reflejo de lo que le pasaba a Harry en ese momento.

—Deberías ver a Madame Pomfrey…Blaise puede acompañarte y yo me quedaré a buscar a Harry –Ginny no pensaba volver hasta que lo encontrara.

—No… no se trata de mí, sino de Harry, que tiene problemas –Draco estaba tratando de entender dónde podría estar y quién le habría hecho eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –Para Blaise era más sencillo pensar que su amigo estaba alucinando por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es… una habilidad que viene con el enlace… si alguno de nosotros está en peligro o enfermo, el otro lo sentirá… ahora déjenme pensar —Trataba de concentrarse para visualizar dónde se encontraba Harry, pronto la imagen de su novio inconsciente y ensangrentado se presentó en su cerebro, su visión se hizo borrosa, comenzó a temblar pensando lo peor—. ¡No…! –Draco se desplomó y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Draco! –Blaise trataba de levantar a su amigo sin éxito—. ¿Lograste ver algo…?

—Logré ver a Harry, pero no sé donde está…no reconozco el lugar… —Eso le frustraba, ¿cómo iba a ayudarlo si no?— esto es una pesadilla… —Si no lo encontraban a tiempo podría morir.

La menor de los Weasley dio una patada a la nieve, furiosa.

—Bien, yo creo que hay dos personas que podrían saber algo al respecto –Probablemente, y no le sorprendería para nada, este había sido algún plan de dos chicas de Slytherin—. Deberíamos buscar a Pansy y Daphne… pediré a mi hermano y a Hermione que nos ayuden.

El chico de tez oscura asintió.

—Concuerdo con Ginny, seguramente ellas están detrás de esto… —Draco se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente pero pronto se plantó con firmeza en el suelo nevado.

—Vamos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Despertó con un pitido bajo en los oídos, su cuerpo estaba aún atado y sobre la misma silla como cuando se había desmayado por el golpe, la zona estaba palpitando y había nuevas heridas en su cuerpo.

—Bienvenido –El rostro de Parkinson parecía tranquilo, pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente, no entendía qué sucedía con esa chica, pero algo era seguro, estaba demasiado inestable—. Como ves, Draco no vendrá por ti… él no te ama, jamás lo hará –Parecía satisfecha de poder exteriorizar esos pensamientos.

—Prefiero que no venga –murmuró sonriendo un poco, apenas una mueca en su boca—. Podría no responder si ve lo que me estás haciendo… –Porque a pesar de que ella gritara que amaba al rubio, era más bien una obsesión malsana que la tenía controlada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Recibió otro par de cortes, esta vez en su rostro, ardían como si hubieran sido hechas con navaja.

—¿Qué demonios cree ver en ti…? No puedes darle un heredero… eres un mestizo y un ignorante… —La chica se había ido acercando con cada palabra cargada de furia que salía de su boca hasta quedar a menos de un metro, sus ojos escaneaban a Harry y mostraban desprecio y rencor.

—Eso lo tendría que decir él –No estaba dispuesto a rendirse, a pesar de no contar con su varita, trataba de liberar sus manos, aunque estaba lejos de lograrlo ya que era un hechizo lo que lo tenía sujeto a esa silla por medio de cuerdas.

—Me plantearé preguntarle una vez que estés bajo tierra… —Harry temió por su vida por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar—, ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos…?

Esperaba que de algún modo llegara ayuda del exterior.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Ron estaba tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para entregar el regalo a su novia, pero parecía que todos habían conspirado para interrumpirlo cuando pensaba que era el momento apropiado.

Llegó al punto de hartarse, decidiendo que se lo daría ya, así fuera o no un momento o lugar adecuado.

—Hermione, yo quería… –Pero su hermana llegó corriendo en ese momento gritando el nombre de su novia, haciendo que esta dejará de ponerle atención y se apresurara a averiguar lo que tenía a Ginny tan apurada.

—Harry está desaparecido… –Apenas alcanzó a explicarse entre la falta de aliento y el dolor en el costado producto del frío—, creemos que Parkinson tiene algo que ver… debemos encontrarla…

Justó después Hermione había tomado la mano de Ron y asintiendo comenzó a fijarse entre la masa de estudiantes que los rodeaban.

—Ron, busca a Greengrass –murmuró su novia mientras agudizaba su vista y al mismo tiempo pensaba en una manera más efectiva de encontrarlas—. Ginny, sigue buscando en otra zona, gracias por avisarnos –Parecía estar realmente molesta.

Pero pasaron los minutos y se dieron cuenta que sería mejor buscar desde el aire.

—No tiene caso, sería mejor sobrevolar el pueblo pero no tenemos escoba… —Hermione trataba de pensar en qué sitio podría conseguir alguna.

—Si no recuerdo mal, La señora Rosmerta tiene su propia escoba… —El pelirrojo la había visto usarla en una ocasión cuando había ido al castillo por invitación de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Muy bien! Estoy segura de que nos la prestará si le explicamos –Pronto iban caminando rumbo al establecimiento del que Madame Rosmerta era dueña.

Convencerla tampoco fue difícil, conocía a Hermione por las excelentes referencias dadas sobre ella por los maestros que le impartían clases.

Rápidamente Ron, quien tenía más habilidad, montó la escoba, una barredora antigua, comenzó a dar varias vueltas aunque con dificultad debido al viento de invierno que aún no se calmaba.

Finalmente, reconoció a una chica con uniforme de Slytherin cerca del área de correos, estaba un tanto escondida y además sola, deseando evidentemente pasar desapercibida.

Descendió de inmediato cerca del lugar donde había dejado a su novia.

—¡La encontré! ¡Greengrass está cerca de la Oficina Postal! –Hermione se adelantó mientras que Ron remontaba el vuelo para encontrar a Zabini y a su hermana.

"A todo esto, ¿dónde rayos está Malfoy…?" Se preguntó enojado, si resultaba que ese Slytherin no mostraba preocupación por Harry, lo golpearía hasta que suplicara perdón. Logró divisar a su hermana, su color de cabello resaltaba bastante entre los demás, caminaba apurada y justo detrás venía Blaise, aparentemente siendo el apoyo de una tercera persona.

—¡Ginny! –Casi saltó de su escoba antes de tocar el suelo, pero se contuvo—. ¡Encontramos a Greengrass! –En cuanto llegó junto a ellos, se dio cuenta de que esa persona era Malfoy, quien parecía incapaz de caminar solo— ¿Qué le pasó…? –Parecía estar sufriendo, sudaba copiosamente.

—Es parte del enlace… por eso sabemos que Harry está en serios problemas –Sin perder más tiempo les indicó lo que sabía y se apresuraron montando a Draco en la escoba para llegar al lado de Hermione, esperando que ella tuviera buenas noticias.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La chica en cuestión estaba apoyada despreocupadamente en una esquina del edificio de correos que la dejaba fuera de la vista para quienes iban distraídos, pero Hermione la localizó rápidamente y dio un rodeo al lugar para así apuntarle directamente a la espalda.

—Quieta, Greengrass –Daphne dio un pequeño brinco debido a la sorpresa que esto le causó. Maldijo entre dientes y luego trató de voltearse pero Granger no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué quieres? –Parecía molesta por haber sido descubierta fácilmente.

—¿Dónde tienen a Harry? –La chica sudó frío cuando la varita se pegó a su cuello.

—No sé de qué me hablas –Hermione le aplicó un encantamiento y las cuerdas saltaron atacándola de manos y pies para poder arrebatarle la varita.

—Creo que te convendría cooperar –Daphne sudó frío cuando notó la mirada enojada de la Gryffindor, al volverse hacia ella.

—No tengo nada que ver con la desaparición de Potter –Tal vez si la veía asustada pensaría que decía la verdad y la dejaría ir.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera replicarle notó que su novio había encontrado a los demás, pero aparentemente Malfoy tenía problemas, venía montado en la escoba y Blaise evitaba que cayera al vacío.

Draco desmontó y con paso firme se acercó a Daphne.

—Mira bien…lo que Pansy está haciéndole a Harry… —No sabía si quien hacía daño a su novio era ella directamente, pero valía la pena arriesgarse. Dejó de concentrase y las heridas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, un hilo de sangre manó del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y se apoyó como pudo en la pared.

Grengrass se horrorizó al instante, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo Pansy?

—Me estás mintiendo –La voz de la chica temblaba.

—Te aseguro que no miente, lo que Harry sufra, Draco lo sentirá, es lo que significa que son el uno para el otro –Hermione sonaba increíblemente fría.

—Están en La Casa de los Gritos… —murmuró de repente la Slytherin sintiéndose culpable de haber escuchado a Parkinson, incluso un poco paralizada por la idea de que su compañera de casa pudiera llegar a hacer algo a tal extremo.

Hermione desató sus piernas y obligándola a levantarse la arrastró junto con ellas hacía la casona que se alzaba en la colina.

"Por eso tuve la sensación de que me era familiar…" Draco se sujeto de nuevo a la escoba.

La distancia entre la Oficina Postal y la Casa de los Gritos era bastante corta, pero Malfoy sentía que el camino era interminable.

"Por favor…resiste…"

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pansy estaba harta. No había manera de razonar con Potter, había programado este encuentro no solo para deshacerse de él, quería la satisfacción de escuchar lo que ella consideraba la realidad y la verdad absoluta de los labios de Harry antes de matarlo.

Pero ya estaba cansada, no jugaría más con él, era hora de terminar todo.

El chico en cuestión tenía la mirada baja, no había perdido tanta sangre, pero los constantes golpes lo tenían algo aturdido.

—Bien Potter, se te acabó el tiempo –Su manó se alzó preparándose para ejecutar el más terrible de los encantamientos, el que llevaba a una muerte automática sin posibilidad de salvación, la maldición _Avada Kedavra_.

Pero en ese momento, un estruendo se escuchó en el fondo de la casa, distrayéndola de sus terribles propósitos.

—Tal vez los fantasmas nos quieren fuera de aquí… —murmuró Harry pensando que Pansy no sabía que en esa casa el único habitante sobrenatural había sido su difunto profesor Remus Lupin.

—Cállate, pronto morarás en esta casa también… –En ese momento, Blaise, Ron y Draco entraron finalmente a la habitación.

—¡Pansy! –gritó Malfoy llamándola, Zabini dejó a su amigo rubio en manos de Weasley para tratar de ayudar a Potter, estaban impactados por la escena que presenciaban, la Slytherin tenía toda la actitud de ser una bruja tenebrosa.

Parkinson volteó al escuchar la voz de Draco, fue una imagen demasiado terrible para ella: Draco presentaba magulladuras y cortes en toda la piel visible y seguramente debajo de la ropa.

—¡Draco! ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto! –Estaba furiosa, ¿quién se había atrevido a dañar a su amado?

—Tú lo hiciste, Pansy… —dijo Blaise, había desatado a Harry quien se apoyaba en él estando bastante mareado.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Yo jamás le haría daño —Estaba a punto de hechizar a todos allí, pero debía tener cuidado, Draco no podía pensar que sería capaz de lastimar a otros.

—Debido al enlace, en el cuerpo de Draco se reflejan las heridas infringidas a Potter –El rostro de Pansy palideció ante este comentario.

—Es mentira –En automático comenzó a negarse, no podía ser verdad –. Estás tratando de engañarme.

—Es verdad, Pansy –Una llorosa Daphne entró a la escena, aun tenía las manos atadas— Yo vi cómo las heridas aparecieron en su cuerpo, pensaba que eran ilusiones… —Parecía estar bastante arrepentida de haber ayudado en el plan de su amiga, incluso le ponía nerviosa estar cerca, temía las posibles represalias que pudiera recibir por haber llevado a los amigos de Potter a ese lugar.

Parkinson permaneció callada después de escucharla, cuando finalmente alzó la mirada sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Todos aquí están en mi contra, eso es lo que pasa… —Su voz sonaba histérica.

—Pansy... entiende algo, yo amo a Harry y me casaré con él, deja de engañarte –Esta frase, que de forma contundente y fría revelaba la verdad que Parkinson se negaba a escuchar de los labios de todos, ahora venía de la única persona que podría hacerle ver la realidad, pero esto hizo que la chica perdiera finalmente el poco control que le quedaba.

—Si es así, entonces no tengo más que deshacerme de él… —Todos allí se prepararon para detenerla, pero de fondo se escuchó una voz que murmuró "ahora".

Un hombre uniformado con túnica de Auror negra y verde entró al lugar y de inmediato gritó.

—_¡Jaulio(1)! _–Pansy quedó dentro de una jaula grisácea que le imposibilitaba moverse, se acercó y le arrebató la varita de la mano—. Pansy Parkinson, queda bajo arresto por conspiración e intento de asesinato hacia Harry James Potter –Draco suspiró como todos allí, aliviado de que la situación estuviera bajo control.

—¡Harry! –Ron notó como en ese momento el mencionado cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo se aflojó y quedó entre los brazos de Blaise, quien estaba tratando de evitar que cayera al suelo.

Draco no tardó en seguirle, a pesar de que su cuerpo no había sido dañado en realidad, denotaba cuán fuerte y profunda era su conexión.

Ron se encargó de hacerlo levitar, mientras que el hombre que había entrado retiraba una máscara que protegía su rostro, era el profesor Engelman.

—Veo que la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley tenían razón… esta chica realmente intentaba asesinar a Harry Potter –Ambas chicas habían vuelto volando al castillo en la escoba de Madame Rosmerta para avisar a la directora, quien llamó al profesor alegrándose de haber contratado al auror para dar el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y lo envió a ayudarles mientras ella contactaba al Ministerio.

—Debemos llevarlos con Madame Pomfrey –Hermione entró acompañado de Ginny.

Llevaron a ambos chicos al castillo mientras que el profesor Godefroy se quedaba a esperar a los demás aurores para trasladar a Pansy al Ministerio.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo un techo blanco y abovedado que reconoció como parte del colegió y se preguntó cómo había llegado allí.

Trató de incorporarse pero el cuerpo le dolía sintiéndose muy cansado.

—No trates de levantarte todavía –escuchó murmurar a alguien a su lado, una voz muy conocida—. Me diste un susto enorme.

Trató de enfocar pero no tenía sus lentes.

—¿Draco…? –Lo primero que se preguntó fue si sería él.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? –Este comentario provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, palpó a su alrededor para encontrar sus lentes, una mano tibia se colocó sobre la suya y le dio lo que buscaba. Cuando finalmente enfocó, observó a su novio que tenía cara de no haber descansado bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Qué pasó con Parkinson? –recordaba vagamente que sus amigos habían irrumpido en La Casa de los Gritos cuando la Slytherin se disponía a eliminarlo.

—Está en el Ministerio, la Profesora McGonagall se fue con ella y con Engelman.

Harry suspiró aliviado y luego estudió el cuerpo de Draco con la mirada.

—¿Tú ya estás bien? ¿No deberías estar en cama? –También le venía a la mente la imagen de su novio cubierto como él de cortes y moretones.

—En cuanto pudieron atenderte desaparecieron, solo estoy algo cansado –El chico que vivió respiró relajándose al saber que su novio estaba en perfecto estado.

A pesar de eso, los días que siguieron fueron difíciles, tuvieron que ir y testificar contra Pansy, quien después de aplicarle el hechizo Mendacium(2), reveló claramente toda la información necesaria para condenarla por intento de asesinato. Los padres de Draco sentían pena por la chica, la conocían desde niña, pero aun así deseaban ahorcarla con sus propias manos por cometer semejante crimen, casi arrebatándole la vida a su único hijo en el proceso.

Draco estaba furioso en un inicio, luego sintió lástima de que una chica a la que había considerado su amiga tiempo atrás acabara en Azkaban. Ahora la prisión estaba custodiada por trolls y magos entrenados para retener a los prisioneros.

También se determinó que la obsesión de Parkinson era de tal magnitud que un medimago iría dos veces a la semana para darle terapia y ayudarla a superar todos esos sentimientos negativos.

Esta información desanimó un poco a Blaise y Draco, quienes habían sido más cercanos a ella, también a Daphne, quien así mismo tenía que hacer trabajo comunitario por un año bajo el cargo de conspiración y considerando que aún tenía 17 años.

Después de aquello todos se aplicaron al resto de las clases y a estudiar, pronto estarían en junio y los EXTASIS darían inicio, a su vez los padres de Draco y la matriarca Weasley enviaban cartas regularmente preguntando por detalles de la boda, más de una vez tuvieron que salir en fin de semana a verificar que todo estuviera bien. En una ocasión Draco casi se infarta cuando cambiaron el color de su traje de boda a un amarillo casi fosforescente.

Aún con todo esto, la pareja llevaba una vida más relajada y feliz el resto del tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas. Estas se acumularon en meses que pronto les trajeron el fin de ese curso.

Los resultados de los EXTASIS ya habían llegado. Hermione había aprobado todos con honores, a pesar de haberse puesto algo nerviosa con uno de los examinadores antes de empezar su examen.

Harry finalmente tenía todo para ser auror, Kingsley había decidido nombrar con ese cargo a todos los que participaron en la guerra sin presentar los EXTASIS, pero para Potter era mejor tener la escuela terminada. No tuvo problemas para hacer los exámenes, excepto por Adivinación, donde definitivamente suspendió.

En cuanto a sus amigos, todos lograron pasar fácilmente, Luna incluso sacó dos notas honoríficas. Neville una, por su parte Ron suspendió Adivinación como su amigo y rió contento de librarse de esa materia, pues pronto tendría empleo como comentarista.

La ceremonia de fin de curso, algo que no había presenciado Harry antes, fue sencilla pero muy refrescante y vigorizante.

De las cuatro casas Hermione había obtenido la mejor boleta de calificaciones, por lo que le tocó dar el discurso de apertura y clausura.

Fue un momento hermoso y todas las familias asintieron, incluso se vio a Narcissa Malfoy comparando servilletas de tela con Molly Weasley, el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

Pero todavía les aguardaba una sorpresa más, al poco de haber terminado la ceremonia, cuando todos se despedían de sus amigos, Andrómeda Tonks hizo su entrada para saludarlos, cargando a un emocionado Teddy.

—Tía Andrómeda… —Draco estaba sorprendido de verla allí, Harry volteó ante la mención del nombre.

—Hola, felicidades a todos, finalmente pudieron graduarse –Parecía un tanto compungida, Teddy trataba de soltarse de su abuela y estiraba de nuevo sus brazos hacia el frente buscando correr por los pasillos de la escuela.

—Gracias, verdaderamente lo merecíamos –Harry se sintió contento de verla, tal vez en esta ocasión pudiera hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Molly sonrió y ahuyentó a todos allí, dejó a la pareja a solas con Andrómeda, todos los estudiantes habían abandonado el lugar para festejar con sus seres queridos.

—¿Estuviste presente durante la ceremonia, verdad? –Draco creía haberla visto junto a Molly Weasley, pero solo por un momento, haciéndolo pensar que todo había sido una ilusión.

—Sí, Minerva me concedió el permiso de visitarlos en secreto –Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, era un poco incómodo.

—¿Por qué asististe a la ceremonia? –Draco no entendía que hacía allí, la ultima vez había dejado en claro que no los quería cerca de Teddy.

—¿Sinceramente?, porque quería hablar con ustedes, estoy muy apenada –Abrazó a su nieto un poco más fuerte para que dejara de moverse para luego bajarlo y dejarlo caminar, el niño corrió de inmediato para aferrarse a las piernas de Harry, la única persona conocida en ese momento para el infante—. Les debo una disculpa, juzgué sin recordar que yo también fui censurada por otros, Harry, si has decidido casarte con mi sobrino, es porque seguramente se ha redimido y en verdad lo amas –dirigió su mirada hacia Draco—. Les daré la oportunidad de que con acciones me demuestren que son una buena influencia para mi nieto.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos positivamente, y sonriendo, Harry levantó a su ahijado, quien rió contento por la acción de su padrino.

—Prometo que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, señora Tonks –Andrómeda sonrió y juntos caminaron para reunirse con sus familias y amigos. Debían festejar ese momento.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Bien, solo quedan un par de días antes de la boda –Draco estaba nervioso pero soportable, Harry lograba hacerlo dormir y comer a sus horas.

—Sí, verte así me hace pensar si fue buena idea esto de casarnos tan pronto –Harry esquivó un cojín que pasó por su cabeza.

—Idiota, fue tu idea –Se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, ya era de noche y estaban preparándose para dormir, la casa ahora parecía aún más animado que antes debido a las constantes bromas y risas entre la pareja.

Lo que no esperaban, era a Blaise y Ron, quienes entraron por la chimenea vestidos de manera elegante y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola chicos, ¿listos para el gran día? –Aunque la cara de sus amigos mostraba más ironía que felicidad la pareja asintió.

—Bueno, pues creo que estaban tan concentrados en ese tema que olvidaron algo fundamental –La mirada de su amigo Ron proyectaba un sentimiento de pena hacia ellos que a ninguno le agradó.

—¿De qué hablas, Weasley? –Draco iba a tener un ataque de pánico, ¿qué podían haber olvidado…?

Sus amigos rieron y les dieron una palmada en la espalda.

—Una tradición de tiempos inmemoriales –continuó Ron.

—Su despedida de soltero –Terminó de decir Zabini con una cara que no presagió nada bueno para Harry y Draco…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Jojo si, todos tienen derecho a una despedida de soltero.

(1)Jaulio, conjuro de jaula de ninguna forma puedes salir de allí a menos que la misma persona que lo conjuró lo retire.

(2)Mendacium, conjuro que te hace incapaz de mentir, el contra hechizo es balbus.

http:/ . wikia. com/ wiki/ Lista_de_hechizos


	33. Y vivieron felices

Después de mi larga ausencia, aquí está el capítulo. De nuevo muchas gracias a mi siempre fiel editora FF_FF que me ayuda no importa la hora ni el día. ¡Gracias hermosa!

Capítulo 33: Y vivieron felices, un par de minutos por lo menos…

Se encontraban en un vecindario que les dio mala espina, desde el momento en que se aparecieron detrás de una casa abandonada, de la cual salieron discretamente para evitar llamar la atención de los escasos transeúntes que pudiera haber pasadas las diez de la noche.

—No puedo creer que nos arrastraras aquí –Draco mandó una mirada fulminante a Blaise, quien sencillamente siguió caminando, sonriendo y sin inmutarse.

—Ron, exactamente, ¿a dónde vamos? –Harry no tenía nada en contra de ir a una fiesta, especialmente si la habían organizado sus amigos, pero no le parecía muy seguro vagar sin rumbo a esa hora y más en un lugar que no conocían.

—Tranquilo, compañero, vamos a un lugar que reservamos hace una semana –Al parecer los únicos temerosos por lo que se iban a encontrar era la pareja —. Los demás ya están allí –Blaise y Ron sonrieron, cómplices, mientras los guiaban por calles totalmente desconocidas para ellos.

—De acuerdo, Ron, pero al menos dime dónde estamos.

—Bien… hemos cruzado el charco... —Era una zona algo calurosa, pronto la camisa que traía Draco y la sudadera de Harry comenzaron a sentirse innecesarias.

—¿Qué charco, Zabini? –El rubio no estaba precisamente complacido de estar transpirando en mitad de una calle desconocida.

—Estamos al otro lado del océano… en México… —murmuró Ron para que solo Harry lo escuchara.

Esto en definitiva tomó por sorpresa al chico que vivió.

—¡¿México? –Recordó vagamente la ubicación del país por sus clases de Geografía cuando estuvo en una escuela muggle.

Draco volteó a ver a su novio cuando escuchó su grito.

—Zabini… —Su tono dejó claro que les debía una explicación.

—Estamos en una ciudad llamada Morelia –comenzó a explicar —, algunos de nuestros conocidos les dijeron a mis padres que este país era lo suficientemente lejano para evadir el peligro durante la guerra, es una zona con baja concentración de magos.

Malfoy consideró esa explicación satisfactoria, al menos, por el momento.

—Bien, pero ¿no consideraste que quizá no hablen inglés?, además aún no sé a dónde vamos –Harry aún tenía sus dudas.

—Este es un destino turístico, hay gente que habla varios idiomas, ¿alguna vez has pensado en ir a un club en el que para llegar tengas que pasar por puentes colgantes, bajar 184 m. por un tren y adentrarte en el corazón de una mina? –La sonrisa que vino en conjunto con la explicación de Blaise dejó a Harry helado.

—¿Una mina…? –Harry no se esperaba eso, la cara de Draco también era de desconcierto total.

—¿Bajo tierra…? –Malfoy no estaba feliz, su tono reflejaba irritación.

—Vamos, Harry, ¿y su sentido de aventura? –Incluso Ron parecía reír internamente con sus expresiones.

Después de caminar un poco más, alcanzaron una especie de parada, donde había un tren color amarillo. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años con cabello negro y algo robusto esperaba en la cabina leyendo un periódico y con una cerveza junto a él.

—Buenas noches, Javier–El saludo de Blaise hizo que el hombre levantara la vista del periódico, el cual dobló y guardó antes de levantarse a saludar en perfecto inglés, aunque su acento era más bien americano.

—Buenas noches, señor Zabini –Observó a los acompañantes del chico de tez oscura con curiosidad—. ¿Son ellos la feliz pareja? –Blaise asintió—. Muchas felicidades, espero que disfruten lo que sus amigos arreglaron para ustedes, suban por favor.

—Gracias –A Harry le pareció que Javier era muy agradable—. ¿Qué te parece Draco, subimos? –Su novio se quedó pensativo un momento y luego asintió.

—Les daremos una oportunidad –Todos abordaron el tren que se adentró bajo tierra, Harry sentía que era una versión en miniatura del recorrido a las cámaras de Gringotts.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el tren se detuviera, Malfoy miró alrededor confundido, al igual que Harry, ¿dónde estaban?

—Gracias Javier, te veremos después –Blaise se levantó, el hombre asintió y presionando un botón la puerta del vagón se abrió, Ron también se apeó de inmediato.

Harry y Draco bajaron con cierto recelo, el tren volvió a avanzar; dio la vuelta en el camino marcado por los rieles para regresar a la superficie.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que hacemos? –Potter notó que había una división, tres entradas que llevaban a más túneles.

—Caminamos, no importa que túnel tomemos, todos llegan al club.

—Un momento Zabini, ¿no esperarás que llegue vestido así, verdad? –Harry recordó entonces que estaban básicamente en pijama.

Su amigo sonrió y sacando una bolsa de entre sus ropas aplicó un _engorgio_ para entregarles ropa muggle con el estilo necesario para la fiesta.

Después de que se vistieran caminaron unos veinte minutos, por fin se encontraron escuchando la música que retumbaba en las paredes cubiertas de minerales y los colores estrambóticos de las luces.

Todos los invitados se levantaron a saludar, Hermione y Ginny en especial, colocando un sombrero de fiesta a la feliz pareja.

Draco notó que si no fuera por Blaise, esta sería una fiesta exclusiva para Harry, todos los asistentes eran amigos suyos, Gryffindors, y la que reconoció como una chica de Ravenclaw, que llevaba de la mano a Neville Longbottom.

Todos parecían muy emocionados, era la primera vez que visitaban un país al otro lado del mar.

—Bueno chicos, aquí debido a la Seguridad Internacional no beberemos lo que comúnmente tomamos en casa –La sonrisa de Blaise volvió a darle mala espina a Draco.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Zabini? –Un chico que se encontraba tras la barra tenía listos gran cantidad de vasos y todo lo necesario para comenzar el entretenimiento.

—Es verdad, no beberé nada desconocido –Hermione concordaba con el tono reprobatorio de Draco, no sería seguro tomar algo sin tener idea del contenido.

—Relájense, yo ya lo he tomado antes, se llama tequila –Mostró la botella, que decía José Cuervo(2)—, es algo fuerte, por eso no hemos hecho la reunión tres días antes de la boda.

Los demás invitados murmuraron, pero demostrando el valor característico de su casa, se acercaron para que el encargado les sirviera en el pequeño vaso característico de esta bebida.

—Esto se denomina "caballito"(3) –explicó el proveedor al servir los vasos, también hablaba inglés con acento americano.

Al tomar todo el contenido de golpe sintieron una sensación muy parecida al ardor del whisky de fuego, aunque con una menor cantidad de licor ingerida.

Pronto, todos se habían vuelto aparentes expertos en la acción de frotarse un poco de limón en la parte de atrás de la mano, echarse sal, chupar la sal y meterse un caballito de tequila.

—Esta fiesta es asombrosa… —Con el aliento cargado de un fuerte olor a licor Neville estaba por desmayarse en la barra después de más de dos horas consumiendo como los demás invitados los otros preparados que se servían; trataba de conversar con su novia, la cual parecía inafectada por lo que había bebido y escudriñaba los alrededores probablemente en busca de alguna criatura de las tantas que conocía.

Hermione había ofrecido más resistencia, bebiendo moderadamente y sintiéndose más relajada pero totalmente en sus cabales, a diferencia de Ron, quien ya estaba cantando el himno de la escuela acompañado de Seamus; Ginny se dedicaba a besar a su novio, quien se sostenía de un tubo decorativo.

Por otra parte, Harry se había entretenido al inicio observando cómo sus amigos, que le dejaban una bebida cerca para brindar, habían ido cayendo presas de los efectos de la bebida rápidamente. Tenía demasiado presente el recuerdo de la resaca, lo cual era algo diferente con Draco, a quien Blaise había hecho beber un poco más de la cuenta al servirle un whisky de siete años, mucho más cargado.

—Harry… —murmuró pasando sus manos por el cuello de su prometido, quien se encontraba de espaldas a él.

—Merlín, Draco, no pensé que tú fueras a ponerte así –Aunque le resultaba cómica la manera tan descarada con que lo miraba, era parecida a la mirada de meses atrás, como si quisiera devorarlo allí mismo.

—Vamos… —Comenzó a jalarlo—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Ambos se perdieron de vista tras una puerta que Blaise le había mostrado a su amigo hace una media hora.

Una vez que Ginny se despegó del chico de tez oscura, los demás, que no parecían notar la usencia de la feliz pareja, comenzaron a hablar con él.

—¿Sabes, Blaise…? –Comenzó Finnigan—. No están tan mal para ser de Slytherin…

Zabini se rió mientras su novia se abrazaba a él.

—Ni ustedes para ser de Gryffindor.

—Nos referimos a que… —Neville continuó, parecía más desinhibido—. En verdad podemos confiar en ustedes –concluyó sonriendo, Blaise quedó un tacto impactado por esta confesión.

—Sí, con todo lo que ha pasado, demostraste ser un amigo verdadero para Malfoy, su felicidad realmente te importa –Hermione se acercó para dar una palmada en la espalda de Blaise, quien no esperaba ser aceptado de esa manera por los amigos del chico que vivió.

—Gracias… por aceptarnos como somos –Porque a pesar de que sus ideales y creencias se habían modificado, su personalidad seguía intacta.

Ambos, Harry y Draco, regresaron después de un rato, encontrándose a casi todos dormitando sobre la barra y las mesas.

—Creo que es hora de irnos –Hermione cuidaba de Ron, que tenía un gorrito de fiesta mal colocado.

—Estoy de acuerdo –Harry también sostenía a un Draco adormilado, al parecer eran los únicos sobrios, telefonearon a Javier para recogerlos, lo cual hizo junto con Harry, además del encargado de la barra, y así llevarlos a tierra donde ya los esperaba una camioneta que los llevaría al hotel. Blaise demostró con esto cuánto se había ampliado su conocimiento sobre el mundo muggle.

—En verdad fue una estupenda fiesta –murmuró Harry a Hermione cuando estuvieron en marcha.

—Sí, solo espero ver las consecuencias de sus actos mañana… —Ron probablemente comería menos de lo usual—. ¿A dónde fueron Malfoy y tú? Desaparecieron por un buen rato.

Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, su amiga no preguntó más pero sonrió pícaramente dándole a entender que comprendía su huida.

Al día siguiente, todos comenzaron quejándose de dolor de cabeza después de vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el retrete nada más mencionar el buffet de desayuno que ofrecían.

Los únicos que pudieron comer de manera decente fueron Blaise, Luna, Harry, Hermione y Ron, Draco había rehusado comer nada más que un poco de fruta por miedo a sentirse mal, aunque solo tenía sensibilidad a la luz.

Después del desayuno tomaron los trasladores que los llevarían de regreso a casa para recuperarse, estaban a solo tres días de la boda.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Finalmente, la tan esperada fecha había llegado, ese día se respiraba un aire de felicidad en Grimmauld Place, además de nerviosismo y cierta irritabilidad por parte de Draco.

A los pocos minutos de haberse levantado se había ido a Malfoy Manor para prepararse, el impecable y perfecto traje de Harry estaba colgado en su armario, listo para que pudiera vestirse rápidamente.

Incluso la señora Weasley había entrado por la chimenea sin avisar para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y a tiempo, lo que menos deseaban era hacer enojar al prometido del chico que vivió.

Molly trataba de domar el cabello de Harry a la manera tradicional, con peine, pero fue inútil, sacó de su bolso un frasco que presentó como una poción alisadora de cabello para hombres, untó lo que parecía ser una pasta color azul grisáceo, logrando dominar un poco su cabello y acomodarlo decentemente para la ocasión, cosa que a Harry alivió enormemente, en especial con todos los fotógrafos que su futuro suegro había contratado y esa singular manía de los Malfoy de aparecer siempre impecables.

La ceremonia iba a tener lugar en Lanesborough, el hotel donde se había llevado a cabo la conferencia hacía más de medio año.

Cuando estuvo listo, además de eternamente agradecido con la matriarca, se aparecieron en la zona indicada para los novios, todos parecían estar allí ya, esperando.

Sencillamente iban a tener una ceremonia para después de la luna de miel, iniciando los trámites necesarios para quedar unidos bajo las leyes del Ministerio de Magia.

Todos estaban en el salón, en cuanto Harry puso un pie dentro, su muy nervioso prometido lo tomó por su túnica color blanco perla.

—No hay nada listo, ni nadie esperando, no comprendo –Parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, Harry se acercó para darle un beso.

—Lo sé, sencillamente es que Lucius y yo confabulamos en tu contra, cambiamos el lugar de la boda –Potter disfrutó de la sucesión de expresiones que expresó el rostro de su amado.

"No creo posible que mi padre y Harry hayan podido confabular en mi contra y sobrevivir a ello en el proceso sin mandarse un Avada" Pensaba asombrado el rubio.

Lucius ya tenía entre sus manos el traslador, para dirigirse con Narcisa donde verdaderamente se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Draco no sabía si reír, llorar o golpearlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para escoger, ya que Harry estaba besándolo apasionadamente un segundo después; no notó que tenía una caja de música en la mano, fue así como se transportaron finalmente al lugar de la boda.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Crees que tardarán mucho? –Ron parecía inquieto, estaba hambriento después de haber pasado dos días sin comer como normalmente lo hacía debido a la borrachera—. Tengo hambre.

Se encontraban sentados en el hermoso palacio de Ámsterdam(4)

—Tú solo piensas en comer –Hermione estaba preocupada, ¿qué tal si Harry no lograba que Draco cooperara?—. ¿Acaso no te preocupa que aún no lleguen?

Justo en ese momento tanto el matrimonio Malfoy como Harry y Draco aparecieron con una diferencia de un minuto en los lugares correspondientes, todos los invitados sonrieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, esperando que se iniciara la ceremonia.

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado con lazos de un tono plateado ligero que en el interior, totalmente de mármol, deslumbraban por su rica decoración. Famosos pintores, Rembrandt y Ferdinand Bol, entre otros, contribuyeron a su esplendor.

—Normalmente está abierto al público en verano, así que logramos reservarlo para el día entero –comentó Harry.

Draco estaba asombrado por la hermosura que le rodeaba, cosa que no era muy fácil de lograr debido a la opulencia en que normalmente se había visto envuelto toda su vida.

La ceremonia la oficiaría el mismo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que sonrió cuando se colocaron frente a él.

—Bien, creo que podemos comenzar –(5) La ceremonia dio inicio cuando ambos magos conectaron sus varitas mediante un hechizo antiguo en que su magia debía de acoplarse con la de su pareja, permitiendo así un mejor entendimiento y apoyo entre ambos. Claro que en su caso fue algo más simbólico, dado que su conexión era completa, y mucho más compleja que la de cualquier otra pareja.

Terminaron la escena con un hermoso y apasionado beso, que emocionó a todos los presentes, con varias cámaras que captaron el momento en la mayor cantidad de ángulos posibles para recordarlo por siempre a sus seres queridos.

—No puedo creer que éste viendo a Harry casarse –Como muchas de las mujeres presentes, a Ginny le ganó un poco la emoción del momento, derramando una lágrima de felicidad por su amigo; Blaise sonrió, orgulloso de Draco y feliz porque al final todo había salido bien.

—Tal vez tú y yo lleguemos a casarnos algún día, ¿qué te parece? –Limpiando con un pañuelo la lágrima de su novia, trató de hacerla reír, lográndolo con facilidad.

—Puede que Draco sea un mimado, pero hace feliz a Harry –Hermione estaba conversando con la matriarca Weasley, que a su vez estaba acompañada por Fleur, quien se secaba una lágrima.

—Oh, se ven tan felices juntos –Molly apretaba un pedazo de túnica entre sus manos tratando en vano de no lagrimear.

—Yo les he regalado un amuleto de la suerte –Luna estaba sonriendo, completamente segura del poder de su obsequio, Neville a su lado, se preguntaba si debía advertirles a los novios sobre el detalle de su novia.

Narcissa parecía decidida a no llorar, al menos hasta que su hermana Andrómeda - quien había dejado a Teddy con los hermanos de Ron, Dean y Seamus, que lo entretenían haciendo gestos-, le acercó un pañuelo bordado que ella aceptó en silencio pero sonriendo. Lucius sencillamente se resignaba por completo a pasar las fechas importantes de su calendario conviviendo con la familia Weasley.

Los recién casados estaban ahora recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados, sonreían y posaban para todas las fotografías, aunque con cierta reticencia inicial de Draco, que se relajó cuando notó que en realidad él también se había vuelto un amigo más de los leones.

—No entiendo cómo lograron mi padre y tú que la boda se celebrara aquí –Draco miraba a Harry de manera suspicaz.

Se habían movilizado a otra sección del palacio, donde harían el banquete para conmemorar el evento.

—Digamos que persuadimos a la gente correcta –Lucius había querido usar un imperio para obtener los permisos, pero Harry logró que el Ministro de Magia pidiera algunos favores al Ministro de Inglaterra.

—Pues ha sido una agradable sorpresa –Draco besó a su ahora esposo, feliz de contemplar la escena que tenía delante.

La cena pasó de manera amena, con todos conviviendo felices, Teddy había logrado hacer volar algunas cosas cuando Andrómeda estaba muy cómoda platicando con Narcissa, parecía que al fin se habían arreglado.

—Me parece que somos una gran familia –Hermione y Ron se acercaron para felicitarlos, Hermione incluso abrazó a Draco, quien la aceptó con tranquilidad, mostrando su aprecio por la chica.

—¿A dónde irán de viaje? –Luna y Neville también se acercaron para entregarle su regalo a la pareja.

—Pensaba que a la Isla Bali, pero ya no estoy seguro –miró con cierto reproche a Harry, quien solo sonrió.

Mientras Luna exponía sus conocimientos sobre el lugar, Neville aprovechó para advertir a su amigo del regalo.

La celebración continuó hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, pero la feliz pareja tenía que tomar un barco, idea de Harry, para llegar a su destino.

Se despidieron de todos sus amigos, que parecían estar repitiendo su consumo de bebida de hace unos días.

—Les escribiremos, lo prometo –Todos se reunieron para una foto final y así fue como Harry y Draco salieron del castillo para terminar de empacar.

Se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place e inmediatamente revisaron que todo estuviera listo antes de salir de viaje.

—Hace unos días estábamos graduándonos, y ahora nos vamos de viaje –Harry estaba bastante entusiasmado de salir de vacaciones finalmente sin ningún otro motivo que no fuera relajarse y pasarlo bien con su esposo.

—No es cualquier viaje –Draco cerró su maleta color violeta, aparentaba ser ligera, aunque había sido hechizada para ser mucho mas espaciosa por dentro.

—Lo sé, es nuestra luna de miel –Eran palabras que jamás imaginó utilizar mirando a Draco Malfoy, pero era feliz de hacerlo—. Deberíamos dormir un rato.

—Estoy de acuerdo, zarpamos a las nueve, faltan poco menos de cuatro horas –

—Te veré en tres horas –Se besaron antes de irse a dormir.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Solo que al despertar, Draco no estaba en la cama con Harry en Grimmauld Place, estaba en un camarote, su ropa había sido cambiada por una más adecuada y el movimiento le indicaba que estaba en el mar.

—¿Qué demonios…? –Prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse a su esposo hablando con el capitán del barco. Un hombre de unos sesenta años, que llevaba mucho tiempo navegando.

—Sí, tendremos buen clima toda la semana, será muy agradable, dígale a su esposo que use bloqueador –El hombre levantó una mano a modo de saludo, se despidió y regresó a sus labores cuando vio al rubio acercarse.

—Hola, Draco –Harry traía una camisa blanca abotonada a medias y unas bermudas color verde musgo, parecía muy cómodo.

—Nada de "hola, Draco", ¿dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Cerca de las Islas Griegas, te traje cuando aún dormías, quería que fuera una sorpresa y a juzgar por tu expresión, lo logré.

Draco suspiró, admitía que había sido una buena idea.

—Solo porque es nuestra luna de miel te perdono, ahora tengo que ir a arreglarme antes de que alguien más me vea en estas ropas –Después de un baño que refrescó los ánimos de Draco, pudieron disfrutar del día navegando, después de la puesta de sol llegaron al primer muelle programado para pasar la noche en el hotel.

—Estoy cansado –Harry se tiró en la cómoda cama después de tomar un baño.

—Oh, ¿en serio? –Draco salió del baño utilizando su bata, se había bañado utilizando la tina.

Cuando Harry volteó a verlo para pedir una explicación a esa frase, tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de entender que lo que estaba visualizando era a su esposo con la piel sonrosada por el baño, las mejillas rojas y utilizando nada más y nada menos que una pataleta de encaje negro con volantes blancos(6), además de un liguero a juego.

—¡Draco…! –Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—Quiero que sepas que esto no se repetirá —"Al menos no dentro de poco". Draco caminó sensualmente hasta la cama y se acostó junto a su esposo—. Pero si estás tan cansado, buenas noches.

En cuanto las luces se apagaron el rubio sintió cómo se apoderaban de su boca unos labios tibios, mientras las manos de su esposo comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo, especialmente la zona cubierta por la prenda de encaje.

—No tienes ni idea de la reacción que acabas de provocar en mí –murmuró el chico que vivió al oído de Draco. Fue una noche demasiado agitada, la pieza de ropa terminó sin poder ser utilizada de nuevo.

Ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa semana, salpicada de acontecimientos muy memorables, uno de ellos, todas las compras que Draco hizo con el dinero de Harry para desquitarse del engaño que había sufrido, pero lo mejor de todo fue darse cuenta de que compartía su vida con la persona que logró una recuperación total en su persona, ese era el poder que el difunto Director Albus Dumbledore siempre predicaba, el poder más fuerte que vencía cualquier cosa en el mundo. Cambiando para bien a otros sin necesidad de anunciarlo, curando las carencias del alma al dejarse influir por la persona correcta, ese que todos daban por sentado sin saber a veces cómo funcionaba realmente, pero que estaba allí cuando lo necesitabas, sin ser posible recrearlo con conjuros ni pociones.

El Amor.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Este ha sido el último capítulo oficial, perdonen el retraso sé que no avisé nada, el siguiente será el epílogo. Muchas gracias por leer mi relato, me acompañaron desde que era una historia programada para aparentemente tener quince capítulos nada más y que llegó hasta treinta y tres.

(1)El "Mina Club", el único antro en el mundo que se encuentra ubicado en las profundidades de la tierra.

Abre sus puertas de Lunes a Domingo desde las 10:00 pm hasta las 4:00 am.

www. mimorelia noticias/ 55690

(2) Todos los tequilas tienen su "diferencia" en la destilación. Los tequilas más finos son los añejos extra o premium (3 años añejado y hasta 7), Reserva de la Familia de José Cuervo es uno de ellos.

(3) Es una copa pequeña alargada que se utiliza generalmente para tomar tequila derecho (solo sin mezclarse), los hay de diferentes capacidades.  
>De 1 oz., de 1 12 oz. (un tequila), de 2 1/2 oz. (tequila doble)

(4) El palacio de Ámsterdam es uno de los cuatro palacios en los Países Bajos, que está a disposición de la reina Beatriz por ley del Parlamento. El palacio con un estilo arquitectónico clasicista fue construido como salón de la ciudad durante la Edad de Oro neerlandesa en el siglo XVII. El edificio se convirtió en el palacio real del rey Luis Napoleón y más tarde de la Casa Real neerlandesa. Está situado en el lado oeste de la Plaza Dam, en el centro de Ámsterdam, frente al monumento de la guerra y al lado de la Nieuwe Kerk. Desde el 14 de junio de 2009, el Palacio está abierto de nuevo a los visitantes.

(5) Todo lo referente a la ceremonia lo he inventado yo, indagando no encontré nada sobre las bodas entre magos, así que cualquier cosa, esto es de mi cabeza y no forma parte del universo Harry Potter oficial, perdonen si les pareció un poco vaga.

(6) La imagen quien quiera verla déjeme su correo y se la envío.


	34. Para siempre

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo final de esta historia, quiero darles las gracias a todos mis fieles lectores que llegaron hasta aquí, aguantando mis retrasos en actualizaciones y demás cambios de humor. Ustedes me hicieron llegar hasta aquí cuando me abandonaba mi musa, un aplauso para ustedes también.

Es la primera historia larga que termino, me hace sentir muy orgullosa, así que espero que disfruten leyendo, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo.

**Un homenaje para mi querida editora FanFiker_FanFinal**, porque se quedó conmigo todo el camino y me ayudó aun cuando enviaba el capítulo tarde para revisar, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mi.

**Capítulo 34: Epílogo**

—Bien… ya saben que fuimos a las Islas Griegas…

Ron y Hermione habían invitado a Harry para celebrar su regreso de la luna de miel en La Madriguera, querían pasar un rato con su amigo como hace mucho que no lo veían. Lo recibieron emocionados y deseosos de saber cómo había ido todo en su viaje.

—Compañero, estás muy bronceado –Ron parecía un poco sorprendido, tanto Harry como Draco habían llegado con un tono tostado en su piel; Draco con ayuda de una poción especial, ya que su piel era muy sensible.

—Sí, aquí difícilmente sale el sol lo suficiente –rió mientras comía una de las galletas que Hermione había servido en un plato para ellos.

Les relató con detalle los lugares que habían visitado, desde tiendas hasta monumentos, la comida que probaron y lo hermoso de tener tiempo para ellos solos sin preocuparse por nada.

—Suena muy bien –Hermione estaba contenta de escuchar sus pequeñas andaduras.

—No mencionaste que pelearan ni una vez, eso no me lo creo –Ron ya había devorado todas las galletas del plato.

—Discutimos un poco, pero nada serio –Recordó su idea de que Draco repitiera la escena de la ropa interior con encaje, teniendo una negativa absoluta por parte de un sonrojado rubio.

—¿Cómo estuvo la noche de bodas? –Granger disfrutó al ver cómo su amigo se atragantaba con su té, mientras que el rostro de su novio se ponía de un tono rojizo.

—Iré por más galletas, regresaré en un… rato… —Se levantó con el plato en la mano y corrió a esconderse en la cocina para evitar escuchar lo que consideró sería un relato muy poco agradable.

—Hermione, no puedo contártelo… es algo entre Draco y yo… —Su amiga sonrió y asintió.

—Prefiero, de todos modos, que me cuentes lo que pasó en tu despedida de soltero, recuerdo que desaparecieron juntos por un rato –Harry comprendió que había sido emboscado, y que la intención de su amiga había sido que le contara lo que ocurrió ese día. También sabía que no podría evitar que su amiga siguiera preguntando, así que suspiró y decidió hablar:

—Draco me llevó a un cuarto que estaba muy bien disimulado, según supe después los preparativos habían sido idea de Blaise –Comenzó a contar.

Hermione se acomodó en su asiento con la mirada expectante.

_Dos semanas atrás:_

—_¿A dónde me llevas? –Harry estaba un poco descolocado por la manera en que su futuro esposo lo arrastraba, parecía muy decidido._

—_Cállate y sígueme –Detrás de una de las columnas decorativas había una puerta camuflada, de manera que fuera difícil de ver. Draco sacó una llave de su bolsillo, Potter notó que le costaba un poco poder encajarla en la cerradura, sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que Draco estaba un poco bebido y tomando su mano logró que abriera la puerta. El lugar se veía pequeño pero no había ninguna luz encendida._

—_Draco, ¿qué hacemos aquí…? –No pensaba que fuera buena idea entrar a un lugar desconocido, a pesar de que parecía ser parte del club, tal vez era alguna bodega._

—_Solo siéntate –El rubio le acercó como pudo una silla, donde Harry obedientemente tomó asiento, esperaba convencer a su novio de salir de allí antes de que sus invitados notaran su ausencia._

_Estaba por abrir la boca para pedirle regresar a la fiesta cuando cuatro luces difusas se encendieron, dos eran blancas y las otras dos eran de un tono violeta que bañaron de luz el cuerpo del rubio, quien estaba ahora sobre un pequeño escenario improvisado; una música lejana comenzó a sonar, Harry desconocía la canción, pero sonaba como con un ritmo sensual y marchoso(1). _

_Draco acopló el movimiento de su cuerpo a la música, mostrando un traje como el del bailarín Snake Boy, lo cual dejó a Harry embelesado al contemplar los movimientos sinuosos de su prometido._

—_Draco… —Su mente estaba nublada con el espectáculo que tenía delante, su cuerpo reaccionaba con la sugerente coreografía del rubio, que además había añadido al baile su propio y elegante toque. Pronto el chico que vivió sentía que sus pantalones eran un estorbo y una tortura._

_Al menos, hasta que su prometido bajó y se acercó a él deshaciéndose de esa prenda con un movimiento de su varita, revelando la excitación del chico que vivió cubierta por su bóxer azul marino._

—_Así que… ¿te gustó mi baile? –La boca de Draco descendió calentando con su aliento el área, haciendo que Harry soltará un gemido leve._

—_Sí, fue sensacional… —logró decir antes de que su prometido se ocupara de hacerlo proferir algunos jadeos al pasar varias veces su lengua sobre la zona._

—_Pues viene algo mucho mejor… —Draco estaba inspirado, especialmente por la bebida tan fuerte que había tomado, así que no tuvo problemas en bajar el bóxer y estimular el miembro de Harry, quien comenzó a gemir cada vez más._

_Sin poder evitarlo, Draco lo hizo levantarse de la silla y recostarlo en el escenario, para así poder tener fácil acceso a su recto y así comenzar a dilatarlo._

—_¿No tenías tú… el papel de pasivo? –Logró pronunciar con una sonrisa Potter al adivinar las intenciones del rubio._

—_Esta noche no… —Una vez que tres de sus dedos podían entrar sin lastimar a Harry alzó las piernas de Potter para que estas reposaran en sus hombros, y así con suavidad penetrarlo._

_Ambos emitieron un jadeo fuerte cuando la mitad del miembro de Draco estuvo dentro._

—_Ya tenías… todo preparado… —Harry no podía evitar arquearse, la posición era muy placentera. _

_Draco no le contestó, en cambio comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo profundamente, lo cual provocó que la mente de ambos quedara concentrada solo en las sensaciones que esto causaba en ellos._

_Era una maniobra algo complicada, aún llevaban puesta su camisa, pero Draco logró abrirla un poco con su mano y entre estocadas se inclinaba para besar a Potter y así lamer su pecho y cuello. Harry se sentía en el paraíso con las atenciones que su prometido le prodigaba, las cuales se extendieron por cierto tiempo._

_Draco aceleró sus estocadas después de un rato, ambos parecían estar al límite de su capacidad física y sentían los latidos acelerados del otro resonar en su cuerpo. _

_Finalmente culminaran con un orgasmo conjunto después de tan peculiar experiencia, Harry abrazó a su prometido cuando este se recostó sobre él para recobrarse._

—Después de eh… arreglarnos la ropa, arrastré a Draco de regreso a la fiesta. Estaba dormido, fue cuando habían llamado a la camioneta.

Hermione estaba totalmente roja, a pesar de la pequeña censura que Harry había aplicado a su relato.

—¿Hermione…? –No estaba seguro de que contarle eso hubiera sido buena idea.

—¿Um…? –Sonreía de manera boba mientras parecía fantasear.

—¿Estás bien…? –Su amiga soltó una risita a medias antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Es la mejor historia que he escuchado –Harry se sentía algo avergonzado de haberle contado aquello, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto—. ¡Ron, deja de esconderte, Harry ya terminó de contar su historia!

Su amigo pelirrojo salió de la cocina cargando una charola con pastel casero que su madre había dejado para ellos, ya llevaba una cuarta parte servida en su plato.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? Mi madre quiere saber qué regalos de boda recibieron –"Aunque no es de su incumbencia", pensó para sus adentros el novio de Granger.

—Me gustaría, pero Draco… —Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta—. Ya está aquí –Sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Ron se apresuró a abrir, Malfoy sonrió por un momento antes de entrar.

—Hola, Weasley –La relación entre ellos era mucho más tranquila—. Granger, ¿cómo estás? –Incluso con Hermione era mucho más cortés.

—Muy bien… _Snake Boy_ –Soltó con una sonrisa pícara, el rostro de Draco palideció antes de tornarse de un tono rojizo, volteó a ver a su esposo con una mirada fulminante.

Harry maldijo en su mente a Hermione por querer bromear tan pronto, quien terminaría pagándolo iba a ser él.

—Draco… deberíamos irnos… —El rubio solo murmuró un "Adiós" sencillo mientras salía de La Madriguera, Harry corrió tras él.

Ron no entendía a qué se debía el alboroto.

—Hermione, ¿quién es _Snake Boy_? ¿Por qué llamaste al hurón así…? –Su novia sencillamente entró a la cocina riendo a carcajadas y deseando que su amigo no pagara muy cara su pequeña burla.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—No puedo creer que le dijeras a Granger lo que hicimos ese día en el club –Draco comenzó a reclamar al segundo que entraron a Grimmauld Place, estaba indignado.

—¡No fue mi intención, Draco! Estábamos hablando y en algún punto llegamos a esa parte… —Harry estaba realmente apenado.

—¿Exactamente cómo fue que la conversación llegó a ese punto? –Malfoy no estaba seguro de perdonar fácilmente a su esposo.

—Ella lo preguntó directamente, era eso o hablar de nuestra luna de miel –Maldijo su esposo, aunque prefería que su secreto del pequeño detalle con encaje quedara solo entre ellos.

—Bien, pero por ese desliz, te toca durante seis meses hacer los quehaceres cuando Kreacher tenga su día libre entre semana –suspiró Harry, realmente no tenía otra opción que no fuera aceptar si no quería lidiar con un rubio aún más indignado y molesto.

Así empezó su vida de casados…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Más de nueve años habían pasado desde su luna de miel, teniendo ya varios aniversarios acumulados a sus espaldas, que cada vez habían celebrado con infinito gusto y de manera más que apasionada.

Era sábado, Harry estaba en el sofá de su casa, se habían mudado de Grimmauld Place hacía tres años para finalmente convertir el lugar en una tumba digna de Sirius, la cual visitaban siempre en el cumpleaños de su padrino.

—Hermione quiere que cuidemos a Rose hoy, tiene una fiesta a la que acudir para recaudar fondos –Su amiga trabajaba el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde fue enviada tras un tiempo al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Si no fuera por sus leyes de los derechos de los elfos domésticos podría tener a uno cuidándola en vez de dejarla con nosotros –Tenía un falso tono de enfado, la pequeña Rose era muy lista y pulcra para una bebé de un año, cosa que Draco agradecía. Estaba revisando unos pergaminos en la mesa de la sala, había forjado un imperio de pociones y demás ingredientes exóticos con la debida regulación, así la gente ya no tenía que acudir a magos de dudosa moral para alguna emergencia.

—También… vendrá Victoire, Bill y Fleur tienen que viajar para ver a la madre de Fleur, aparentemente se enfermó –Draco miró a su esposo con expresión interrogante.

—¿Desde cuándo somos una guardería? ¿Qué hay de sus abuelos? –Aunque no le molestaba cuidarla, era enérgica pero sabía comportarse, además, como tenía herencia veela le gustaba tenerla cerca.

—Molly y Arthur están de visita con Charlie, al parecer al fin conocerán a su novio —Era el único de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley que al final no planeaba casarse con una chica.

—De acuerdo –Hizo una mueca, su piel se tornó ligeramente pálida y corrió al baño.

—¿Draco…? –Su esposo llevaba algunos días con cierta inestabilidad en el estómago, había tomado un par de pociones pero nada parecía funcionar y seguía teniendo náuseas, especialmente en la mañana.

—Estoy bien –contestó desde el baño—. Tengo cita el martes con el medimago, espero que no sea una infección.

—Eso espero –Así pasaron la tarde tranquilamente, compraron algunas golosinas para los niños, mientras Harry ponía una película infantil para Victoire, que gracias a su tía Hermione conocía la tele muggle. Draco había ido a acostar a Rose a su cuna casi de inmediato.

—Es mejor cuando están dormidas –comentó Harry cuando finalmente ambas niñas estaban cómodamente recostadas, ambos tuvieron algo de tiempo para relajarse.

—Sí, los niños son tan malos –Sonrió Draco mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su esposo.

—Tal vez nosotros podríamos adoptar después –Se alegraron mucho cuando algunos de sus amigos decidieron casarse, especialmente cuando Fleur y después Hermione les anunciaron su embarazo.

Incluso Ginny y Blaise llevaban un año de casados, Ginny jugaba para la selección de quidditch; Blaise era socio de Draco en su imperio de pociones, así que se veían muy seguido, ahora estaban esperando la temporada de descanso de la liga para concebir, estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea, según le había comentado su amigo.

Esto causaba algo de tristeza en ambos, pues sabían que no había manera de que tuvieran un niño propio.

—Eso creo –Al día siguiente, sus amigos llegaron para llevarse a Rose y se quedaron para el desayuno. Victoire se iría con ellos, ya que Fleur y Bill se quedarían hasta el lunes por la tarde con los padres de Fleur.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellas, espero que no dieran problemas –Hermione y Ron se veían mucho mejor después de una buena noche de sueño, Rose se despertaba en la noche por el biberón y cambios de pañal, lo cual tenía a Harry desvelado.

—No, solo un par de cólicos que alivié con la poción que me dejaste.

Pudieron descansar cuando sus amigos se retiraron, deseando que hubiera una manera de que ellos también pudieran ser padres.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Señor Malfoy, hicimos los análisis pertinentes, pero no encontramos nada malo en usted, las pociones que tomó deberían haber eliminado su malestar.

—¿Qué hay de los síntomas que le describí? Mareos ligeros, algunos antojos, desagrado repentino por olores comunes –Aunque estos episodios no se los había contado a Harry para no preocuparlo hasta saber que sucedía.

—Nada, no es falta de alimentación, ni ninguna especie de virus o parásito, me suena más a un embarazo –Bromeó en parte el sanador.

—No sea ridículo, soy un hombre –Draco estaba preocupado y enojado, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese imbécil bromear cuando no sabía qué sucedía?

—Bueno, haremos otras pruebas, regrese el viernes para que pueda tener todo listo, hasta entonces por favor anote cualquier nueva anormalidad que se presente.

Draco salió de allí con la mente llena de temor, pasó el día en su oficina un poco desconcentrado revisando pedidos e inventarios de las tiendas que administraba, pero en algún punto de su regreso a casa por la noche -antes de que Harry llegara, pues tenía algo de papeleo de los casos atrasado-, dejó preparando una poción casera para detectar embarazos. Era una locura, era descabellado… y era una ilusión encantadora.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, pasada la medianoche, besó a su esposo en los labios suavemente antes de tomar un baño, salió vestido con su bóxer únicamente y se fue a dormir tranquilo y relajado, por la mañana le preguntaría a Draco cómo había ido todo con el medimago, "después de todo, si hubiera alguna urgencia me hubiera contactado de inmediato, ¿verdad?"

Draco había pasado la noche un tanto ansioso, con sueños repletos de ideas de cómo podrían verse sus futuros hijos, otras veces la realidad le mostraba una enfermedad seria, lo cual lo hizo removerse mientras dormía, y eso, aunado al hecho de compartir algunas veces sueños con su esposo, terminó por despertar a Harry.

—Draco… Draco… —Lo llamó suavemente, hasta que despertó con algo de agitación.

—Harry… —murmuró antes de ser abrazado por Potter.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, es todo, llegó también a mi mente, ¿te fue mal con el medimago? –Se sintió culpable por no haber contactado antes con él.

—No, dijo que necesitaba un par más de pruebas más para decirme algo concreto –No quería revelarle nada de la poción casera que estaba preparando.

—De acuerdo, pero esta vez en cuanto te digan algo avísame, no importa la hora, promételo –Su mirada seria, al más puro estilo de héroe le causaba gracia a Malfoy, quien de todos modos asintió.

—Sí, te enviaré una lechuza, lo prometo –Después de eso parecía que la mente del rubio se había despejado, permitiéndoles continuar con una buena noche de sueño.

Ese día, Harry se había levantado un poco más tarde y se le había hecho tarde, así que, mientras se arreglaba el uniforme, no notó que su esposo se escabullía a su despacho, zona sagrada donde Harry no entraba sin tocar primero, para utilizar la poción.

—Esto es una tontería –murmuró Draco, pero su instinto parecía decirle lo contario.

Dejó caer una gota de sangre en el vaso que contenía la poción, esperó por algunos segundos, y de pronto el líquido cambió de color; tembloroso, consultó el libro de nuevo para ver si no se había equivocado. Efectivamente, claro como el día, allí estaba la prueba irrefutable, de acuerdo con esa pócima, él, Draco Malfoy, estaba embarazado.

—No puedo creerlo… —No estaba seguro, pero no había duda. "¿Tanto lo deseamos que mi magia veela logró concederlo…?"

—¡Draco, debo irme! ¡Te veré en la hora del almuerzo! –Había quedado en pasar a buscarle a la oficina para comer juntos.

El rubio solo tardó un par de segundo en reaccionar.

—¡Harry, tienes que entrar aquí ahora! –Pero su esposo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la hora.

—¡Tendrá que ser después, voy tarde! "Hoy tengo revisión" –Ese día los evaluarían, debía llegar a tiempo.

—¡Potter, entra aquí ahora! –De la emoción, Malfoy no estaba considerando que él también se podía mover.

El tono de voz de su esposo no dejó lugar a dudas, más le valía obedecer.

—¿Draco; qué pasa? –Cuando entró vio la poción y de inmediato saltó a la conclusión, Malfoy ya sabía de qué estaba enfermo y era serio—. ¿Estás bien? –Su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación.

—Mira esto –La poción tenía un tono ligeramente violeta, aunque más bien magenta.

—Es… un lindo color –No entendía el motivo por el cual ese color era importante, ¿debía alegrarse, o preocuparse?

—Mira el libro –Estaba abierto en una página, Harry leyó el título y negando con la cabeza se frotó los ojos antes de volver a leer.

—Draco… según este libro… ese color significa que estás… bueno… —No sabía si decirlo o no.

—Preñado, Potter –Sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso sobre su escritorio, ya que su esposo, un tanto eufórico por la noticia, lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué compramos primero? –Un tropel de preguntas pugnaban por salir de la boca del chico que vivió.

—Primero debemos confirmarlo con el medimago, pero... aún falta mucho para comprar nada, debemos adecuar pronto una habitación.

—Lo que haga falta, pero creo que tu poción ya lo dijo todo –Guardó silencio un momento mientras besaba a su amado por todo el rostro—. Debes llevar una dieta adecuada… ¡esto es como un sueño…! Tenemos que contarles a todos…

Pronto, su pensamiento sobre la evaluación en el cuerpo de Aurores quedó atrás, así como las citas que Draco tenía concertadas para ese día, nada volvería ser igual después de esa noticia prodigiosa en su vida, sin darse cuenta que traería muchos cambios, tiempos felices y gran responsabilidad que no se comparaba a nada de lo que habían atravesado antes. Pero eso no importaba, porque lo harían juntos.

La vida, finalmente, estaba, para ellos, completa.

FIN

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Gracias de verdad a todos, espero que les gustara.

Para las personas que me pidieron la imagen, espérenme un poco más, pronto se las enviaré, esta siendo retocada.

(1) La canción es esta, espero que les guste y les ayude a imaginar la escena www. youtube watch?v=I—v3sVWT8pA&feature= related


End file.
